Broadway Berries
by h-pw
Summary: Future fic where Rachel has made it to Broadway but her rise to fame means that when a compromising photo turns up on twitter she has to reveal a big secret she's been keeping. Inspired by an image on tumblr.
1. Ellen

**A/N:**_ This idea kind of came to me after seeing an image someone posted on tumblr with Rachel making it on Broadway and appearing on the Ellen show. However, once I got going it kind of ran away a little bit so I ended up expanding it from a one-shot into a two-shot, maybe it'll become a multi-shot who knows._

_Anyway, I have a tendency to switch between perspectives, it just kinda happened as I was writing. Also there are flashbacks, hopefully it's obvious enough and people can follow it._

_This is actually the first time I've posted anything, mainly because despite having a number of files/stories tucked away this is the first one that's been close to finished. I love cliffhangers but it makes me want to cry when I have to wait months for the next part so I've always swore I'd never post anything unless it was finished or could stand alone and this is close enough._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything and I mean no offense, I'm just having a bit of fun.

* * *

**The Ellen DeGeneres Show**

'Welcome back, so joining me now is one of Broadways newest and biggest stars, having just finished her first month as Elphaba in the global hit Wicked to rave reviews and rumours of a Tony nomination on the horizon please welcome Rachel Berry.'

Rachel Berry appeared, waving to the audience as she made her way to join Ellen in a little dance before the host pointed and directed her to the couch.

'Have a seat, welcome Rachel.'

'Thank you Ellen, it's a pleasure to be here.'

'I almost didn't recognise you, you were looking a little green the last time I saw you.'

Everyone laughed at the little joke.

'So Rachel kindly arranged tickets for Portia and I to go and see Wicked the other week when we were in New York and it is just amazing and you, wow, you looked like you were born to play the role. For those that have been living under a rock somewhere can you explain what Wicked is about.'

Rachel falls into the predictable interview routine, talking about the musical, the songs, the make-up, her co-stars.

'So when it went up on our website that you were coming on the show we were inundated with tweets, quite a few of which were asking about your love life.'

'Ok.' Rachel responds hesitantly.

'You're known for attending most events and being caught out and about New York with the designer Kurt Hummel.'

'Yes, we've known each other since before High School and he's one of my best friends and let's face it he always looks impeccable.'

'Indeed I have several of his suits in my wardrobe at home.' Ellen jokes.

'But seriously I know there's been a lot of buzz over a picture that turned up on Twitter recently of you and a certain blonde lady.'

* * *

They'd been curled up on Rachel couch having a lazy morning/afternoon catching up on their favourite show when her phone had rung. Stretching over she'd grabbed the mobile off the coffee table and resumed her position on top of the body beneath her as she answered.

'To what do I owe the pleasure Chris.'

'Have you seen Twitter this morning?'

Rachel sighed in exasperation, resting her head against a comfortable shoulder as she felt calming arms wrap around her and squeeze slightly.

'No I have not, it's my day off Chris, get to the point.'

She heard her agent take a deep breath.

'Someone snapped pictures of you two last night and posted them on Twitter, which before you interrupt I know isn't uncommon and before you freak out there's nothing untoward, but they are a bit compromising and questions are flying around. I've already had a number of entertainment media contacting me for comments and interviews.'

Rachel swallowed heavily as her agent took another deep breath.

'Bottom line, this is a confirm or deny situation Rachel, we can't deflect or be vague. I know we've discussed this before and you hate to be pushed into a decision and I can buy time today but I need to know what you want to do by the morning. Whatever you decide I'll go with, you know that, although I already have a good idea what you'll decide, but take a bit of time and the two of you have a talk so that everyone's happy, well as happy as you can be with this little media tornado. Ok?'

'Ok Chris, thank you. My apologies for being a bit snappy earlier.'

'No problem Superstar but I expect a batch of 'I'm sorry' cookies on my desk tomorrow.'

'Of course. Goodbye Chris.'

'Bye.'

Rachel ended the call and burrowed her head further into the shoulder underneath her. She felt fingers begin to run through her hair in comfort, lightly grazing her scalp.

'Did you hear?'

She felt a nod in response and lips lightly brush against her forehead.

'Plan A or plan B?'

Taking a deep breath Rachel raised her head to look into the face and eyes she knew so well, taking in the open look of love and support that shone back as she hesitantly responded

'If I say A will you . . .'

The question remained unspoken and Rachel watched a lopsided grin emerge before she felt those amazing lips brush her own.

'I wouldn't expect anything less and I'll be fine Rachel.'

A kiss was placed on the tip of her nose before she was pushed back and made to get up from the couch.

'So shall I fire up the PowerPoint and you can talk me through plan A again?'

Rachel grinned and threw her arms around her couch mate in a fierce hug.

* * *

'Ah yes it seems to have caused quite a lot of speculation.'

'And so far you've been tight-lipped about it all.' Ellen pauses until Rachel nods in confirmation 'but you've agreed to talk to me exclusively about it today so . . . all of your fans have been tweeting in asking who this girl is . . .'

'Um . . .'

Rachel looks out to the audience and back to Ellen, taking a breath she directs her answer back out to them.

'Well, that's my girlfriend . . . Quinn.'

'And you're happy together?'

'Yes, she makes me happy.'

'How long have you guys been together?'

Rachel bites on her lower lip but can't help the wide smile that come across her face.

'Um . . . we've known each other for a long time . . . but we've been together for just over 3 years now.'

A few gasps are heard from the audience.

'I know right.' Ellen directs at the audience before continuing.

'So you were friends first?'

'Yes we went to high school together and became sort of friends towards the end. We went to college not too far apart and managed to keep in touch and just got closer.'

* * *

'Rachel!'

Rachel sighed and put down her paintbrush. The first few months in New York had been a disaster, Finn and her were over, NYADA was harder than she had expected and her college accommodation had been an epic failure. She'd cracked and rung Kurt and the two of them had found an amazing apartment together, even if it did need a little work. Rubbing and picking at the paint on her hands she headed towards Kurt voice.

'What is it Kurt?' She asked as she entered the opening living area. Looking up she saw Kurt stood next to the front door grinning as he gave a little nod towards the doorway. Following his direction she looked to see Quinn Fabray looking radiant and smiling shyly.

'Thought I would test out that Metro pass.'

Rachel positively launched herself at the other girl, Kurt was surprised Quinn was able to remain upright with the force at which Rachel brought them together. Quinn could only chuckle lightly at the enthusiastic welcome, reciprocating the hug as both girls fitted and locked themselves tightly together, sighing contentedly at the equally rough and soft way they clung to each other.

There had been various messages and emails sent back and forth between the two girls and the odd phone call over the summer and since starting college, but both had been overwhelmed with their academic demands and trying to adjust to college life to have even thought about visiting. Quinn had become increasing aware of Rachels unhappiness and when the girl had mentioned moving in with Kurt she knew she had to visit. Quinn had been nervous about seeing Rachel, worried that things might be awkward, but after texting Kurt about her intention to visit the two had come up with a plan that had calmed her fears.

'So Kurt is going to get take out.'

Quinn stated, a hint of the old HBIC coming forward, as she disentangled herself from Rachel and disappeared around the doorway into the hallway, returning a second later holding a weekend bag in one hand and a carry tray with cups of coffee in the other. Kurt grabbed his keys and taking a cup of coffee and the money Quinn had placed in the empty slot of the tray gave the girls a little wave as he closed the door and left. Turning her full attention to the brunette Quinn smiled and motioned towards her weekend bag.

'I have two boxsets of that British drama thing you like and a laptop loaded with films, although tomorrow I expect a full tour of New York. But first how about giving me a tour of your wonderful new apartment and then we came drink these coffees, Kurt told me the place around the corner was your favourite, and you can tell me all about this bitch of a dance teacher?'

Rachel could feel her eyes water and for once words failed her. She stepped in front of Quinn and wrapped her arms around the girl again, feeling the taller girl rest a cheek against the top of her head and let it soak in that Quinn was really there. Reaching down she took the weekend bag from Quinns hand and clasped their free hands together pulling the girl further into the apartment with a huge smile.

'Actually, while I do love the coffee, my favourite is this little place near the park I found. I'll take you there tomorrow. Ok, let's put this down and I'll show you around.'

* * *

'So at what point did it all change?' Ellen probed.

Rachel ducked her head down and giggled.

'Ellen I can't tell you everything otherwise you will never ask me back. Also it's a long story and I can see that boy over there waving at you that we have nearly run out of time.'

Glancing over Ellen saw the grip with the board warning her that they only had about 60 seconds and to wrap it up.

'Alright then I better make this a good one. I'm sure you're going to be bombarded with a mass of questions after today but I think the question that most people will want to know the answer to is, Rachel Berry as a woman who is so open in her support of gay rights and issues, her background as the daughter of gay fathers, is best friends with one of the most recognisable gay men in the country and is openly out as bisexual, why have you kept this a secret for so long?'

Rachels eyes flick down shyly as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

'It would be easy to perhaps use my future career and prospects as an excuse, or blame Quinn, or having wanted to avoid the extra media attention but truthfully we just weren't ready. That long story I mentioned, we've known each other since childhood and we have a lot of history together, not all of it good. We both had to work hard and overcome a lot to become friends and when the nature of our relationship changed it wasn't the fact that we are of the same sex that made us want to keep it quiet but the fact that we wanted the space and time to work it all out on our own, free from other peoples judgments of our history together. I apologise that was quite a protracted response.'

'I thought it was quite eloquent. I wish you and Quinn all the best, I hope next time you're on perhaps you can drag her along with you I would love to meet her.'

Ellen and Rachel shared a brief genuine smile before they both stood and hugged as the music to link to the commercial break started.

'Do check out Wicked if you are in New York I can assure y'all you won't be disappointed. Rachel Berry thanks for being here.'

'My pleasure thanks for inviting me Ellen.'

'After the commercials we have our big audience giveaway!'

* * *

**A/N2**:_ Comments and reviews are welcome, how else will I learn :-)_


	2. AfterEllen

**A/N**: _Thank you to those who have already commented, favourited and followed in the short time the first part has been up._

_This part is longer and is also where this story earns it's **M **rating, so if you're going to be offended etc. by sexy lady times look away._

_Ok so I wrote in the A/N in the first part that this was a two-shot, maybe a multi-shot. I have started a third part so that is coming but hopefully this still stands sufficiently alone that if it takes a while to finish part three people won't hate me. _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything and I mean no offense, I'm just having a bit of fun.

* * *

**AfterEllen interview**

Rachel Berry reveals secret love life!

So today on The Ellen DeGeneres Show Broadway star Rachel Berry revealed exclusively, after pictures were posted on twitter, that she has been in a relationship with another woman for three years! Ellen may have got the exclusive reveal but we here at AfterEllen, are in fact following up after Ellen, and have Rachels first interview.

Rachel Berry quite literally burst onto Broadway almost a year ago after winning critical acclaim in the hit off-Broadway production 'Autumn Sleeps'. Openly bisexual, BFFs and dressed by the divine Kurt Hummel, and an avid supporter and active member of the LGBT community, Rachel is no stranger to us at AfterEllen.

Many questions have been asked in the last year with regards to her love life and she's always been very private and shared no details about it. But, on Saturday pictures appeared on twitter that showed her to be very close with a mystery blonde woman, questions started to be asked and it became clear that Rachel had been seen out regularly with this mystery lady.

Talking on Ellens show Rachel revealed today that this mystery woman is in fact her girlfriend Quinn, that they've known each other since high school, became friends during their time at college and have been together as a couple for the last three years.

**AfterEllen:** I barely even know where to start, thank you for agreeing to give us your first interview after your appearance on Ellens show.

**Rachel Berry:** It's my pleasure. I know I'm very early on in my career but AfterEllen has been very supportive and kind to me in the last year.

**AE:** Well you've been like a one woman powerhouse, musicals, tv appearances, charity events, community fundraising we're exhausted just trying to keep up with you!

**RB:** Thank you it's been an amazing year.

**AE**: So you've just been on The Ellen DeGeneres Show and made quite a revelation after some pictures were posted on twitter. Our forums and feeds have been alight with comments and questions, I feel a bit stupid asking this but it's kept coming up, still bisexual or all the way gay now?

**RB:** I still identify as bisexual, I don't see how my being in a long-term relationship with another woman changes that other than I'm very much in love and in a happy and committed relationship with someone who just happens to be a woman.

**AE:** And this woman is the one from the twitter pictures, Quinn?

**RB:** Yes that's my girlfriend Quinn.

**AE:** I have to say you guys look super cute together.

**RB:** (blushes) Thank you.

* * *

It had been a small reunion of sorts. Brittany had just finished a run as a dancer in a Broadway show, Mike was in New York for a week choreographing a routine for a hip-hop music video and Tina had come on the trip, Mercedes was attending a conference in Boston and had come via New York for the night and Puck had been visiting Beth during the school break. Kurt, Quinn and Rachel all lived in New York, just not all together any more. Rachel and Quinn had been living in their current apartment for over a year now, and although Kurt had his own place it was only a few blocks away.

They'd agreed on sushi for dinner and had been offered a private corner of the restaurant so they could catch up and be as noisy as they wanted. Conversation followed easily between the group as they caught up on the latest gossip, what was new, who had seen who and Puck and Mike had a competition to see how many maki rolls they could fit in their mouths. It was a pleasant change for Rachel and Quinn, for the first time in a while they were surrounded by people who knew about their relationship. They'd been able to relax and be more themselves, sit closer together, share food and indulge in those little intimate touches couples do when they're out in public.

'I am so full.' Rachel declared, lowering her chopsticks in defeat.

Quinn was to her right and sat back, her left elbow on the back of Rachels chair and her head resting on her hand. Rachel leaned back letting her head fall onto Quinns shoulder.

'I'm not surprised I thought at one point you were going to challenge Mikes record of 16 maki rolls.' Quinn commented as she placed a light kiss to the top of Rachels head.

'Now that it's just the sushi king left to finish eating, what's next guys?' Tina enquired.

Kurt sat up straight, drawing the attention of the table to him. Waiting until all eyes were on him and a suitable amount of tension had built he revealed his plan.

'I have one word for you guys . . . karaoke.'

A mixed response was heard of 'No way/Awesome/Absolutely not/Seriously/Genius'

'Come on guys it may have been a few years but at the end of the day we're a bunch of gleeks who love to sing, so quit with the attitude because I've already booked us a private booth so chop chop people.'

It had actually been a lot of fun, singing, drinking and laughing. In fact everyone had laughed so hard when Brittany made Puck sing the 'rubbery duckie' song from Sesame Street with her (there were some weird songs options on the karaoke machine) no one had been able to speak for five minutes through tears of laughter. Eventually people had to leave, Mike and Tina were the first to go as Mike had an early start, Mercedes had an early flight and was staying with Kurt so they were next to leave.

Brittany and Quinn had been chatting quietly together and laughing at Rachel and Puck as they finished off the night singing 'we are the champions'. Quinn still didn't really understand the weird bromance the two had formed, but Puck had really grown since high school and he looked out for both her and Rachel. Shelby had moved to New York after leaving McKinley and had let Quinn and Puck remain in Beths life. He'd been staying with them and they'd had a great week taking Beth out on little trips and adventures to the park and zoo. She felt arms envelop her and a head of long blonde hair on her shoulder.

'I'm going to miss you guys.'

'I know B, we'll miss you too, but you'll be back in four months.'

'Can I stay with you guys next time?'

Quinn laughed. Brittany had a habit of finding her way into peoples beds, she didn't like to sleep alone, and on more than one occasion when Rachel and Quinn had let her stay they'd woken up to find Brittany squeezed between them in the middle of the bed or even curled up around their feet.

'I'm not sure Rachel and I can afford a bigger bed just yet.'

Brittany playfully pinched Quinn.

'Ow, of course you can stay B, you know you're welcome any time. Come on let's get these two out of here before they butcher another song.'

'I heard that Quinn Fabray and I resent the implication that my vocals were anything less than flawless.'

'Yeah you tell her Jewbabe, let's blow this joint.'

Puck held out his fist for Rachel to bump after which they linked arms and executed a perfect diva storm out in tandem.

'God give us strength.'

Quinn muttered as Brittany stood and pulled Quinn up before linking their arms and following the other pair out.

Once outside Brittany said her goodbyes and headed off to the apartment she'd been sharing with the other dancers in the cast. Rachel was still acting mad at Quinn but she knew the other girl was only teasing as she took Pucks other arm and the three of them started to walk back to the apartment. They'd only been walking a minute or two when Quinn gave a shiver.

'Honey where's your coat?' Rachel asked, concern evident in her voice.

Quinn paused a moment trying to recall where she'd left it.

'Shoot it's back in the karaoke booth.'

'No worries baby mama, on it. I'll be back in a minute ladies.'

With a wiggle of his eyebrows he was jogging back in the direction of the bar. Rachel was still trying to look angry but her concern was winning out as she tentatively reached out and took one of Quinns hands. Quinn easily got cold and it worried Rachel who, while she irrationally feared that it was some rare disease or deadly medical anomaly, really just hated seeing her girlfriend uncomfortable. Giving the cold hand she held a squeeze hoping some of the warmth of her own would help, she inquired.

'Are you ok?'

'Just cold, sweetheart.'

Rachel stepped closer, running her other hand up Quinns arm. Relishing the warm touch Quinn moved a little closer again, bringing them toe to toe, letting her arms encircle Rachel waist. She looked into Rachels warm brown eyes, she'd thought and observed it many times the fact that everything about Rachel emanated heat and warmth.

'I'm sorry for any inappropriate comment I may have made earlier regarding your vocal capabilities.'

Rachel smiled ducking her head slightly. She ran her hands up Quinns upper arms to warm the girl a little before bringing them to rest between their bodies. Her fingers couldn't quite remain still and lightly traced the outline of Quinns collarbone through her top as Rachel let their eyes meet once more.

'I was just teasing I wasn't really mad.'

'I know I just like to see you pout and do one of your diva storm outs, it's cute and kind of hot . . . although not so hot on Puck, in fact it's kinda gay on him.'

Rachel lightly swatted the girls shoulder as they both giggled. Pushing up on her toes slightly Rachel lean forward and brushed her nose against Quinns.

'I love you.'

'I love you too Rach.'

Their moment was interrupted by Pucks return.

'Ladies you know none of that cuddling business is allowed to go down without the presence of Puckasurus.'

'Seriously one of these days I'm just going to castrate you Puckerman.'

'Noah, I think what Quinn is trying to say is that while it may be a fantasy of yours to partake in such a polyamorous activity, we are very much and happily in a monogamous relationship with each other, also you're my bro so eww.'

Puck let out a loud laugh as he helped Quinn with her coat before wrapping an arm around each girl. The three of them laughing together as they started to walk back towards Rachel and Quinns apartment, none of them had been aware of the group stood nearby with their mobiles out.

* * *

**AE:** So on Ellens show you said you and Quinn had some history together, what did you mean by that?

**RB:** We went to high school together and let's just say for now that we didn't really get along, in fact she was really mean to me and I did some not nice things back. In our senior year we reached some kind of tentative truce and friendship.

**AE:** Wow, so you went from hating each other to being in love with each other?

**RB:** Indeed and the cliché of it all is not lost on me, a number of our friends have commented that it reads like a bad lesbian movie.

**AE:** Not to mention the parallel with your current role on Broadway as Elphaba in Wicked.

**RB:** (laughs) Well Elphaba and Glinda don't get together in the musical but I can understand that interpretation. When I first got the part I teased Quinn incessantly calling her Glinda and made her practice the songs with me.

**AE:** Quinn sings as well?

**RB:** Not professionally. We were in our high school glee club together and while she does go sharp occasionally she has one of the most emotive voices I have ever heard.

**AE:** So how did you guys go from hating each other to being in love?

**RB:** A lot of people have asked that and I really don't have a clear answer. Quinn went to college not too far from New York where I was at NYADA, we kept in touch and visited and became close friends. We were friends throughout most of college and then one day it just changed. I can see you looking confused but I really don't have a better way of putting it, I suppose it was perhaps a moment of clarity between us and everything just began to make sense and felt right.

* * *

Rachels alarm went off as it always did at 6:30am. She rolled onto her back slightly and reached her nearest hand onto the bedside table to turn it off. Bringing her hand to her eyes she sighed, she felt exhausted, and achy. She rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up and became aware of a hand resting on her hip, fingers drawing lazy patterns on the small of her back under her tank top. She couldn't help but smile at the turn of events last night and rolling back onto her side she ran her hand up the arm resting on her. Running her hand higher her fingers began to comb through blonde locks, tucking stray hairs behind an ear as she looked into half open hazel eyes.

With a grunt/groan Quinn wiggled closer until her head was tucked under Rachels chin, her face pressed against the other girls chest and shoulder. Their feet had already been entwined but now Quinn pushed her knee between Rachels legs, sighing contentedly as their bodies were brought flush together. She felt arms wrap further around her holding her close and a chuckle shake the body surrounding her. A kiss was placed to the top of her head before she heard Rachel softly speak.

'So no morning after regrets then?'

Quinn shook her head against Rachels body before musing out loud.

'If I did I don't think it can technically be a morning after regret until the next morning. Seeing as things only happened earlier this morning I don't see how a few hours later it can be a morning after regret.'

'Doesn't falling asleep change the status of what was early morning activities into last night and everything from the point of waking into the morning?'

'But we've only been asleep for less than two hours isn't that more accurately a nap, otherwise afternoon naps would seriously mess up the times of day. Agh I need coffee if we're going to continue this and I can think of _much_ better things to be doing.'

'I am sufficiently intrigued by the mention of better things to drop the matter if you explain.'

'Do I get coffee?'

'That sounds an agreeable arrangement. Although I would add in the amendment that I'm only willing to supply coffee after you tell me what these better things are exactly.'

'This is far too verbose a conversation for this hour of the morning, how about no more talking and I show you what I'm talking about.'

Quinn moved her head back from Rachel body so she could gauge the other girls response to her suggestion. She saw Rachels eye flicking between her own before she gently nodded her head. At that sign Quinn slowly moving forward and brushed her lips against the other girls, taking her time, letting the brushes build into a gentle languid kiss. Eventually she pulled back, feeling Rachels quick breaths against her sensitive lips.

'Better than talking?' She husked out.

Rachel nodded again and Quinn reconnected their lips. While the previous kiss had been gentle this one held an underlying desire and need. Quinns tongue flicked and swept across Rachels bottom lip avoiding any invitation or contact the brunette tried to initiate until she heard a whimper in desperation. At the noise Quinn finally let her tongue slide against Rachels, the latter bringing a hand up and threaded fingers into hair, holding the other girl in place to both deepen the kiss and in an attempt to prevent those delicious lips and tongue from being taken away again.

Rachel felt herself being moved onto her back and Quinn move above her without breaking their kiss. Running her hands down the fleecy material of the pyjama shirt and under the hem she couldn't help the moan that came out at the feel of skin under her flattened palms. She could feel things quickly heating up between them, their kiss was now bruising and their bodies couldn't seem to stay still. Reaching a hand lower Rachel pushed under the waistband of Quinn sleep shorts and let her hand run over a beautifully rounded ass cheek before squeezing firmly, drawing their lower halves against each other.

Quinn lips left hers with a hiss and Rachel felt the girl press her face into the crook of her neck. She became aware of Quinn shifting above her, those lips and a tongue being to move against her shoulder and she felt the graze of teeth as a strong thigh was pressed firmly against her centre. She couldn't help the moan and arch of her body but she has the presence of mind to position her own thigh between Quinns and use that hand on her ass to pull her closer again.

'Since when?'

Quinn snaps her head back from Rachels neck, propping herself up on her hands so she can look at the girls face for some clarity to the question. Rachel must see her confusion because she expands.

'How long have you wanted this?'

Her forehead drops forward and rests against Rachels their movements haven't stopped the whole time, they're now grinding together in a steady rhythm and Quinn can feel the tension quickly growing in her lower abdomen.

'You're asking me this now, seriously.'

There's a gentle nod and she sees the determined and expectant look in the brown eyes focused upon her. It's so hard to focus to carefully think about what to say, they're both panting against each other and she can feel Rachels brow occasionally tense against her own in an attempt to focus and keep in control. She can feel how wet Rachel is, the fabric of her boy shorts is soaked and spreading it along her thigh with each roll of those incredible hips. She's trying to keep some focus to try and not say too much or the wrong thing but before she knows it words are tumbling out of her mouth.

'I . . . I don't know . . . it feels like forever a-and new at the same time . . . like part of me has always wanted this but . . . at the same time I-I've only just realised it . . . what-'

She's cut off by Rachel crashing their lips together and her tongue invading Quinns mouth as her hand fists tightly into blonde hair pulling them almost inhumanly close. It's like she's trying to consume Quinns senses and as far as she's concerned Rachel can do it, she can have everything, as Quinn lowers herself onto her elbows so their bodies are pressed closer together. The steady rhythm that's been maintained picks up and Quinn swallows the noises Rachel releases into her mouth before sucking on the girls tongue trying to draw more of those melodious sounds from her.

Rachel feels herself become frantic, beyond any rational thought as she feels Quinn moan around her tongue. She's clinging desperately to the girl above her barely holding onto the tension that is about to snap within her. Her hips meets Quinns thigh once more and she feels the first ping of release as she lets out a high moan. She keeps moaning into that gloriously hungry mouth, whatever Quinn wants she can have, she can take it all, as she feels the girl above her quake and come undone in her own release.

Their lips stay tightly fused, short breaths coming through their noses, until they've both drawn out their orgasms to the fullest and are still. Quinn breaks away and rests her forehead on Rachels chin, who listens to the blonde gulp deep mouthfuls of air, her own eyes rolling back up to the ceiling as she tries to steady her own breathing. Remembering her hand wrapped tight in blonde locks she loosens her grip and beings to stroke and smooth the damp strands.

They stay like that for a few minutes, their breathing slowly becoming less desperate. Rachel finally feels Quinn move as she lays her head down onto Rachels shoulder and collapses her body half on top and half against her side, an arm draped over her middle and a hand back to lazily drawing patterns along her side and ribs. She feels so sated and lets her eyes close exhaling a contented sigh as she lets herself nuzzle into soft hair and circles her arms around the relaxed form against her. Feeling a soft kiss placed against her throat she places an answering one into the hair under her lips and let herself relax and drift along with the steady puffs of air she feels against her neck.

* * *

**AE:** You mentioned that the reason you had kept this quiet was because of your history together?

**RB:** As I said we didn't always get along and even when we became friends we found people to be judgmental of our friendship. When our relationship changed we wanted to avoid that until we'd had the chance to work through issues we still had. We are both very driven people but we're also very stubborn, even as friends we clashed and argued. In the same way that we had to learn to be friends I suppose we had to learn how to be in a romantic relationship without tearing each other to pieces and we just didn't want peoples judgments interfering with that.

**AE:** Is this a physical or a metaphorical tearing?

**RB:** (laughs) Let's move on and out the gutter.

**AE:** Ok jokes aside it sounds like you've come up against quite a bit of opposition to your relationship?

**RB:** Yes oddly the fact that we're two women has never really been the problem, most people tend to take issue with our past and judge us for it. It's something that we've had to work on and try and prepare ourselves for.

**AE:** Are you hinting there about the growing media storm after your revelation?

**RB:** I suppose I am. Another part of why I have kept this quiet is to protect Quinn. It is inevitable that people are going to dig around to find salacious stories and there are quite a few in both of our pasts. While we've dealt with and accepted them personally, and for my part many have already appeared in the media, still no one likes the past to be continually rehashed after it's been put to rest.

**AE:** I'm going to be honest it all sounds quite heavy and I respect you've obviously put a lot of work into your relationship, is it worth it?

**RB:** (laughs) I know it got kind of serious there didn't it, otherwise I'd slap you for that question. Of course it is worth it! It's over three years and I still just keep falling for her every time I see her. We don't spend our days having serious, heavy conversations about our past and our relationship, we cuddle on the couch and watch tv, we go walking in central park, we dance and sing around the kitchen while we cook, well she cooks. I find new bookshops to take her to and buy her flowers every chance I get and she always waits until I'm home before going to bed and always brings me coffee and a muffin from my favourite place on my days off.

**AE:** I'm a little bit jealous, room for one more?

**RB:** Not a chance. I was an only child growing up I don't share and Quinn is stunningly protective of me.

**AE:** We're near the end now, we tend to ask people about what's on their iPod but music is obviously very important in your life and I get the impression it's packed full. So, any guilty pleasures?

**RB:** Back in high school our Glee club performed Salt-n-Pepas 'push it', complete with raunchy choreography I will add, and that song has always been a guilty pleasure of mine.

**AE:** Ok last question, any wedding plans on the horizon?

**RB:** We're in no rush. We're happy as we are at the moment.

* * *

**A/N2**: _Reviews and comments are appreciated, it can only motivate and make me better :-)_


	3. Tony awards red carpet

**A/N**: _So part three, I am posting this quickly before I change my mind and start messing around with it even more. Also apostrophes are not my friends._

_My continued thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited._

_A few people have asked about the tumblr image that started this (I'm going to give this a go I've tried to add it before and it kept disappearing) so here we go: faberryexplosion[fullstop]tumblr[fullstopcom]/post/34000850234/au-in-which-rachel-berry-makes-it-big-on-broadway_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything and I mean no offense, I'm just having a bit of fun.

* * *

**Tony awards red carpet**

'So it's that time of year again and we have Veronica ringside on the red carpet at the Tony awards.'

'Thanks Alan. Yes sometimes it helps to be a native New Yorker, we've got a good spot to see the nominees and guests arriving, and I'm holding firm.'

Veronica is a slim young woman, barely 20, with a stylish but shocking head of bright red hair. The fact that she's only just over 5 foot (the 3 inch heals help but she's still below average height) makes her look even smaller. The surrounding reporters tower over her, but she is defending her territory well. She's only been with the network for a few months and this is only her third live event but it's big and she knows it, any mistakes and she's out.

'Any big names come through yet?'

'We've had a few and we'll be bringing you the interviews shortly but I have to mention we have seen some stunning gowns this evening everyone is going full out for tonight's event.'

'What's the word down there, any tips or rumours about who to watch or who might win?'

Veronica sends a silent thanks to her mom who was up until 3am helping her to research and learn facts about each nominee, as she confidently speaks into the camera.

'Well of course there's a lot of buzz around the rumour that Patti LuPone will be receiving a special award. Her current nomination in the 'best performance by a featured actress in a musical' puts her up there as one of the most nominated actresses but a win would make her only the third actress to have won in this category twice. Kristen Chenoweth, also nominated in the featured actress category, is a strong contender though.'

'So that's going to be the prize fight category tonight Veronica.'

'Indeed Alan, aside from that, I don't know it's a very open field this year and people have been very tight lipped.'

'Things seem to be picking up in the background there, some new arrivals?'

'Yes we seem to have had an influx, one of whom is Rachel Berry, who is nominated in the 'best performance by a leading actress in a musical' category for her role as Elphaba in Wicked. Idina Menzel won the Tony in this category back in 2004 for the same role, and Rachel Berry, while not the favourite, is a strong outsider. She also appears to be here with her girlfriend Quinn Fabray instead of Kurt Hummel, who usually accompanies her to events.'

'Any chance of you getting a few words with her.'

'I'm certainly going to try Alan. Rachel! Rachel!'

Veronica knows if she can get just one minute with Rachel Berry it'll be a huge boost, and can't help a grin as the two women walk towards her hand in hand.

'Rachel Berry, Veronica Lawson, thank you for coming to speak with me.'

'It's a pleasure.'

'This is your first time attending the Tony awards and first time being nominated, how are you feeling about tonight?'

'I'm a bit overwhelmed to be honest, this has been a dream of mine since I was born almost. Just to be here and experience this let alone be nominated is just amazing and thrilling. I'm almost scared to go inside, I feel I might explode with excitement.'

Rachel feels Quinn squeeze her hand.

* * *

'I don't think I can do this.'

She's sat putting the finishing touches to her make up when she hears the softly spoken words come from the en-suite. Getting up and walking across their bedroom, she stops in the bathroom doorway seeing Rachel sat on the rim of the bath, head down and hands gripping the edge. Quinn walks in front of the small looking girl and placing her hands on Rachels knees crouches down so she can look into those expressive brown eyes. It takes a further dip of her head and a bit of coaxing but eventually those eyes lock with hers.

'What is it sweetheart?'

Rachel flicks her gaze away as she takes a few deep breaths.

'It's too much.'

Quinn just nods in acknowledgement. Rachel Berry is an emotional force of nature, not only was it always so clear to see how the girl felt but it positively radiated from her. Even back in high school it was what had made Rachel stand out above everyone else, it wasn't just the big voice, it was the emotion she hit you with that just took you into that moment with her as she performed. At one point Quinn had envied how in tune and open Rachel was with her feelings, but she'd come to learn that sometimes having such strong emotions meant that Rachel would be overcome and 'short circuit' as she termed it.

Over the years that they'd been friends and then girlfriends Quinn had been there for Rachel through a number of these short circuits. She'd learnt that she didn't have to do much just be calm and reassuring and be there for as long as it took Rachel to get everything under control. It was one of the many ways their seemingly opposite personalities actually complimented each other, with Quinns more stoic and patient nature working like a grounding rod to Rachels emotional haywire.

'Too much?'

Quinn gently probed. Her hands were still on Rachels knees keeping her balanced as she crouched and as silence filled the bathroom she begins to lightly stroke her thumbs back and forth giving a gentle reassurance as she waits. It takes almost 5 minutes but she watches Rachel take a few more deep breaths.

'I'm so happy and excited . . . I feel like I want to burst it's all so wonderful and perfect . . . it's what I've wanted and now it's here and I'm worried I won't take it all in. I want to remember everything, but everything exactly, every detail perfectly, who's there, what they're wearing, what colour the table cloths are, how many waiters, what the weather is like outside . . . this is my dream coming true and I'll be so annoyed with myself if I don't appreciate and remember it all . . . but I'll be angry because I won't _be_ there enjoying it. This is going to be one of the best nights of my life so far and I'm so excited it's happening and I never want to forget it but I'm scared that I want it and want to remember it so much that I'm going to ruin it.'

Rachel takes a few more deep breaths, releasing her grip on the bath edge she raises a hand to wipe at the few stray tears that have begun to fall from her eyes. She sniffs and looks into the open and patient face before her.

'I can't even think about the whole nomination and 'what ifs' of that.'

She takes another deep breath, watching Quinn nod in acknowledgement again. She's calming down she can feel it. Saying everything out loud often eases the emotional pressure and burden she feels at these times, but it's always Quinns patient and relaxing presence and touch that has the greatest effect.

'I know I probably won't win and I'm ok with that but I . . . I want it _so_ much . . . and what if I never get nominated again what if this is it and I don't get it . . . what if I never quite get it Quinn, I'm so close I've made it here but what if it's not enough, what if I'm not enough.'

Rachel ducks her head as she takes a few more deep breaths. Quinns thumbs on her knees has progressed to hands gently rubbing up and down her calves. Rachel closes her eyes for a few minutes just soaking in the reassuring sensation, trying to focus and imagining Quinns touch drawing out and alleviating the pressure her emotional storm has created. A few more deep breaths and she opens her eyes looking back up into soft and loving hazel eyes.

'Ok.'

Quinns hands slow down but she doesn't speak or move to get up. She knows she needs to wait until Rachel is certain, for the other girl to move or give a clearer indication that she's really ok. She can see and feel Rachel is calmer and watches the girl nod her head a few times before making a move to stand.

'Ok. Come on baby you must have pins and needles by now crouching for that long.'

Rachel holds out her hands and gives Quinn a little smile as she lets the smaller girl pull her up. Her legs are a little tingly, but it'll pass quickly. Once they're stood in front of each other she feels Rachel wrap her arms around her waist and she returns the hug, holding them tightly together as she places a kiss to the dark wavy hair.

* * *

'Wicked has been a huge hit, what do you think you're chances are, have you got a speech tucked away ready?'

Rachel chuckles.

'Having the opportunity to play this part has been a dream come true and a nomination so early in my career is a great honour but it's a strong category and I am under no illusions about winning tonight. However, I am one of these people who likes to be prepared for every eventuality so yes there may be a speech in Quinns purse just in case.'

'Normally you come to these type of events with Kurt Hummel, how is it having a different date on your arm tonight?'

'I adore Kurt but I much prefer having Quinn here.'

Rachel pulls the blonde closer and moves her arm around a slender waist as she turns to look at her girlfriend, who smiles shyly at her.

'I wouldn't want to share tonight with anyone else.'

'I see Kurts influence isn't totally lost, am I right that you're both wearing his creations?'

'Oh yes, we did debate whether to wear different designers, but Kurt has been looking forward to this day for a long time.'

* * *

Thursdays were long lunch day. As a third year Rachel may not have had many formal classes but every moment was taken up with training, auditions, lessons and rehearsals. Kurts schedule wasn't much better. He had landed an amazing internship last year at a fashion magazine and they'd loved him so much he'd been offered a job, and taken it. His goal was still to create his own fashion range and one of the independent clothing stores in West Village had loved some of his designs and now stocked whatever he could put together, so every spare moment outside of work was spent elbow deep in material and sketches.

It was towards the end of a particularly gruelling two weeks when they realised they'd barely seen or spoken to each other. They promised that if nothing else they would get together for a few hours once a week and from that long lunch day was born.

Rachel had met Kurt at his work already armed with sandwiches and coffee from their favourite deli and had dragged him to Central Park to make the most of the beautiful day. Finding a nice quiet spot they'd been catching up on how their various projects were going and what they'd been up to.

'Oh I totally forgot to text Quinn and say I was sorry I missed her leaving on Sunday! A group of us ended up at Sophie and Marks apartment, I was not in good shape the next morning, or afternoon in fact. What did you guys get up to before she left?'

It was a perfectly normal question, but Rachel couldn't help the lump that formed in her throat. She hadn't really seen Kurt since they'd all been out on Saturday night, but that was in part because she'd been avoiding him, unsure of how to tell him.

'Kurt.' She paused waiting until she had his full attention.

'I have something to tell you and I need . . . I don't quite know how to say or explain it, you're my best friend and as such I'm sure you'll understand, but obviously I'm a little nervous because I don't want you to freak out or anything and-'

'Oh for the love of Dior just say it Rachel!'

'Quinn and I slept together.'

Kurt inhaled sharply, his expression was pure theatrical scandalous shock (sometimes Rachel questioned why NYADA hadn't worked out for the boy) and his verbal response was delivered with equal dramatic flair.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'When?'

'After we got back to the apartment on Saturday . . . a lot . . . and then maybe again the next morning . . . a few times.'

Rachel couldn't help but grin at the memories of the weekend and saw Kurt catch her and begin to slyly grin himself.

'Well well, Rachel Barbra Berry you little slut. I want details, wait! I don't want lady sex details, I don't need to know how that all works, but how did this happen, was it a drunken thing, what's going to happen now, are you two dating? I have to say this is a bit of a shock but it kinda makes sense, oh my god you didn't do it on the couch or anything did you?'

Rachel had the decency to shamefully look away.

'Eeewww Rachel.'

'Hey I know full well you and Blaine defiled that couch way before Quinn and I went anywhere near it.'

Kurt blushed slightly as Rachel gave him a pointed look while she took a sip of her coffee. She looked out across the park for a moment before looking back and meeting the gaze of her best friend.

'It just happened and it wasn't a drunken thing it was . . . it was . . . indescribable, at least right now, and yes we're sort of dating. I mean we are dating, I'm going to New Haven this weekend and we're going on a date.'

'Are you happy with these, developments?'

'I am, it just . . . it feels right. I know you don't want details but wow, seriously, wow.'

The pair shared a laugh as Kurt reached out and took Rachels hand, the girl was positively beaming.

'If you're happy then I'm happy sweetie, that's all that matters.'

'Thank you.'

Rachel pulled the boy into a hug and they continued their long lunch, conversation flowed as they finished their coffees and started to head back to Kurts work. They were outside the building when Kurt suddenly stopped.

'Oh my god!'

'What is it Kurt?'

'If you and Quinn are going to be a thing I need to start thinking of gown ideas.'

'We haven't even been on a proper date and you're already planning matching awards outfits.'

Kurt just shrugged and gave Rachel a knowing smile as he left the girl on the sidewalk and walked into the building.

* * *

'They are beautiful dresses.'

'Thank you.'

'I know I'm taking up a lot of your time but last few questions I promise. Everyone knows that you are a huge fan of Barbra Streisand.'

'Understatement.' Quinn interjects quietly.

Rachel nudges her with her shoulder and tries to quirk an eyebrow at the blonde.

'But I'm told you are also a great admirer of Patti LuPone. How are you feeling at the prospect of meeting her tonight?'

'I've actually met her before, although very briefly and it was about six or seven years ago. Any awards she receives tonight are fully warranted and I can only hope to one day match her success.'

'Rachel thank you again for talking to me and good luck tonight.'

'Thank you.'

Rachel gives the girl a nod and a smile before they turn to leave.

'Quinn wait.'

Turning back to Veronica Quinn quirks an eyebrow at the girl, who looks suddenly very nervous.

'Yes?'

'Would you mind signing this for me?'

Quinn looks down at the book in Veronicas outstretched hand, the spine is creased, the corners a bit tattered and the slight bend in its shape suggests she's had it tucked in her back pocket. A quick glance at Rachel finds her smiling widely and with a little nod of her head reminds Quinn that she needs to answer Veronicas request. Turning to the girl she gives her a shy smile and reaches for the book.

'Of course.'

* * *

**A/N2**: _So yeah, comments and reviews, red pens and smiley faces. _

_I am making a note of things people comment on, like and question and I can't promise anything but we will see._


	4. New York Observer

**A/N**:_ So I realised I am being quite a tease with this story and concept but for my part at least I've finally got something out there and you guys and your kind words are awesome._

_My main problems are firstly finding time to write and secondly I have a fair few flashback scenes written down but it's ordering and structuring them into a 'shot' and every time I do that I get more ideas and it spirals into writing even more scenes that I have to find a place for._

_Anyway, there have been a few comments asking about Quinn so I bring you a Quinn-centric shot, I hope it is to peoples satisfaction, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything and mean no offense, I'm just having a bit of fun.

* * *

**New York Observer**

Author of 'Flowers for An' Quinn Fabray, talks blogs and creative processes.

Quinn Fabray is fast becoming a household name. Not only the girlfriend of Broadway and TV star Rachel Berry, Quinn is taking on the literary world. The whole blog to book process is an almost pedestrian route into the publishing world and with her third book Quinn Fabray is toying with this paradigm.

A Yale graduate, her first book [Open your eyes] was apparently developed from her final year project and was well received for its cultured exploration and insight into unconventional interpersonal relationships. Published in a traditional manner it was after the release of her second book [Laughing Madonna] that Quinn broke away from standard practice and caught peoples attention. Linking from her website to the online pinboard _pinterest_ she posted a range of sketches, photographs, handwritten pages and notes etc. which she had produced while writing 'Laughing Madonna'.

In the build up to her third book [Flowers for An] Quinn has progressed from _pinterest_ and expanded into a _tumblr_ blog, which she has continually updated and posted with insights into her development of 'Flowers for An'. The book, a story about a horticulturalists emotional and spiritual entanglements, was released earlier this month and has been getting great reviews but reviews for the blog are never far behind.

_**The Observer**_**: For those that maybe haven't seen the blog can you explain for us and our readers what your concept and motivation for the blog is?**

**Quinn Fabray**: Basically the concept is that I blog and share my creative process, whether it's a book I'm reading for research, photographs I've taken, quotes and words I've found that I like, ideas I've sketched or written on bar napkins or post-its. I just put it all out there and then at the end there's this physical manifestation, in the form of a book, of this seemingly random process for people to explore.

**Is that how you think your readers see this, as an exploration?**

It's the crux of all writing isn't it to take people on an exploration, a journey?

**How did you come up with this concept?**

I can't really take full credit for it. I like using and having a range of creative outlets, I never just write out ideas I sketch them or photograph things. I was talking to some friends about the idea for 'Laughing Madonna' and I started showing them some of my sketches, they suggested I show people this stuff and it just spiralled and grew from there.

* * *

The Unholy Trinity were back together and having lunch in New York. Brittany had been staying with Quinn and Rachel while she was auditioning for various dance roles and Santana was simply visiting for the weekend. Their little get-togethers had become more frequent since Quinn had graduated from Yale and moved to the city, and both Brittany and Santana visited and stayed in New York on a regular basis. Conversation had flowed freely and as the waiter brought their coffees and the check Quinn quickly placed some bills down before handing it all back to the waiter.

'My treat ladies.'

'What gives?' Santana questioned.

'My publisher loved the outline for my second book and gave me a rather healthy advance.'

The other two girls jumped up and shrieked before sandwiching Quinn in a tight hug. Quinn ignored the disapproving looks from some of the other diners, she really didn't care. The pressure of a second book had weighed heavily on her and she'd put a lot into the outline and advance chapters, fearful of the reaction and feedback she'd receive. The positive response had lifted a huge weight off her shoulders and if at all possible she was even more excited about her work.

'So what's this next literary masterpiece about? Am I in this one?'

Santana enquired as her and Brittany sat back down, relative calm being restored to the table once more. Quinn rolled her eyes.

'S how many times I'm not going to dedicate a character to you.'

The Latina shrugged as she took a sip of coffee.

'Your loss Fabray.'

'So the plot is that . . . you know those old closed room murder mysteries, like Agatha Christie, but then think along the lines of semi-apocalyptic not too distant future, like Dollhouse Epitaphs or X/1999-'

'Wait, is this what you were talking about in bed this morning?'

'What. the. fuck? What were you doing in their bed Britt?'

'I get lonely you know that San.' Brittany pouted.

'It was a bit of a shock B, and I'm quite impressed how you wedged yourself in without waking Rach.'

'Britt is a fucking ninja when it comes to creeping into beds, you and everyone else certainly never noticed when we were sleeping in the dorms at those cheer camps Coach was always sending us on.'

'Seriously how long were you two at it in high school?'

Both girls just shrugged in response before Brittany bounced excitedly in her chair.

'Anyway show San the sketches Q.'

Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out a sketchbook, handing it over to Santana.

'You know how I get with visuals and sometimes it's easier to just draw what's in my head and then work out how to put it into words. I've used some storyboarding as well just so I could get ideas down quickly.'

'Yeah I remember your wall for that final year college project it was like something out of 'A Beautiful Mind' or some shit.'

As Santana flicked through it became clearer what Quinn was trying to achieve with this next book, the plot, the twists, the characters, the aesthetics.

'Q these are really good . . . fuck the book you should be doing this as a graphic novel or some other geeky shit.'

'I love writing though, a book is what I want as the final product. I love the visuals and it helps, it's a part of my process, but the words, the poetry, that's always where it'll end.'

'Whatever. Write the book, but seriously Q do not sit on this _do something with it_.'

Santana stressed and punctuated those last few words as she thrust the sketchbook back across the table to Quinn, who nodded meditatively at her words.

* * *

**You seem to have quite a range of creative talents, particularly photography. I hear rumours that you've been asked to put together an exhibition of your work?**

It's a possibility, nothing is definite yet, but it would be an interesting opportunity.

**A number of people have blogs which become books, do you have any plans to do that?**

It has been discussed whether to publish the blog posts as some kind of accompanying book but it's not something I'm inclined to do.

**Why not?**

Honestly, it just doesn't feel right. I set up the website and blog as a way of sharing my process with people and in a selfish way I suppose I set it up for me, to help me manage and develop my creative outlets and methods. The blog is just me and how I'm trying to create a story, people seem to find it interesting but the focus is always the finished book. That's what I want people to be drawn to and engage with, that's what I want to really share with people, not what I've observed or sketched on scraps of paper but the culmination of that, the final creation of what I've wanted to express.

**The blog documents your creative process but what about the actually writing, getting words on a page, how does that work for you?**

It's a bit of a mixture. One of the great things about writing is it's just you and the words, so it can be quite flexible. My girlfriend can have quite a hectic schedule so I try and work around that. I'm quite big on structure, before I start writing I'll have a complete plot outline, timeline, research notes, character profiles and so on. When I'm at the actual writing stage I do try and structure my work times, so I'll start the day with a word count goal and then keep going until I reach it, then I'll review and edit what I wrote the previous day.

**While the settings of your books so far have been varied, there are common themes of friendship, religion and sexuality across your work, would you agree?**

I can't disagree with it. They are universal themes.

**With that in mind how much of what you've written is autobiographical?**

(_laughs_) Anything in particular you're referring to there? I can see why people may think that, the whole idea that writers draw from personal experience and art imitating life, but my own experiences in those departments are certainly nothing like my characters.

* * *

Quinn was woken by someone lightly shaking her. Opening her eyes slowly as she raised her head from the pillow she found a worried and shy looking Rachel kneeling in front of the couch she was sleeping on.

'What time is it?'

'2:37am.'

Quinn groaned letting her head fall back onto the pillow.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep after earlier . . . I just . . . I wanted to . . . I'm sorry I should let you sleep.'

Running a hand through her hair Quinn began to sit up, moving to rest her back against the armrest of the couch.

'Rachel it's ok. I thought this might happen, you were unusually quiet, I know you, you always have questions I'm just surprised there's not a PowerPoint.'

'You're making fun of me.' Rachel pouted.

Quinn sighed, running a hand through her wild hair again.

'This isn't easy for me Rach give me some kind of concession. I'm here and you can ask me all the questions you want and I'll try and answer them, but I can't promise not to make a biting remark or a joke.'

Quinn gave her a weak smile as Rachel nodded.

'So how about you make us some tea and we can get started on this mental question checklist thingy I know you have?'

Rachel smiled and nodded again as she stood.

Quinn leaned her head back against the arm rest, mentally waking and preparing herself, listening to the sounds of Rachel moving around the kitchen as she made the tea. She'd arrived in New York that morning and after a busy day had suggested to Rachel and Kurt that they get take-out and just hang out in the apartment for the evening.

She was just over halfway through her freshman year and was loving it. The whole experience, studying something she felt passionate about, feeling academically challenged, meeting new people, the social and personal freedom, the exposure to new and exciting things. Quinn was finding college to be full of surprises. The biggest surprise of all she had blurted out to her friends while sat on the same couch eating take out earlier that evening, Quinn Fabray was gay.

Between Kurts own sexuality and Rachel dads, Quinn had reasoned that coming out to Rachel and Kurt was a reasonably safe bet. Neither had reacted particularly surprised and after a short conversation it wasn't long before they flowed back onto other topics.

'Here you go.'

Rachel handed Quinn a cup of tea before resuming her spot, sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the sofa, her own cup cradled in her hands.

'So.'

'So.'

'I don't really know where to start.'

'Begin at the beginning . . .'

Rachel heard Quinn mumble and chuckled at Quinns choice of quote, feeling some of the tension between them broken.

'Shouldn't I be saying that to you? You were so vague earlier and I'm not saying you have to tell me anything you're uncomfortable with sharing I just want to understand so that I can be here for you if you need me.'

'Ok. What do you want to know?'

'How long have you thought you might be a lesbian, is lesbian the right term or do you prefer gay or something else like homosexual or . . . I can't really think of other terms right-'

'Rach, lesbian or gay is fine . . . I think I prefer gay it's nice and short.'

'I concur, plus I like the positive connotation of its co-meaning to be carefree.'

Quinn nodded in agreement.

'So how long have you thought you might be gay?'

'Honestly I've really only realised it recently, like the last month maybe less actually. I didn't really admit it out loud until last weekend.'

'What happened last weekend that made you take that step?'

'Santana.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. I just kind of broke down on her, she was a bitch but she made me see the reality of it all.'

'_You're gay Quinn, you like girls, you want to kiss cherry chap stick covered lips, it makes you hot thinking about the curve of breasts and asses, you're a dyke, a fucking rug muncher and you want a woman on her knees tongue deep eating you out and you want to feel your fingers buried inside a girl and you love it, how tight and wet it is, you're probably getting wet right now at the thought of lady cum smeared over your chin and-'_

'_Shut up, __**SHUT UP**__!' Quinn was blushing furiously._

'_Stop, just stop.' She felt tears run over her cheeks and took a few deep shaky breaths trying to collect herself after the force of Santanas words._

'_Do you have to be so . . . so crass?'_

'_Until it gets through your fucking thick skull yes!'_

'_I just . . . I'm not-_

'_Don't you fucking start that shit again Fabray. Reality check, we've just spent the last who knows how many hours going through everything and doing the whole sharing feelings crap, and I swear to God if that ever leaves this room they will never find you, and you're still going to sit there and deny it?!'_

_Quinn was looking everywhere but at Santana as she heard the girl exhale loudly and felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder._

'_I don't want to force this out of you, although seriously I am not above kicking your ass, but please believe me when I tell you that saying this out loud, finally admitting it is going to help so much. I know it's scary as fuck, cos it makes it real, but it's who you are Quinn and you need to own that and be you and be happy. You've fought so hard for everything else, fight for this.'_

_She hates that Santana's right and she wipes at the tears that have been falling. Once they're gone she turns to her best friend finally making eye contact._

'_Santana, I'm gay.'_

'_I know Quinn.'_

_The girls share a smile and Santana pulls Quinn into a hug as the blonde just lets everything go, tears falling in relief._

'So what started all this, I'm confused.'

'I dunno so much happened senior year.'

Quinn saw Rachels gaze drop, knowing the other girl was thinking about the accident.

'Rach, what are you-'

'I keep failing you.'

'Just don't Berry.' Quinn snapped

'Don't turn this around and make this about you.'

'I . . .'

Quinn took a deep breath.

'We've been over this I don't need you to feel guilty, there's nothing for you to be sorry about and before you say anything it's written all over your face. Just because I don't come to you with every problem doesn't mean you're failing me. A lot has happened, like the accident but it was over a year ago and of course it's painful to talk about but neither of us can just never talk about it, you're only going to fail me if you don't listen to me.'

Rachel nodded.

'Ok, that was a bit harsh, sorry.'

'No. It may have been a bit harsh but you're right Quinn. Here I am waking you up in the middle of the night to talk and understand this important change in your life and instead I'm letting other things and my own feelings take over. So, senior year continue.'

Rachel focused back on Quinn giving her an attentive smile, which the blonde returned.

'I just felt like I stopped worrying so much and I started to actually find _me_. Being at Yale, the freedom, the opportunities, has just opened it up even more.'

Quinn took a few deep breaths.

'There was a dorm party last month and I was talking to this girl and then I realised that she was hitting on me and I was sort of thinking why am I not freaked out by this and then we were kissing and . . .'

'Why weren't you freaked out, no offense but I would have had you down as the gay panic type.'

'Oh trust me that came later but it just felt . . . natural, like easy and flowing. I always felt so constrained in relationships like I was preparing for a role, there just wasn't that natural flow that feeling of being drawn to someone.'

Rachel watched Quinn drop her gaze to her tea lost in thought, she bit back the urge to push and question, instead taking a sip of her own tea while she waited. It was clear she was building up to something and Rachel focused on Quinns earlier request of just listening and let the other girl have a moment.

'I never really got how people interacted, like it was always a role, an act. Especially with relationships I did things because that's what other people did . . . and . . . I'm not explaining this well.' Quinn huffed.

'Keep trying, you're doing great.'

'Ok like back when you were with Finn why would you hold his hand?'

'I just wanted to I guess, it was just natural, I just wanted that touch, that reassurance.'

'Ok so when I went out with Finn I never felt that when I held his hand. I did it because that's what other couples did so I did it but I didn't feel it, does that make more sense?'

Rachel nodded.

'So it was different with this girl?'

'Oh yeah, I wanted that.'

The two girls shared a little chuckle.

'So are you seeing her or anyone now?'

'No, not at the moment. I think I need to sort of let this process first, I mean I know I'm gay but it's still scary thinking and saying it. I'm not quite ready for rainbows and girlfriends yet, and when I think about telling my mom I kinda panic so yeah little steps right now.'

'I know you've talked to Santana but you've got Kurt and I as well now if you need to talk Quinn.'

'I know, thanks Rach. So what other questions you got?'

Rachel shook her head.

'I'm going to hug you now and then I'm going to let you get back to sleep.'

Quinn laughed as she put her cup down on the little side table next to the couch and opened her arms to make space for Rachel as they hugged. Rachel Berry could be such a dork but she was an amazing friend.

'Kurt and I found this coffee place over in Greenwich which does the best vegan chocolate cake, fancy it tomorrow?'

'Sounds good.'

As they pulled apart from their hug and Rachel began to get up she placed a quick kiss to Quinns forehead, before heading back to her bedroom.

'Goodnight Quinn.'

'Goodnight Rachel.'

* * *

**Aren't you ever tempted, from what's been reported in the media you certainly seem to have some interesting personal stories to tell?**

No. I don't see my personal stories as anything unique, hundreds, thousands, millions of people are experiencing similar or even more interesting situations every day. I'm a fiction writer, I avoid drawing on personal experience. I want a reader to experience and feel things in their own way to what I've imagined and created, not dictate and force them to replicate how I felt in a particular situation.

**You've received increasing media attention, particular after your relationship with Rachel Berry was revealed, how do you think this has impacted on the release of 'Flowers for An'?'**

From my perspective it's changed nothing. Contrary to popular belief no release dates were altered or anything like that, and I think honestly any positive impact that people may think our relationship has there's an equal negative impact.

**It's clear looking back over **_**pinterest**_** and your blog that Rachel appears regularly in your photography and artwork.**

She does. I'm a camera nut and can't leave the apartment without one, so it's not uncommon when we're walking about for me to be snapping pictures. Sometimes when I'm trying to create the visual that's in my mind there are specific locations or how people are sat or move and she's always willing to help. With the sketches we're generally just hanging out in the apartment while I'm drawing or at an art gallery and Rachel can't sit still so she inevitably ends up walking into my sketches.

**You seem to use the dancer Brittany Pierce regularly as well, how did you two become acquainted?**

We've actually known each other since we were kids. She sometimes stays with Rachel and I when she's working in New York and kindly models for me, particularly when I'm trying to understand how a movement works.

**I understand your photo-series of her is the most re-blogged on your **_**tumblr**_** page.**

So I've been told. She's a phenomenal dancer and I was just happy that the photos caught even a fraction of that.

**So what's next for Quinn Fabray?**

I'm about to start a book tour, but then it'll be straight back to the drawing board for the next book.

**Any hints?**

(_laughs_) You'll just have to keep an eye on the blog.

* * *

**A/N2**:_ As always comments and reviews can only make me better (or so my supervisors tell me)._

_A slight tangent, ever seen 'Inception'? As I started writing the flashback within a flashback it sprung into my head and I panicked a little wondering is this going to work and make sense or is it going to be like that moment when you walked out of the cinema and you followed it all but everyone around is like 'wtf!?'. Hopefully everyone followed : -)_


	5. Fundraising Ball

**A/N:** _I bring you smut! We were due another round, I hope it's up to standard. _

_I confess I have shamefully separated this chapter into two parts. I've been sitting on this little dirty interlude for almost a week, because I'm being very indecisive about how the rest of the fundraising ball goes, so rather than take any longer to update I thought this might sate some appetites._

_Also there's an outfit described, which if anyone is interested, is the one Lea Michelle wore on The Tonight Show around this time last year._

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything or mean any offence.

* * *

**Fundraising ball**

Charity events season was always a busy time for Quinn and Rachel, seeing as both had careers in the arts, and Rachel had always been involved in various LGBT organisations since moving to New York, tonight being a charity fundraising ball for one of those organisations. Rachel had agreed to perform a small musical set and had gotten Quinn to put together and donate a few beautifully framed and signed copies of photographs from her 'Flowers for An' blog for the silent auction.

Since attending the Tony awards together, along with the twitter incident and subsequent revelation of their relationship, there had been increased attention on them as they attended more events as a couple. Tonight, however, they'd been able to make it past the press and media out front without too much fuss them, partly because they'd follow in behind Neil Patrick Harris, moving quickly past while the media were distraction by him.

Picking up two glasses of champagne, as a waiter walked past, Quinn turned to see Rachel had already been pulled into a conversation with a group. Moving next to her girlfriend, as she handed her one of the glasses she looked around the decadently adorned ballroom. It was a black tie event, formal dinner and dancing, and Quinn was pleased to note that so far people had adhered to the dress code.

She felt a hand gently take hers and turned to face Rachel, who had finished her conversation and was gazing at her.

'Everything ok?'

'Yes, just taking it all in, the room looks amazing.'

'I know I hope the rest of the evening is up to the same standard.'

'Hmm.' Quinn thought for a moment, a sly grin growing, as she leaned towards the other girl and spoke quietly.

'I bet you the main course is chicken, they'll run out of the vegetarian option, the dessert will be a cheesecake, you'll get a fruit salad, and I can't quite decide between whether our table is going to be stuck with the drunk or the lecherous guy.'

Rachel chuckled, the menus at these events were predictable and it was also inevitable that certain types of people and personalities would be present or emerge over the course of an evening, particularly once the free alcohol had been consumed. She leaned into Quinn matching the conspiratorial whisper with an added low tone.

'An interesting prediction Fabray, what are the terms of this bet you're propositioning?'

'Knowing you I think you already have something in mind and judging by the tone of your voice I think it's something naughty honey.' Quinn responded arching an eyebrow at the other girl who was biting on her bottom lip.

'Remember that art exhibition fundraiser last year?'

Quinn furrowed her brow trying to recall the event as Rachel leaned in further, close enough so that her lips brushed the taller girls ear as she spoke.

'I wore that short gold dress.'

She watched as Quinn closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed thickly.

* * *

Rachel was in front of the mirrors touching up her make-up when she saw Quinn enter the ladies room. She tried to remain impassive as she watched the girl stalk slowly towards her in the reflection of the mirror. She felt and watched pale arms wrap around her waist pulling her back firmly against Quinns front. Rachel continued to watch in the mirror as Quinn pressed her nose into the wavy tresses that fell over her neck and inhaled deeply.

'Baby what are you doing?'

Quinn met and held her gaze with a hungry look in the mirror at the question as she ran her hands from around Rachels waist down her arms until she had a hold of the brunettes wrists. She coaxed the girl to lay her palms flat on the counter in front of them, pressing her own over the top as she husked into the ear near her mouth.

'No questions.'

She watched Rachel give a small, almost imperceptible, nod and close her eyes, breaking their eye contact. Quinn raised her left hand up to move the waves of hair away from Rachels neck. Running her fingers through it a few times before she fisted the girls hair, tilting her head to the side to expose Rachels neck to its fullest. Quinn let her eyes run over the inviting expanse of skin a few times before reaching out with her tongue and taking a slow unreserved lick up the column of the other girls throat.

Rachel let out a strangled moan at the action, trying to find a grip on the surface beneath her hands. Quinns other hand was now around her waist once more, roaming around her torso and arms, covering every inch slowly but never touching anywhere for too long. She was becoming increasing aroused and wet as Quinn continued to lick unhurriedly and swirl her tongue along Rachels neck. Rachel found this possessive side of Quinn a serious turn on, she was never outright or overly aggressive or demeaning, but had this way of looking at and touching Rachel like she wanted to break and consume her.

She felt Quinns roaming hand grip and squeeze her hip, stilling the rolling movements she hadn't even realised she'd been making. Quinns hand slid down from her hip along the top of her thigh, Rachel felt her legs weaken as the taller girls fingers came into contact with the start of bare skin. Lifting a hand from the surface in front she reached behind her finding Quinns thigh and gripped it for support before squeezing and digging her nails in, hoping to prompt a reaction from the blonde that would end this teasing.

'Hands front and centre where I can see them Berry.'

Quinn husked in her ear as they made eye contact in the mirror once more. Rachel whimpered in protest but begrudgingly returned her hand down flat in front of her. Quinns hand was now running slowly up her thigh, her fingertips only just making contact with Rachels skin as she moved under the hem of her dress. She felt Quinn run her tongue around the shell of her ear before that sensual voice began to breath words into her ear again.

'You know what your short skirts do to me, how they just make me want to drop to my knees and run my tongue up these amazing legs, how I just want to reach out and trace the underneath and gorgeous curve of this ass.'

Quinn accentuated that last bit with a slow grind of her centre against Rachels ass. Hearing the other girl hiss in a breath she kept moving her hand teasingly up the smaller girls thigh until she reached the edge of lacy underwear. They'd arrived at the event separately, Rachel getting ready at Kurts apartment and coming with him as she always did. She'd seen Rachel make her entrance to the event and had to swallow down the urge to jump the girl there and then. Quinn had all but ruined her underwear at the sight, a black and gold lace dress, long sleeves covered the girls arms, a cut out neckline showed just the right amount of cleavage, but the hemline. The hemline was short, sinfully short, ending high on Rachels thighs, showing off those exquisite and reality defying long, toned legs and topped off with a pair of killer heels.

There was never any doubt in Quinns mind that Rachel would be coming home with her, but seeing the appreciative gazes of the other attendees still caused a surge of jealousy and a need to claim the girl within the blonde. She was supposed to be networking but had in reality been monosyllabic in every conversation over the last half an hour, her attention hi-jacked by Rachel. When she'd seen the girl head towards the ladies she'd excused herself and yanking Kurt from his conversation had deposited him outside the door with instructions to stop anyone coming in.

'Was this your plan? You knew I'd be here tonight so you thought you'd tease me? See what I would do? Is this what you envisaged happening?'

She was running a finger under the lace material now, moving it slowly over and between the slick folds she found as she alternated between husking words into Rachels ear and licking along that elegant neck. She knew better than to mark the girl at a public function but was loving the intimacy and the affect that just running her tongue along Rachels neck was having.

'Is this what you wanted Rachel?'

Rachels voice failed to form words, only a whimper coming out as she nodded her head frantically, her hips were canting desperately for Quinn to stop teasing and touch her where she needed. The tips of her fingers were growing white with the force and pressure of pushing down on the surface in front of her as she struggled to keep her hands in place. She felt Quinns hand move from her hair and wrap around her waist pulling them more firmly together and giving Rachel support, as Quinn finally let a finger ghost over and then circle hard against her clit. She started to cry out at the sensation before Quinns lips covered her own, swallowing the remaining sound.

Quinns tongue moved in her mouth in the same hard swirling pattern she was making with her finger. Rachel was unable to do more than move and moan in time with the movements as she felt the burning heat in her quickly rise to an explosive point. As she felt it rush from her core through her body she bit down on Quinns bottom lip, eyes squeezing closed once more as she bucked hard against the blondes finger and hand. Quinns arm tightened around her waist and Rachels hands now gripped the edge of the counter as she rode out her orgasm.

She released the taller girls lip and brought their foreheads together as she gasped, hearing and feeling Quinns heavy breaths along with her. They remained like that for a few moments until her legs felt steadier and Rachel turned to face Quinn. Wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck she captured those lips in a heady kiss, feeling arms circle her waist as she allowed their lips to move together unhurriedly before Quinn pulled back. They pulled further apart as both girls straighten themselves up, ensuring dresses and make-up weren't askew, before gazing back at each other.

'You better head out, 10 minutes to say goodbye and then leave. I'll see you back at home, I'll be no more than 10 minutes behind you.'

Rachel nodded her head in acknowledgement before Quinn pressed her lips back against the shorter girls in a chaste kiss, both girls smiling as she pulled back and Rachel turned to leave the bathroom.

* * *

Rachel noted with satisfaction the slight flush that had appeared across Quinns face and the other girls voice was now lower and huskier as she spoke.

'Let's be nice and clear here, if you win what exactly do you want?'

'If I win I want extra dessert.'

'Oh sweetheart if you want a couple of extra grapes and apple slices I can talk to the waiting staff and organise that for you.'

Quinn teased with a wink, but began to worry slightly at the pointed look Rachel was giving her. The brunette was staring intently at her as she reached a hand up and grasped Quinns chin, pulling their faces together until their lips were barely an inch apart. Quinn could see the rapidly darkening eyes and could feel the caress of Rachels breath against her lips as she spoke.

'Don't play smart Quinn you know exactly what I'm talking about. We're going to have dinner, I'll sing, then you will acknowledge that I've won our little bet before going to the ladies and removing that sexy little, but poor excuse, for a pair of underwear I watched you put on earlier so that when I eventually follow I can get straight to work eating you out like a fucking pro until you come all over my face and I lick up every last bit.'

The blonde couldn't help the sound that escaped. Rachel Berry being assertive, cursing and talking dirty was a lethal combination, she could already feel the effects between her thighs that the other girls words had elicited. She was happy to just give in and submit to the girl but the stubborn part of her didn't want to make it so easy and found its way forward to challenge.

'What if_ I_ win?'

Rachel, however, was undeterred, a smirk crossing her features.

'Sweetheart in the unlikely event of that happening your reward will be, after we've eaten dinner and I've sung, I'm going to take you to the ladies get down on my knees and burying my tongue in you until you orgasm.'

'So there's really only one outcome tonight.'

'Good to see that Ivy League education wasn't a waste.' Rachel quipped before continuing.

'Now that we're clear, do you have a problem with my plan?'

Quinn shook her head in response as Rachel placed a quick kiss to the flushed girls cheek.

'Excellent. Come on, they're calling for us to be seated and I'm suddenly _ravenous_.'

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments are fast becoming like crack to me, please feed my growing addiction. Particularly as the format for this is slightly different with it being just Quinn and Rachel, no interviewers etc., so if people are still with me after this part/chapter give me some sign (good or bad) and we'll go from there. _

_To 't' who reviewed and commented on the previous chapter, thank you I know what you mean about the whole writer aura thing. It was difficult to write because I didn't want it to be perfect but I still had to try and keep it engaging enough. So there is a rationale for it but I can see how it may have fallen short on the wrong side. Also 'B', yeah Brittana has been a bit ambiguous so far and I can't really give a good response because to be honest I have no idea yet what's happened(ing) with them._

_Also a little tangent about formal events. I have and do attend a fair few formal dinners. Earlier this year I was part of a conference organising committee and when it came to discuss and choose the menu for the formal dinner we all made a joke about the fact that chicken is always the meat option, we still went with the chicken *sigh*._


	6. Fundraising Ball - part 2

**A/N**: _Good to see people enjoyed the smutty interlude, you filthy lot (I shouldn't really judge seeing as I wrote it, lol)._

_An anon. review questioned whether this was really complete. Well no it's not because I have enough snippets written for a fair number of chapters to come but equally I've tried to write every chapter as a mini complete shot type thing in itself, so that on the off chance that I never wrote another chapter it is in its own special way complete. So in essence it is both in-progress and complete, that isn't wonderfully explained and is still ambiguous but I don't really have a better explanation._

_Probably what I'll do is change it to 'in-progress' for now as I've got the next chapter nearly finished and I've sort of started the one after that._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything and I mean no offense, I'm just having a bit of fun.

* * *

**Fundraising ball, part 2**

Quinn had been half right. Chicken and cheesecake, although there were plenty of vegetarian options (Rachel had checked with their waiter) and there had been a divine vegan chocolate brownie. They'd seriously lucked out with their table mates, as the complimentary alcohol on their table came to an end it became clear that to Rachels right was the drunken one. Quinn had somehow being snagged away by a literary group or publisher or something, leaving Rachel and an increasing inebriated woman.

'I feel sorry for you.'

'Excuse me?'

'That whole twatter I mean twitter thing blowing up right before getting nominated for a Tony it must have sucked.'

'I'm not quite following.'

'Well it's obvious isn't it, you didn't win because you're gay, I mean if it had all come out afterwards you'd have won for sure.'

'I don't thi-'

'No seriously I know everyones like '_but everyone on Broadway is gay_' but they mean the men, they still want and think all the women should be straight I mean I bet your bosses weren't too pleased finding out they had a gay Alph . . . Elf . . . ba, a gay leading lady were they?'

'Actually I've-'

'_Exactly_ I mean that's why you have to keep these things on the down low you know I don't blame you I mean I know people are saying you're like a hypno . . . hyper . . . hypocrite cos we all thought you were like '_yay gay_' and now it's like what the fuck but I don't blame you it's survival isn't it, like basic human skills.'

* * *

Rachel was having lunch with her agent. Rachel had been in an off-Broadway musical called 'Autumn Sleeps' for a few months, both her and the production were receiving amazing reviews. As she'd left the theatre after the performance Chris had approached her. A brief introduction later and Chris had been extremely forthright telling Rachel that her current agent was '_quite frankly shit_' and that if she hired Chris she'd be better off. Rachel had been taken aback but agreed to around the corner for coffee. Listening to the agent outline plans to improve her contract, get her onto Broadway and into TV and other opportunities, Rachel was impressed, so much so that she had rung her agent and fired them over the phone before promptly hiring Chris on the spot.

Chris was amazing, refreshingly honest and to the point, and had so far delivered on a number of promises that had been made in that coffee shop. The greatest of all, so far, was that Chris had gotten her an audition for Wicked a few months back and today was a celebratory lunch because she'd been offered the lead role of Elphaba, a part she'd been dreaming of since high school. They'd talked over the finer points of the contracts during lunch but now Chris turned to her with an apprehensive expression.

'Ok so I don't want you to worry everything is going fine with the Wicked contracts, with what we've discussed they're almost finished it's all just formalities now, don't worry the part is yours, but I wanted to talk to you about something personal?'

'Alright.'

'Wicked is going to seriously raise your profile, like you are going to have press at the stage door and you're going to be doing loads of TV promotional stuff. I'm anticipating a number of offers for TV guest spots and the like, it's all planned out. You know I don't like surprises, it's why I love having you as a client, you're so honest, but . . . we need a plan for you and Quinn.'

'What do you mean?'

'Look once you start Wicked more media is going to be focused on you and what will happen is some pap is going to snap the two of you and we'll have to make a decision about what to do _or_ do you want to pre-empt the whole thing and announce your relationship before you start.'

'Does it really matter?'

'Yes.' Chris replied firmly.

'Look at me Rachel.' Chris made a hand gesture between their eye lines until their gazes met.

'Right, you know I adore Quinn and I actually understand this whole DL thing the two of you have going on and you're already out and open about being bisexual and it's not been much of an issue so far, you know my policy anyone has a problem fuck 'em I don't want to work with them anyway. But, as much as everyone loves secrets and scandal they also hate it. Before you say anything I know it's hypocritical but it's how things work and right now you and Quinn is your big skeleton scandal. I'm here to make everything you've ever wanted happen in your career superstar, but the downside of that is people are going to say more and more shit and I don't doubt you can handle it but trust me it's going to wear you down and hurt one day and I can't protect you from that, but we can try and prepare for it. So I don't care what you want to do or how you want to handle it but I want you to be as comfortable as possible doing it and I don't want any surprises, so I want plans.'

'I don't-'

'I know you'll need to discuss it with Quinn that's not a problem. Just so we're clear what I need you to understand and decide is whether you want to say anything publically about your relationship and if not I need you to think about how you want to deal with any major pap situations that'll arise in the near future, sound ok superstar?'

Rachel nodded in agreement.

'Excellent, how about I give you the weekend to think and talk to Quinn about it and you send me a PowerPoint on Monday and we'll have lunch again next Wednesday to go through everything, hopefully I'll have the Wicked contracts for you to sign by then as well.'

'Really Chris, sometimes you sound more like my teacher than my agent, don't you work for me not the other way around?'

'You would think so but if I didn't already know and share your fetish for planning and PowerPoint I have it on good authority that you secretly love being bossed about.'

Chris replied, standing up to leave as Rachel sat there with a shocked expression, mouth agape.

'Oh and don't worry about lunch I'll put it on my expenses.'

Rachel could only continue to sit, shaking her head in disbelief and chuckled as Chris left with a wink.

* * *

'I reall-' Rachel tried to speak but was cut off again.

'I mean the press must be lapping up that whole long-term relationship known each other since high school thing, it's like a conspiracy you know they don't like gays being single it's threatening or some shit you know it's easier if you're a couple it makes them more comfortable and accepting cos it hetornomtic, heeromontic . . . more straight like. Anyway you did well bagging that blonde hottie, the things I could have done with that cheesecake.'

'_What!_'

Rachels patience had finally snapped, she'd just fully turned to face the woman and glare at her, her fists clenched tight when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder firmly and a familiar voice was heard.

'Rach, the organisers have some questions about your set list. I'm very sorry would you excuse us.'

Quinn pulled Rachel from her seat and moved the seething girl, who was still glaring in the womans direction, away from the table towards the dance floor.

'Having fun?'

Rachel could only huff out angry puffs of air as they wrapped their arms around each other in a loose dance hold. They began to move and sway together to the music and Rachel felt Quinns hand and fingers on the small of her back begin to make comforting and calming circles. With a final huff Rachel pulled them closer together and let her head fall against the taller girls shoulder, pouting into it.

'I don't like it when people say things like that.'

'What, call your girlfriend a hottie and make suggestive comments about cheesecake?'

Rachel chuckled into the pale skinned shoulder before placing a light kiss there and looked up into the hazel eyes.

'No that makes me want to rip peoples heads off. I mean making assumptions about me, I just don't get why people are so shocked.'

Rachel had been struggling with this recently and Quinn took a deep breath trying to order her explanation in her head, as she continued to lead them around the floor.

'You've got to understand Rach it's a big deal to most people. They have this idea this image of who and how you are, from what they know and can find out, the rest and the blanks they fill in, they make assumptions and it's not wrong we all do it but when they suddenly learn some big fact, like you and me, it's a surprise, it messes with what they think they know and understand about you and suddenly you're not their Rachel Berry anymore you're this stranger to them. You were brought up to accept people and you deal with this kind of stuff so well while most of us struggle with surprises.'

'But I don't like surprises.'

'I know sweetheart but you don't like them because you have a pathological need to know everything that is going on, most people don't like surprises because they're fearful of the unknown. Do you remember when you told me about your coffee date back at the start of second year of college?'

* * *

Rachel was visiting Quinn for the weekend, they'd been wandering around shops for most of the day and were now tucked into a small coffee shop. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other much since the start of their second year so were catching up, how Kurt was doing, whether various assignments had been handed in on time, what modules they'd eventually picked and were enjoying.

'So I have a date on Wednesday.'

'Seriously?!'

Rachel nodded in confirmation.

'Well don't hold back, I want details Berry, where did you meet?'

'They're in one of my dance classes-'

'Oh god it's not that Brody guy again is it.'

'No!'

'Where are you going on this date?'

'It's just going to be coffee, Ms. July doesn't exactly allow many opportunities to stand around talking, and I've got music theory class straight after so I suggested coffee to actually give us the opportunity to talk.'

'Well he must be quite a looker if you're willing to go on a date without knowing his life story and aspirations first.'

'Oh yeah, Jess is certainly a 'looker'.'

'_**What!**_' Quinn spat out her coffee and screamed.

'Ew Quinn!' Rachel began to wipe up the coffee from the table.

'_The Calvin Klein model!_'

'Yes, yes.' Rachel responded absentmindedly as she tried to assess the saturation damage to her muffin, seriously why did Quinn have to take such monster gulps of coffee.

Quinn brought up a hand and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to take in and get her head around this new information.

'So you have a date with Jess, who is a _girl_, Jess from your dance class, who was a Calvin Klein model, a _female_ model, and you're going for coffee together, a coffee date . . . with a _girl_.'

'I'm sensing that you might have some kind of problem or issue with this Quinn.'

'Well I don't know perhaps the fact that one of my best friends, who I thought was straight seeing as how she nearly got married back in high school and has only ever dated men, regardless of her poor taste, and despite her having a gay flatmate and helping me through coming out, failed to mention that she might actually like girls a little bit and then springs it on me in the middle of a coffee shop that she's going on a date with a fucking girl supermodel!'

'I hardly think a few photos in an advertising campaign equates to supermodel status.'

'_Not_, the issue here Berry.' Quinn pointed at Rachel giving her a pointed stare to go with it.

'I don't see what the issue is here, I've always been able to appreciate female beauty and while, yes probably in high school I allowed myself to be limited by conventional archetypes and exemplars of relationships based on timeless musicals and romantic movies, I simply have never had the opportunity to explore any sapphic inclinations or liaisons.'

'Oh my God can you hear yourself Berry, it's a wonder you ever lost your virginity in high school, I'm surprised that over-exercised vocabulary didn't put Finn to sleep halfway through that 60 second train wreck.'

Quinn saw the flash of hurt pass over Rachels face and instantly regretted the verbal jab. Taking a deep breath she reached out and took one of Rachels hands.

'I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry. I . . . you caught me off guard. I mean seriously where did this come from . . . I don't see . . .'

'Ok first of all Quinn you need to get over this lashing out, you're my friend one of my best friends, you've gone through so much _again_ this last year and you've grown so much as a person but you have to let this anger in you go. We're not in high school now and this whole insult and intimidate thing is just not ok anymore.'

Rachel saw Quinn nod solemnly.

'Secondly I'm being honest when I say I've just never had the opportunity, you know how my dads are, someones sex or gender has never really been a barrier for me and I've never lied or denied that, but this is one of the first times I've actually thought about this and someone has asked.'

Rachel took a deep breath.

'I don't . . . honestly, I thought you would handle this better Quinn and I don't think my going on a date with a girl is the problem here so how about you explain to me what's really going on.'

Silence fell over the two girls, while Rachel continued to look at the blonde, Quinns eyes were focused intently on the table in front of them. She continued to stare at the table as she began to speak quietly.

'I guess I-I just-'

'Quinn you need to look at me.' Rachel commanded in a gentle but firm voice.

She squeezed the girls hand in encouragement as she spoke. She knew Quinn had a hard time expressing herself, particularly when she felt it left her vulnerable, but Rachel knew she couldn't keep letting her get away with lashing out. They'd made their friendship work thus far by slowly pushing each other, mainly Quinn pushing her to be more self-reliant and confident in that while Rachel pushed for the other girl to be more willing to trust and rely on other people.

'I guess I'm hurt that you didn't tell me, that after me coming out to you and Kurt and everything, that stuff with my mom . . . after all that you didn't think to tell me, t-to share this with me . . . agh I know it's stupid and as I'm saying all this I can see how selfish it is but it's how I feel right now, hurt that you didn't trust me with this sooner.'

'I can understand that but see this from my point of view Quinn, how exactly was I supposed to phrase that one 'oh yeah thanks for telling me you're gay Quinn, FYI I wouldn't be adverse to dating girls but I don't really know, it might never happen or I might U-Haul one tomorrow and get married'.'

The two girls shared a little laugh at Rachels attempt to lighten the conversation and Rachel gave the hand of Quinns she was still holding another squeeze.

'Someone once told me if I wanted to be a good friend I needed to stop making everything about me and just listen.'

Quinn sighed, she knew Rachel was right, in her surprise she'd made it about her and her feelings, regardless of Rachels upbringing and wonderfully embracing nature she knew there was a part of the brunette that would have been anxious to broach this topic and talk about it. She really needed to take her own advice.

'Ok, ok, I know I'm a bitch . . . I really am sorry Rachel . . . thank you.' Quinn took a deep breath.

'So a date on Wednesday, from the beginning then let's hear it.'

* * *

'You kind of freaked out.'

'In my defence I was . . . I'd had . . . yeah I freaked and I should have been more supportive. Thinking back I shouldn't have been surprised, you were always saying how pretty I was in high school and stalking me to come back to glee . . . wow, you were really kinda gay for me back then Berry.'

The two girls chuckled as Rachel swatted Quinns arm.

'Anyway, I've got your back now Rachel, and so does Kurt and Chris and so many other people who love you just how you are.'

'Thank you honey.' Rachel sighed as she let her head rest back onto Quinn shoulder.

'Anytime.' Quinn replied, placing a kiss into Rachels hair.

'Plus while you're singing I may just find that drunk bitch and threaten her a little bit.'

'Quinn!'

'Baby you know I'm joking . . . kind of. Come on, that's one of the organisers making a beeline for us and I heard you talking to the waiter so I know I lost that little bet we made, I'll be in the ladies waiting for you after your performance.'

'I look forward to it. Kiss for good luck.' Rachel asked looking up at Quinn with a sly grin.

Quinn tightened her grip around the other girls waist, pulling their bodies closer together as their lips met, kissing gently before Quinn ran her tongue over Rachels bottom lip. Hearing her moan softly the blonde caught that lip between her teeth, lightly biting and pulling on it as she broke their kiss, watching and waiting intently for darkened brown eyes to open.

'Good luck.'

* * *

**A/N2**: _Reviews and comments as always are gratefully appreciated._

_So this chapter was fun (written with a heavy dose of British sarcasm), I wrote three flashback scenes originally to choose from and in the space of 48 hours changed absolutely **everything** and wrote two new flashbacks scenes instead. I was really unsure whether to include the first flashback as I thought I disrupted the flow but I think it works, regardless I pretty much just closed my eyes and uploaded so yeah._

_For those that mentioned wanting to know the Tonys outcome :-( I did feel a little bad writing it but it's only her Broadway debut, she's got ages to win one and I'm sure Quinn cheered her up afterwards. _


	7. Christmas at Rockefeller Center

**A/N:** _So after I posted the last chapter I got into the Christmas spirit and decided instead of finishing off the 'oh so close and nearly finished' chapter I have that I would write a completely new chapter just for Christmas (why I thought it was a good idea is beyond me, I have a thesis chapter due in the new year which is barely done). Christmas is always a manic time so it took a bit longer than I thought it would, but better late than never._

_Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays : -) _

_A quick point about temperature. While I adamantly refuse to change my spelling to 'US' English (mainly because I struggle enough with spelling without having to begin to consider swapping s and z around) any references to temperature such as 'low 30s' refers to the imperial system, so 30 degrees Fahrenheit which is around 0 degrees Celsius in metric. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and I mean no offence, I'm just having a little fun.

* * *

**Christmas at Rockefeller Center**

'It's fucking freezing, why am I doing this again?'

Santana whined and shivered before Brittany wrapped her arms around the shorter girl from behind, pulling her back tightly against her front to warm the Latina up. Quinn was stood beside them, an arm through Kurts as they huddled together trying to keep warm. It was almost the start of December and the temperature was reaching the low 30s, the weather in New York wasn't all that different from Ohio at this time of year but it felt colder than it really was, New York was just one of those places where everything felt more amplified. Kurt turned to answer Santana.

'We're here to support Rachel and because it's a travesty that I've lived in New York for six years and have never been to watch the Christmas lights being switched on, be thankful Santana think of it as a bucket list item ticked off.'

'Yeah I'll have them put it on my tombstone when I die of hypothermia. Where are those fuckers with my coffee?'

'San be nice.' Brittany warned into Santanas ear before nuzzling into the Latinas neck.

Kurt rolled his eyes, those two made his head hurt, and he could see Quinn look at her watch and look searchingly around the crowd.

'Stop fretting there's loads of time.'

'I know, I don't why I'm so nervous all of a sudden.'

'Maybe it's the thought of having to hear Berry singing 'defying gravity' for like the millionth time, God you must be sick of this shit by now Q.'

'Santana Lopez one can never hear 'defying gravity' too many times.' Kurt interjected.

'I beg to differ Tinkerbell.'

* * *

'Help me.'

Quinn had been lying on the couch reading when Rachel pulled the book from her hands and draped herself on top of the blonde with a huff and a pout.

'What's the matter?'

'Run lines with me.'

'You know the lines Rach.'

'Help me.'

'Sweetheart you know the lines, I know you know them because you recite them in your sleep.'

'Sing with me.'

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, that was new. Rehearsals for Wicked had started and she'd been running lines with Rachel for weeks, helping her memorise the part and work out her movements and actions, but they'd never sung. Whenever the script indicated the start of a song Rachel would just wave a hand dismissively and they'd pick up at the next point of dialogue. She heard the other girl practicing the songs, the soundtrack and instrumental arrangements had been playing around the apartment constantly, they'd become engrained in her brain.

'What's brought this on?'

'Just sing with me, please.' Rachel pouted again.

Rachel Berry pouts could only be resisted for so long and with a roll of her eyes Quinn motioned for the other girl to get up. They moved away from the couch into the more open part of the living room as Rachel handed Quinn a copy of the musical score.

'So what do you want me to do?'

'Begin at the beginning . . .'

'But Rach, Elphaba isn't in every song.' Quinn flicked through her score as Rachel rolled her eyes.

'It's just like reading the lines, I'm Elphaba, you're Glinda and if one of us isn't in a scene or song we just pick up the part that is, ok?'

'I'm confused, so you just want me to sing the songs, or are we doing the lines as well?'

'Let's just do it all, ok.' Rachel said impatiently as she started the soundtrack.

Quinn was apprehensive, reading lines she could do but singing? Without an outlet like glee club or even those musical theatre modules she'd taken in college, aside from singing around the apartment and the odd bit of karaoke she rarely sang, and she knew Glindas part was realistically outside of her comfort vocal range. It took some initial coaxing and prodding from Rachel but eventually she found herself getting more into it, even bleating very convincingly as she played Doctor Dillamond. Quinn began to realise how much she missed singing with the other girl, how fun and carefree it made her feel. Rachel sang for her all the time, and Quinn loved to hear Rachels voice, it was such a wonderful emotional force that as she listened to the brunette reach the final part of defying gravity to finish the first act in the script and score she couldn't imagine ever tiring of hearing Rachel sing.

They continued into the second act and it came to a song that was mainly Quinn/Glinda. As she sang Quinn started to feel unsettled and like a heavy weight was starting to rest upon her. The two of them had joked about some of the parallels between their lives and the musical, but putting together the lines they'd practiced and the music Quinn had heard around the apartment seemed to bring it all the more to life for the blonde. As she reached the end of the song she heard her voice waver and turned, reaching for one of the nearby bottles of water Rachel had brought in earlier.

'Quinn, what's the matter?'

'Do you ever . . . do you ever think how different it could all be?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean this.' Quinn waved the script in her hand.

'It's a bit like us in some ways isn't it and it all could have ended so differently for us. I dunno it's a bit . . . irrepressible, no that's not right.' Quinn frowned.

'Routing, overwhelming, uncontrollable-'

'That's it, uncontrollable. I know you love it, I love it, but it's not a happy musical is it.'

'Elphaba gets the guy in the end, they have their happy ever after ending, some would argue it's happy in some ways.' Rachel shrugged.

'That's not the . . . you know it's really about Elphaba and Glinda, that's the real relationship in this and at the end they're both too scared and settle for what they think they should want and have rather than what they actually want.'

'There are other reasons and factors that cause that outcome though Quinn.'

'I suppose, but that's what I hate a-a chance in circumstance, in outcome and everything . . . shifts, transforms. I hate to think that _this_ (Quinn motioned between them) is an outcome of circumstances that a small change could alter everything . . . or perhaps it would have never happened at all.'

Quinn takes a deep breath fixing her gaze on a random point on the wall. She knows it doesn't really matter, that the 'what ifs' aren't important in the grand scheme of things, when the reality is that it did happen and they've made it to this point. But it still narks and niggles her that fate can so easily change things and that it's out of her control.

'I love you.'

Rachel speaks softly as she moves into Quinns space, wrapping her arms around the girl and hugging her close.

'You're placating me.'

'No I'm getting you out of your head.' Rachel stated moving back slightly so she could look the other girl in the eyes.

'I know things could have been very different but they're not. We got here Quinn, we did it. But you have to realise that we are a long way off a happy ending, this is just the start, we've got so much amazing stuff to come and I intend to keep you around for a long time. A long time in which I foresee many mind-blowingly amazing things and much mutual happiness.'

'Oh really?'

'Oh yeah, I'm a little bit psychic don't you know. In fact I'm sensing some of that mutual happiness in our immediate future.' Rachel smirked.

* * *

'Q! Fabray! Seriously how did you ever live with this shit Kurt.' Santana exclaimed as she waved a hand in front of a spaced out Quinns face.

'Leave her be Satan.'

'Not a chance, it's too funny, plus do you have any idea how many times Q cock blocked me and Britt back in high school, karma's a bitch and so am I.'

'They are sickeningly cute aren't they.'

'Cute? Kittens are cute, B in a onesie is cute, those two make me want to spray vomit and bleach my eyes.'

'Rachel is Quinns lobster.' Brittany declared abruptly, her and Kurt sharing a knowing smile at the Friends reference before giggling and making the motion of lobsters holding claws.

'Seriously B I worry about you spending so much time with those two and little miss gayboutin.'

'You can be my lobster San, except I don't like lobster and you with claws might not be such a good idea, oh-oh can we be ducks?!'

'Anything you want B, as long as it's you and me.' Santana said softly to a beaming Brittany.

'Oh god now I want to vomit.'

Santana turned a sharp glare at Kurt, who was poking a still daydreaming Quinn in the arm.

Yo Fabray! You're drooling you pervert!' Santana barked.

'What.'

'Seriously is it that good off in Berryland. Actually don't answer that I don't want to know what kinky shit you two get up to, Tinys probably got some slutty elf costume and a whip that makes an annual appearance.' Santana saw Quinns face glaze over and a faraway look come into her eyes.

'Q, what . . ._again_, are you fucking kidding me!'

* * *

'I can't believe I let you talk me into this.'

'But you look so . . . hot.'

They were stood in the Berrys kitchen having returned to Lima for the holidays. Quinn looked down at her outfit and then back at Rachel, who was dressed in a very sexy elf outfit.

'No you look hot, I'm dressed as a fat man, I look . . . jolly.'

'Well I think you look hot, in fact if you were Santa Claus I'd let you come down my chimney anytime you wanted.'

Quinn scrunched up her nose.

'Really?'

Rachel giggled as she hopped up onto the top of the kitchen counter, pulling Quinn closer to her by the big white beard she was wearing.

'Let's get back on topic. So, why was it so important that we leave Noahs party early and come back to the house?'

'Maybe it's because I have to pick my mom up at 11:30?'

'That's nearly an hour away Quinn.'

'Maybe I wanted to make sure I had plenty of time in case there was traffic?'

'This is Lima, you can be anywhere in ten minutes.'

'Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you alone?'

'Hmmm.' Rachel replied as she pulled off the fake beard.

'You're going to mass with your mom and then the two of you are coming over here tomorrow afternoon, that's in about 12 hours time, we go much longer without seeing each other. Plus we've been together all day.'

'Maybe I don't like having to share you with other people?'

'Aha, I think we are perhaps getting warmer to the real reason you forcibly pulled me away from that party Santa Quinn.'

Rachel pulled the Santa hat off Quinns head running her fingers through the wild short strands, causing Quinn to hum contentedly. Quinn could never seem to decide whether to keep it long or short. When they'd both started college Rachel had quickly learnt that every time she saw the girl her hair could be a completely different length and style.

Quinn placed her hands on Rachels knees pushing her legs apart and stepping into the space. She started running her hands over the outside of bare thighs as Rachels hands moved to her neck, weaving and pulling at the shorter hairs she found there.

'Maybe I think you look really hot tonight?'

Quinn husked as she leaned down and started to place light teasing kisses along Rachels neck and jawline.

'I'm glad you approve of my outfit but I'm still not sure what it has to do with us leaving the party early.'

'Maybe I wanted to make use of the fact that your dads are out tonight?'

'I think my dads have been 'out' for a long time now.' Rachel teased as Quinn squeezed her thighs.

'Maybe I just can't wait two more days to get you alone and be able to fuck you.' Quinn growled into Rachels neck before biting down and sucking hard on the skin there.

'Yes.'

Rachel gasped at the sensation, quickly becoming lost in the feel of Quinns mouth latched onto and pulling at her skin. She felt Quinn release her grip and start to lick over the patch of neck that she knew would now be sporting a mark, she would have to find something to cover it tomorrow if they were to avoid looks and comments from their parents. Gripping the hairs at the nape of Quinns neck she pulled the girl upwards bringing their lips together in a heated kiss, coaxing Quinns tongue to dance with hers.

They kissed hungrily as Rachel ran her hands down Quinns neck and along her collarbones, moving them under the fake fur trim of the Santa jacket as she started to push it off the taller girls shoulders. Quinn helped, unbuckling the belt around her waist which held the jacket closed so that it could be discarded to the floor.

Quinn moved her hands back to the outside of Rachels thighs, running them up and under the short skirt the brunette was wearing until she reached the edge of Rachels underwear. Hooking her fingers into the waistband she started to pull, glad that Rachel lifted herself slightly so she could slide the garment down. As she got them halfway down Rachels thighs, Quinn broke their kiss, making contact with Rachels fierce brown eyes as she took a step back.

She continued to pull them down over Rachels legs, bringing the girls knees back together and crouching down guided the underwear over toned calves and finally over the high heeled ankle boots Rachel was wearing. Dropping the small piece of material to the floor, Quinn found herself level with Rachels shins. Reaching out she gripped the back of those glorious calves and dipped her head bringing her lips to the start of bare skin above Rachels boots. Placing light kisses Quinn worked her way up, alternating between the smooth shins, until she reached Rachels knees.

Rachels breathing quickened as Quinns hands covered her knees and moved them apart, she gasped at the feeling of being spread and of her increasingly wet centre being exposed. The sensation of cold air against hot wet skin was also developing along her inner thigh as Quinn continued to kiss up Rachels legs, but now the blonde was placing sloppier kisses mixed with flicks and languid licks of her tongue. She watched as Quinn made her way up one thigh, tortuously passing over her heated core, before making her way down the inside of the other thigh. Watching Quinn appreciate and tease her was arousing, she knew the blonde must be able to see the evidence from her position between her legs, Rachel could certainly feel it and the air between them carried the scent of her excitement. As Quinn began to place slow firm licks to the backs of her knees she couldn't take it anymore, speaking out huskily.

'Quinn, please.'

She felt the smirk against her knee and saw the sparkle in the hazel eyes which looked up at her, she watched the blonde head of hair move back up her thighs and a tongue come out to take a long lick at her folds.

'Oh fuck.'

Quinn heard Rachels cry and saw the brunette squeeze her eyes closed as she threw her head back. She placed a few more long licks, giving the hard nub she found a flick with her tongue, before dipping lower, pushing at the point and source of the abundant wetness.

'Shit, fuck.'

She pushed her tongue in as deep as she could, curling it inside, drawing out the moisture she found before starting the process over and over again. Quinn felt Rachel place a hand and weave fingers into her hair, drawing her closer and pulling at the blonde strands.

Rachel was making little high pitch moans and Quinn could feel that she was close. Removing her tongue she moved up to the girls clit, swirling her tongue hard before biting down lightly.

'Quinn!'

The sensation of Quinn teeth against her clit sent Rachel over the edge, gripping the other girls hair and pulling her towards her hard. She felt Quinns grip on her thighs tighten in an attempt to keep her still but it was to little avail as Rachel bucked vigorously against her tongue. Rachels body shuddered a few times with aftershocks as Quinns tongue went back to running long strokes through her folds, the sensation quickly became too much and she pushed the other girls head away from between her thighs.

'Fuck, Quinn.'

Quinn licked her lips, swiping the back of her hand across them as she stood up, making eye contact with the panting brunette and bringing their foreheads to rest together. Rachels hands ran up her arms, over her shoulders and neck, back into her hair as she was pulled forward into a breathless kiss. As Rachel tugged and massaged at the back of her neck it felt like she was trying to draw the breath out of Quinn, when they pulled apart both were gasping as they leaned and pressed tightly into each other.

'Hmm Santa, is that a candy cane in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?'

Quinn chuckled reaching into the pocket of the Santa pants and pulling out a couple of the sugary treats, quirking her eyebrow at the other girl as she held out her hand between them. Rachel giggled as she took one of the candy canes, twirling it around and looking at it for a few moments, before looking back up to Quinn.

'How about we take this upstairs and I show you why I've been a very naughty girl this year.'

Rachel slid off the kitchen worktop and grabbing one of Quinns hands pulled them out of the kitchen, the two of them giggling as they rushed up the stairs.

* * *

'Coffee up!'

'Oh thank fuck.'

'Nice to see you too Santana.' Mercedes quipped as the Latina snatched two coffees from the girl, handing one to Brittany as she nestled back into the taller girls arms.

'Did we miss anything?'

'Nope you're just in time, Rachel is up after . . . whoever this lot are and then it's Mariah.'

'Oh man I am so excited, 'all I want for Christmas' is the ultimate holiday track.'

'Do you remember that holiday video Brittany sent out of her and Santana-'

'Do _not_ go there girl Chang.'

'Ooh coffee.'

The aroma of coffee had filtered through Quinns daydream and she turned to face the group, reaching out to take the cup that Tina offered.

'Glad you could stop mind-fucking Berry for five minutes to join us Q.'

'Do I wanna know?' Mercedes quietly asked Kurt as they watched the two ex-Cheerios bicker.

Kurt simply shook his head before clapping his hands together to gain the attention of the still arguing girls.

'Alright you pair of bitter lemons break it up otherwise Santana I'll get Brittany to make you re-enact that holiday dance routine for us and Quinn I'll tell Santana about Rachels slutty elf costume.'

'I knew it!' The Latina exclaimed with a smirk.

'Kurt!'

'Shush yourselves Rachels coming on.' Kurt waved at them both dismissively, as everyone turned to watch Rachel and the other Wicked cast members take the stage.

* * *

**A/N2:** _As always reviews and comments can only make me better._

_This is a bit of a long note, apologies. I __**really**__ wanted to post this in time for Christmas, usually when I get a chapter completed I give it 24 hours to keep re-reading and make sure I'm as happy as I can be. That wasn't the case with this one, I've basically finished and posted so any errors or if it doesn't quite work I'm blaming the alcohol and mince pie consumption. I know it's quite flashback heavy and I hope people followed the dialogue and it makes sense, I didn't want to keep write 'so and so said' etc.._

_Maybe it's an academic thing but sometimes I just want to put in little footnotes and diagrams and references to explain points a bit more but I know that would be too much and not very readable. Realistically I think more people have read this story so far than any of my academic publications put together. What sparked this? Well firstly researching that in fact yes the noise a goat makes is referred to as a bleat and secondly reading the reviews people leave, I love it, I love reading peoples thoughts and interpretations but then it makes me want to bore you to sleep with a debate and discussion about character thoughts, motives and psychology._

_So I have to give some credit to a friend of mine 'K' regarding Wicked. I volunteer for a helpline charity and a group of us had a sneaky little trip to see Wicked. During the interval K and I, as the only gays in the charity, proceeded to educate the group about queer theory and alternative interpretations of Wicked. As part of that K began talking about interpretations of 'couldn't be happier' and how it was one of his favourite songs and one that he thinks is overlooked but in his opinion is one of the most pivotal because it gives Glindas perspective. He gave a lovely explanation, which I can't do justice to here about how it makes you come to realise that she's actually had to make a difficult choice and she understands that and so the song is about facing and accepting the choice you've had to make. Anyway like I said I haven't explained that very eloquently but it made me appreciate that part of the musical a bit more._


	8. Dreams

**A/N:** _Once again instead of polishing off the even closer to finished chapter that I've been working on I wrote something a bit different._ _I don't have an explanation for this chapter, I had an idea and I went with it, it's a bit abstract but if nothing else it's been an interesting exercise in writing._

_I'd already started writing this when I discovered that Jelly Babies are very much a British thing and don't exist in the US. Bit of a shame really because Jelly Babies are lovely, I did consider changing it to Gummi Bears but I like Jelly Babies better, even though I don't eat either anymore because they aren't vegetarian, but I was raised on Jelly Babies and I was at the Wellcome museum once and they had a life sized Jelly Baby (it was a piece of art regarding DNA and genetics and was made of plastic not jelly), I don't know where I'm going with this sentence there's no real point or conclusion to that little comment. Anyway, so maybe Quinns a bit of a Doctor Who fan and that's where the Jelly Babies came from, also FYI basically Jelly Babies are jelly sweets in a sort of person shape. _

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own anything, still don't mean to offend anyone.

* * *

**Dreams**

Quinn was stood in the middle of the grocery store aisle, she felt disorientated and couldn't recall how she had got here. Someone from behind pushed past her, knocking her forward forcing her to grip and steady herself against the cart she had hold of in front of her. Looking down into the cart the contents didn't look right but she couldn't quite grasp what was wrong with a half-filled cart of water and wafers. Quinn moved her gaze up to the person who had pushed her to see a giant red Jelly Baby giving her an angry scowl as it took a bottle of wine off the shelf, placing it into the basket it carried.

She took a moment to look around, seeing the brightly coloured life-sized sweets everywhere, moving around the grocery store as you would expect any group of people. Another of the sweets shouldered past her and cast her an angry look, she decided to move, pushing the cart along the aisle slowly as she continued to look around and take in her surroundings.

Something on one of the shelves caught her eye and she manoeuvred the cart towards it, stopping in front of a shelf filled with bottles of water the same as the water in her cart. Picking a bottle from the shelf Quinn suddenly felt thirsty and found herself opening the bottle and drinking from it. As she drank she heard a hissing sound which grew louder and louder, as she lowered the bottle and looked around for the source of the noise she saw the Jelly Babies slowly melting.

Things were becoming fuzzy again, like the inside of a steam room, but it didn't feel hot inside the grocery store to Quinn. She realised it wasn't heat or the stream rising from the growing sugary puddles or her imagination, the store itself was slowly melting, the contents of shelves dripping down to join the coloured puddles of the Jelly Babies until she was no longer in a grocery store but outside in the middle of something akin to a landscape painting.

Brightly coloured fields now stretched in front of her as the ground beneath her feet grew solid again into a golden brick path. Quinn looked to her right where a wood had just finished forming a hundred metres away. Through the trees she could see flashes of golden brown as a shaped weaved in her direction. Instinctively she knew it was a lion running towards her, but as it came closer it became less defined, now moving on two legs instead of four, its fur changing from a light golden brown through darker shades and now into a stark, bright red, its mane growing longer and darker, almost black. It was so close now, she should run, turn and run but she couldn't move and suddenly it was leaping at her its jaw opening, a roar leaving its mouth and Quinn closed her eyes bracing herself for the inevitable impact.

'QQQQQQUUUUUUUIIIIIINNNNNNNN!'

Quinn opened her eyes, she was alone. The bright fields and wood were gone, instead replaced by a bedroom. She knew this place this was in New York, Rachels bedroom from when she lived with Kurt, Quinn looked around seeing the camera bag in her hand, a familiarity about the situation coming over her, a sense of déjà vu.

'Q let's go already!'

Quinn pushed the camera bag up her shoulder as she grabbed her keys and walked to the apartment door where Santana was waiting impatiently. The pair were in New York for the weekend and staying with Rachel and Kurt, both of whom were out at work and rehearsals, leaving the old frenemies with a day to themselves. As they reached the sidewalk outside the building Quinn began to steer them through the city.

'So what's the deal again?'

'I need some inspiration for this project so in exchange for lunch and coffee you're going to be my model monkey for the day.'

'Aw Fabray if you'd wanted to take me on a date and then get me to "_model_" for you all you only had to ask.'

Quinn scowled at her.

'Are you going to make inappropriate comments and innuendos all day?'

'Bitch please, remember who you are talking to.'

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle as she looped her arm through Santanas and guided them into the nearby coffee shop.

The rest of the morning went well, the pair chatting as they wandered the city, pausing regularly for Quinn to take photographs, sometimes pushing Santana into the shot and making her stand and move in certain positions. They'd stopped briefly for lunch, and grabbing more coffee continued their random exploration.

Santana was happy to blindly follow Quinn through the city, the other girl had spent a lot more time in New York and knew her way around like a pro. She became aware that she was suddenly walking by herself, looking back as she stopped she saw Quinn standing several feet away. As she approached her friend, standing next to her, she followed her gaze to look up at an ornate gothic style cathedral.

'Do you still believe in God?'

The question didn't surprise Santana as she took a moment to consider it, Quinns moods had always shifted quickly and she was used to the fast change from light conversation to heavy musings.

'Yes. I don't go to church as often as my mamá would like but I still believe.'

'It's difficult not to isn't it?'

'I don't quite follow.'

Quinn took a deep breath.

'Sometimes I doubt it I think . . . but I pass places like this and I feel it, but then . . . I know I'm not the nicest person on the planet and sometimes I feel I deserve for bad things to happen to me but I also find myself getting angry at God for making them happen.'

'Bullshit no one des-'

'No. I . . . I'm better now but you gotta admit I was a bitch back in high school and I know but . . . all that stuff can't just happen without cause right? I mean I think that's why I get angry because if it wasn't for a reason and it was just pointless, bad luck, then . . . but I think about how much better my life is now and how I have such amazing people in my life.'

Santana felt Quinns hand take and squeeze hers.

'I-I don't know it's like a kind of love hate thing. If God was really there then things shouldn't have been so bad but if they hadn't been bad I wouldn't be where I am now so maybe He was there after all.'

'Do you still pray ever?'

'Not like I used to. I don't kneel by my bed, hands clasped and speak out loud . . . but I find myself sort of drifting off in a moment and thinking or saying things in my head . . . sometimes it's to God.'

'I thought at one point God didn't exist, with that whole gay hating myself phase, and when I told my parents I asked my mamá after how she could be ok with it all and still love me when I was this big mass of sin, you know. She just said that I was thinking too much, that nothing I had said had changed how much she loved me and that the love she felt from God hadn't changed either. She asked if I'd felt God had stopped loving me . . . I realised through all my worry and doubt I'd still prayed and believed and felt Him there I'd just let my doubt and other peoples judgements cloud it.'

They fell into a quiet moment, both still looking ahead at the building but Santana was aware that Quinns had raised a hand to her neck, playing with the chain there. The Latina mentally noted that through everything in high school and the early college dramas the blonde had rarely been without it.

'Do you want to go inside?'

'I think this is enough for now.'

'Ok. You know whenever you visit or anytime I come to New Haven if you want someone to go with you . . .'

'Thanks.'

An easy silence came over them again before Santana turned to face Quinn as she held out a hand.

'Give me your camera.'

'What? Why?'

'Are you the only one allowed a creative moment, hand it over . . . come on Fabray I ain't got all day.'

Quinn hesitantly pulled the strap over her head and handed the camera to Santana.

'Good, now eyes front and stay.'

Santana caught the eye roll the blonde gave her, before turning around and crossing the street so she was a suitable distance back. Quinn may have interned for a summer at a photography studio but it didn't mean Santana Lopez couldn't see a good picture and a moment worth capturing when it was stood in front of her.

Looking down at the display screen Santana was pleased with the photo. The building was beautiful, a large stained glass window, weathered stone and covered in intricate religious iconography, statues and gargoyles. At the base of the steps was Quinn, back to the camera, hand still playing with her chain and head slightly tilted back, looking upwards, taking in the structure that towers above her. Santana gave a gentle smile as she looked up from the small screen and headed back across the road to her friend.

* * *

Rachel was finally on her way home. They had new cast members coming into the show in two weeks and things weren't gelling the way they should have in rehearsals. The core cast members had been staying after the scheduled rehearsal time for the last few days to work on it and tonight had shown sufficient improvement, but it was now 2:37am and Rachel just wanted to be home. Exhausted and thankful that the director had given them the morning off she couldn't wait to get into bed and sleep.

As she entered the apartment she dropped her bag and keys by the door and headed towards the couch in the living room. When they'd move in together Quinn had expressed a dislike of going to bed alone and as a result had developed the habit of whenever Rachel was out late she would go to sleep on the couch. Rachel had made the mistake the first time she'd come home to find Quinn asleep on the couch of placing a blanket over the girl and letting her sleep. The next morning she'd been awoken early by a vexed and grumpy girlfriend grumbling something about wanting to know Rachel was safe and it being cold and lonely, before Quinn had climbed into their bed snuggled into her and promptly fallen back asleep in her arms.

Rachel had grown used to the routine and took comfort in knowing that no matter how late she got home that Quinn would be there waiting for her. As she approached the couch she let out a light chuckle and an amused smile as she took in the bowl of popcorn, bags of snacks, piled DVD cases and the two blonde girls sleeping head to toe. Usually if Rachel had a lot of late rehearsals Kurt would come over and keep Quinn company but Brittany had been working in New York for the past few weeks, collaborating with a dance company and was regularly around their apartment.

Moving towards Quinns end of the couch Rachel knelt down, reaching out she ran her hand and fingers through the girls soft hair, gently waking her.

'Quinn . . . honey . . . wake up.'

'Rach? Hi . . . rehearsal ok . . . what time?'

'It's almost 3 and it went well but I'll tell you about it in the morning, right now I'm exhausted.'

'I had weird dreams.'

'You ok?'

Rachel continued to run her fingers through the girls hair as Quinn nodded sleepily.

'B came over.'

'I saw.'

Rachel placed a quick kiss on the sleepy girls forehead before moving next to the other blonde. After Kurt and Quinn, Brittany had been the Glee club member she had kept in touch with most, quickly becoming close friends with the girl. It had been a pleasant surprise when, once Brittany had graduated, she'd contacted Rachel and Kurt asking if she could stay with them for a few weeks. During that time the girl had gone to audition after audition and approached nearly every dance studio in New York. With Brittanys talent she was quickly offered work and two weeks on their couch soon became nearly two months, before the tall blonde had gone off on tour across the country with a dance company.

Back in high school Rachel would have never dreamt any of this. How people can change so much, how she had changed so much, how what had seemed so important alters with space and time. She still occasionally felt the need to pinch herself, wondering if it was real and how her life had quite taken these turns, but she wouldn't swap any of it.

'Rach.'

Quinns voice broke Rachel out of her musings and she followed the girls gaze to where Brittany was cuddling one of Quinns sock covered feet under her chin. She watched as Quinn wiggled her toes, tickling the other girl under her chin, causing her to giggle lightly in her sleep and hug the offending foot tighter in an effort to still its movements. Resting her hand on the girls arm Rachel gave her a light shake.

'Brittany, come on we're going to bed.'

As Brittany stirred awake and the two girls slowly got up from the couch Rachel stood and quickly turned off the TV and DVD player before wrapping an arm around Quinns waist and gently taking Brittanys hand.

'Come on ladies it's not every night I get to take two beautiful blondes to bed.'

Rachel chuckled, feeling Quinn nudge her shoulder and Brittany pinch her arm playfully as she led the pair towards her and Quinns bedroom.

* * *

**A/N2:** _So yeah, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated._

_I am going to return to the original interview style format but I am genuinely interested to know whether people enjoyed this abstract deviation and if you are still with me after this._

_My biggest problem is that I have lots of flashbacks written but I know some of them just don't really have a place, they wouldn't really move the story along, most of the time they're just something that's come into my head to help me understand where I'm taking the characters. Anyway I was just really glad to think up a way to use some of these._

_Problem number two has been I've had a chapter in a near finished state now for aaagggeeessss. In fact I've written two new chapters now instead of finishing that one chapter, to be honest I just can't get it into the finished state I want, I'm hoping I find my way now that I've got this out._


	9. E! interview

**A/N:** _Here it is! The elusive 'so nearly finished' chapter that's been mentioned for the past two chapters. I'll confess I'm a little nervous it has been a bit of a nemesis._

_After I posted the last chapter I realised I was nearing 200 followers, and edging slowly but ever closer to 100 favourites. This is awesome, so I dug deep and got this chapter finished in celebration of passing that magic 200. Thank you for following, favouriting and most of all reviewing and commenting, I am most grateful and heartened by your support, it is the cause of many happy dances : -)_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and don't mean offence, just having a little fun.

* * *

**E! interview**

'Hi. So I'm here with Kelvin Allington star of Red Academy and Rachel Berry who is making a guest appearance in the new series. Thank you both for talking to me today.'

'Thank you it's great to be here.' Kelvin responded as Rachel nods.

Rachel and Kelvin are sat opposite the interviewer, in the usual format for these type of entertainment media interviews. It's still early on in the promotion of the new series but it's their fourth interview of the day and they've started to relax and find their rhythm, comfortable in their knowledge and answers of the predictable questions that will come.

'Ok before we talk about the new series of Red Academy I have to start by asking Rachel, is it true that your girlfriend Quinn has a tattoo of our own Ryan Seacrest?'

Rachel buries her head in her hands, caught slightly off guard by the random opening question, before looking back up at the interviewer.

'Oh wow, how did you find that out? I'm ashamed on her behalf but yes in our last year of high school she had a tattoo on her lower back of him.'

'Quinn has a Ryan Seacrest tramp stamp!'

'_Had_.' Rachel emphasises with a stern look at Kelvin, who is nearly falling out of his chair in fits of laughter, she knows given the chance he'll tease Quinn relentlessly about this new fact.

'She got it covered up while we were in college.'

* * *

Quinn was on the metro to New York, a journey she was accustomed to, having spent nearly two years making regular trips along the New Haven line. As she got off at Grand Central station she heard her name being shouted and felt the familiar shape and weight of Rachel Berry impact and encircle her. Keeping a grip on her weekend bag, to avoid losing it in the crowd that surrounded them, Quinn reciprocated the hug with her free arm, if it was possible pulling the brunette tighter to her.

'Miss me.'

'Of course. I can't believe you're going to be here for nearly four days, I thought you had classes on a Friday afternoon?'

'Yeah I do but it was cancelled this week and I have slightly ulterior motives for the whole long weekend thing which I'm hoping you're going to help me with.'

'Oh.' Rachel responded while trying to give her best imitation of the infamous Fabray raised eyebrow.

'Nothing illegal before you worry, just maybe a bit of hand holding. Come on we need to get on the subway.'

Quinn grabbed Rachels hand and started to pull her towards the platform. She knew she was being cryptic and in doing so was setting herself up for a long subway ride with Rachel asking a constant stream of questions about where and what they were going to do. Quinn may have been alone the first time she did this but she remembered the pain, even though she'd refused to let it show or let herself cry at the time. She was in a different place now than she had been back then, and she had at least matured enough to know that she needed someone there for moral support. She knew even if Rachel didn't agree with what she was going to do she would support her.

'Can you at least tell me where we are going?'

'Brooklyn.' Quinn replied as they found a seat in a carriage.

'Ok . . . you know we'll have to chang-'

'I know Rachel.'

'You're being all 'serious Quinn', what are we going to do? I know you said nothing illegal but some indication of what-'

'Just trust me Rachel. Please?' Quinn reached out and took one of her hands giving it a squeeze.

Rachel nodded in agreement and a silence fell over the two girls.

Quinn rose as they reached their stop and led Rachel out the subway station and through the streets, stopping in front of a shop doorway.

'Here we are.'

'A tattoo shop?'

'Yep, apparently these guys specialise in cover ups.'

'Oh . . . _oh_ so you're . . .'

Quinn just nodded as she led them inside.

An hour later and Rachel was watching with rapt fascination as she observed the design being inked into Quinn skin. She'd been surprised when they'd entered the shop, it quickly became clear that this was something Quinn had been thinking about in-depth, as the girl produced a sketchbook with a range of images and a final design which she and the tattooist had discussed and tweaked until both were happy. Rachel had quietly watched the interaction and sat down in front of Quinn, who as soon as the buzzing of the needle started had taken Rachel hand, closed her eyes and fallen silent.

'Why now? Why didn't you get this done sooner?' Rachel finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

'It just feels right . . . like before I was stupid and I sometimes don't think about the consequences of things and get all impulsive, so I left it as a reminder of sorts . . . then it just didn't feel right anymore, but then I wanted to take time and think and wait until I was really sure . . . I just, I wanted to get this right.'

'I can understand that. I-I really like it, the design I mean I think it's great you drew it and y-you . . . it's perfect.' Rachel squeezed the blonde girls hand as Quinn gave her a weak smile.

'Thank you Rachel.'

_Quinn had a play date with Beth and had decided to take her to the Bronx zoo._

'_Look Beth what are they?' Quinn questioned, crouching down as she pointed into the enclosure, until she was almost the same height as Beth._

'_Cat!'_

'_Almost sweetie.'_

'_Big cat?'_

'_They're lions.'_

'_Lion.'_

'_Do you know what noise lions make?'_

_Beth proceeded to roar loudly, opening her mouth wide and baring her teeth while she held her hands up like paws about to attack, Quinn chuckled at the adorable girl._

'_Quinn lion.'_

_Quinn copied the little blonde girls example roaring and raising her hands up._

'_Noooo Quinn lion.'_

_At the taller girls puzzled expression Beth reached out a hand to either side of Quinns head and grabbing a handful of hair in each hand pulled the short blonde strands out to the side into what, in her head, looked like a mane._

'_Lion Quinn!'_

_Beths hair was longer and still very fine, compared to Quinns, so it didn't quite have the same effect as Quinn once again copied the little girls actions, pulling Beths hair out to the side to create an abstract blonde mane._

'_Lion Beth!'_

_The two blondes broke out into giggles, Quinn tussling the little girls hair before moving then to a nearby bench, pulling Beth up next to her as they sat and watched the lions._

'You know she'll want one when she sees it, you'll end up having to get another lion toy for her just to placate her.'

'Yeah, I'll have to keep it under wraps for a while, don't want to get on Shelbys bad side. So, how's it looking?'

'Good. Does it hurt?'

'A little, it's more annoying now than anything else.'

'Do you want to take a break, I've finished the outline and I'm onto the shading but it'll be another hour maybe until we're finished.' The tattooist interjected.

'It's ok I think I'd rather just get it over with.'

Rachel saw the other woman nod before the buzzing of the needle started up again and she went back to watching the design of flowers, green and two lions emerge.

'Tempted Berry?'

'Sorry, what?' Rachel shook her head slightly to bring herself out of her daze.

'You seem enthralled by the whole thing. Maybe you should get one too, share my pain and misery.'

'There is a certain, appeal and temptation but I do have concerns about how aseptic it is, also I understand not all tattoo ink is vegan and I would never compromise my beliefs simply for body art.'

'We use vegan ink here.'

Quinn bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. It had actually been a factor in finding and picking a place once she'd come across that fact, but it wasn't something she was willing to share with Rachel right now. She saw a thoughtful look come over Rachels face as the girl continued to watch the needle she could feel moving over her skin. Another factor had been finding a female tattoo artist and a studio which provided a good level of privacy. It hadn't been just the pain that had worried Quinn but partly the fact that she knew she would be exposed to a certain degree in front of a stranger. The scars had started to fade and she had kept in shape, running and taking up yoga, but she was still nervous and uncomfortable with people seeing the marred skin.

'Ok.'

'What?'

'Ok I'll do it. Would you be able to 'ink', is that the right term, me next?' Rachel directed at the tattooist who nodded.

'Are you serious Rachel?'

'Absolutely. On the condition that you return the favour and hold my hand and don't complain if I crush it.'

'Think I can handle that.'

Quinn smiled and squeezed the brunettes hand and a silence fell over them for a few moments before Quinns brow furrowed in question.

'What are you going to get?'

'A gold star.'

'Of course.'

* * *

'What made her pick Ryan?'

'Honestly I have no idea, I've never really asked.' Rachel shrugs.

'So the new season of Red Academy airs next week. Kelvin what can fans expect?'

'Well there were so many lose ends from season three so you can expect some of those to be wrapped up, particularly I know people are eagerly anticipating what is going to happen to Darren and Carmella. But I think people are going to love the storylines we've got coming up, especially those involving our guest stars.'

'I understand there are some changes regarding that?'

'Yeah, Max and Ty, the co-creators, decided to mix things up a little bit with the format. So this new season it's going to be a collection of shorter storylines around a different guest star that sort of come together in the end in a way-'

'Think of films such as Pulp Fiction or Annie Hall.'

'Yes! Rachel's right it's like lots of short stories and they form together to make this bigger picture.'

'Sounds like it's going to be very interesting. Rachel, I understand you'll be appearing in about six episodes, maybe more, as a guest star this season?'

'Yes.'

'That's quite a commitment how did you manage to get the time off?'

'The timing of it all just worked really well. The crew at Wicked were really supportive and found a wonderful replacement for me.'

'But you're going back to the role, is that right?'

'Yes. We have some cast changes coming up in about a month and then I'll resume my role as Elphaba. I couldn't stay away, I just love the show.'

'How has it been transferring from the stage to screen?'

'I've done some TV acting before but it's only been for one or two episodes at the most. There are some obvious differences mainly the stop and start of filming compared to on stage you just have to keep going, with TV filming you have the opportunity to redo lines and scenes if things go wrong.'

'Oh and trying not to sing.' Kelvin interjects and Rachel laughs.

'Does Rachel sing a lot during filming?'

'Oh my God it's constant. You'd be between takes and she's singing, I think she would have sung all her lines if they'd let her, the director actually asked for a song to be written into one of the scripts just to give her an excuse.'

'So you'll be singing on the show, a musical number?'

'I can confirm that I am not singing any songs from a musical but I can't divulge any more than that.'

'How has it been working on Red Academy compared to other shows you've been on Rachel?'

'Honestly it was quite nerve-wrecking to begin with. Doing a run of episodes on Red Academy rather than just turning up and shooting a couple of scenes, was a different experience. It gave me the opportunity to be much more involved and hang out on set, see how things work, get to know people better, I found it to be an amazing and fun experience, I loved it.'

The interviewer goes back to Kelvin asking him various questions about the show, the other actors and actresses, the demands of filming and so on. Rachel listens intently, observing how Kelvin works and deals with questions. The network had requested the two of them interview together as they'd formed a fast friendship on set and photos of the two of them hanging out and about in LA kept appearing in the media. Rachel knew it was a slightly exploitative move by the network, that they're trying to make something of nothing, but Kelvin has a lot of experience at all this promotional work and really she was happy to have him there to learn from and for support.

'You guys seem pretty close but I hear you had a bit of a rocky start?'

'Yeah on her first day Rachel was like some destructive force of nature on set, in fact I nicknamed her Tiny Terror because of it.'

'What happened?'

* * *

Rachel huffed impatiently into the phone, as it rang in her ear.

'Hi sweetheart. How's it going?'

'They're idiots, all idiots and _he_ is the biggest idiot of them all.'

'Ok.'

'I mean it's like he is going out of his way to make my life difficult, no worse he's making it hell, it's career sabotage is what it is Quinn, he's out to get me and he's got the crew laughing and joking along with him but I know, _I_ know what's really going on and it's, it's . . . unacceptable, deplorable that's what it is, why I have a good mind to g-'

'_Rachel_!'

Rachel broke her rant abruptly at Quinns interruption she knew she was perhaps being a bit irrational but it was almost like being back in High School. She'd only been on set a week and already she could see and feel the way the other cast members grouped together, laughing and joking around.

'-aps it's not quite what you think, do you understand?'

'That is an interesting question.' Rachel responded hesitantly, stalling for time.

'You've not been listening to a word I've said have you.'

'Well I-I'm stressed a-and . . .'

Quinn sighed.

'Ok from the beginning, give me the highlights.'

She heard Rachel take a deep breath through the phone.

'It's Kelvin, he . . . he keeps teasing me. He calls me Tiny Terror in front of everyone and playing jokes like moving my stuff and hiding it a-and laughing at my singing . . . and he keeps eating the last bagel.'

Quinn waited out the silence that fell.

'It's not my fault. He's just so irritating and they all know each other already and everyone likes him. They all hang out on set and some of them live together, I'm just alone, and I didn't mean it I just, I get nervous and they all know each other and are always laughing and joking together.'

'What did you do?'

'What!'

'Sweetheart I love you but what did you do?'

'I-I'm shocked that you would allude to suc-'

'Cut the crap Berry.'

'I spilt coffee on him on my first day . . . and I may have actually slapped him during a rehearsal instead of fake slapping him . . . and there may have been a small accident where I tripped and his phone somehow ended up in a pool and he had to get a replacement.'

Quinn couldn't contain her laughter and could hear it echo down the phone.

'Quinn! This isn't a laughing matter, this is serious.'

The blonde could have sworn she actually heard Rachel stamp her foot over the phone. She knew this job would be a challenge for Rachel, two months alone in LA, long days filming and going into an established and close knit cast. Sensing the other girls nervousness before she'd left Quinn had offered to go along, but Rachel had refused. They'd spoken, texted, skyped, throughout Rachels first week and she'd registered the other girls growing disquiet and anxiety.

'I don't see how laughing is going to help my current problem, really you could be more supportive-'

'Stop right there. Ok I'm sorry for laughing but Rach you've got to just relax and step back for a minute. I know what you're thinking, no one is out to get you, you had an . . . eventful first day on set but it sounds like Kelvin and everyone is just being light-hearted about it, I don't think any of it is directed at you personally. Come on, slapping the star of the show and spilling coffee on him, that's kind of funny.'

'I guess.'

'I know you want this to go well and I know you're nervous but from what you've been telling me all week they all sound like a nice laid back group . . . this isn't High School Rachel just relax and be you, I promise they'll love you.'

'Eugh you're right, I've been so highly strung all week after that car crash of a first day, I've kind of been all agh the last few days, you're right I just need to relax-'

'Oh-oh you know what you should do?'

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle and smile at the blondes enthusiastic interruption.

'What?'

'You should bake a batch of your 'I'm sorry' cookies, no one can resist those.'

'Honey that is brilliant. I'll put you on speaker phone and get started now . . . so how did the meeting with your publisher go today?'

* * *

'She slapped me, killed my phone and covered me in coffee.'

'Wow, but you're friends now?'

'Yeah, I managed to forgive her.' Kelvin teased as he and Rachel gave each other playful pushes and shoves.

'So Kelvin.' The interviewer interjected, trying to get the two of them back on track.

'What's the best thing about working with Rachel Berry?'

'Oh without a doubt her apology cookies.'

'Apology cookies?'

'Yeah whenever she does something wrong she bakes you a batch of 'I'm sorry' cookies. They're a-maz-ing, don't eat anything else she cooks, but yeah they're awesome.'

'What's so special about them?'

'She actually ices them so they spell out I'm sorry.'

'That is so cute. So Rachel same thing what's the best thing about working with Kelvin?'

'When he takes naps between scenes because then I get some peace and quiet. I'm joking, truthfully . . . working with Kelvin has been a pleasure but the best thing has been making a good friend out of it.'

'I think I'm going to be sick.'

Rachel shoots Kelvin a glare and punches him in the arm.

'Watch it Allington or there'll be another coffee mishap.'

The two of them stare off for a few seconds before both burst into laughter, the interview once again descending into the pair playfully pushing each other before the interviewer interjects.

'Anyway good luck with the new season of Red Academy and thanks again for talking to us today.'

'Our pleasure, thank you for having us.' Rachel replies.

* * *

**A/N2: ** _Reviews and comments are like giant pats (or slaps) on the back._

_Yeah so in the previous chapter my intention was that the first part could be openly interpreted, is it all a dream, is part of it a flashback? I'll be honest, the bit with Santana I wrote as a flashback, I wanted to explore Quinn relationship with religion a bit and that flashback came to me but then I just kept reading it and thinking 'where is this going to go?' but then the dream idea came to me and it seemed like it could work. In fact in my brain the picture that Santana took of Quinn, Quinn used as her author bio photo for her book 'Laughing Madonna'. Quinn also has a copy of the picture hung on the wall in her study. _

'_Ad3n' I did consider just posting a collection of flashbacks but I feel some sort of responsibility to them to find them a home within the broader story and unify them together, even if it's in a very abstract way (yeah the last chapter was a bit left field but glad you still loved it). Some of what I've written is long enough to dedicate a whole chapter to, like we've seen the morning after Quinn and Rachel 'get together' but I've actually got a fairly long flashback written and completed of how it all starts and another based around their first date. I've no idea where they're going to fit in yet, maybe when I get to like ten or twelve chapters I'll just have a purge of flashbacks._

_Regarding the bedding situation, well Santana has just had to get used to it over the years, Kurt however has a lock on his bedroom door in his apartment for when Brittany stays with him. _


	10. NYLON

**A/N:** _So I'm settling nicely back into the interview/flashback format but I'm mixing it up again by bring you a . . . wait for it . . . Kurt-centric one! This didn't turn out quite how I expected, although they rarely do, as per usual once I got going I ended up writing completely new flashbacks._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything etc., I'm just having a bit of fun.

* * *

**NYLON**

If you follow style the way your dog follows a trail of bacon, you probably already know who Kurt Hummel is. A long time contributor to Vogue, his blog is a must for fashion enthusiasts, and with the launch of his new collection, he may be from some small town in Ohio but this young designer positively oozes style like he was born on a New York runway. We caught up with him at New York fashion week.

**How are you enjoying the week so far?** It's just amazing, wonderful.

**Anything caught your eye, who's your favourite designer right now? **That's just impossible to answer. I come to events like this and you're just surrounded by so many names and gorgeous clothes you just can't pick. It's like a fashion candy store, you just want to eat everything but you don't know where to start (laughs).

**So what are you wearing right now? **It's a sort of mix of vintage and my own stuff. I love mixing old and new and upcycling things.

**You're launching a new collection next month, tell us a bit about that.** It's a collaborative project, I was approached and asked to design my version of a must-have item, so in the collection there's a wonderful LBD, some great accessories, that classic fitted shirt and pencil skirt combo.

**And of course your contribution, the blazer. **Seriously who can resist a good blazer. It really is a must. Although I got corrected by one of the other designers for using the term blazer too generically, apparently they're technically suit jackets but either way they look hot.

**Speaking of hot you've got Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray modelling for you in the new collection and I've seen the promos and . . . wow. **Agh I know and I love them for it. It was really great actually they just gave all the designers loads of creative freedom with the designs, photo shoots, everything. So when Quinn saw the designs she insisted on being involved in any way she could and she has a great photographic eye so I couldn't really say no. Plus those two girls know how to rock a blazer, even I was fanning myself during the photo shoot it was that hot, and oh my God just wait until the collection launch, but don't ask for details my lips are sealed on that one.

**Ok, I'm intrigued now, can I have tickets?** Of course.

**Thanks. You all went to High School together is that right? **Yeah, we were all in our High School glee club, in fact most of us from back then are all still in touch. Rachel and I both moved to New York when we graduated and got an apartment together and it sort of turned into this crash pad that everyone just came and stayed at.

**That sounds cool.** It was a lot of fun and had its benefits.

* * *

'_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_'

Rachel screamed, her and Kurt jumping up onto the couch as Brittany ran into the living space.

'What, what is it?'

Kurt grabbed the taller girls nearby arm in a death grip, a blanket wrapped around him like a protective cloak, as Rachel clambered onto the girls back, trying to attain a higher and safer spot, the blonde struggling to keep her held up as the two scared roommates pointed shakily into the corner.

'Spider, spider!'

'Where? I can't see anything guys.'

'There!' The two pointed more frantically into the corner as Brittany leaned forward slightly to try and get a better look at the black blob.

'Are you serious, that little thing? Rachel you need to get down if I'm going to get rid of it.'

Rachel slid off the taller girls back onto the couch where she and Kurt now clung to each other, huddling under the blanket together, watching the corner intently on the off chance the spider lunged towards them. Brittany disappeared behind them towards the kitchen area.

'W-where are you going?'

'I just need to get something . . .'

Returning with a glass and some paper she approached the little arachnid, kneeling close by and coaxing it into the glass.

'Don't hurt it.'

'Kill it! _Kill_ **it!**'

'No! Don't hurt little Ferdinand.'

'Ferdinand?!'

'Yes Kurt, that's his name.'

Brittany rolled her eyes as she stood, the spider now trapped in the glass, the paper covering the top.

'His name's Boris, everybody knows spiders are called Boris.'

'Where are you taking him?'

'Flush him! _Flush_ **him**!'

'No!'

'I'm putting him outside. Can one of you get the door?'

Brittany watched as the pair froze, staring at each other, neither wanting to be the one to move and watching in anticipation and hope that the other would move. The blonde rolled her eyes again.

'Never mind, I'll get it myself.'

* * *

**Benefits? Like what?** So many things, but it was just nice we kind of became this central point for everyone and it was surprising once the constraints and pressure of High School was gone how much our friendships grew along with our development as individuals.

**Erm, wow that's quite insightful. **(laughs) I know I have my moments. I can't help it sometimes it's what you get for spending too much time with Rachel and Quinn, they both did some psych classes in college, and Quinn was only in Connecticut so she was always coming to New York and sleeping on our couch. It's not all intense self-reflection though, in fact it's thanks to her that I learnt to cook and developed my CSI addiction.

* * *

It was 12:32pm on a Saturday and Quinn and Kurt were still in their pyjamas wrapped up in blankets on the couch watching CSI repeats. Quinn had visited regularly over the few months since her first visit to Kurt and Rachels apartment and while the two girls had formed a friendship towards the end of High School and over the summer, Quinn and Kurt had only been on hospitable terms.

Quinn had made a few tentative friendships with people in her dorm and from her classes but she'd spent pretty much her whole life with people knowing her business and judging her, so she had been guarded so far. Withholding a few details seemed a small sacrifice but it was hard to be completely herself around people when she had to be careful and protect details of her past. With Kurt though, they had quickly been able to form a friendship, away from Lima Quinn found it easier to relax, and the fact that Kurt already knew most of her past and regrets and was happy to have her around made her relax even more.

Quinn escaped the blankets and stretched as she stood from the couch.

'Coffee?'

'You are an angel, please.'

Quinn smiled at Kurts response making her way across the open plan living area to the small kitchen area. As she waited for the coffee to brew she realised she was hungry and opening the fridge began a search for food.

'Err Kurt . . . where's your food?'

Quinn had moved her search onto the cupboards as she called out to the boy who a few moments later rose from the couch and shuffled to the kitchen amassed in blankets still.

'I think there's some leftover take-out from the other day in the fridge, otherwise if you're hungry we can order some, we found a new thai place it's divine and they deliver, it's too cold to go out, or there is this amazing deli by NYADA.'

As Kurt talked Quinn opened the fridge again and removing a take-out carton inspected its contents and gave it a tentative sniff. Her nose scrunched in distaste as she grabbed the remaining cartons and deposited them in the bin.

'Rachel will probably pick something up on her way home after morning rehearsals, they should be done by now, although I think she said something about needing to run some errands, want me to give her a call? Quinn?'

At the sound of her name Quinn focused back on the boy. She remembered the coffee and poured them both a cup, handing Kurt his as she questioned.

'Do you guys ever buy food?'

'Yeah of course.'

'No I mean actual food, not take-out, you know the stuff you cook yourselves.'

'Why bother, that's why we get take-out.'

'I know but is that _all_ you eat?'

Kurt placed his cup down and sighed.

'Rachel and I eat take-out, a lot, we've established that, now what exactly is the problem and point to this growing interrogation?'

'I just . . . it's not good for you to be eating that all the time and it must be costing you guys a fortune-'

'Aw Quinn are you worried about us. Who would have thought one day Quinn Fabray would be stood in my kitchen showing concern for my dietary habits.' Kurt teased as Quinn looked down at her cup and blushed faintly, before the boy placed his own cup on the worktop and took a deep breath.

'Ugh, make any sarcastic comment about what I'm about to say next and I will change the locks on this apartment, but the reason we get take-out all the time is . . . RachelandIdon'tknowhowtocook.'

Quinn took a moment to decipher the rush of words before looking back up to meet Kurts averted gaze.

'Seriously?'

'Well not all of us were raised to be perfect housewives. Aside from occasionally baking and learning how to master essential things like soufflés, once my dad married Carole I didn't need to cook and Rachels dads work schedules were hard so they would just bring take-out home.'

'Didn't you both do the HomeEc classes?'

'Oh please, how to boil and egg and ice a cake? We all know Rachels feelings on eggs and the things I can do with icing would have blown Miss Bachmans unimaginative mind. We just used to work on glee stuff or discuss things like Celine Dion versus Elaine Paige.'

Quinn had to laugh at the boys comments, HomeEc at McKinley had been a joke, and although things with her mother had been strained over the last few years Kurt wasn't wrong and she had been raised to know her way around a kitchen. She let herself get lost in thought for a moment before finishing her coffee and pinning Kurt with a determined look.

'Right then. You've got 30 minutes, finish your coffee, get dressed and then tell Rachel we're going out for a few hours and that we'll take care of dinner tonight.'

'Quinn Fabray what are you planning?'

'No questions Hummel we've got a lot of work to do.'

Three hours later they returned to the apartment with arms full of bags and boxes. Three hours of shopping was an afternoon well spent to Kurt, even if it was for cooking supplies, but he was growing fond and had enjoyed spending the time with Quinn. When she let go he found her to be wonderfully witty and sarcastic, she'd been sarcastic in High School but back then it had been laced anger and with the intention to hurt, were as now it was funny, almost affectionate.

Their first stop had been to actually get the pair some basic cookware, then a trip to the bookstore for a 'guide to vegan cooking' recipe book (both had realised they had no idea when it came to vegan cooking) and finally the market. Dropping all the bags in the kitchen they set about unpacking them while Quinn intermittently read out recipes from the book they'd purchased.

'What about lentil dhal?'

'I have no idea what that is. Where do I put these?'

'They need to be kept in the fridge. It's some kind of curry dish.'

'No to anything spicy it makes my eyes puffy. This?'

'Cupboard. What about stuffed baked zucchini with cashew nuts and wild rice?'

'It sounds a little advanced, you promised to be gentle with me Fabray.'

Quinn smirked at Kurts teasing, handing him a carton of almond milk, as they finally finished the unpacking.

'Ok, well what about a lasagne? We found that vegan pasta and cheese, the rest is just cooking some vegetables and tomatoes together.'

'I think that sounds manageable. Where do we start?'

Rachels morning rehearsal hadn't finished until 1pm and as she left she'd picked up Kurts text. She'd had to drop by the music store and the library amongst other odd jobs and it'd taken longer than expected. Walking into the apartment she was surprised to see her two friends in the kitchen wearing aprons and surrounded by an assortment of vegetables, pans and utensils. A puzzled look on her face as she dropped her bags and keys and approached them.

'Err what are you guys doing?'

'Hi Rach.'

'We're cooking Berry, something that I have learnt is an alien concept in this apartment so I'm teaching Kurt.'

'We're making vegan lasagne.' The boy beamed excitedly at Rachel.

'You're cooking vegan food?'

'Well yeah we weren't going to cook something and then let you starve.'

'Quinn made us go and buy a vegan cookbook and we found some wholefoods market that had all this dairy free and egg alternative stuff.'

'Kurt! Watch where you're chopping!'

Rachel stifled a giggle at Quinns mothering tone, as the girl demonstrated the right way to chop the vegetables Kurt had in front of him.

'Can I help?' Rachel asked softly, shyly.

'Of course Rach, we got you an apron as well.'

Quinn grabbed the apron from the nearby hook and gave Rachel a shy smile as she looped it over the girls head. Pulling the girl so she was alongside Kurt, Quinn grabbed some nearby items before instructing and demonstrating to Rachel what she wanted her to do.

'Ok so Kurt is chopping the vegetables, I need you to grate this weird vegan cheese like this, just be careful of your fingers.'

* * *

**Which CSI?** Oh please as if I could answer anything but New York to that question.

**What was your style like back in high school? **It was flawless of course! Seriously though I do look back on some of those outfits and think 'what was I thinking?', a lot of what I wore were pieces I was able to get off ebay, particularly Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs.

**That must have been an expensive habit? **Yes, but there is one sacred word of fashion, and that word is accessorise (laughs). Sometimes if you can get something, that one amazing piece, it can become really versatile with the right accessorises so you don't need a lot, just those one or two good items and everything looks fabulous. I think that's what attracted me so much to this collaboration project the focus on getting the must-haves right.

**What's the best advice you've been given? **Fashion-wise? I don't get given fashion advice honey I give it.

**I hold my hands up in surrender, what about in general.** To come to New York.

* * *

_Blaine looked intently at Kurt._

'_Can I give you some advice? You can't be here anymore, Kurt.'_

'_I get it, I know I'm pathetic.'_

'_No, you're not pathetic. It's just you're stuck. You don't belong here anymore. You belong in New York.'_

Kurt was curled up on the couch when he heard the key in the apartment door.

'Honey I'm home.'

He remained quiet, lost in his own world, barely registering the approaching footsteps.

'Oh. This doesn't look good.'

Rachel sighs as she takes a seat next to Kurt on the couch. She takes one of his hands and gives it a gentle squeeze taking in the scene in front of her, the half empty bottle of wine and tissues on the coffee table and the red eyes of the boy as they finally make eye contact.

'It's over, he . . . it's over.'

'What happened?'

'It's, he . . . it's definitely over this time, this is it.' Fresh tears are forming in his eyes.

'What am I supposed to do, I don't, Rachel I don't know what to do?'

The tears fall now and Rachel leans forward, enveloping him in a strong hug as he sobs into her shoulder. She just holds him, her own tears falling at her friends pain.

It takes time, but there are now just sniffs from the pair as Rachel pushes Kurt upright again and grabbing some fresh tissues quickly swipes at her eyes before cleaning the eyes, nose and cheeks of the boy in front of her. She keeps a grip on his hand as he talks, telling her how his relationship has ended, how his heart has been broken again, how this time it's not going to be fixed.

'Where do I go from here Rach? I feel so empty, alone.'

'Kurt Hummel how dare you. You are not alone, you have me. If that idiot can't treat you the way you deserve to be treated then he . . . he . . . well they say if you can't say something good don't say anything, but you, you are an amazing person Kurt, loving, loyal, passionate, skin and a scarf collection to die for. You're not empty, you're like me bursting with so much inside and if someone can't appreciate that then they don't deserve you. Listen to me, you can go and be whoever you want to be Kurt and you don't need anyone else to make that happen. If you do need someone to pick you up occasionally, I love you and I'll always be here.'

'I love you too, I'm so glad we did this, that I came to New York. Ugh you'll make me cry again.' Kurt managed a weak smile and laugh as the two friends hugged once more. As they pulled apart Rachel got up from the couch talking as she headed towards the kitchen area.

'Let me get a glass and we can finish this bottle and do some trash talking of exes. Then tomorrow night we are going out, because we are single and fabulous in New York together.'

'I'll drink to that.'

* * *

**You've mentioned being in glee club in High School and I can't imagine you can be best friends with Rachel Berry and not have an interest in musicals.** That is true (laughs). We may not have been friends at the start of High School but once we got over our competitiveness we became fast friends, plus she dated my step-brother so we ended up hanging out and bonding over classic musicals while he played Call of Duty.

**You nearly went into musical theatre yourself didn't you? ** I had planned to study at NYADA but the lure of fashion was too great and I was doing little bits of work and then I was offered an internship and the rest is really history.

**Favourite musical?** You don't ask easy questions do you! It's so hard to pick one, I mean Wicked will always be special to me, defying gravity was top of my itunes in High School but equally I love Gypsy and Evita, seriously you can criticise Madonna all you want but that woman is and forever will be an icon.

**So what's top of your itunes right now?** I wish I could say something new and current but I'm in the process of some kind of 90s girl group revival with regard to my itunes, Spice Girls, Destiny's Child, which I'm kind of regretting now I've said it out loud.

**Last question . . . can I touch you? Your skin is amazing! What's your secret? **Sure you can (Kurt Hummel has the most baby soft skin I have ever felt). It's nothing fancy I just have a standard night time cleanse, tone, moisturise routine but no excepts it has to be every day, no slacking, that's the secret.

* * *

**A/N2:** _As always reviews and comments are heartily encouraged, how else will I learn._

_Believe it or not I do try and keep these interviews as realistic as possible and research the format etc., that bit at the start of this about dogs and bacon was actually in an introduction in a NYLON interview. _

_All spiders are indeed called Boris, even the female ones, at least that's what my mother taught me._

_I finished this chapter quicker than anticipated because it's freezing where I live (currently around -5 degrees Celsius, which is low 20s in Fahrenheit but it keeps dropping) and I'd created a nest in the living room. The only problem is now I've finished I have to venture outside and walk the dog . . . I maybe some time.  
_


	11. Book Tour

**A/N: **_And we're back to Quinn. I hope people like it, this turned into a monster chapter, I think it's the longest I've written so far. _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to anything and I don't mean any offence, just playin'.

* * *

**Book Tour**

The tour promoting Quinns third book, 'Flowers for An', was going well. She didn't have to tour, so much was just done online now, webchats, magazine and newspaper interviews, blog interviews and Q&As, that it wasn't a necessity nor was it a money spinner for her publisher. While her books were successful Quinn knew she wasn't JK Rowling, her audiences were small, but Quinn preferred it that way. She only toured and travelled out to those smaller independent stores that she loves.

The current store she is in is a particular favourite, situated in San Francisco, Rachel had found it and brought her here when they'd come for Pride one year. Walls filled floor to ceiling with both new and second hand books, piles in front of the shelves where they'd run out of space, a little café out the back which had books crammed into it as well and a beautiful open courtyard that her and Rachel had spent a day lounging in the sun drinking coffee and reading.

Currently she was reading an excerpt from her book to the group of around 50 people who had come to the event. It was times like this she was glad for her drama training, she'd heard and seen a number of authors who stumbled or froze when reading aloud, or were dull and unanimated, sometimes completely killing any spark that their written words had prompted.

As she closed the book in her hands the audience clapped, the manager of the store standing to gain peoples' attention and quieten them down.

'Thank you Quinn that was wonderful. Now we'll move onto the question and answer section of the evening but, before we throw you to the lions here, I wanted to ask a couple of quick questions to get us started, if that's ok?'

'Of course.'

'Something that I noticed reading not just your new book but all three, was that they all seem to have this commonality of looking at relationships between people.'

'It's an accurate observation. I think how we interact with people and their interactions with us is really the central theme of everything that happens in our lives. When we start looking at how our relationship vary and work between different people, I-I just find it fascinating.

'In Flowers for An, the ending and the option for Jenny to continue her quest for enlightenment was left quite open ended, any chance of a sequel?'

'I don't have any plans to write a sequel but it's not something I would discount. Maybe later on in my career I'll feel the need to resolve things for Jenny, but right now I'm happy to let people imagine and make their own choices about what happens to her.'

'Ok, so let's open this up to the floor . . . yes sir.'

'I was wondering why you have really varied settings for your books, like there was the crime and mystery element to Laughing Madonna and Flowers for An I suppose you could call a romance, why not stick with one genre?'

'I suppose for me the settings are really secondary. Actually a more accurate explanation would be that they facilitate what we were just talking about, the interactions between people. Putting a group of people in a situation, like in Laughing Madonna, and having a series of murders take place just provided me with a setting, a focus, for me to explore those interactions. Also I don't read or enjoy just one type or genre of book and ultimately it's fun for me to write and work from different angles.'

As she finishes her answer hands are raised in the audience and the manager points towards a young woman near the front.

'Hi. Did you always want to be a writer?'

* * *

'_**You're what**__?!_'

Quinn pulled the phone away from her ear at the exclamation.

'Rach listen to me it's just an option I'm looking at, I don't know if I'm going to go, I haven't even applied yet, you're supposed to be helping me work this out.'

'England! No, absolutely not, you're not going.'

'It's just the summer and it would be an amazing opportunity, how am I supposed to work out what I want if I don't try these things.'

'How can you not know what you want? You're nearly halfway through your degree Quinn, you're studying drama so act, stage manage, whatever, why are you looking at all these other options now?'

'Because I don't know what I want to do.'

'I don't understand, how can you not know?'

'Not all of us have known exactly what we want from life the moment we were born Rachel! Some of us don't have gifts and talents which dictate our career paths, some of us struggle and have no idea where they're going and just try and make it through each day without screwing up-'

'Quinn I-'

'No! You don't get a say in this, I rang you wanting to talk and to try and work this out but . . . agh fuck you Rachel. Fuck. You!'

Quinn hit end on her phone and threw it across the room onto her roommates empty bed. She heard the familiar ringtone which meant that Rachel was calling her, ignoring it she focused on a random spot in the room, balling her hands into fists and counted off the deep breaths she takes in an attempt to calm herself down. The ringing stops but then just as quickly starts again, not wanting to touch the device Quinn grabbed a pillow from her bed and flung it over the phone, muffling the sound in consideration of her neighbours as she picked up her gym bag and left the room.

At the other end of the phone an irate Rachel kept redialling, but as she pressed redial for the twelfth time she resigned herself to the fact that Quinn wasn't going to answer anytime soon. With a sigh she put her phone down on the counter in front of her and leaning on her elbows put her head in her hands. She knew she'd been selfish but so had Quinn, didn't it occur to her the impact that being abroad for the summer would have on her family and friends. Rachel didn't get it, finally getting to New York, being at NYADA and performing had only strengthened what she already knew she wanted to do with her life. Quinn seemed to be going in the opposite direction, interning last summer at a photography studio, picking and studying more random and varied classes. Surely doing something and not enjoying it helped you understand what you did want, didn't it?

It had been two days of silence and no contact when Rachel grabbed her overnight bag and metro pass and made the trip to New Haven.

Quinn was heading back to her dorm room from her afternoon classes. As she turned onto her corridor she saw a figure huddled outside her door, realising as she got closer that it was a Rachel Berry leaning against her door, ipod buds in her ears, cuddled around her backpack asleep. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the cute girl in front of her but also couldn't help the desire to tease her. Pulling her keys quietly out of her bag, she slowly pushed them into the lock, watching to make sure the click of the door unlocking didn't wake the girl, she then quickly twisted the handle and flung the door open, causing Rachel to fall backwards into the room jerking her awake in the process.

'What the . . . Quinn!'

The blonde couldn't help but laugh, despite the annoyed glare she was receiving from the sprawled out girl, as she stepped inside the room and closed the door. She knew it wasn't a good idea really, the last time they'd spoken they'd argued and this wasn't going to help the situation, but she just hadn't been able to resist and in truth she was still a little bit angry.

'It's not funny. I came here with good intentions and this is the welcome I get.'

'It was just too tempting.' Quinn shrugged as she held out a hand to help the girl up.

Once they were stood in front of each other silence fell over the room and the two girls simply stared each other down. Neither wanting to be the one to break the silence, it was a challenge now, and both could be too stubborn for their own good. After nearly five minutes Quinn relented slightly, shifting her weight as she folded her arms, her lips turning up slightly into a smirk.

'You know this is the point where you're supposed to offer to buy me a cup of coffee to apologise.'

'I'm getting there.'

'Really? You are aware that most places will start closing in a few hours.' Quinn looked at her watch for emphasis as Rachel let out a loud huff.

'Fine. Quinn do you want to go get a coffee and we-'

'And a muffin.'

Quinn saw the other girl bite the inside of her cheek.

'I'm sorry I reacted the way I did on the phone, do you want to get coffee and a muffin and we can talk about it?'

Teasing Rachel was always fun, and the easiest option, as Quinn pretended to be thinking about her answer, raising a finger and tapping it to her chin in 'fake' thought.

'Ok, I guess so.'

'How very gracious of you Quinn. Shall we?' Rachel raised a hand, gesturing towards the dorm room door. As Quinn turned she suddenly reached out and took the blondes hand, stopping her.

'Seriously, no messing around I am sorry for the way I acted, and we _are_ going to talk about this, as in I'm going to be good and listen to you and you'll be good and listen to me, ok?'

Quinn took a moment, before she visibly relaxed, giving Rachel a small smile.

'Ok.'

* * *

'I had no idea what I wanted to do. It wasn't until my supervisor pushed me to send a manuscript to publishers after I graduated that I really thought of writing as a career option.'

'Quinn, you seem to have so many creative outlets aside from actually writing books. How do you keep it all together?'

'It's just part of the process for me. I've always done lots of different things at the same time, maybe that's why I couldn't decide on a career. In college I did quite varied, some would say random, modules. I was studying drama but I did stage management, dramaturgy, some english and psychology classes. I even spent a summer interning in a costume and props department.'

'What was that like?' The manager interjects.

'I really enjoyed it. It could be quite repetitive, lots of sewing and gluing, but at the same time you could walk in and it would be 'we need these three things by tonight' and you'd have three hours to find or make, a 1930s camera, a palm tree lamp and a green and white striped scarf.'

'Yes, lady in the red shirt.'

'I wondered were you never tempted to go into the theatre or acting? Your girlfriend Rachel works in theatre and tv, has she ever tried to sway you?'

'Not in so many words. It was an option, I enjoy acting, I enjoy all aspects of performing arts. I do help Rachel with learning lines and practice scenes with her, but I'm happy with how things are right now.'

'Hello, has Rachel read your books, what does she think of them?'

Quinn chuckles before responding.

'Yes Rachel reads everything I write and she's not shy about giving me her opinion. In fact she used to come into my study and read over my shoulder while I typed and would point out errors and such, until I banned her from the room. She's my best critic, aside from myself, but she's also my best support.'

* * *

**Gayberry wats da sitch with ur woman? She jst txt me sum random shit.**

**Hi Rachel, I thnk u mite wanna call Quinn or smthng shes actin kinda strng Meghan xxxx**

**Rach I don't think Q is ok. San got weird txts an I rang but shes not picking up xBx**

Rachel had just finished rehearsals for the day and had been surprised to find a number of texts and missed calls when she pulled her phone from her bag.

**Santana, what do you mean? What did she say? Rxx**

**Ddnt make mch sense. Jst osrt it out Yentl.**

Rachel rang Quinns phone continuously on her journey home but there was no answer. As she stepped inside her and Kurts apartment she pulled up Meghans number on her phone. Meghan was Quinns roommate, an improvement on some of the others Quinn had had in the past, she was actually quite sweet and more importantly sane. The girl answered and explained to Rachel that she was worried, Quinn hadn't really been sleeping for the last few days and was more stressed than usual about the project she had due. She didn't go into details but expressed her concern because she was going home for a few days and Quinn would be alone. Rachel thanked her and as she hung up the phone began packing.

Rachel reached Quinns dorm room and entered to find a dishevelled Quinn sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by paper, a mixture of piles and loose sheets fanned out and surrounded the girl. They ran almost like a river, a waterfall flowing from her desk where they were precariously piled, spilling onto the floor. They flowed up the walls, where Quinn had obviously taped them up and trailed over and covered the blondes bed.

Rachel took a deep breath as she put her bag down and closed the door.

'Quinn?'

The blonde looked up at her with a look of confusion, before giving her a quick smile and returning to look and riffle through the papers in front of her.

'Sweetheart, where's your phone?'

Quinns gaze didn't move up from the sea of papers.

'Erm . . . somewhere.'

Rachel glanced around the room, finally spying the device next to a pile of papers on the desk, seeing that it had been placed on silent and that there were a number of missed calls and text messages.

'Is everything ok? Meghan said you've not been sleeping, when was the last time you slept?'

'Slept when we spoke the other day.'

Rachel remembered the call it had been two days ago, they'd been talking planning their time together when Quinn would visit in two weeks, and Rachel had stayed on the phone until the other girl had fallen asleep and she could hear the blondes rhythmic exhales. It was Quinns final year and her time at college was all coming together in a final project that was consuming her time and energy. Rachel had graduated the previous year and had recently landed a major part in an off Broadway production, that was equally devouring everything. They were working hard at keeping everything together, regular texts, skype calls, but it was challenging and Rachel sighed, annoyed that she'd missed some of the signs that Quinn was struggling.

'Why are you here? You have rehearsals, is everything alright?'

'Everything's fine, they've given me a few days off and I wanted to see you, the girls were worried as well. You look pale, I know you've not been sleeping Quinn but what about food, when did you last eat?'

'Skittles.'

Rachel sighed in exasperation as she knelt down near the girl and began picking up loose papers, piling them together.

'No!'

'Quinn you can't possibly work like this or know where anything is in this mess, go take a shower and I'll sort it out or at least make a start.'

'No! Don't touch my stuff!'

Quinn reached out and snatched the papers from Rachel, hugging them tightly to her chest, continuing to look at the papers around her in search of something. Rachel sighed heavily again as she placed her hands on her hips, trying to keep calm at the other girls stubborn and childish actions.

'Stop being difficult. No arguments, this isn't negotiable Quinn. I'm telling you, give yourself a break, go and take a shower.'

'_Excuse me_.'

Quinn looks up now and meets her gaze, a spark of defiance in them. Rachel holds her breath for a moment realising her mistake, telling Quinn what to do is like setting off a fuse, as she quickly considers in her head how to deal with this. She reaches out to cup the girls face in her hands, one of Quinns hands releases its grip on the papers and swats a hand away, but the other finds its mark as Rachel runs a thumb over the blondes cheek.

'Ok, I get that wasn't the best course of action or way to phrase it but please don't fight me on this Quinn, you need a break.'

She can feel the girl relaxing under her touch, giving into her exhaustion, the brunettes thumb working back and forth across the skin of Quinns cheek as she watches the hazel eyes closing and the girl nuzzle into the familiar feel and touch of Rachels hand. They stay like that for a few moments before she moves her other hand up, uninterrupted this time and cups the girls face, coaxing her to open her eyes and meet hers.

'You need to stop and take a break.'

'There's so much to do.'

'I know, but right now you need to eat and sleep and let me look after you a little bit, ok?'

Quinn nods weakly.

'Ok. Now go shower.'

Rachel watches as the girl puts the papers she still grips down and stands taking out a towel and some sweats from a drawer before she leaves the dorm room. Once she's gone Rachel moves around the floor and the bed, putting all the papers into ordered neat piles, sketches, research, notes and outlines, red penned pages, next to the desk in the corner. Once the carpet and bed sheets are visible she goes through to the kitchen and sets about making sandwiches and drinks for the both of them.

As she returns to the dorm room with the drinks and food she walks in to find Quinn back from her shower, dressed in sweats and sat on the bed drying her hair.

'How are you feeling?'

Quinn stops her movements and looks up at Rachel. She looks more like herself now, some colour has returned to her face as she gives a weak smile.

'Better. I-I'm not . . .'

'I have food and I need you to drink this. All of it.'

Rachel hands the girl a sports drink, which Quinn begins to drink eagerly, as she places the sandwiches on the bedside table. She gets on the bed, placing a quick kiss to the wet blonde hair, before sitting with her back against the headboard and her legs stretched out in front of her, reaching over for her sandwich she catches the blondes gaze and motions with a nod of her head to the other plate.

'Eat.'

Quinn reaches out for the sandwich and takes a bite, moaning out loud at the taste of real food, of bacon.

'You cooked bacon?'

'I know it's not traditional in a BLT for the bacon to be hot but I think you need it and it seems to be the only thing of real substance either you or Meghan has in the fridge. I had to steal a little bit of peanut butter from one of you neighbours. We'll go shopping in the morning.'

'I love you.' Quinn says around a mouthful of food as she quickly finishes the sandwich and drink.

She lays down on the bed, turning towards Rachel and placing her head in the girls lap instantly feeling fingers begin to run through her hair. She can feel her eyelids growing heavy at the sensation, her breaths are becoming slower and more rhythmic, as she breaths in the familiar smell of Rachel, and reaching up a little she snakes a hand under the hem of the girls top to feel the warm soft skin above her hip.

'I love you too.'

* * *

'Who would you like to play Jenny if Flowers for An were made into a film?'

'That's a tough one. It's not something I've given a lot of thought to but I guess part of me is tempted to say someone like Emily Blunt but equally she could be someone more mature like Cate Blanchett perhaps.'

'Do you base any of your characters on real people?'

Quinn laughs.

'No, although my friend Santana is adamant for me to write her into one of my books one day.'

'Quinn, I noticed you always have at least one gay character in your books, which I think is commendable, but I have to be honest I think it's a shame that you make them so stereotypical and they have such predictable endings.'

'That's an interesting comment. I think with those characters if you take away their sexual orientation there is nothing stereotypical about them compared to any other character. If you take Micheal, for example, he's a promiscuous character and the fact that he's gay I can see where you're coming from but that's the character, that's what the story requires. If he wasn't gay he would still be promiscuous and in the story, but if he wasn't like that but was gay then his and Jennys paths would never cross.'

'So you don't think there's an element of stereotyping in your characters?'

'I have to disagree but more so on the fact that there's stereotypes in everything, it's human nature to group and categories things, to find commonalities and patterns. I can understand with certain groups that are considered a minority, like those who are gay, there can be stereotypical ideas, but if you look at classic gay literature you're right the storylines and outcomes are formulaic, stereotypical, but the characters, their personalities, how they deal with situations and interact with other characters is different, it's individual.'

The manager gives her a nod as she concludes and he looks back out to the audience.

'Right, ok, yes sir with the green jumper.'

'What book are you currently reading?'

'It's actually really fun when I'm on tour because even though I'm busy I actually get time to relax and just read for pleasure, rather than research. Plus being in so many book shops I can't help but pick up books. At the moment I've got an odd assortment with me, I've just finished 'By the open sea' by August Strindberg and I'm about to start some of the Ian Fleming James Bond books. A friend of mine gave me a couple after I revealed I'd never read them and he keeps harassing me about whether I've read them yet.'

'What are your thoughts so far?'

'Well I've only just started 'Casino Royale' but I'm enjoying it, I think when I finish I'll have to revisit the films, and 'By the open sea' was good, I love the naturalism works . . . but it's not a happy book.'

'I love your books but I absolutely adore the photography that you post on your blog. Do you ever worry that the blog will become bigger than your books?'

'The blog for me is just part of my process. It gives me another outlet and an opportunity to be creative in different ways but the completed book at the end is what I'm always striving for. If the blog becomes more popular than my books then so be it but it won't stop me writing them, the finished book is to me the apex, the coming together of everything in the way I want to express it. So it's not something I worry about.'

'Jenny is a horticulturalist, do you have any interest in plants and gardening at all?'

'Living in New York doesn't really provide many opportunities, or space for that matter. My abilities only extend to the small number of plants we have in the apartment that I manage to keep alive. Where I grew up in Ohio there was lots of agriculture and green space and I do miss it, we both do Rachel and I, but it's another great thing about living in New York being in this busy and densely populated space and then you walk into central park, the gardens of remembrance or the Brooklyn botanic gardens and it's like walking into another world of sorts. I spend quite a bit of time in the parks and gardens and Rachel is always bringing home flowers, I suppose it's what prompted the idea.'

The manager stands once again, dismissing the raised hands in the audience.

'I'm sorry folks but that is all we have time for, however, Quinn is going to hang around and sign copies of her book, but first if you can join me in thanking Quinn once again for being here.'

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments keep me sane, sort of._

_That second flashback was so tough, it was really hard to articulate things and I had this huge issue because there was another flashback that would have worked so well there but I decided to go with this one but it was seriously a 50/50 decision, hopefully it's worked for the better._

_I've actually somehow managed to get a little ahead of myself, which is handy because I have a load of training interviews coming up and I'm always an emotional wreck after them. It's only a few chapters, and I still have to edit them, but it means I'll post a new chapter weekly for the next month._

_I should note that I am a complete book shop junkie and thankfully so is my partner. A day spent in a second hand book shop is a day well spent in my eyes. In fact it was one of the reasons for the delay in the Christmas chapter because we went to our favourite book shop and it was supposed to be a quick visit and instead we spent the whole afternoon there, not that either of us minded . . . ok the credit cards minded : -)_

_Spell/grammer checker and I regularly fall out. So much in fact that for many many years I have just kept a dictionary close by instead, this chapter for some reason caused _a lot_ of disagreements._


	12. Vogue: Behind the scenes

**A/N:** _So trying something a bit different again, with the introduction of song (it is Glee after all). _

_The song used is Cheryl Cole 'Call my name' and the outfit Rachel wears is from the music video if you want a clearer visual. Lyrics are in italics._

_There is some smutty goodness ahead, in case it's not your thing and you wish to avert your innocent eyes._

_The reviews from the last chapter, I could have cried. Thank you so much for your continued support. I love the book love, maybe I'll have to cover another leg of the book tour. Also, woo-hoo 100 favourites._

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything, don't mean offence, I'm just having a little bit of fun.

* * *

**Vogue: behind the scenes**

'Hello and welcome to a special edition of behind the scenes with me Kurt Hummel. Many of you may know me from my blog and my work with Vogue and it's my pleasure to be giving them this exclusive behind the scenes look at the 'must-haves' collaboration premiere fashion show.'

Kurt keeps talking into the camera that follows him around the backstage area, he explains about the project and the different designers, as he makes his way towards the rails of clothes. Kurt riffles through them, pulling out various items, giving the details of who, what, where and why of each. He knows he's talking too much, going into too much detail and that they'll cut down the footage for the final edit but he wants to give them plenty to work with and to choose from.

'It's a wonderful mix of new and well known designers. Here we have Vera Wangs take on the classic little black dress, isn't it divine, I wish you could feel this, the material is just wonderful. Believe me ladies this is worth every penny. These beautifully fitted shirts are by new designer Jeana Karwoski and when I say fitted I mean she has designed these for women with curves and of course these amazing blazers by yours truly.'

He moves further around the backstage area, pointing out various models and crew, hairstylists, make-up artists, coming to a stop in front of a stylists chair where Rachel Berry is sat in a robe, with her hair up and glasses, as she flicks through a magazine waiting. The camera shakes as it is handed to Kurt and Quinn comes into view.

'Hey, what are you doing, where are you going?'

'This is my stop Kurt, I'll only slow you down, go on without me.' Quinn deadpans as she makes her way over to Rachel, running a hand across the back of the girls neck as she leans in and places a quick kiss on the brunettes lips.

'Hey sweetheart.'

'Hi.'

An exasperated sigh is heard from the boy as he steadies the camera, bringing it back into focus on Rachel who beams into the camera as Kurt continues with his commentary.

'Here we have the gorgeous Rachel Berry who will be opening the festivities this evening. Rachel how are you feeling about tonight?'

'As a consummate professional I feel more than ready to dazzle the audience tonight Kurt.'

'Modest as always. Quinn what about you, you're going to be photographing the show tonight and watching Rachel perform, any nerves?'

Quinn has taken a seat in the chair next to Rachel and has been fiddling with a camera, fitting a new lens, but she lowers it into her lap as she looks up and meets Rachels eyes, the pair smiling at each other.

'Nope, she'll be amazing as always.'

'Eugh, you two are sickening. It's enough to make me want to go and join some models in the bathroom to throw up. Speaking of which I need to go and check the running order with Mark, later ladies . . . Rachel FYI love the glasses.'

Rachels smile turns shy, as Quinn gave her a knowing look and mouths 'told you'.

'Thank you Kurt.'

* * *

They were relaxing in the apartment, Quinn was laying on the couch sketching, her feet in Rachels lap, who was sat on the other end of the couch reading through scripts. The blonde felt the other girl fidget and sigh, causing her legs to shift and her pencil to move across the page erratically once again.

'Rachel, for Gods sake will you just wear your glasses.'

'I don't need them.'

'Sweetheart, you keep moving and making me make mistakes, if you're struggling to read the scripts just put them on.'

'_Fine_ I'll go put my contacts in.'

'Why? You're only reading for a bit, just wear the glasses.'

Rachel sighs heavily as she stands, she moves to walk past Quinn but feels the blonde grasp her hand, stopping her.

'What's the problem.'

'Nothing.'

Quinn gripped harder as Rachel went to move away, keeping hold of the girls hand she moves to sit up, placing her pad and pencil down on the coffee table and she looks up at the girl.

'Rachel what's wrong.'

The other girl averted her gaze from Quinn, biting the inside of her cheek and staying silent for a few moments. She moves back slightly and sits down, perching on the edge of the coffee table so she is sat in front of Quinn. She keeps her gaze down, away from the other girls, focusing instead on the her own hands which are now fidgeting together in her lap.

'I don't like wearing them.'

'You never said anything, are they uncomfortable, are the contacts uncomfortable?'

'The contacts are fine it's . . . the glasses I don't . . . I look like a geek.'

'I don't understand.'

'I don't like them, I don't want to wear them . . . I look like a loser.'

'Rach.' Quinn sighed, reaching out until she has both of Rachels hands in hers, gently running her thumbs over the backs of them until she feels the other girl start to calm down and relax.

'Where has this come from?'

Rachel just shrugs and she keeps her eyes down, focused on their hands as she continues to avoid Quinns gaze. She really has no idea where this was coming from, she shouldn't care what people think, she wears contacts most nights when she performs, pretty much everyone has contacts or glasses now. But there was a part of her nevertheless that felt uncomfortable, like the weakness in sight was a reflection on her, that the glasses made her less desirable, that they alerted people to her previous status as a loser, an outcast. It was irrational she knew, and vain, and silly, to think and worry about what other people thought to that extent but the thoughts were there and she hadn't been able to shake them.

She felt a hand cup her cheek and pull her head up until she met sincere and tender hazel eyes.

'I don't know what's going on here but you look anything but a loser and a geek. They are just glasses and you are beautiful with or without them Rachel.'

Rachel exhaled, she can see the honesty in Quinns eyes and tries to let the words and the sincerity with which they are said sink in. The blondes thumb runs across her cheek and fingertips massage at the back of her neck and she can't help but relax into the caress. She just soaks everything in for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and nodding slightly.

'Ok.'

* * *

Kurt and Quinn had made their way towards their seats, in the front row about halfway along the side of the runway. Quinn is adjusting the settings on her camera while Kurt fidgets nervously next to her, shuffling in his chair as he looks around the room and taps his finger against the ipad in his lap.

'Nervous?'

'Like you wouldn't believe. Opening the launch show . . . there are some big names in this collaboration and even here tonight . . . it's a big deal.'

'Kurt you're a well-known and successful designer, you've had countless outfits grace red carpets it'll be fine.'

Kurt sighs, stilling his movements as he turns to face the blonde.

'I know but this is a big deal, opening a fashion show like this, it's new territory for me and as they say, you're only as good as your last headline.'

'It's going to be wonderful Kurt, your designs are amazing, Rachel is going to wow them in those amazing designs and I'm going to take awesome pictures of her in those amazing designs. So, deep breath, keep tweeting and we'll get through this.'

'Yes, fine, you're so bossy Fabray.'

'You love it.'

They return to their respective pieces of technology and a few moments pass before the lights began to dim and the murmur of the crowd dies down. The back of the stage lights up so that the silhouettes of Rachel, stood in the centre, and a few of the models either side of her can be seen. As the beat and opening chords of the music is played out, the screen draws back to reveal them and Rachel moves forward along the runway as she begins to sing.

_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_

_You got me confused by the way I've changed_

_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_

_My name, say my name baby_

The brunette stops at the end of the runway, lights are flashing from the cameras all around and Quinn is equally snapping away capturing as much of the action as possible. The other models begin to walk out and around the girl, each wearing a different outfit centred around the blazer Kurt has designed.

_It's the love you save for the way I know we've been apart_

_It's an endless circle of poison arrow to my heart_

_Sayin' I, I love what you do to me, need you to stay with me_

_I, I love you too much to let go_

Rachels moves back towards the halfway point of the runway, almost in line with where Kurt and Quinn are sat. She wears a blazer like the other models but the design is slightly different, the material is a bright and bold print, buttoned tightly at the middle to cover the girl, but whenever Rachel moves flashes and slivers of tanned skin and the matching print bra she wears underneath can be seen. Kurt has also put her in bold print skin tight short shorts, mismatched to the print of the blazer, and topped off with a pair of neon coloured heels that only help to elongate and draw attention to those amazing legs that Quinn now can't tear her eyes from.

_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_

_You got me confused by the way I've changed_

_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_

_My name, say my name baby._

* * *

'_Rachel_.'

Rachel was awoken by movement, by the feel of her name being whispered against her lips. Opening her eyes wearily she can't make much out, only really seeing darkness and a hint of movement from indistinguishable shapes, lips are pressed back to hers more firmly. She closes her eyes again, recognising and knowing the feel and taste of the tongue that runs across her lips. Fingertips grazed over her hip, under the hem of her tank top, pressing on her bare skin before gripping her side. Those lips are on hers again that tongue pushing for entrance that she readily gives and is rewarded with another squeeze to her side and a moan.

'Honey, wha-'

She's cut off by another insistent kiss. Remembering she has hands she moves one into short locks that she knows are blonde and the other reaches out for any other contact it can find, her hand finding a bare knee near her hip. She's almost awake now, her brain piecing together what's going on, as her hand moves up a naked thigh. She keeps running it up expecting to meet resistance, fabric of some sort but it's just bare, hot skin as she reaches Quinns hip and runs her hand back over the perfect curve of the girls ass.

Rachel wonders if this lacking of clothing is all over and releases the grip she has on the blonde hair to run her fingers down the column of Quinns throat, pausing for a moment on the point at which she can feel skin jump rhythmically against her fingertips. Continuing down she stops again at the protrusion of a collarbone, circling her fingers around it a few times, earning her a moan from the girl above her, before finally she starts to feel the swell of a breast and grazes a hardened nipple. As she runs her thumb back over the peak, she registers movement under her other hand, the one still on Quinns ass, feeling the other girl thrust her hips forward, effectively humping the air between them and releasing another moan.

Rachel lets her fingers continue to tease down and around the curve of the girls breast, before stretching her hand, splaying her fingers, trying to maximise the contact around the flesh and squeezing. Quinns thrusts finally make contact with Rachels thigh, leaving a wet strip on her skin.

'_Fuck_ Quinn.'

Rachel can't help the words which are husked out into their kiss, she squeezes Quinns ass now, drawing her to slide against her thigh again.

'I need you Rachel.'

Her husked words are like a starters pistol to the brunette as she flips their positions. Straddling Quinns waist Rachel breaks their kiss pulling back enough so she can remove her tank top. As soon as it's over her head it's thrown dismissively to the floor as she leans back down to capture panting and swollen lips. She feels Quinns hands tangle into her hair, gripping her neck and nails scratch at her scalp. Her own hands are running over the skin of the other girls sides and stomach, absorbing the feeling and twitch of tight muscles contracting at her touch. Her hands move up, each cupping a breast and squeeze more firmly this time, a thumb grazing over each nipple. Quinn breaks the kiss as she gasps, tilting her head back as she arches and writhes beneath the brunette.

Rachel feels a hand caress down her back, as she kisses and licks at the taut exposed throat before her. Fingers hook into the waistband of her underwear and a husked command of 'off' is uttered along with a tug at the material. She moves and pulls back enough to comply with the request, pushing the garment down past her knees, kicking it the rest of the way off as she leans forward to place open mouthed kisses to the stomach she was caressing moments ago. She moves up the body beneath her, positioning herself to the side, one of Quinns thighs between her own, as she licks up and over the curve of a breast, wrapping her lips around the nipple that she reaches. The blonde arches up again at the sensation, her hips bucking up and marking Rachels thigh with her wetness again.

'Rachel.'

Rachel trails a hand down the other girls side, over her hips and between Quinns thighs. Her fingers run through the slickness, once, twice, before she sinks two fingers into the wetness, giving the blonde a moment as she arches up once again, gasping an intake of breath. She can feel fingers tangle and grip in her hair as she draws her fingers back and forth in long slow thrusts.

The fingers in her hair pull her away from the attention she's been lavishing on the girls breasts and she's brought up to meet parted lips. Easing into the heated kiss she lets her body relaxes and press more into Quinns, unable to hold back the moan at the additional contact and pressure of Quinns thigh against her own centre every time the blonde rhythmically bucks her hips.

She absorbs the sounds and sensations of the rhythm they've quickly established, the feel of Quinns inner walls tightening as just her fingertips remain inside the girl, the hard roll of hips as Rachels fingers push inside to her knuckles, the loud exhale of breath that goes with that and the high soft groan that boarders on a whine when Rachels pulls her fingers back until they are barely inside, the deepening flush she knows is spreading across the girls chest and the matching colour she can feel radiating from the blondes cheeks.

They're barely kissing now, more panting into each other mouths as their lips occasionally brush together. Rachel can feel the growing burn in her forearm but the increasing resistance and tightness that the movement of her fingers is met with spurs her on, fuelling her own arousal as she shamelessly rides Quinns thigh in time with her movements.

'_Quinn_.'

'_Rachel_.'

* * *

_When you call my name_

_Say my name baby_

The music stops and applause erupts from the crowd, breaking through Quinns thoughts and jolting her back to the present. She joins everyone around her in giving the brunette and the models on stage a standing ovation, slipping into her own little world again for a quick moment as Rachels eyes meets hers.

A nudge from Kurt next to her brings her back to reality, and he nods towards the camera in her hands, reminding her of the job she's supposed to be doing as she brings it to eye level and quickly begins to snap pictures of the still standing crowd.

As the stage clears Quinn and Kurt remain in their seats, having agreed with Rachel that they would wait out front for the brunette.

'Can you share the photos with me now so I can get some up on the blog?'

'Sure.' Quinn begins to fiddle with her camera and Kurt huddles over his ipad as the photos upload and he begins to scroll through them.

'Oh no Quinn, not again. Why are half of these pictures of Rachels legs and ass?'

'You put her in shorts Kurt. Shorts! Have you seen her legs?'

'If I hadn't on numerous occasions before I certainly have from every angle now thanks to your wonderful photography.'

'Yeah, they are good. I especially like that one.'

'_Not_ the point Fabray. Can you _please_ sort through these and re-send me the ones which are not going to result in me ending up on some kind of register if the police raid my computer.'

'I suppose.'

* * *

**A/N2:**_ Reviews and comments result in happy dances._

_Ok, so I'm still ahead of myself so there'll be another update, same bat place, same bat day, next week._

_I wrote a couple of flashbacks the other day but they are a little more serious/drama potential, if I can find a place for them, are people up for that? I will add that it is more to see how they would handle certain situations, it's not so much drama for them as a couple per se it's just life, stuff happens you know and there's big things I feel I should attempt to deal with, even if it's just for my benefit like Quinn coming out to Judy or tying up the whole Rachel/Finn thing. Anyway I can give firm assurance that Faberry is here to stay in this story. But something a little more serious, yay or nay?_


	13. Conversations

**A/N:** _So trying something a bit different again. _

_Following a suggestion a while back, sometimes the flashbacks that come into my head are just dialogue or I just get ideas about conversations Quinn and Rachel would have in this little 'verse' and it can be difficult to find places to fit them in. So I had the thought of grouping these together under the theme of 'conversations', because they do give an insight into how they've got where they are in the 'present' (I think that made sense)._

_I'm hoping that even though I'm not being explicit about when these conversations occur it sort of makes sense roughly where they fit into the wider story._

_Ok, so wow amazing response to the last chapter and people are up for something a little more serious, let's go for it then, next chapter, same bat day, same bat place, next week. Also woo-hoo over 100 reviews!_

_An anon/guest review raised the point of why I use quotation marks instead of speech marks. It's an extremely valid point, I can only guess that I'm so used to only using quotation marks in my writing that I do for work that it's just habit and therefore has completely escaped me (and grammar checker) as a grammatical fail before now. So thank you for pointing it out and from this point I will endeavour to raise my grammatical game and what better place to start than with a chapter based around conversations :-)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, these are simply flights of fancy on my part.

* * *

**Conversations**

The holidays generally meant going back to Lima to see family and friends. This particular time some of Rachel's family were visiting and even though she knew she could be loud and energetic, a house full of Berrys for the last two days had pushed her to her limits. Desperate for some space and peace she'd offered to walk her aunts dog, quickly grabbing a coat and the lead and exiting the house before anyone could offer to join her.

Quinn wasn't faring much better. Her relationship with her mother was still strained, slowly improving, but the silence in the house was as suffocating as if it were filled with people. She ran to answer the knock at the door, opening it to find Rachel stood there with a dog.

"Walk?"

"God, yes."

Quinn shouted to her mother that she was going out, grabbing a coat and leaving before a reply was even given. The two girls headed towards the nearest park, conversation ebbing and flowing naturally between them. As summer approached it was something they'd started to do whenever they visited each other, growing more acquainted with their respective cities and campuses, just walking and talking. When they reached the open space of the park they let the dog off the lead, watching it sprint in circles around them and chase after the ball they occasionally threw.

"It's a cute dog."

"My aunts."

"It's unusual, I thought greyhounds were bigger." The dog was stood in front of Quinn, having just dropped the ball at her feet and looked up at her expectantly. She crouched down picking it up and held it slightly in front of her.

"Sit." The dog sat obediently but still watched the ball intently, a coiled tension visible in its body, which was released in a burst of speed as Quinn threw the ball.

"Wow. I can't get her to do anything, although I don't really know a lot about dogs, in fact I may have freaked out a little bit when my aunt turned up with her."

"_Oh my god, what is wrong with that dog!" Rachel exclaimed as she walked through the doorway to greet the family members who had just arrived and were currently congregated in her dads kitchen._

"_It's emaciated! I cannot believe my own family have engaged in animal cruelty and worse, fathers you haven't intervened. Don't you worry dog I will rescue you from this unspeakable treatment, I can only apologise on behalf of my famil-"_

"_Rachelah." Her dad interrupted._

"_It's a greyhound, they're supposed to be skinny. You know like Santas Little Helper on the Simpsons."_

"_Oh . . . oh I see, well it's not really a programme I happen to watch regularly but . . . so it's supposed to look like this?"_

"_Yes, they're super-fast so they need to be thin. Come and meet her properly, it's a girl, she's called Willow."_

Quinn's laughter erupted around the park as Rachel finished recalling the story to her.

"It's not funny, how was I supposed to know."

"Oh God, I need to sit down." Quinn made her way to a nearby bench and sat, clutching her sides as she tried to catch her breath. Rachel huffed as she sat down next to her.

The dog brought the ball back dropping it at Quinn's feet again but the blonde made no move to pick it up.

"Lie down." She instructed this time as she looked at the dog and watched it comply, giving it a quick scratch behind it's ears as it stretched itself down on the ground between the two girls, a comfortable silence falling over the scene.

"How come you're so good with dogs?"

"We had a dog when I was younger. A golden retriever, Alex, he was 6 weeks old when we got him. She trained him. I-I mean it was when I was Lucy, she didn't really have friends so my parents got a dog to . . . help I guess."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Talk like Lucy is a different person, you are Lucy."

"I'm not."

Rachel sighed.

"But you are. I mean I get it, I think, but it was you, it happened to you Quinn and you always talk like it didn't. I don't understand it's like you've compartmentalised things so much, so easily. They're your memories, your childhood and you talk about them with such detachment sometimes, but you must remember what it felt like, you must recall moments?"

Quinn tilted her head to the side, thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess I just don't think about that stuff."

"You've always seemed to have this ability to just separate and close things off, isn't it, I mean I can only imagine it's . . . exhausting."

"It's just what people do, I mean you have to do it don't you for performances and such."

"Yes but . . . I don't know I guess I'm just trying to understand. I mean that's it, I need to separate things sometimes and I find it so hard because I've always just I-I can't kept things in. Being around my family today I suppose I realise none of us do, we're an expressive bunch and it's good, but I need to be able to do it, separate it. This is all coming out very disjointed but I guess what I'm saying is it's hard a-and I wonder what it must be like to keep this all controlled all the time and whether you've spent so long compartmentalising and keeping everything in, if you can ever really let go?"

Quinn just shrugged, not really sure how to respond, and silence fell over them as Rachel thought how to proceed, wanting to just press that little bit further.

"You were Lucy when you had Alex, what was it like, what's your best memory of him?"

Quinn was silent for a while, looking out over the park, as Rachel busied herself, leaning forward and petting the dog still laying on the ground between them.

"We used to go to this cabin for a week in the summer, it was some kind of company perk, and it was beautiful there, remote. She'd spend all morning walking through the forest and hills with Alex and then in the afternoon swim in the lake and play in the water. He was a good swimmer."

"That sounds idyllic."

"Simple things. It was when she was happiest."

"She must have wanted other things from life, I mean she must have had hopes and dreams?"

"She wanted to be popular and pretty and have friends and we did that . . . we all know how that ended."

"You almost sound like you resent her."

"Being Lucy, it was all about . . . she thought what other people expected of me, how she looked, was the key to happiness . . . and when she got it, it was all just a lie and I felt just as empty as when I had nothing. I hate that she made me change everything, that I believed all I was worth was appearances."

"You're so much more than that Quinn."

Quinn smiled, turning her head towards Rachel although she still didn't quite meet the other girls eyes.

"Do you remember when you told me that the first time? That always stuck with me Rachel . . . i-it really meant something to me and it's taking time but I'm getting it, I'm accepting it, not one hundred percent, but I know there's more to me and you . . . thank you for seeing it."

Rachel reached forward and lightly gripped the other girls chin, lifting her head so their eyes finally met.

"Anyone who can't see you're worth more is a fool Quinn."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were having coffee, passing the time while they waited for Kurt to finish work. The blonde was visiting New York for the weekend and the three friends had big plans, in fact they were on a mission. While both Quinn and Kurt were in relationships Rachel was currently single and having not been on a date in nearly two months had begged her two best friends to help her out and be her 'wingmen' for the night. So the plan was to have dinner and discuss strategy before hitting their regular bar, call backs, for drinks and to find the brunette a potential suitor.

"So how are things going with Jamie?"

"Ok I guess."

"It's been nearly four months, things must be getting serious by now?"

"Not everyone works to a Rachel Berry timeline. It's going ok."

"Come on Quinn, details. Have you said the L word yet? Has she said it yet?"

"No, I just . . . I like her we have a good time but I don't know, I just don't really believe in all that love stuff."

"**What**?!"

Quinn looked up from her coffee to see the open mouthed shock on Rachel's face.

"Well dating, relationships, it's just convenience, that sounds awful but like you get something out of it, they get something out of it, it's just another beneficial social interaction, an arrangement that you both gain something from but ultimately it's power-play isn't it, it's about the power and control you have over someone else that you've tied to you."

"That's . . . I don't, _seriously_ that's what you think?"

Quinn shrugged.

"What are they teaching you at Yale? You make it sound so pedestrian, so reasoned and clinical, like love is some kind of weakness and that it's about having some control over another person, but it's _not_. It's not some mutually beneficial arrangement with another person it's-it transcends that it's . . . a foundation of trust and acceptance. If you're going to look at it like power-play it's being able to give someone that power over you but knowing that they'll never use it, knowing that whatever your flaws are that person accepts you and will always be there. Most importantly that you both do that, that you share you're vulnerabilities together and protect each other."

"Wow I think you're talking some Disney fairy tale there Rach, that's just not real life. I just, I can't see that, I can't imagine it. It's the kind of thing you think when you're young and I'll admit I believed in it once, I thought when everyone found out I was pregnant that someone would step up and save me, instead I ended up on Pucks couch and banned from bacon. It's just reality, you grow up and I've accepted that I'm on my own, I'm not saying I don't still wish someone would swoop in but I just don't expect it anymore."

"What I'm talking about is more realistic than you think, I'm not talking about someone rescuing me, sweeping me off my feet and carrying me off into the sunset I'm talking about someone who respects me, who sees and treats me like an equal, who lets me make my own mistakes but is there for me when I make those mistakes."

"So no pressure finding you someone tonight then?"

"How am I going to find them if I don't look? I know the saying is that when you stop looking and so forth but, well we both know that's just not me. At least I know what I'm looking for, I ain't settlin'."

"Oh God, are you going to sing country songs again tonight."

"There's nothing wrong with broadening ones musical horizons once in a while Quinn. Just like it can't hurt to broaden ones outlook on occasion."

"The whole love thing, it's just not something that I think or can see is going to happen for me."

"Honestly I think that is one of the saddest things I have ever heard. Everyone deserves for that to happen, everyone deserves to experience love Quinn. Whether you believe in love or not, one day Quinn Fabray someone is going to come into your life and . . . it'll be magical and you'll feel everything change and whether you want to or not you'll fall in love. Mark my words."

"Sure Berry, whatever."

* * *

Rachel had just finished giving Quinn the tour of her and Kurt's apartment and they were now sat on the couch in the open living area drinking the coffees Quinn had brought with her.

"So tell me about this Miss January then."

"It's Ms. July and she's my dance teacher she hates me she's got some kind of vendetta she's worse than Mr. Schue."

Rachel pouted as she picked at imaginary loose threads on her skirt.

"She won't teach me the tango, she says I'm not sexy enough."

"Ok."

"What do you mean ok, do you agree with her?!"

"Easy there Berry I'm not agreeing with her per se but why . . . I mean did she say why she thought that."

"She said I acted ashamed and apologetic about my body, my movements."

"What do you think about that?"

"You sound like my therapist."

Quinn just shrugged.

"It's just . . . I don't, you see it's." The brunette huffed in exasperation.

"This is difficult, I have not exactly had this kind of conversation before I mean while I am comfortable talking about problems with my fathers and I've spoken to them about, female issues it's not, I mean it can be a gauche or shall we say awkward area to discuss with ones parents or any other people for that matter and as a female of my peer group you are well-equipped and perhaps better placed to discuss such a situation with but-"

"Berry! Get to the point sometime before I get back on a train to New Haven."

Rachel glared at the other girl.

"Forget it, you know, I thought I might actually be able to talk to you about this and with turning up to visit and everything I thought you were actually invested in this friendship but obviously there's something I'm missing here-" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth and watched Quinn take a deep breath.

"I do want to help, that's why I'm here Rachel, just . . . less words, ok?" She felt and saw the other girl nod and removed her hand.

"I don't have a problem with what she's asking me to do, I'm comfortable and know I need to act sexual if I'm to play certain leading roles but my body . . . it's, I just . . . people looking at me, at my body I'm not ashamed but I . . ." Rachel threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Rachel, I spent most of my High School years in a cheerleading outfit that left little to the imagination, where people simply judged and made assumptions based on how I looked. I was so unhappy in how I looked I changed it to please others and I did it all again thinking changing things physically would make how I felt better, I grew and gave birth to another human being and I walked away from a car accident and spent months having strangers look and poke and touch my body. I get that people looking at you, being comfortable in yourself physically can be hard. You can tell me anything, I won't judge, I understand it's difficult to talk about but it's your body and only you can say how you feel about it."

"I-I just . . . being, feeling sexually alluring is not something I'm versed in, I mean with Finn it was just the next step and I never felt . . . I did think Finn was it, but I don't know, I didn't feel there were options a-and it didn't matter because at least if I had him then I had something so if nothing ever came along I wasn't alone, that sounds so bad. Even if he didn't say it, say I was . . . he was with me, but now that I am alone I just feel I don't have anything to offer, not physically anyway. I have my voice, I have my talent, but I don't feel everything else is at the same standard."

"You don't think you're attractive?"

Rachel nodded.

"Oh God Rach you could _not_ be more wrong." Quinn turned slightly on the couch so she was facing the other girl more fully and waited a moment until she had the girls full attention.

"You are going to achieve so many amazing things in your life which has everything to do with how wonderfully stellar you are but more importantly that you believe and fight for them. You can't let other people dictate to you how you think and feel about how you look no more than you've let people dictate to you about your voice and talent. You wanted to come to NYADA and you fought to be here, you deserve to be here because you're Rachel Berry and there is nothing about you that is sub-standard and isn't just perfect the way it is and the next time I see Finn Hudson I will kick him in the balls for ever making you think otherw-"

"No. I . . . thank you. You're right, this thing with Ms. July, I know I'm not unattractive but I'm not conventionally pretty either, my attractive qualities, my wow factor is my voice and to not be able to use it to just use my body and express everything through dance I-I'm just not there and I don't know how to change that. I don't get how to make my body do what she's asking and I _hate_ that she's right and I'm not confident in what I'm doing."

"Ok, so you're not confident and the tango is all about confidence."

"That's it I just don't get it I mean, how?"

"Look Rach, the tango it's . . . a battle for dominance, a sexual war between two people, you have to fight it, attack it. I mean I'm not saying you can't do sexy, but do you remember the whole Britney Spears thing, you looked great but it was more perverted Japanese business man's wet dream as Santana so poetically put it, sweetness and innocence and negligées with fluffy shoulder capes. The tango it's more, raw energy, passion and lust, ripped tights and-"

"How do you know all this? I mean it's not like you're more experienced than me, neither of us are . . . Santana."

"Rachel I may not be the most experienced person we know but I spent most of high school perfecting teasing, controlling and dominating people."

"It's all about the teasing." Rachel muttered.

"Exactly, it's about believing, about knowing and having confidence that you're desirable, that you can display what your body wants and can fight and win this battle."

"Wow."

"Or at least be able to fake that confidence." Quinn added with a shy smirk.

"Plus Coach Sylvester may have been a complete psycho but she knew her stuff, if we didn't know and have confidence in our bodies, or at least their abilities, we couldn't have done half the tricks and stuff she asked. I had lessons when I was younger but all the Cheerios had 'voluntary compulsory' dance lessons and as part of that I learnt the tango- oh you know what would be perfect, have you ever seen Mr. & Mrs. Smith?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Seriously?"

"In honour of the actress that portrayed my name sake I am firmly on Team Aniston and as that was the film cited for causing the tragic breakdown of her relationship with Brad Pitt, and ultimately their divorce, I have refrained from seeing it."

"Yeah, well if you want to learn the tango you're going to watch it because . . . just trust me." Quinn stood from the couch and went to retrieve her laptop from her bag.

"I trust you."

* * *

**A/N2**: _Reviews and comments, I love them, don't be shy. Seriously I love reading peoples takes and inputs, especially on this more background type stuff._

_An anon(heady) reviewer asked when I was going to show how they get together. It's tricky because there's more to it then just how they got together and also there's the whole what is meant by being together (is it first kiss, first date, when one of them asks the other to be their girlfriend?). I've had three big flashbacks written since the start, which are; the moment it all changes between them, the morning after (which is in chapter 2) and just before their first date. Personally while I like how it all starts it's not big declarations of love, it's pretty pedestrian and a little smutty (the before the first date flashback is more what people would expect I think) and that's been said pretty much in the story so far that things just happened and changed between them. I think of it more like a jigsaw piece that you just add in halfway through, you've guessed what the picture is it's pretty clear and it just adds to that, it's nothing special. So yeah that's not really answered anything, tbh I just don't know yet when or where it'll fit in, I think I've got a lot more important stuff to cover first._

_Willow the dog is my dog (yes she's named after Willow from Buffy) and I do actually get people telling me I need to feed my dog._

_The end of that last conversation, instead of the whole Mr. & Mrs. Smith thing (tangent: yeah it's not great tango choreography but the essence of it is bang on) I totally envisaged and had it end originally with Rachel leaning forward and asking Quinn to teach her and while that's a wonderful scenario in my head I realised it was a little too forward for them at that point, but yeah thought I'd just share that little vision with you all._

_Also in the second conversation where Rachel says 'I ain't settlin'' she's referencing a song called 'settlin'' by Sugarland. After a particularly bad break-up Kurt and Quinn took her out for the compulsory after break-up drinks and Rachel spent the night singing country songs._


	14. Judy

**A/N:** _It's drama time, sort of._

_Quite simple really, I wanted to delve into Quinn and Judy's relationship a little bit and well this happened._

_Happy Valentines day! :-)_

_We have a no laptop/phone deal in our house for Valentines day and I'm at work all day so I'm posting this right on the stroke of midnight, posting chapter 14 on the 14th is satisfying. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or mean any offence, I promise to put the toys back in the box when I'm finished.

* * *

**Judy**

Judy Fabray knew a lot about second chances. She'd given them and needed them, she'd needed a lot of them. Life for Judy hadn't been as she'd expected, college, marriage, kids, retire to Florida, that was meant to be her life. The first twenty one years of her life had been a breeze, easy and flowing, she hadn't needed to try for much, things just happened, why shouldn't the next sixty years be any different. In hindsight she couldn't believe she'd been so naïve, but then that's what second chances are for.

A lady never discloses her age but Judy knew she wasn't getting any younger, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy life and make the most of it. She had come to realise that was the important thing, not letting her life go to waste anymore, not enjoying it. Despite living on her own back in Lima she was always busy, whether it was with work, social functions or just seeing friends and family. An empty weekend in her diary had prompted her to visit her daughter Quinn in New York. They contacted each other regularly, phone calls and emails, but didn't always have the opportunity to see each other in person with any frequency.

Quinn had met her at the hotel that morning for breakfast and from there Judy had insisted on going to the salon, before they had picked up Beth and were now currently making their way around the Bronx zoo.

"Girls can you _please_ slow down."

"I did warn you mom."

"Isn't there a closer zoo and a smaller one? How much further are we going?"

"It's just around the corner and then you can sit down, I did say to wear flats. There is a closer and smaller zoo, but why do we come here Beth?" Quinn looked down to the little girl who was holding her hand as she walked beside her.

"Lions!"

"Exactly, Central Park zoo doesn't have lions and we love lions don't we lion Beth?"

The little girl nodded up at Quinn as they arrived at their bench and took a seat, watching as Judy struggled to catch up and finally collapsed beside them on the bench. The older woman took a few moments to catch her breath before she asked the little girl sat next to her.

"What's so special about lions then Beth?"

"Lions are awesome, I have lots of lion toys and stuff. They're like giant cats, their paws are like the size of my head and they're all fluffy and they like sleep all day, they live in Africa which is far away and it's really hot there they don't have snow like we have at Christmas, these ones are just visiting." The little girl turned to Quinn and pulled lightly on the girls sleeve.

"Quinn tell Judy and me about lions."

"Ok, well . . . did you know that lions use their tails to talk and tell each other things?"

"Don't they roar to talk?"

"Yes but they talk in lots of different ways, like people, sometimes people talk without opening their mouths."

"Like sometimes when I don't tidy away my stuff when mommy asks she does this kind of mad face."

"Yes that would be a good example sweetie."

"What do lions eat?"

"Meat, you know that, you've seen the keepers feeding the lions before."

"That was gross, is that all they eat though?"

"Pretty much, they drink water as well."

"Can you get vegan lions?"

"I don't think so."

"But you're a vegan."

"Yes."

"You don't eat meat."

"No, well, sometimes I do. What's the matter sweetie?" Quinn questioned at the little girls thoughtful expression.

"Nothing just thinking. Can I go closer, to see the lions better?"

"Of course."

"Judy come see the lions."

Beth got down from the bench and held out a hand expectantly for Judy. The older woman smiled at the child as she took the small hand and let Beth lead her closer to the enclosure, listening to the little girl talk animatedly about the lions and the names she had given each of them.

* * *

"Hello."

"Miss Fabray?"

"Yes."

"Lucy Fabray?"

"It's Quinn, who is this?"

"I'm calling from Saint Agnes hospital, we have a Judith Fabray here, she was admitted last night and we're trying to get hold of a next of kin. Am I right in assuming you are related ma'am?"

"I'm her daughter, what's going on?"

"Mrs Fabray came in last night on what seems to be an alcohol related incident. We've been trying to contact a Russell and Frances Fabray but there's been no answer, you're the first person we've been able to get in touch with. Are you in Ohio?"

"No Connecticut, I'm at college here, i-is she ok?"

"Her condition is stable but we need someone to come and take control of the paperwork. I'm sorry Quinn I understand it might be an inconvenience but would you be able to come, it has to be done in person."

Quinn hesitated for a moment, conflicted with the desire to turn her back on a woman who hadn't been there when she'd needed her but a woman who was also her mother and who in her own way tried. With a heavy sigh she knew she had little choice.

"I'm on my-, I'll be there. It probably won't be until this evening, it'll depend on whether I fly or drive."

"That's fine, let me give you the ward and room number, I'll tell the nurses on the station to expect you."

After Quinn had put the phone down there had been a flurry of activity as she arranged flights and packed some clothes and essentials. She had no idea what was going on or how long she'd need to be in Lima, thankfully the Fall semester reading week started in a few days so she didn't have to worry too much about college. As she entered the hospital, later that evening, she heard her name called, turning towards the sound she saw LeRoy Berry move steadily towards her.

"Rachel called you." There was a hint of accusation in Quinn's tone.

"She didn't want you to be alone. She wanted you to have the option of someone being here."

She gave him a curt nod, she'd spoken to Rachel on the phone before her flight, refusing her friends offer to come with her. LeRoy followed her as she made her way through the hospital corridors, until she reached the ward and nurses stations she'd been instructed to.

"You have my mother, Judy Fabray, I'm her daughter Quinn."

The nurse at the station looked through some paperwork before looking towards LeRoy.

"And he is?"

"With me."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, daring the nurse to ask any further questions, they stared at each other for a moment.

"Ok, follow me please."

She led them to a room, Judy was laying there asleep or unconscious, Quinn didn't know which.

"The doctor will be along shortly, he'll explain everything."

LeRoy situated himself in the corner, standing out of the way so as to not intrude as Quinn approached her mother's bed. It had only been maybe two, three months since she'd last seen her mother, not that they'd spoken much in that time, she looked pale, older, with dark circles under her eyes and cracked lips. Quinn remembered the words 'alcohol related incident' from the earlier phone call and concluded that the cracked lips were probably down to them doing something like pumping Judy's stomach. Other than that there were no signs or indication as to why she was in the hospital.

"Miss Fabray?"

She turned to face the doctor.

"Yes,"

"I'm doctor Ratledge, is this your father?" He looked towards LeRoy.

"No, a friend."

"This is a delicate matter, perha-"

"Anything you have to say he can hear, he stays."

The doctor sighed.

"Your mother was brought in by paramedics, I don't know the exact details, but she had ingested a lot of alcohol. There are indications of long term alcohol abuse to her system. You don't seem surprised so I'm assuming that's the case?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"I couldn't say with any accuracy the last time I saw my mother without a drink in her hand."

"Ok." The doctor scribbled on the clipboard in his hands.

"We went to pump her stomach but it became evident she had ingested other things."

Quinn looks up at this, her eyes meeting the doctors.

"It appears your mother consumed a number of pills. The paramedics went back to the house and found a bottle of prescription painkillers. Do you know if your mother suffers from any chronic pain?"

"I don't know."

"It's unclear at this stage whether your mother accidentally took more than the recommended dose or whether it was intentional. Either way we've pumped her stomach and we're just waiting to make sure everything is cleared from her system and that there are no adverse effects. There are a few courses of action we can take from here but the police may also want to speak with you and there's the issue of whether your mother has any medical insurance. Do you know? The details we have are out of date."

"I-I don't know."

"We've been trying to contact your father and a Frances Fabray, is that your sister? Would they be able to help at all?"

"I don't know."

"Miss Fabray we reall-"

"Doctor I think that's enough." LeRoy interrupted as he stepped forward.

"Why don't you leave a list of all the details you need with the nurses at the station and Quinn and I will do our best to help out once she's had a chance to process this. Maybe if you come back a little later we can also hear and discuss what the next steps are, ok?"

"I'll be back during rounds at 8 o'clock."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor left and LeRoy retreated back to his corner to give the girl space, remembering Rachel's 'how to handle Quinn' briefing over the phone.

Silence blanketed the room, Quinn simply standing beside her mother's bed staring down at the woman who caused such fraught and opposing feelings within her, those feelings even more confused by the doctor's words. She didn't know where to begin to try and make sense of all this and in the end simply reached out, taking her mother's limp hand and prayed.

* * *

They stayed watching the lions for a while before the three of them headed to a little place for a late lunch. Judy had managed to find a book about lions in the zoo gift shop that Beth didn't have and as soon as she'd finished eating the little girl had immersed herself in it while the older blondes talked.

"Isn't Rachel joining us?"

"Yeah mom she's just running a little late. She's considering some movie roles at the moment and it's meeting after meeting discussing artistic direction and contracts and what not."

"She's not going to stay on Broadway?"

"She can't do Wicked forever, no matter how much she loves it. Chris suggested going to do a movie or two as a break, maybe another tv series, before she moves into another Broadway role."

"What do you think of that?"

"I'm inclined to agree, I just know she's going to find it difficult moving on from Wicked. Not in that she won't get offered parts, she's amazing, she's already been offered like six other lead roles since word got out she's leaving Wicked, I mean it's been such an important role for her, she really does love it and to leave it I know she'll just miss it so much."

Judy gave a sympathetic nod.

"If she does a movie or tv won't she have to go to LA again?"

"I know where you're going with this mother, yes potentially she would and if that was the case I would go with her."

"And you're ok with that?"

Quinn took a moment as she considered her mother's question. They'd provisionally discussed the idea, a movie or another tv series could mean leaving New York for anything from two to six months, maybe more depending on the role. Her book tour had just finished and her publisher was already starting to ask what ideas she had for her next. Going to LA could be a good change of scenery, provide some fresh inspiration. Not that she was short of inspiration in New York but somewhere new and different, somewhere she and Rachel could explore together, it was an exciting prospect.

As she glanced down to the little girl reading next to her she knew there were also downsides to this potential move. She saw Beth regularly, her and Shelby had worked out and established a monthly play date idea years ago. Quinn needed the structure, for her own sanity, and it allowed her to see Beth but maintain a certain distance, even after all this time she still couldn't quite process that Beth was her but not hers at the same time. Moving to LA for a while wouldn't change the arrangement, she'd simply fly back to New York once a month, hell Rachel would probably have New York withdrawal after a week and want to fly back regularly. It was the other stuff that Quinn would miss, since moving to New York she'd get last minute calls from Shelby asking her and Rachel to babysit if she couldn't find someone or to pick Beth up from School if there was a problem at work. Not being there in that way, missing out on that impromptu time, would be hard but LA would be a wonderful opportunity for both of them.

"I'm ok with it. If we go, some things will be hard but it's also exciting. Santana actually has a beach house out there which she's said we can live in for the time we're there, it's beautiful."

"That reminds me I ran into Mrs Puckerman the other day, did you hear that Jake boy has run off to the Bahamas, followed some girl apparently and performs in a beach bar now."

"Yes Puck mentioned something along those lines."

"You young people so impulsive, especially when it comes to love."

"It's not always a bad thing. Everyone deserves love and happiness and we all find it in our own ways."

"I know." Judy sighed and reached across the table to take her daughters hand.

"It's taken me a long time to learn that Quinn, I'm glad you learnt it sooner."

"Mom-"

"No. It's not been easy for either of us, I've not found it or always made it easy, but I'm glad we've never given up on each other. We've never stopped trying no matter how . . . difficult, I know it's not always seemed like it but I've only ever wanted you to be happy Quinn."

* * *

"Mom I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, dear."

"Mom it's . . . can you come and sit down a minute."

"Is something wrong, what's happened?"

Judy cleaned her hands on the apron she wore, absentmindedly turning the heat down on the cooker and pans as she moved to sit across from her daughter at the dining table. Quinn was home for Thanksgiving, it was going to be a big family affair this year with nearly all of Judy's family visiting for the day. Recently Judy had slowly been reconnecting with her family and Quinn had enjoyed hearing her mother talk enthusiastically about aunts, uncles and cousins she had either never met or hadn't seen for a long time.

Quinn was nervous as she looked across at her mother. She'd opted to do this alone, despite Rachel's persistent offers. The Fabray womens relationship had always been rocky, but one day they both seemed to realise that it was just the two of them now and slowly but surely they started working together to form some sort of mother-daughter relationship. Despite that, Quinn couldn't help the need to protect Rachel if this all went wrong and she couldn't stop the apprehensive feeling she felt at what her mother's reaction would be. They didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to Quinn sharing big news with Judy.

_Quinn knocked on the Berrys front door, thankful that it was answered by Rachel._

"_Quinn?"_

"_Hi, erm . . ."_

"_Where's your stuff?"_

_Quinn looked behind her towards her car which was parked on the street outside the Berrys house._

"_Come on. Let's get it inside."_

_Quinn registered Rachel stepping out onto the porch and taking her hand, she vaguely remembered handing over her car keys and Rachel asking her about which bags she needed before being led back towards the house. She'd been shown the guestroom and the bags had been put in there, she'd sat on the bed while Rachel went back downstairs to tell her dads that Quinn would be staying for the next few days._

_Quinn had made it through her first year of college, getting a summer internship with a photography studio in New York. She'd moved in with Rachel and Kurt for that time but there had been a week gap between the end of her internship and the start of her second year. Deciding to go home to Lima for that week she had also made the big decision to come out to her mother. Rachel had returned home the week prior and Kurt was due back in Lima tomorrow, both had offered guestrooms if things didn't go well._

_Quinn heard the bedroom door click closed as Rachel returned and sat down next to her on the bed._

"_So it didn't go well."_

"_Oh no it went swimmingly Rachel but I just thought 'hey why sleep in my own bed when I can intrude on my friends family get-together and occupy their guestroom for a week."_

_Rachel knew now that Quinn generally lashed out when she felt vulnerable or uncertain of her feelings. Rachel just stayed silent and watched Quinn take a few deep breaths._

"_I'm sorry. It . . . it all seemed to be going ok and then . . ."_

"_She kicked you out?"_

"_No, surprisingly she didn't, I just . . . I couldn't be there anymore."_

_Quinn looked at Rachel's confused expression and gave a heavy sigh._

"_I-I told her and she just didn't say anything, we were just sat in silence and then she just said 'ok', stood up and went to make dinner . . . it seemed alright I mean it was awkward but no yelling or anything and then I was watching TV after dinner and she came and started asking me all these questions."_

"_Isn't that a good thing?"_

"_She'd been drinking, and they weren't very nice questions."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah, as soon as she left me alone to get a refill, or whatever, I just left."_

_Quinn took another deep breath, her hands either side of her gripped the blanket on top of the bed. She squeezed her eyes closed at the memory of her mothers words, drawing another deep breath and trying to release the tension in her shoulders, she felt Rachel place a hand over one of hers._

"_I don't know what to do Rach . . . I just . . . what do I do, do I go back tomorrow, act like this never happened, does she just need time . . . does she hate me, I don't . . . I don't know what to do."_

"_I can't really answer that Quinn, but I'm here and you can stay as long as you need."_

_Rachel gave the girls hand a squeeze as she saw tears being to run down Quinn's cheeks and fall onto the blondes lap. She heard a muted sob and saw the girl shake slightly before Quinn turned and buried her head into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel wrapped her arms around the crying girl, placing a kiss to the top of her head before whispering comforting words into Quinn's ear as she held her._

"Quinn, what is it? Is everything ok with school?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine mom." Quinn responded, the question bringing her back to the moment, as she gave a dismissive wave of her hand. She took a deep breath, she just needed to get this over with, be forthright and it would all be over with in no time.

"So, erm . . . you know how you said you didn't want to know about my dating people unless it was serious, well I am, dating someone that is, and it's serious and I want you to meet them but you kind of already know them and I'm worried this is going to be really awkward because I'd like them t-"

"Oh no Quinn, not Jamie again." Judy stood and began to make her way back behind the kitchen counter as she spoke.

"I don't even know how you thought that was a serious relationship in the first instance, you were clearly not right for each other, the girl has no discretion-"

"Mom-"

"And I don't care what the traditional way to make meatloaf is-"

"_Mom_-"

"If she thinks she can come back here and tell me how to baste a Thanksgiving turkey you've got another thing coming young la-"

"_**Mom!**_"

Judy stopped her ramblings and looked up at her daughter.

"Mom please can you just come and sit back down, it's not Jamie." Quinn could see the confusion on her mothers face as she made her way back to the dining table and the chair she'd been sat in.

"Then if I already know them, who is it? The only other person I remember meeting is . . . Fi- . . . you're dating _Finn Hudson!"_

"_What?! No!_ Jesus Christ, Finn Hudson? Really mom I'm not stupid and also still very much gay thank you very mu- ow!" Quinn rubbed her arm where Judy had slapped across her upper arm.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray we do not take the Lords name in vain in this household. Now how about you stop bumbling around the subject and just tell me what's going on."

"I would if you'd let me get a word in." Quinn mumbled, receiving an arched eyebrow look from Judy, as she took another deep breath.

"It's Rachel. I'm dating Rachel, I-I've been dating Rachel it's serious we're like more than dating, we're together, I love her." She babbled out and was back to feeling apprehensive and nervous, the growing silence becoming unbearable.

"I'd really like to invite her and her dads to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow . . . it's not like they're strangers, you know them."

"Yes I remember LeRoy. How long have they known?"

"That's not . . . you know you and I, we need boundaries mom, that's how we work, so don't start comparing and being hurt by who knew what first. I'm telling you now, I'm being honest about what is going on in my life, about wanting to share with you that I have this amazing person in it who I love and who loves me back." Quinn sees something flicker across her mothers face but she can't quite pin down what it is.

"Rachel's a lovely girl, I know she's been there for you a lot in the last few years, I think . . . how about you invite her round for dinner tonight, I can get to know her a little better and we'll take it from there. She's vegan right?" Judy asks the last bit as she stands and makes her way back towards the kitchen.

"Yeah."

Quinn gets up and follows her mother, once she's stood beside her she pulls the other woman into a hug.

"Thanks mom."

Judy relaxes into the hug, pulling her daughter more tightly towards her.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Rachel!" Judy waved to catch the brunette's attention, standing as Rachel approached so that she could hug the girl.

"I'm glad you could finally join us, Quinn said you had a lot of meetings."

"Yes, it's been a frantic morning but we made good progress." Rachel moved to sit down next to Beth, so the little girl was between her and Quinn. As she sat Beth looked up from the book she'd been engrossed in, smiling widely at the brunette as they hugged.

"Hi Beth. What have you been up to this morning?"

"Hi Rach. We went to the zoo and Judy bought me a new book, it's all about lions."

"You'll be smarter than Quinn if you keep reading at this rate."

The little girl smiled at the comment before returning her attention to her book. Rachel's attention turned to Quinn, as she leaned around the girl between them, draping her arm across the back of their seats until she could brush her hand over her girlfriends shoulder as she gave her a chaste kiss.

"Hey you."

"Hi sweetheart."

Rachel turned her attention back to the woman across the table.

"Judy, I have to say you're looking very well and I love what you've had done with your hair."

"Thank you. You know no matter how hard I try I can't them to do it this well back home, but then Lima is a long way from New York . . . speaking of which you know where is further, LA."

"Ah, I see you two have been talking." Rachel looked pointedly at Quinn.

"Yes, so tell me, any chance you'll be working with someone nice and hunky, Russell Crowe perhaps?"

"Ew mom he looks so old now."

"No news yet, it's all still very early in the process."

"Keep me posted, I'd settle for Ed Harris. It is a shame you couldn't join us this morning you could have helped me try and convince Quinn to do something more interesting with that untamed mop of hair."

"Was the pink hair back in High School not adventurous enough for you mom? It's not worth it, particularly because we were picking this bundle of trouble up and she just loves messing up my hair, don't you." Quinn reached out tickling Beth and distracting her from her book.

"But it looked so pretty last summer when you grew it long again. It's so much more becoming than that shaggy mess."

Quinn was simply ignoring her mother at this point, caught up in a game with Beth who would move some of Quinn's short hair over her face making the taller girl blow puffs of air to move it out her eyes and make Beth giggle before the little girl would pull the hair back over Quinn's face and start their game again.

"I have to say I like it this length." Rachel commented as she raised her hand from where she had left it draped across the back of the seats to run her fingers through the soft chin length blonde strands. Beth giggled as Rachel joined in their game, pulling a handful of Quinn's hair forward over the girls face.

Judy sighed, as she sipped her water, watching and taking in the scene in front of her. She couldn't help but smile, here she was Judy Fabray, divorced, single, a recovering alcoholic, estranged from her eldest daughter and now sat with her gay daughter and her girlfriend and her daughter's child who she'd had out of wedlock and given up for adoption.

Quinn had turned into everything she had been raised and thought was wrong but once she'd taken a step back, taken a moment to learn about her daughter, and looked, actually looked at Quinn's life she'd seen how wrong she was. She saw the support from the friends she'd surrounded herself with, the passion she felt in her career, the love she had for Beth and the perfect match she had found in Rachel.

Watching her daughter relaxed and laughing, she could see Quinn had found love and happiness and it filled Judy with a warmth, it had taken more than a second chance for the two of them to work out their differences and for her to see it, but Quinn was her daughter, she was perfect.

"When are you going to give me more grandkids?"

"Mom!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I'd only been married to your father for a year when I got pregnant with Frannie."

"We're not even married yet."

"_Yet_. So if you're not giving me more grandkids soon, am I going to get a wedding then?"

"Don't push."

"Judy, I'm sure all those things will come in time, when we're both ready, and I will make sure you and my dads are the first to know."

"I'm sure LeRoy and Hiram are just as eager as I am, don't keep us waiting too long."

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments, I shamelessly admit I am positively addicted to them but I'm also really interested to hear peoples thoughts._

_I'll be honest I was super nervous with this chapter because I think it's something everyone has a view and opinion on as to how this would pan out and this is simply mine in the construct of this little 'verse'. Also I wrote sections of it but I really wanted it to come together as a strong and clear one-shot, I didn't want to leave things too unresolved. So while we had something a bit more serious and a hint of drama, I seriously couldn't resist it being happy and a bit cheesy towards the end of this chapter, but such is the joy of fanfiction. It's not the last bit of drama we'll see though . . ._

'_t', because I can't reply to anon/guest reviews, with the conversations I don't plan to continue those specific ones but I do have other conversations and similar things which I'm thinking of grouping together in the future. I can't resist skipping around with the time, it's too much fun. Also Santana will inevitable shoulder her way in again soon. _

_I've caught up with myself again, kind of, so I'm aiming to post another chapter same day, same place next week but I have no idea what it's going to be yet._


	15. First date

**A/N:** _Ok so I was working on a chapter and then I've spent the last week training and interviewing people for the charity I volunteer for, which involves me crying and shouting a lot. Needless to say as a result I've not had a lot of time to actually write and while I do have a couple of background chapters I thought why not finally put this out there instead, I think it's long enough that it does stand on it's own, maybe. Anyway, enjoy._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, I mean no offence, just having a bit of fun.

* * *

**First date**

Quinn was waiting at the station for Rachel's train to arrive. Waiting wasn't quite the right word, she was pacing, a lot. She'd tried to just sit and relax but then her right leg jiggled furiously, she was nervous, so she was pacing.

It wasn't like they hadn't talked since last weekend about what had happened, but there was a difference between talking on the phone and skyping and being stood with Rachel physically in front of her. Once that spark had been set off last weekend they'd barely made it out of bed, only really leaving because Quinn had to get on the train back to New Haven. What if when they saw each other now that spark was gone? Quinn doubted it, but it had been so intense, everything had felt so right but rationally it worried her, how can things change so fast, how can she feel so out of control but not at the same time? Agh, this was confusing.

"Hi."

Quinn stopped her pacing and looked up from the crack patterns on the floor she'd been focused upon. What was a step up from nervous? Scared? Petrified? Neither were accurate. Anxiety sprung to the forefront of her brain '_to worry; eagerness'_, that was a fitting assessment of her conflict, worried at what she wants but also eager to have it. She realised she'd been staring a Rachel, silent but for the furious internal monologue. There had been plans, so many plans, of what she would do and say and she mental berated herself as she took a deep breath and recalled the small speech she'd prepared.

"Hi."

Quinn mentally face palmed.

They stood there staring at each other until the pressure became too much for Quinn and she had to look away, pushing strands of hair which had fallen from her loose ponytail behind her ear, trying to think of a way to get some sort of handle on this situation. Suddenly she felt a force hit her chest as arms wrapped tightly around her middle, trapping the arm that was at her side against her body. The ferocity of the hug should have made her tense but she found herself relaxing into the tight hold, her free arm wrapping firmly around the smaller girls shoulders as she spoke weakly into Rachel's hair.

"I missed you."

She felt a nod against her chest as they just held each other, both becoming oblivious to the surrounding environment. Quinn eventually pulled back making eye contact with Rachel.

"I'm a bit nervous, if you couldn't tell."

"I think the poor guy sat across from me was ready to perforate his own ear drums I couldn't stop talking I was so apprehensive and restless on the train."

"Are you sure it was nerves? Talking a lot is kind of normal for you."

Rachel released her grip on Quinn as she swatted playfully at the laughing girl, but she was glad for the break in tension. Teasing each other was natural ground as she watched Quinn pick up her weekend bag and felt a hand clasp hers. As they walked out of the station she entwined their fingers together, giving the blonde a shy smile at the increased contact.

With the tension broken, conversation came easily as they made their way to Quinn's dorm, but as they enter the room Rachel found herself lunging at the taller girl. Pressing Quinn against the back of her dorm door, she reached inside the girl's coat gripping her hips as she crashed their lips together. She heard the sound of her bag hitting the floor then fingers grazed up her neck and jaw before fisting into her hair. Rachel had also been worried that last weekend had been a one off, despite their conversations during the week, but being physically in front of the girl again she didn't have the patience to wait until after their date to share with Quinn how much she wanted her and to taste the girl's lips again.

Pulling back to allow them to take in some much need air Rachel couldn't help but run her tongue over her bottom lip. It really was a unique and intoxicating taste but now her brain was running wild to the other tastes of Quinn she'd experienced and she took a few steps back, trying to rein in her rapidly growing arousal. Quinn didn't look to be doing much better, head resting back against the door, her eyes tightly shut as she panted heavily, much like she'd been after their first heated kiss last weekend against Rachel's apartment door. With those thoughts and the vision in front of her it was hard to keep her distance and before she realised it she was stood back in front of the girl, her hands back to gripping Quinn's shirt above her hips. Rachel nuzzled her nose and cheek along a rapidly rising and falling collarbone and neck, inhaling and immersing herself in the stimulating scent she found there.

"What are you doing to me Quinn?"

At Rachel's actions and words Quinn's internal battle to keep some control over the situation was quickly slipping. Her palms were pressed firmly into the door behind her in an attempt to restrain them, but then she felt a tongue flick at her earlobe and teeth bite down on it.

"Oh sweet Jesus."

She felt her knees ready to buckle beneath her and then suddenly her hands sprang into action, pushing against the door, propelling them towards the bed as she gripped Rachel's shoulders. Rachel's hands released her shirt as she guided the girl to sit on the bed.

"Wait here. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

With that clear but breathlessly delivered instruction Quinn left.

Rachel was stunned for a moment, before she fell back against the bed taking a few deep breaths to try and cool her body down. Quinn had put them on time out. It had happened a few times over the last year whenever they'd had a particularly heated argument and Quinn began to lose a grip on things. She'd get this look and then would calmly and clearly tell Rachel to stay where she was, which Rachel had learnt really meant '_leave me alone and don't follow_', and then give a time of how long she would be, meaning '_I promise I'm not running out on you_', and then she'd leave. Sometimes it would just be to the next room for a few minutes, others she'd leave the apartment or dorm for an hour, presumably on a walk.

Rachel understood she'd let things get a little out of control, but that spark between them it was so clearly there and compelling. They'd both felt it so strongly last weekend but there was an intensity to it which they'd agreed was a bit overwhelming and that meant they needed to slow things down a little.

Quinn hadn't gone far, just to the showers and bathroom at the end of the hallway. Splashing cold water on her face she started to work her way through her breathing exercises, taking in long slow deep breaths as she mentally counted them off. Her second year at Yale she'd started to not feel like herself again, too much was happening and she was just overpowered and engulfed by it all. She still hadn't processed or worked through it all but the familiar feelings of being lost, anger, of being undeserving, had resurfaced and before she purchased a pack of neon hair dye or tried to steal any babies she'd sought help.

There were counsellors on campus. It didn't instantly make her feel better, in fact a lot of the time if she'd gone through a session and not cried or dug her nails into the chair to supress the desire to punch the counsellor she considered it progress. Various labels and buzz words were batted around during her session, but she still didn't quite understand a lot of it or why she thought and did certain things. One of the things they'd taught her to help was breathing exercises and how to take time outs, the idea was apparently that by keeping and getting her body to physically relax it would help her mentally do so. Usually it was when she felt angry and she'd call a time out, but she'd used it when she visited Beth too. The feelings of regret, of failure, would rise and stick in her throat and she'd excuse herself to the bathroom or to get a drink of water while she let the feelings pass.

She felt calmer. A quick glance at her watch told her she'd been about 4 minutes and with a final deep breath she headed back to her dorm room. Rachel was still sat on the bed and Quinn made her way to the desk chair a few feet away, hoping the distance would help right now.

"Hi."

"Hi."

" . . . Hi."

"I think we covered that Quinn."

Rachel laughed as the blonde smiled weakly.

"Do you need more time out?"

Quinn shook her head but she couldn't meet the other girl's eyes.

"It's just me Quinn and I'm just as anxious and overwhelmed as you are."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rachel just watched the other girl for a moment as she slowly nodded her head, eyes still looking everywhere else but at her as Rachel spoke.

"I know we've talked this week but it's still unresolved. I mean this chemistry between us, wow, but where's it come from. I know I get emotionally swept up and really intense about things and we've always had a volatile aura and fervour about us, what if we're just confusing that. I'm struggling to understand what and why because this all feels so right and good, but why now, what changed? You're one of my best friends and we've worked so hard to get to that point, this is going to change things, it's already changed everything and what if we can't . . . what if we lose everything. . ."

Her words hang between them. Quinn starts to look like she is about ready to bolt so Rachel presses on.

"It's all a bit surreal. It's like you said it feels new but not at the same time, like this feeling has always been here and it's made me think back and it's like someone is rewriting my life and what I thought was real isn't quite the same anymore."

Rachel takes a deep breath, steeling herself for what she's about to put out there between them.

"I think back to times like high school and I think maybe there were reasons I hesitated marrying Finn and I feel unsettled because I think how could I nearly marry someone when even a part of me was unsure and that maybe subconsciously I wanted someone else. I think maybe you didn't really hate me back in sophomore year maybe you hated how you felt and it made you lash out at me."

Quinn is still silent, head down, shorter strands of hair falling and covering her face again. The silence is really starting to unnerve Rachel.

"You've got to give me something here Quinn, I-I'm opening myself up and I need something back."

The silence continues and Rachel feels like she's forgotten how to breath, this is a panic attack she's going to have a panic attack, no wait, people hyperventilate when they have panic attacks-.

"Rachel."

Quinn's voice cuts through her thoughts and she finally takes in a deep breath. She's finally looking at her but she looks so broken that Rachel's back to not being able to breath.

"I don't know, I don't have any answers. I've thought about stuff too and it's really unnerving like you said to suddenly have things you thought you understood change and it's all become more complicated because what does that mean? If I liked you back in high school but I did and let those things happen to you just because I was confused, it's stupid, I can't . . . I don't like who that made me."

"Who did it make you?"

"Someone who was willing to make the person they wanted unhappy and hurt them because they were unhappy. If I was that person then they're still here somewhere in me and it worries me that there's a part of me that so capable of that. I've been trying to make sense of it, what I really felt back then, and it's so confusing, but then when you held my hand earlier and when you kissed me it all feels so right and like I know where I'm going."

"I know, I know. I'm not really sure how we are supposed to deal with this Quinn but it _is_ all in the past, it's not who we are anymore. I know for the last three years you've been the most amazing friend, one of my best friends, who has looked out for me and cared for me. Who hasn't missed a single performance, well there was one time but the snow so it wasn't your fault, who has grown up into this amazing woman, who is still growing and is so determined to be the best she can be in every capacity. Someone who I had the most amazing and passionate weekend of my life with, and I'm _really_ hoping that despite this little joint freak out is going to take me out on a date tonight and give us the chance to see where this is going?"

"How am I supposed to say no after that Berry."

"You're not, that's the point."

They shared a smile and Quinn felt a chuckle rise up from her throat. She stood and moved to sit down next to Rachel on the bed, taking one of the girls hands in both of hers, she met her gaze full on.

"I couldn't say no. I need, I think we both need, to work out this past stuff at some point, but right now I . . . I-I've never felt so . . . I think y-you're . . ."

Quinn sighed in frustration as she nervously tucked some of her own loose hair behind an ear, casting her gaze down at their joined hands for a moment. Rachel's words had been everything and had reassured and calmed her, she wanted to express and do the same for the other girl, to say that she felt the same that she found Rachel to be the most amazing and passionate person she knew, that no one made her laugh so much or feel more relaxed and safe, that after she'd left on Sunday every time she thought about Rachel she couldn't help but smile and that after they'd first kissed a week ago she already knew she'd do anything for them to have a chance at what was growing between them. She sighed again wondering how she was going to get these words out when she felt Rachel's fingers trace along her jaw and under her chin, tilting her head up so their eyes met once more.

"I know Quinn."

Quinn gave a gentle nod of her head in response, thankful that Rachel got it. Her eyes flicked briefly down to Rachel's lips and on impulse she leaned forward and placed a small kiss to them. As she pulled back she took in Rachel's closed eyes, a contented smile on her face and her ears picked up the little sigh that went with it.

"So hot date this evening, want to go grab some coffee, hang out, and then we'll come back and get ready?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**A/N2:** _As always comments and reviews are appreciated, is it what you hoped and expected?_

_I've had this written from the beginning so I've read through it so many times I probably am immune to any errors and as a result I very much just closed my eyes and posted, so apologies if it is littered with mistakes._

_I'm glad people enjoyed the Judy chapter and once I've recovered from all the fake crying I will get back on track and I'll be returning to the interview format for a few chapters, get things moving along again :-)_


	16. Men's magazine

**A/N:** _Madonna lied to me. Time does not go by slowly, seriously how is it Thursday again already, I think I'm in some kind of time spiral vortex thing, anyway not that I really mind because it means a new chapter :-) _

_Ok, I'm doing a half and half here, little bit serious but it's just stuff that in reality would happen, sad but true (I blame the training I've been doing). So, serious note *serious face*, I'm not actually going to pick and name a magazine for this because, well I feel bad suggesting that any particular magazine would permit such behaviour, it simply works for the benefit of my story because let's face it people aren't always nice and those who work in the media are no exception._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything and mean no offence.

* * *

**Men's Magazine**

"Rachel, hi my name's Dan I'll be the one interviewing you."

"Nice to meet you Dan." Rachel responded politely as she shook his outstretched hand.

They both went to sit down in the chairs that had been laid out facing each other, a small table between them where Dan's voice recorder and note pad had been placed. Rachel took a moment once they were seated to assess the interviewer, Dan was just over six foot, short brown hair, clean cut and a casual but stylish sense of dress, in a way the typical all-American boy next door.

"Wow. I have to say, you are even hotter in real life. My girlfriend made me watch that drama thing you were in before Red Academy and wow that outfit you wore in that club scene I wouldn't mind seeing that on my floor, if you know what I mean."

Rachel fought the urge to throw up a little in her mouth as Dan accented his comment with a wiggle of his eyebrows. It was going to be one of those interviews and she took a deep breath to try and keep relaxed, aware of the bright little red light on the voice recorder.

"I just can't believe you're gay."

"I identify as bisexual."

"But you're like with another girl."

"Yes I've been with my girlfriend Quinn for almost four years now and while I think she is stunningly beautiful I also find her breathtakingly engaging and interesting. I've always felt that with love it is more about the individual and someone's personality that I fall in love with and find attractive rather than solely their physical anatomy."

"Does that mean you would be up for a thr-"

"_Do not_ finish that question."

"But isn't that what you want, I mean I've seen pictures of you and Quinn and I mean it is hot, but don't get me wrong aren't you on some level just doing it for attention, I mean you're an actresses so you must love the attention you guys get otherwise it just seems a bit of a waste."

Rachel held up her hand interrupting the interviewer once more.

"I appreciate that while there was possibly a compliment in there somewhere and I could understand you might have some macho image to maintain or portray for your readership, I don't appreciate the tone and insinuation of your questions and comments so far. Perhaps it escaped you that I managed to keep my relationship with Quinn out of the media for three years to avoid unnecessary and unwanted attention and that you simply don't fully understand or appreciate that while yes we are two women, we are very happy and in love in a long-term and monogamous relationship with each other, and I can assure you that status is not going to change and it is far from a waste."

This wasn't the first time Rachel had had to deal with a situation like this and unfortunately she knew it wouldn't be the last. Dan the misogynistic interviewer was from a leading men's magazine who wanted to interview her and have a racy photo shoot, as a 'rising star' of tv. The new season of Red Academy was storming the ratings and her guest staring on it had boosted her profile, particularly 'within the 18-30 male demographic because now they all want to bone you' was how Chris, her agent, had poetically and clinically put it.

* * *

Rachel closed the apartment door, quickly shrugging off her coat and dropping it over the back of a nearby chair as she followed the blonde through to their bedroom to find the girl pacing back and forth.

"What do you want Quinn. I get that you're jealous but I don't understand, I am yours, you know that."

"It's not . . . I-I just . . . I want to show t-to . . . you need, I need . . ."

"What do you need?"

Quinn is silent for a moment, her mouth opens and closes a few times and Rachel can see the girl becoming further frustrated at her inability to communicate what she wants, what she needs. Rachel presses on in the hope of getting something out of the girl.

"I need you to tell me, if I'm going to understand, I need you to use your words Quinn."

Something clicks into place in Quinn's brain at the phrase and her eyes fall on the pile of papers, the papers she'd been red penning with notes and changes. Moving towards them she picks up the sharpie next to the pile before stalking back towards Rachel. Once she's in front of the girl she reaches out a hand placing it on the centre of the brunette's chest and pushing her onto the bed. As Rachel falls backwards Quinn keeps pushing until the girl is laying down and she follows, kneeling on the bed and swinging a leg over so that she straddles Rachel's hips.

"Qui-"

She leans down silencing the girl with a kiss as she begins unbuttoning Rachel's blouse. Quinn slides her hands under the material pushing it back to reveal the pale coloured bra and the tan skin beneath. She breaks their kiss and moves back slightly, letting a hand run slowly up to Rachel's collarbone, tracing along it and following the line of her sternum until her fingers reach and flick open the front clasp of the bra. She lets her hand and fingers roam over the expanse of bare skin, a blank canvas, as Quinn brings her other hand, which still holds the pen, to her mouth biting down on the cap and pulling it apart.

'What are yo-'

Quinn runs fingers up the girl's torso to along her jaw, cupping a cheek as she places a thumb over the girl's lips in an attempt to silence her. She can feel Rachel's breaths becoming shorter and quicker as her gaze keeping running up and down the other girl's torso, wondering where to begin.

Rachel can feel her skin tingle under the pen tip as it hovers over her abdomen and she can't help the little gasp that comes out of her mouth when the tip first makes contact. Her head falls back against the pillow as it moves across her skin, under different circumstances she'd find it ticklish but the knowledge that Quinn is in effect marking and claiming her just makes the sensation arousing. The thumb on her lips and hand on her jaw disappears, running down her neck to where Quinn is writing, pulling curved skin taut so that the blonde can write more easily. Her breath hitches in surprise and anticipation every time she feels the pen tip come back into contact with her skin.

She doesn't know how much time passes when there's a change in the feel and sensation of the contact and the sound of something hitting the floor. Lifting her head in curiosity Rachel notes the pen is now on the floor and Quinn is tracing her fingers over the red writing reverently. She looks down her body at Quinn's creations, a mixture of doodles and writing, in cursive and capitals, declarations and prose, words and exclamations. Some of the declarations are simple, speaking of desire and need, while others are possessive, but the tapestry that Quinn has created fills Rachel with a sense of belonging, of being wanted and loved, protected and cared for. She needs this as much as the blonde, in the way Quinn wants to ensure that Rachel is hers, to stake her claim, Rachel wants to be claimed by Quinn, she wants someone to want her beyond rational thought and expression. She eventually raises her eyes from the writing to look at the blonde, who is still watching her fingers trace across the brunettes torso.

"Better?"

Quinn nods as she lifts her head and their eyes meet before Rachel reaches out and threads fingers through soft hair and pulls the other girl down into a kiss that speaks of possession and claiming of her own.

* * *

"So are we clear?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at the interviewer in a reasonably good imitation of Quinn's, Dan nodded in response.

"Good, now how about we get on with this interview."

"Erm, sorry, yeah, ok . . . so Red Academy, describe your role as Tisza for those of our readers who haven't seen it yet."

"Well she falls into this season, literally and figuratively. Kelvins character finds Tisza and it's clear that something has happened, but she's lost her memory. So their storyline is basically the two of them trying to discover what's happened and to help her get her memory back. It gets complicated though because Tisza gets these glimpses and we see lots of snippets that could be Tisza's past but it's unclear whether it's real or not. I think that's roughly it, I don't want to give too much away."

"So no hints about what's coming up? We're fast approaching the season finale."

"I can't believe it has come around so quickly, it feels like I was only on set filming it all yesterday. I can't reveal anything though. Truthfully, I don't even know how it's going to end, they kept the script and the filming of the last episode secret and under wraps, so I'm as hooked as the rest of you."

"Ok, so you're not in the last episode?"

"Honestly I have no idea. There were rumours that they were going to use deleted scenes and outtakes or maybe push the timeline concept and do a jump to twenty years or something ahead."

"That sounds cool. So you said you're watching the show along with the rest of us, do you watch yourself on film?"

"I actually watched and was a fan of Red Academy before I was offered the role so I wasn't going to stop watching it just because I'm in it now. I know a lot of people say they find it weird or uncomfortable watching themselves on screen but I do watch my performances. When I'm on set filming I like to watch the dailies if I can and review my performance, I'm a bit of a perfectionist, I used to do the same thing when I started rehearsals for Wicked, I'd get someone to film it and then watch it back."

"Yeah I saw you reviewing the photographs after the photo shoot you've just done for us."

"Like I said I'm a bit of a perfectionist and Tony, your photographer, was fun to work with."

"What will Quinn think of the pictures?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Dan's question and the low tone he asked it in, thankful that this interview wasn't being filmed as she fixed him with a firm glare.

"So you were about to ask me what it was like filming Red Academy."

"Erm, yeah . . . so filming for this role was a bit more full on and action based than your role on Broadway."

"I get hoisted about and do eight shows a week in Wicked, it is very strenuous, but yes Red Academy certainly pushed me in some ways and took them to another level, I've never been so bruised in my whole life as I was during filming."

"I'm told you had to do quite a bit of combat training? That must have been a new experience for you."

"Combat training was fun! I've been doing Krav Maga for years so it was more everyone else getting up to speed, but it was interesting to learn some new martial arts style and learn how to blend them together."

"But you're so tiny! Isn't Krav Maga like the hard core Israeli special forces thing?"

"It's used by a lot of different military I think. I'll let the comment about my size pass because it's exactly one of the reasons why I should know how to defend myself and it builds self-confidence. I've come to learn how important that is as a woman, and it's an important part of developing and being independent, the ability to protect one's self. Actually it was Quinn who got me into it, during my first year in New York my roommate was mugged and she insisted that we all learn self-defence and dragged me to my first class."

"I'm almost nervous to ask about the weapons training, you're not secretly some champion sniper as well are you?"

"(laughs) No weapons training was a completely new experience for me, I'd never fired a gun in my life. I've always been anti-guns and I've done work centred on and around trying to counteract gun violence, so it was a particular challenge for me to get to grips with the role and the necessity of the violence."

"How did you overcome it?"

"It was Kelvin Allington and Ty, one of the creators, who helped me. They just sat and talked me through it, how things fitted in with the wider storyline, character motivations and so forth. We discussed it a lot and we changed a few things, but we were all happy with the end product."

"You and Kelvin are quite close aren't you?"

"Yes, we grew close over the course of the filming. We have a lot of fun, laughing, goof around, play pranks on each other, I was an only child growing up and he's like the older sibling I never had."

"What sort of pranks?"

"Anything we could think of really, lots of childish ones, hiding stuff . . . around Halloween he had one of those big fake hairy spiders and he used to leave that around to scare me. When he has a cup of coffee it must be fifty percent sugar and I was always telling him he needed to cut back on his sugar intake-"

"Ah the old sugar salt swap trick."

"Yes. Needless to say he has cut back on his sugar consumption, although he's yet to thank me for it."

"What's been the best prank?"

"Best one so far he got me with, unfortunately. He's not shy about telling people and teasing me about always singing on set and I was given a song to sing in the show. During one of the early rehearsals he switched my scripts and on the new one he had doctored it so when it said for me to sing it had the direction that I was to sing badly and slightly off key."

"And did you?"

"Of course, I'm a professional! Although it was extremely challenging, I have perfect pitch."

"Do our readers stand a chance with you?"

Rachel just gave Dan another steely glare.

"So is Quinn the possessive type?"

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek at his persistence, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to relax and wondered how to handle the situation.

* * *

"Can I get you another drink?"

"I'm ok, thank you."

She gave the guy a quick glance. Dressed in a decent suit that was ill-fitting in places indicating that it was off the rack and not tailored, the large watch on his wrist shone brightly in that loud and obnoxious way that draws attention to its questionable origin. The top button of his shirt was opened and his tie loosened, the half empty bottle of continental beer, the overpowering waft of his aftershave, and the slight red and glassy tinge to his eyes completed the look of frustrated middle manager looking to get laid.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Actually I'm waiting for someone." She tried to keep her tone light and polite, turning her body away from him slightly, refusing to make eye contact in the hope that this guy would take the hint, quickly lose interest and move on.

"Well why don't I keep you company until he gets here."

"I don't-"

"I'm sorry it's just you are gorgeous and he's clearly not worth it if he's leaving you here waiting alone, if it was me I'd never let you out of my sight. Come on one drink and a bit of conversation never hurt anyone."

"I am really not interested."

"But he's not here and I don't see a ring so what's the problem here, can't a guy be friendly and offer to buy a pretty girl a drink anymore. Come on just five minutes, what's your name beautiful?"

She turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand gripping her upper arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you let me get you a drink to apologise and I'll leave you alone."

"Let go."

"One drink just sit down I won't bite, at least not unless you ask nicely, stay just one drink that's the least you-"

"_**What **_is going on?!"

Quinn struggled slightly in the guy's grip as she turned to see Rachel now stood nearby and glaring intensely at him.

"Nothing that concerns you short stuff."

"Oh I think it does concern me, seeing as how you are man-handling my friend, so I suggest you let her go."

"And what exactly are you going to do about it? Run along little girl, me and your friend here were about to have a drink."

Rachel saw his grip tighten around Quinn's arm and the blonde girl wince. Taking a deep breath as she stepped forward, she punctuated each word in a measured, even tone.

"Let her go."

The guy laughed, reaching out with his free hand and pushing the shorter girl backwards slightly.

"No."

"While I am known for my unwavering persistence and pacifism I will only ask one more time and I should really warn you that I will have to intervene because I find your current behaviour deplorable and puzzling that you cannot grasp and respect the very simple concept that my friend here is uninterested in you and anything you have proffered. So, let her go."

Rachel had stepped forward again as she spoke, seeing the confusion that had clouded the guy's face quickly switch to anger.

"Fuck off."

He went to push her again but as his fingertips were about to make contact with the brunette there was a flurry of movement and suddenly Rachel had the guy face down on the floor, his arms restrained, and her knee pushing into the centre of his back.

"Let me go you crazy bitch!"

"No."

Quinn watched him struggle against the hold before she looked around the bar seeing that the scene they had created had not gone unnoticed. She rested back on her heels crouching down beside the two of them.

"Not so much fun being on the other end is it. Rach, security are on their way over, you can let him up."

Both girls stood as Rachel released the guy and the security lifted him from the floor and dragged him away, apologising to the two girls. The blonde watched as the other girl removed her coat and straightened her appearance. After a deep breath they made eye contact and Quinn couldn't help smiling as she reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair Rachel had missed behind the other girl's ear.

"Thank you. Not quite what I had in mind when I suggested treating you to post break-up drinks but, thank you Rachel. Are you ok?"

"Fine and I grant you it wasn't how I thought this evening would start either but it was oddly invigorating and cathartic in a sense. Perhaps though we can return to the original plan and proceed with a much calmer night filled with drinks and many derogatory words about the huge idiot who shall not be named."

The blonde nodded in agreement as the bartender brought them fresh drinks. Quinn pushed one towards Rachel as she picked up her own with her other hand, raising it slightly in a small toast.

"To being single in New York and to never letting anybody put you in a cage."

* * *

"Possessiveness is not the right word. We've supported and looked out for each other a lot over the years both as friends and partners and we're both fiercely protective of each other, but it's a complimentary feeling between us rather than any neanderthalic ideal of ownership and entitlement."

Rachel couldn't help the slightly smug feeling at Dan's blank and confused expression. The longer this interview went on the more he was starting to remind her of Finn. Her High School fiancé had never really understood why things didn't work or even really accept the changes that had happened. Instead he repeatedly asked throughout college and even when she'd started being offered parts and working when she'd be coming back to Lima or trying to talk about 'them'. Dan's reaction was something similar and she'd learnt from dealing with Finn not to bother wasting her time and energy trying to explain things to people who quite frankly didn't matter and it was none of their business.

* * *

They'd been together for about six months when they decided to tell the rest of the gleeks, particularly as Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Puck already knew. A few messages and emails had shown that quite a few of the others were back in Lima on various breaks, and Rachel had arranged a mini reunion in one of the local bars.

Nearly everyone was there. Rachel had gone to see Finn earlier that day and told him, not wanting to spring such a potential shock on him in a public place in front of all their friends. They'd all managed to squeeze into a booth once everyone had had a few drinks Quinn and Rachel exchanged an understanding look.

"So there is a reason I thought we could all get together, not just to see each other and catch up because that's great, wonderful, but there was also something that as our oldest friends Quinn and I wanted to share with you all and we hope that you will embrace and be supportive of what we have to tell you an-"

"Oh my god you're pregnant!"

"What. No . . . I-I, no . . . what I'm trying to say is that, where was I?"

"Rachel and I are together, we've being seeing each other for about six months now."

Silence fell over the table as the two girls waited for some kind of response from the gleeks. Rachel reached for Quinn's hand on the table, giving it a gentle squeeze as they continued to wait nervously.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"T-Tina I assure you this is-"

_"Fuck_." Tina exclaimed as she reached into her bag, pulling out a 20 dollar bill and handing it to Mike who was grinning widely.

"What's going on?"

"I told you, but no you didn't believe me when I said there was something going on, hehe Changster wins again." The boy gloated as he made a show of inspecting and smelling his winnings.

The two girls physically relaxed, slumping into the seat and releasing the breaths they had been holding.

"So we all done? Any other comments? Good well I need a drink after that coronary inducing performance." Quinn stood, snatching the money out of Mikes hands and stormed to the bar.

"And people think I'm the diva."

"Does this mean I can text Mercedes now with this scandalous piece of gossip."

"I suppose so."

Kurt clapped his hands and grinned, hastily pulled out his phone and began texting furiously.

Quinn returned a few moments later with two beers, placing one in front of Mike and handing the boy his money back before resuming her seat.

"Hi guys."

Conversation and drinks had been flowing well after Rachel and Quinn's announcement but the shift in atmosphere was palatable as Quinn looked up at Finn Hudson stood by their booth. Everyone greeted the boy, Puck and Kurt shuffling up to make space but instead he pushed and squeezed somehow managing to make a seat next to Rachel.

"Hi Rachel."

"Finn."

To say the next ten minutes was awkward would have been an understatement. Finn, his arm now across the back of the booth and indirectly around Rachel, only spoke and directed questions at the brunette, effectively disrupting and preventing any other real conversation to take place.

Quinn hadn't liked letting Rachel go alone to talk to the boy earlier that day, but she understood why the girl had wanted to tell him in private. The two had nearly been husband and wife and even though they hadn't gone through with it, it was something that would always tie them together. Quinn knew there was little point and it was irrational to feel jealous, Rachel and Finn had been over for a long time, Rachel had moved on from the boy way before Rachel and her had gotten together, but it was feeling she couldn't help.

Rachel had finished her drink and before the girl had even placed the empty glass on the table Finn had stood to get her another drink. As she watched the boy leave for the bar Quinn saw her opportunity to try and sort this situation out. Excusing herself, she stood up and was about to leave the booth when she felt a hand around her wrist hold her back and looked down into gentle brown eyes.

"Be nice."

Quinn simply nodded and she made her way over to the bar.

"What was that?"

"I don't understand."

"What just happened back there . . . Rachel and I aren't really comfortable with _it_."

"I don't understand I know you and Rachel are close and like friends and stuff now but I don't really see how me and Rachel are anything to do with you."

"There is no you and Rachel, Finn, there's Rachel and me and I'm asking you to respect that."

"I don't know why you guys keep saying that, you make it sound like you're together together, like a couple, Rachel's not gay."

"Rachel's bisexual, she's dated girls before and we are a couple, Rachel and I are together together we have been for six months."

"I don't understand you hate Rachel."

"Finn please try to understand this. I don't hate Rachel, even back in High School I never hated her, and now . . . now I love her, we're in love."

"_I_ love her."

Quinn sighed heavily.

"There's nothing I can do about that but I'm telling you the truth Finn when I say Rachel doesn't feel the same way, we're happy and I am asking you as a friend to both of us to just recognise and respect that."

Quinn saw the look of confusion and sent a silent prayer that the boy would finally get a clue and grasp the situation. She picked up Rachel's drink and returned to the booth, only to have Finn follow and lean down towards Rachel.

"Rach can I talk to you for a minute."

"Finn I don't think-"

"Please I'm just trying to get my head around this."

Rachel looked over to Quinn, the blonde shrugged, leaving Rachel to make the decision.

"Ok."

Rachel made her way out of the booth and let Finn lead them to the bar.

"I don't understand all this Rachel, I thought . . . I want-"

"Finn I don't know what more I can do. We haven't exactly kept in touch over the last three years, we both moved on, and I came to see you today as a courtesy and now Quinn's talked to you as well, I don't know how much clearer I can be to make you understand."

"Well I _don't_ understand so you're not doing a good job are you!"

"Everything ok Rach?"

Rachel felt an arm wrap around her waist and turned to the blonde.

"Yes thank you Brittany, I think we're done here."

"What's going on! Since when have you guys even talked."

"Finn, Rachel and I are friends now, I like lived with her and Kurt when I graduated-"

Rachel saw the look of concentration and confusion on Finn's face as he listened, or at least pretended to. Santana was right he did look like a gassy infant or what was the other expression she'd used, a constipated zombie, why had she never noticed this before. When they'd nearly gotten married she would imagine her and Finn as an old married couple, holding hands while they sat out on their front porch of an evening. Thinking about it now she could only be amused at her High School self, growing old with the boy would have been a disaster, Finn would have stagnated, sat in a worn out dirty chair watching sports all day, gassy and ignorant of her. She should really be listening to her friend, Brittany was scarily insightful at times.

"-I get why you're confused High School was fun but it's finished, I'm out there doing all this new amazing stuff and it's all changed you know. Us as a group, you and Rachel, that was like three years ago Finn, I know it's hard but you have to accept that things are different, we're all older and different now."

Rachel smiled at her friend's wisdom and leaned her head into the taller girls shoulder.

"When did you get so smart Brittany."

"Oh please I've always been like way more talented and super genius smarter than the rest of you."

The two girls started some kind of play fight, pinching and tickling each other as they giggled. Finn watched the alien interaction, an unsettled feeling growing quickly within him as he listened to the unfamiliar sound of Rachel's unrestrained laughter. His Rachel never laughed like that, she never joked and messed around, she wasn't friends with Brittany Pierce, she didn't eat pretzel pieces. It was all making his head hurt and he moved past the two girls and left the bar.

Rachel watched him leave before looking over at the booth, finding Quinn looking at her. Sugar was now sat next to Quinn and appeared to be talking incessantly, she made out Quinn mouthing a 'you ok' and she nodded, watching a relieved smile come across the blondes face.

"Do I need to go and save Quinn now?"

"No I think she can handle Sugar."

Rachel chuckled as she turned to the other girl still stood next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Brittany."

"No problem, Q was doing that laser eye thing like she wanted to melt Finn."

"Well hopefully he's got it now. So, how about we get a round of shots for everyone."

* * *

"What are your turn ons and turn offs?"

"You mean likes and dislikes." Rachel didn't give him chance to reply and correct her, she was quite certain he would probably be stupid enough to try.

'Musicals are an obvious like, I love New York it's a wonderfully full and eclectic place, I'd like to travel more but I'd always come back to New York. I like just being outside and spending time with Quinn and my friends and family. So much of my life is spent being dramatic and it's nice to just slow things down occasionally, walk around and have lunch in Central Park. I don't like spiders, I'm a vegan and I cannot abide animal cruelty and I've just realised I might have contradicted myself slightly. A fear of spiders is perfectly normal in terms of an evolutionary remainder and I would never kill or hurt one but equally I would prefer when they approach me to either turn around and go away or be removed."

"So what about sports, much of a fan?"

"Not so much, music and dance have always been more my thing. Back in High School I did learn the rules of football and even played in one of the games but it's not something I'm fervent about."

"You played football?!"

"It was one game. Most of our male glee club members were on the team and they were short of players so as team captain, along with some of the other girls, we offered to make up numbers so they wouldn't have to forfeit the game."

"You're from Ohio, so Bengals or Browns?"

"I like tigers so Bengals."

"Are tigers you're favourite animals?"

"It used to be owls, I wore quite a few owl sweaters in High School. They're often seen as a symbol of wisdom and in ancient Greece they were associated with the Goddess Athena, who is Goddess of the arts. I think symbolism and metaphors are important, but since college I've found myself drawn to more feline animals, they often symbolise strength and loyalty, particularly lions, they're truly beautiful creatures."

"Erm, ok . . . so finally there's rumours you've just landed a film role?"

"Nothing has been confirmed yet. I've been reading through scripts for the last few months and there are a number of projects that I'm very interested in and trying to pick just one has been a very tough decision but fingers crossed it all works out."

"Last question, who would you like to work with, who would be your ideal leading man?"

"If I could work with anyone without a doubt it would have to be Barbra Streisand, she has been my idol since I was a baby, in fact my dads used to play such timeless classics as 'don't rain on my parade' to me when I was in my birth mother's womb."

"Ok, well thank you Rachel for talking to me and I look forward to talking to you again." Dan stood and held out his hand.

Rachel took it, giving it a brief shake and giving the boy a patented Rachel Berry smile as she stood.

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"Rachel?"

The brunette had turned to leave but at the hesitant call of her name turned back to face the boy who was now nervously scratching at the back of his neck and looking sheepishly at the floor.

"Erm . . . I think I ow- . . . erm sorry if anything I said earlier offended you."

"Apology accepted. Maybe in future perhaps just think for a moment before you speak." She gave him a softer smile as he briefly made eye contact with her and nodded.

"Bye Dan."

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments as always, you're all so much nicer than my supervisors._

_So this turned into a bit of a monster. I really wanted to return to the interview format and I was hastily trying to edit this together and then changed my mind about an hour ago and added in that third flashback with them coming out to everyone. I've had that flashback written for a while and that's been the best place so far and I just decided to go with it. I'm not 100% happy but I think it works enough._

_I have to pay homage to the genius that is patronustrip, check out her faberry art on deviantart or tumblr, one of her drawings wonderfully and shamelessly inspired the whole Quinn writing on Rachel._

_So with Finn . . . I have a friend 'S' and I've known him since we were at school together. When I was 18 we'd be out most nights (drinking age is 18 in the UK) and all throughout University it was the same 'S' would come visit or I'd go back home and we'd round up our friends and hit the town, sometimes it'd just be him and me, we had some seriously great times. Anyway as the years went by most of our friends, we've moved on, we're all now in long-term relationships, married, starting careers etc. but 'S' he's in some respects still that 18 year old, out drinking and partying every night, drifting from place to place and job to job. In a sense he's never really moved and grown up and that's how I see Finn. It's not that he's a bad guy necessarily (it's open to debate) he's just not moved forward, he's still stuck in the time he had the most fun and got things he wanted and as a result just hasn't matured from that High School boy._

_A few people have commented over the last couple of chapters about the timeline. It does seem the more chapters I write the more confusing it gets, particularly I think with things like the conversations chapter as it moves away from big events and it's more a focus on how their friendship and relationship has developed it perhaps becomes less clear where things fit and I'm aware I'm not explicit about where things fit. I do have an order, in fact I have various charts and timelines, but I like leaving people to order things themselves, and I suppose when I reach an end point you could chop the whole thing up to make it linear. Reading that back I'm not sure that made sense but basically yes it's confusing but I like making people think and leaving it a little open to interpretation, but most importantly I'm happy people are still keeping with me but if i do start losing people let me know and I'll be a bit clearer._


	17. Good Morning America

**A/N: **_ Fluff anyone?_

_So for the last month and a bit I've been posting weekly but I've got a lot of other work to catch up on and I'm also off on a kind of holiday for a week as well. As a result I'm going to take a little break for the rest of the month and I'll post a new chapter during the first week of April. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good Easter everyone : -) _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, I mean no offence, just having a bit of fun.

* * *

**Good Morning America**

"The Primetime Emmy awards were held last night in Los Angeles and we have our special entertainment correspondent Ken live from LA to give us a rundown of the winners and losers from the night and an exclusive interview."

"Thank you Diane. Yes the highlight and big shock of the night was without a doubt the fight for best comedy series."

Ken runs through the highlights of the winners and losers, the shocks and surprises of the night, special guests who attended and who was photographed leaving an after party very drunk. As he wraps up the summary the camera moves back and Rachel comes into view sat across from him.

"So I'm here with Rachel Berry who last night won the Emmy for outstanding guest actress in a drama series for her role as Tisza in Red Academy. Rachel congratulations."

"Thank you."

"That was quite a speech you made last night."

Rachel dips her head down slightly for a moment and blushes at the comment. She tucks some hair behind her ear as she takes a deep breath and looks back up at Ken.

"Yes, I had a lot of people to thank. I'm fortunate to have a lot of amazing and supportive people in my life and to win my first award, I just wanted to take the opportunity to show how much I appreciate everything everyone who has helped me get here has done."

"So if that was your reaction when you won what was your reaction when you found out you'd been nominated?"

"(laughs) It was much more subdued, it took a while to sink in."

* * *

"An _Emmy_, you've been nominated for an Emmy Rachel!"

"I know Kelvin."

"What-why-I don't . . . you are Rachel Berry right . . . shit no you're some pod person replacement aren't you, devoid of emotion, here to learn our ways and then abduct me to probe me and whatever other perverse things you alien folk do. Was Quinn onto you, did you have her tied up in your apartment somewhere so she won't expose your cover and that's why she hasn't come with you, or is that just a normal Tuesday for you guys?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the boy across the table. She had flown into LA last night for a couple of days for various studio meetings and had arranged to have lunch with Kelvin so they could catch up. He'd brought her to a quiet little place that had a beautiful seated area outside so they could make the most of the last of the late summer/early fall weather.

"Why aren't you more excited, I thought you'd be buzzing about this?"

"It's just a nomination, I am enthused by it but I'm just taking this in my stride, keeping it all in perspective."

"Yeah right, you sure you're not a pod person?" Kelvin eyed her wearily as he scooped up a forkful of food.

Rachel shook her head and gave a small smile at her friends concern. She was pushing a few salad leaves around her plate, getting lost in her head, when she registered a presence appear at their table. Looking up she was greeted by a teenage girl who was tightly grasping a folder against her chest and grinning manically at them.

"Hi, oh my God it really is you guys, I'm so sorry you're like eating and stuff, I'm a huge fan of Red Academy and my friends and I were wondering if we could get a picture, just real quick I'm really sorry for interrupting."

The girl turned slightly and the pair could see two other girls about fifteen metres away grinning broadly. Kelvin waved them over as he stood, offering his seat to the teen and taking a few chairs from nearby empty tables for the girls.

"So you guys are fans huh?"

All three nodded enthusiastically. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the boy, she loved talking to fans but Kelvin was a master at it. No matter who came up to him whether it was teenage girls, college guys, married women and their children, he was genuinely engaging and just loved talking to fans, always making time if he could to hear their thoughts about the show, ask questions about the fans lives and listen attentively to the personal stories they often belayed.

They'd been talking to the girls about starting back at High School and the classes they had when one of them pointed out to her friends that they in fact needed to get back to school, their lunch hour nearly over. Rachel coaxed a nearby waiter into quickly taking pictures of the group for the girls.

"Oh my God I totally forgot I saw last night that you've been nominated for an Emmy did you know that?"

Rachel smiled at the girl's question.

"Yes I did, they ring you just before the announcement."

"Cool, you know the most successful Emmy winner was a woman and she was from New York."

"Really?"

"Yeah some tv producer but she won like twenty Emmys or something."

"My dad was watching one of those behind the scenes documentaries and apparently the guy that designed the award based it on his wife, that's kinda cute." Another of the girls chimed in.

"You'll totally win." The other two girls nodded enthusiastically in agreement before they said goodbye and left Rachel and Kelvin to finish their lunch.

Kelvin had just finished moving the extra chairs back when he noticed Rachel's stunned expression.

"Rachel?"

Crouching down beside Rachel's chair, he was growing concerned as the brunette continued to stare off at a random point, seeing a myriad of emotions playing across the girls face.

"Tiny, you ok?"

"_Fuck_ I've been nominated for an Emmy Kelvin. An _Emmy_!"

Kelvin laughed, grinning broadly as he patted Rachel's knee.

"That's my girl."

* * *

"You've previously been nominated for a Tony, does winning an Emmy make up for that disappointment?"

"To just get nominated and recognised in that way is an achievement in itself, I can't quite . . . I'm extremely grateful and amazed to have won. I loved working on Red Academy it's not just a great show but the people who work on it are all so wonderful and creative. I was really happy that they were recognised for their hard work in the creative arts ceremony and in the nominations last night. To have won an Emmy has really just embodied and been a pinnacle to the whole experience, it's not something I'm ever going to forget. "

"Yes, Red Academy won quite a few technical awards."

Rachel nods.

"Picture editing and art direction were two of them, and there were two others for costume and make-up I think. I was disappointed for Max and Ty and for Charlotte, who plays Carmella, but just to get nominated is an amazing achievement in itself, especially as their categories were so strongly contended."

"Has it sunk in yet? The fact you are now an Emmy award winner?"

"I think it has. There was a lot of celebrating last night and into this morning, I haven't really been to bed yet."

"After parties were that good eh? Which ones did you attend, any gossip you can give us?"

"I'm afraid I can't divulge any gossip, but I certainly enjoyed myself."

* * *

The two girls climbed into the back of the car, Rachel cradling her newly acquired award in her lap. She felt the vehicle begin to move, the main award ceremony now over it was onto various after parties, in particular the network that produced Red Academy was hosting a large and lavish affair this year, due to the wide range and number of nominations.

Looking down at the award she couldn't quite believe it, an Emmy hadn't been in her immediate plan, Red Academy was supposed to be a stepping stone into films and a wider range of roles and yet here she was an Emmy award winning actress. Her autopilot had kicked in during the ceremony, shaking hands and smiling at peoples congratulations, posing for photographers as they'd left, but now that she was away from people a wide range of emotions were hitting her. It was like a switch had been flipped and everything lit up and surged forward and she felt stunned under the weight of it, unsure of where to start to make sense of it all, to process what had happened, what she had somehow managed to achieve.

"Baby, you ok?"

She nodded as she continued to stare at the award.

"Rachel?"

The brunette bit down on her bottom lip. She was feeling so much and it was difficult even with the person she felt most comfortable with and trusted in the world to verbalise what she was experiencing right now. It was such a mixture of emotions, a growing storm, that it felt like any release would be like a flood gate and it would crash and explode out, shattering and destroying everything that surrounded her. She closed her eyes, shutting them tightly in an attempt to try and keep everything contained,

Quinn leaned forward towards the window that separated them from the driver. As she spoke to him her eyes never left the other girl, even if Rachel still had her eyes tightly shut, she knew the brunette was emotionally overwhelmed and she watched the other girls face intently for any additional clues or indications to what the girl was feeling. It was one of those things she had learnt over the years, sometimes if you just paid attention and watched you could see Rachel express everything without her having to say a word, it was all just there in her eyes, her expression.

As the driver's door opened and closed she turned towards the brunette as best she could, reaching a hand out until it came into contact with a tanned skin shoulder. Rachel's dress was an off the shoulder affair and her hair was styled up, leaving her neck and shoulders bare. Quinn let her fingers trail lazily over, back and forth along the girls shoulder and collarbone, occasionally pressing her hand flat against the base of Rachel's neck and kneading at the tension she felt there. As she watched Rachel taking deep breaths she knew she just had to wait the other girl out, she could feel her slowly relaxing under her touch.

"I want to go home."

"You want to go back to New York?" Quinn asked, mentally trying to work out if there were any flights or whether Chris could charter a private jet on such short notice.

"No I-I . . . I just . . . it's a lot and I meant what I said and this, i-it means so much and I don't want to . . . I don't want to look back on tonight and have spent it in a room full of strangers. I can't waste this on them . . . not when everyone who's important to me is celebrating together . . . and I just want us and our family."

Quinn nods, understanding now what Rachel wants. Everyone had made the effort once Rachel's nomination had been announced, coming to LA, staying in hotels or at Santana's beach house, to be nearby and support Rachel. They were all at the beach house now, having a party while they watched the live coverage together and were no doubt celebrating wildly by now. Rachel finally looked up and made eye contact with her.

"I just want to be me and share this with the people who are important."

"I can't think of anything better." Quinn replied and the two girls shared happy and relieved smiles.

Rachel reaches out and she lets her fingers run over Quinn's features, her nose, an eyebrow, a cheek, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind an ear before moving down along her jaw. Her eyes have been following her fingers and as they reach around the back of Quinn's neck she makes eye contact with the girl once more.

"How did I get so lucky?"

Before Quinn can respond Rachel pulls them together. It's just a firm press of lips to begin with but it quickly escalates, open mouths moving against one another and then Rachel flicks her tongue out curling it along the roof of Quinn's mouth. Moans are heard at regular intervals as they kiss deeply.

"I have your coffees Ms. Fabray."

They jump apart at the sound of the door opening and the driver passes the drinks through the window to Quinn.

"Thank you. There's been a slight change of plan."

Rachel hears Quinn give the driver the address of the beach house, before the blonde pulls out her phone and begins making various calls. She sees the other girl subtly place the coffees down in a secure spot as she talks knowing neither of them really wanted the drinks, Quinn was just creating time and space for her to get a hold of things. She remembers once having said at some point about love meaning you were able to be vulnerable with someone and they would always protect you, or something along that line. She reaches out and takes Quinn's free hand in her own, giving the girl a gentle smile as she feels the blonde interlace their fingers. She's glad that Quinn gets it, that they both know how to work with each other and complement one another in so many ways.

"Ok, so Kelvin is going to cover for you at the network party and if he can he's going to join us later at the beach house. I've given Chris a heads up that we're ditching which is fine but apparently the office has been inundated with interview requests so in exchange you have to do a Good Morning America interview at 5am."

Rachel groaned.

"I know honey, maybe we'll need those coffees after all I don't think there's going to be time to get much sleep. Apparently if you check your phone there's a message with the details for the interview, but Chris has swung it so as long as we're at the ABC studio by 4:30 it'll be ok."

"We?"

"You think I'd let you suffer alone? I'm coming with you and I'll be on hand with smiles, coffee and muffins, but afterwards you're mine Berry."

The brunette giggles lightly and she leans over placing a quick kiss to Quinn's cheek before her focus falls back to the award in her lap.

Quinn is content to let Rachel get lost in her moment and lets her body relax as she alternates between watching the passing landscape and the girl sat beside her.

They're nearing the beach house when she senses the change in Rachel, excitement vibrating and radiating from the girl next to her and she flexes her fingers that are still interlinked with Rachel's before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. As they pull up in front of the beach house she can already hear the raucous celebrations coming from inside and Quinn is thankful for the secluded location and the distance of Santana's neighbours.

The driver opens the door besides Quinn and the blonde exits carefully, her hand never leaving Rachel's as she helps the other girl out of the limo. She thanks the driver and lets him know they won't need him for the rest of the night. Rachel is hugging the award to her chest against the slight breeze coming in from the ocean and Quinn pulls the girl towards her, wrapping her free arm around bare shoulders and placing a kiss to the shorter girls forehead.

"I love you. I think you're amazing."

"You always say that."

"Because it's true." Quinn places a quick kiss to Rachel's nose this time and leans in to capture the other girls lips.

"What the actual fuck! Guys it's fucking Q and Berry!"

She can't stop the chuckle that comes out when she hears the brunette growl lowly at the interruption but then they're both surrounded as their friends and family enclosed them in a mass of congratulations and hugs and they're pulled inside towards the celebration.

* * *

"I've read somewhere that one of your goals is to do the EGOT, that's to win an Emmy, Grammy, Oscar and Tony, is that right?"

"Yes. My role model and inspiration since I was young has been Barbra Streisand and she achieved the EGOT. I just love to perform and Broadway has always been my dream because it encompasses everything I love, singing, dancing, acting, live performance and to excel and be recognised in each of those separately and combined I . . . well it's just the epitome."

"I guess it's one down three to go now. Which one are you going to try for next? What's next for Rachel Berry?"

"I'm finishing my run in Wicked at the end of the month and then I'm coming back out here to LA to shoot a film."

"What's the film?"

"It's a classic romantic comedy, boy and girl meet, there's issues that have to be overcome, a few twists, a bit of will they, won't they. I just loved the script, I read it in one go and couldn't stop laughing. I think romantic comedies can almost try too hard and as a result miss the mark, but talking to the director and producers I liked their ideas and their plan to keep things simple. Quinn often says that when she's working on a book, to just keep it simple, keep it about people and that often creates all the drama and interest you need and that's what I got from the script."

"Well once it's wrapped up maybe you'll come back and give us an exclusive?"

"I would love that, hopefully I will have had more sleep." Rachel and Ken both laugh at her comment.

"I think we're all looking forward to catching up on some sleep. Thank you again for being here Rachel and congratulations again on the Emmy." Ken turns to fully face the camera.

"It's been an exciting night and morning here in LA as the dust settles after the primetime Emmy awards, back to you Dianne in New York."

* * *

**A/N2: **_Reviews and comments as always. I do read them and take things on board._

_A random little tangent, I'm off to a black tie ball this weekend and while it's been a bit stressful because I still don't have a pair of shoes that match my dress yet, the menu was sent around the other day and guess what . . . that's right chicken for the main course, cheesecake for dessert and fruit salad for the vegans, oh to have Rachel and Quinn at that ball (don't understand what I'm saying, go back and read chapter 5). The drunk and lecherous one would have been me and it would have been hilarious, but alas I'm on call so I can't drink, but I do have a plan instead to mine sweep people's desserts. _


	18. TMZ

**A/N:** _I'm back and I've reached 300 followers! Thank you :-)_

_Part of me debated whether to ease back in gently but I did leave things on a fluffy note and I've been working on this idea for a while. A reviewer 't' did suggest/request TMZ a while back and I had an idea after I trawled the website, it took a bit of time to work out it but here we go, I'm just hoping I haven't lost any of my mojo and people enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything and I'm not out to offend anyone, just having a bit of a fun with fictional characters (regardless of how real they are in my head).

* * *

**TMZ**

**Rachel Berry's lesbian lover in babygate family scandal!**

TMZ has received exclusive information that things are not all they seem in the Berry family tree. It's well known that, Emmy award winner, Rachel Berry is adopted but it turns out Rachel's girlfriend, author Quinn Fabray, had a baby back in High School when she was sixteen and TMZ has learnt that the baby was adopted by none other than Rachel Berry's own biological mother!

Ok, let us break it down for you.

Rachel Berry is the daughter of two gay men who used a surrogate, Rachel's bio-mom, who according to our source, re-appeared in her life while she was in High School to try and reconnect with her. Rachel and Quinn were in High School together with Quinn having a baby and giving it up for adoption, where it was adopted by Rachel's bio-mom. Years later Rachel and Quinn get together.

Still with us?

So does that make Rachel Berry her sister's stepmom? Is Quinn Fabray Rachel's inadvertent mommy?

Both have yet to make any comments or statements.

* * *

Quinn was running.

She ran most days and even though New York was an over populated city and there was always an unreal amount of joggers out every morning, there was still something peaceful and beautiful about running through the city's streets and parks early in the morning.

Sometimes Rachel would join her, but more often than not if the brunette didn't have to be up for any early morning meetings or rehearsals Quinn would leave the girl to sleep, like she had this morning. It had become something of a routine, whenever Rachel had the morning free Quinn would leave her lightly snoring in bed while she set out on her run and on her way home would pick up breakfast from their favourite coffee place.

She could remember how strict and regimented Rachel had been back in High School. After they'd graduated the two of them had begun to spend more time together, especially as they knew they wouldn't be far away from each other, and Quinn could remember conversations about their expectations and plans for college. Over coffee one day Rachel had shared the already detailed daily schedule she had planned out once she reached New York, of how she always got up at 6:30am and would continue to do so and there wasn't space in the college dorm for her elliptical but instead she had already researched and planned several jogging routes through New York which had the lowest crime incidence and also were the most aesthetically pleasing. It made her smile to think how quickly that had all changed. Throughout college and right up until they moved in together Rachel's alarm would go off at 6:30am every morning but the brunette rarely leapt from her bed and greeted the morning the way she had when she was younger. It took them living together for Rachel to finally concede and accept that a career in theatre did not lend itself to a strict morning and night time routine, and the 6:30am alarm calls were finally dropped.

Despite that particular change in Rachel's early mornings both girls would be willing to admit that they loved routine. For Quinn running had always been a part of that structure, even though it had been a love/hate relationship. Back at the start of High School she'd loved running, spending mornings and evenings running laps at the school track or the park near her house, even just around the streets. The exhaustion she would feel afterwards, the ache in her muscles, the sense of achievement was incomparable. Best of all she could think, uninterrupted, away from judgement, guilt free.

Her parents hadn't liked to see her inactive. When she was Lucy she liked to be stationary, watch things go by, once she became Quinn her parents had pushed for her to be constantly occupied, anytime she was inactive, perceived to be thinking too much or brooding she was questioned, given chores or tasks. Running got her out of the house and let her get lost in her head again.

The pregnancy put a stop to the running. She was back to be being still and maybe it was the hormones or maybe it was getting kicked out of her house, but she gained an added perspective. It suddenly became clear how running was always a primary course of action for her, how something that had started out as so helpful so wonderfully escapist and freeing was in part dictating her life and was in fact keeping her stationary, preventing her from moving forwards by always running away and never dealing properly with situations.

That mini epiphany didn't stop her from constantly working out over the summer, and every other destructive thing she did, after she'd given up Beth. Perspective, understanding why you do something, doesn't necessarily lead to a change in behaviour. There was a big gap between knowing what to do and actually doing it, a fact that had become clear to her when she'd talk to the counsellors at Yale. Having to reflect back she'd been able to see how she had used certain outlets and behaviours to cope with certain situations, regardless of how much it helped or how healthy it was.

She couldn't give up the running, despite the turbulent reasons and motivation behind it, it had been a constant in her life and when the accident happened running had become part of her recovery and had been such a positive thing, strengthening her weak muscles, each step reminding her of what she had lost for that short while. She just understood her need for it better now, that wasn't to say that there weren't times when she slipped, that she fell back into bad habits, but it was much less frequent and intense now.

Her musings were disrupted by her phone ringing, the noise cutting through her workout music that had been playing in the background. Slowing to a stop by a bench she pulled out the device as she began to stretch slightly to avoid her muscles cramping, confused at seeing it was Chris, her and Rachel's agent calling. She pulled out her ear buds before swiping the screen and bringing the phone to her ear.

"Chris what can I do for you?"

"Quinn where are you?"

"In the park running, why?"

"Sit down somewhere quiet."

"Ok." Quinn looked around as she sat on the bench, no one was stopped or seated nearby, just other joggers passing.

"What's going on Chris?"

"TMZ have just run an exclusive about Beth, no names, no pictures, but they know she was adopted by Rachel's bio-mom so it's only a matter of time before they put two and two together and find Shelby, but hopefully they'll lose interest before then. Before you ask I have no idea how they got hold of this, it's looking like someone's sold the story to them and we can discuss that later but right now I'm working on a press response and sifting through the interview offers that are coming in, ok? It's just like we discussed Quinn, I'm rounding everyone up and we're all closing ranks, I'm not even going to pretend I know how you feel, but I need you on the ball so we can deal with this quickly, alright?"

She was glad to be sitting down and watched as the knuckles of her free hand turned white from the force with which she gripped the edge of the bench. Quinn was quiet for a few moments as she took some deep breaths and flexed her fingers, slowly forcing herself to relax and let the news Chris had just told her sink in.

"Everyone's ok?"

"Yes Quinn."

"Ok Chris."

"Good, now head on straight home because firstly paps are probably scrambling as we speak, second this press response is going to be in your inbox in about twenty minutes and I want you to approve it asap and thirdly you're going to have a freaked out little Superstar in about five minutes because unless you want to tell her I've got to ring her and give her a heads up."

"You ring her Chris, I know you two love to plan."

"Yeah sorry about that, she'll probably have the projector and laser pointer out by the time you get home."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the thought. She had hated the planning sessions Chris made her do to prepare for this and other future eventualities, but at the same time it was a testament to how much the agent cared for both her and Rachel.

"I'll talk to you in a bit Chris."

"Ok Quinn, bye."

Quinn ended the call and stood up, reinserting her ear buds and started her playlist again. Setting off at a quick pace she resumed her run heading back towards her and Rachel's apartment, debating whether to stop to pick up breakfast as usual and potentially risk running into paparazzi, but the need for routine and the fact that she knew as soon as she reached the apartment there would be a flurry of activity and they'd need the caffeine and food outweighed any fears of being photographed.

She walked in, greeted by one of the regular staff members who quickly set about putting together their usual order. While she waited Quinn pulled out her phone, having felt it beep and vibrate on her way to the coffee shop. Unlocking the device she saw it had been blown up with missed calls, emails, alerts, texts and answerphone messages. Opening the text messages she couldn't help but smile as she read some.

**Just saw TMZ u guys ok shall I bring wine later? xxKxx**

**wtf tmz sux u good Q? SX**

**U have a kid?! xx**

**Awesome ur agent jst bkd me on a flight 2 NY 1st class! Luv my lezbs P-REX**

She continued to read through the texts as she was handed her order and left, pleased that there had been no paparazzi so far. She was almost at their apartment building when her phone started ringing and she can't contain the eye roll when she sees who it is and swipes the screen to answer, barely getting out a greeting before she's met with her mother's clipped and harsh tone.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray what is this I've just read on TNX?"

"It's TMZ mom and why are you on there?" Quinn could hear her mom stutter on the end of the phone, she knew Judy had a weakness for celebrity gossip even if she'd never admit indulging in reading such hearsay and unfounded scandal.

"I-I well you see it's just, just what is going on Quinn?"

"I don't know all the details, Chris is in the office handling it as we speak."

"Handling it? I thought the point of paying someone like Chris was to stop this kind of thing getting out in the first place, isn't that an agents job? I mean maybe you should look at getting someone els-"

"Stop right there mom. No one is getting replaced, especially Chris, who _is_ handling this. We've had plans in place and you can't keep everything hidden away forever . . . just . . . it's ok."

She could hear Judy sigh heavily down the phone.

"Ok. Ok, I'll butt out, but you call me if you need anything."

"Yes mom." Quinn replied as they both hung up and the blonde entered the apartment.

* * *

**Berry-Fabray babygate continues**

TMZ brings you an update on the story we exclusively revealed this morning that author Quinn Fabray, girlfriend of Rachel Berry (Broadway star and Emmy winner for her guest role in the new series of Red Academy), was a teen mom but gave the baby up for adoption to none other than Rachel Berry's own biological mom.

Word from our source is that Fabray was unaware at first that it was Rachel's bio-mom who adopted the child. Details are unclear at this point as we are still awaiting any kind of response from the girls and their PR.

But, what we at TMZ really want to know is, who is the baby daddy? Another High School flame? Competition for Rachel?

* * *

Rachel was in the process of tidying the kitchen while she brewed some coffee. She'd been living in New York for nearly six months when she'd received a surprising request from Noah Puckerman, asking if he could stay at her and Kurt's apartment for a few days.

Last she had known and heard he was living out in LA and aside from briefly seeing the mohawked boy back in December, when she'd returned to Lima for the holidays, they hadn't really been in touch since finishing High School. The summer after they'd graduated Rachel had begun preparing in earnest for college life and NYADA, taking extra classes, shopping for dorm essentials. Puck had thrown a number of parties in the last few weeks of summer as each of the gleeks had left for college or moved away, but Rachel had been eager to get to New York and settle in and had therefore been one of the first to leave.

They'd had their moments back in High School, realising they had more in common than just their religion. Rachel realising despite a lot of his actions Noah really did had a soft side and Puck realised that the little brunette was a lot cooler than people gave her credit for, but since she'd come to New York they'd simply drifted apart and out of touch. The request from Noah for somewhere to 'crash' a few weeks ago had been a surprise, but after they'd spoken a few times she quickly realised she missed the boy.

The knock on the apartment door interrupted her thoughts and her cleaning of the kitchen, as she crossed the open living space of the apartment, opening the front door to find a nervous Noah Puckerman stood in her doorway.

"Noah, right on time. Come in, I've just made coffee, want some? You can put your bag down next to the couch if you like, that's where you'll be sleeping I hope it'll be adequate, Quinn usually sleeps on it and has no complaints but you are taller I was a little concerned you wouldn't fit but I measured it and I think it will be ok."

The tall boy nodded and couldn't help the little smile at Rachel's ramble. He stepped inside and after dropping his bag next to the couch followed Rachel into the kitchen area.

"Thanks again for letting me crash, the couch is fine I can always just sleep on the floor or somethin'."

"Nonsense if the couch doesn't work we will figure something else."

Rachel poured them both a cup of coffee and handed the boy a cup, the two of them falling into an awkward silence, unsure of what to say to the other.

After hearing about Quinn seeing Beth, Puck had contacted Shelby about the possibility of a visit and spending time with the little girl. When Shelby had agreed, he'd started saving money for the flights. He didn't want to be a screw up, to be completely absent from Beth's life, to only be able to send her a card on her birthday, he wanted the chance to see her, get to know her, make memories with her. It had taken a while to get the money together and he knew even spending just a few days in New York wouldn't be cheap, he needed to get a present for Beth and pay for places to go, ice cream-

"Are you ok Noah?"

Puck looked up from the coffee in his hands he'd been staring at, Rachel's question breaking through his train of thought.

"Yeah erm, just jet lag probably. Look I can disappear for the evening, go grab a drink or something if you've got plans or if you want some space."

"Thank you, but you are my guest and we may not have spoken a lot recently, which I regret, but you're still my friend and if you'd like to talk about the mixture of feelings you are likely experiencing at the impending meeting with Beth I can actually be quite a good listener as you know, but I also understand that as a male you might prefer to repress your emotions and instead watch films whose storylines are distinctly lacking in content and centre around explosions and scenes of unnecessary violence."

Puck could only stare at the brunette, blinking a few times in a confused daze.

"Err in English?"

"You're my friend and I got your back. Wanna order takeout and watch Die Hard?"

Puck couldn't hold back the laugh that erupted and he felt some of the tension and nerves leave him. Putting down his coffee on the worktop he stepped forward wrapping his arms around Rachel's slender waist and lifted her off the ground as he hugged her tightly and spun the petite girl around.

"Yippee ki yay!"

* * *

**Berry baby statement released**

Babygate continues with a release from the Berry-Fabray publicist. The statement says that Quinn fell pregnant when she was 16 and in High School and reads:

'Her personal beliefs meant she was unwilling to have an abortion and knowing she didn't have the means to support a child made the difficult decision to give the child up for adoption.'

TMZ broke the story earlier today that Quinn Fabray, girlfriend of Broadway star and actress Rachel Berry, was a teen mom but gave the child up for adoption to none other than Berry's own biological mom, Berry being the daughter of two gay men who used a surrogate.

Word backstage is that networks are fighting and willing to pay big bucks to get an exclusive interview with the girls with regards to this unique family situation.

* * *

Rachel was out on one of Quinn and Beth's monthly play dates, it had been a simple afternoon, a trip to the nearby park, some shopping and now they were occupying a couch as they relaxed in a coffee shop. The two older girls in need of a caffeine hit from running around after the little girl who was laid sleeping between then, her head in Rachel's lap and feet in Quinn's.

The brunette had become a regular on their play dates, when she wasn't in classes or rehearsals. At the start she'd wanted to be there for Quinn, but it had eventually dawned on her that Beth was also technically her sister in a way. Even if she was sixteen years older and only really saw her every couple of months Rachel couldn't deny that she felt the little girl was family now, remembering when she was growing up how much she sometimes wished for a sibling and secretly was looking forward to when Beth was older and she could impart sisterly advice and musical recommendations.

"She's adorable."

Both girls turned to look up at the older woman who had spoken, a man with greying hair they presumed to be her husband stood next to her.

"My niece and her wife have just had a baby, we're going to see them next weekend, it's very exciting. Anyway we were just on our way out but I just wanted to say you have a beautiful family."

"Thank you. I hope your niece and everyone is doing well and you have a wonderful time." Rachel enthused as she gave the couple one of her biggest Rachel Berry smiles, as they left she turned to a bashful and astonished looking Quinn.

"I'm sorry it just seemed easier to go with it."

"T-That's fine, I don't mind . . . although I'm not sure whether to be pleased or offended."

"How so?" Rachel queried with a look of confusion.

"Well either there's some kind of undeniable similarity between one of us and Beth or we look really old and gay." The blonde joked and the two girls shared a laugh before Rachel turned to the blonde again.

"So, and I hope you don't mind me asking, do you think you'll have more kids, I mean I know you're single right now but if you weren't and it was the right person and . . ." Rachel took a breath and tried again.

"Hypothetically speaking do you think you'll ever have another child?"

"I don't know. She's not really mine and I did want kids . . . I do still want kids I think, but at the same time I don't want her to ever feel like you did with Shelby, I don't want her to ever think that she's replaceable . . . that's not the right word-"

"I get it. Initially I saw Beth as Shelby's replacement for me and that really hurt, but you two are nothing like me and Shelby. I mean . . . you can just see it, I-I saw when I met Shelby that it wasn't going to work, but you . . . whenever you look at Beth you can see it. Believe me even if you never say it to her she'll know that if you could have kept her you would have."

Quinn's gaze fell to the little girl between them for a few moments as she let the brunettes words sink in, before she looked back at Rachel.

"It's weird isn't it, you have all these plans, all these ideas and dreams when you're little about how your life is going to be, things like kids and how many you'll have and what their names will be."

"What were you going to have when you were little?"

Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"Come on, you can tell me." Rachel encouraged but the blonde continued to shake her head.

"Ok fine I'll guess . . . two girls-no wait, a boy and a girl."

Quinn nodded.

"Ok names . . . I feel you would want something classic but not too old . . . something short but nothing that could be shortened too much . . . maybe something a bit different and unusual . . ." There was a long pause while Rachel racked her brain, before she blurted out.

"Charlotte and Matthew."

"You do know you pretty much just went against everything you said."

"I couldn't think of anything under the pressure." Rachel whined.

"They were good guesses, but wrong, wanna try again?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Emily and Philip." Quinn shared quietly.

"I can guess why you would choose Emily, but Philip?"

Quinn sighed.

"When I was younger Russell read lots of detective books and at that age because he read them I wanted to read them too. I bugged him and my mom for ages but they said I was too young to be reading those types of books but then, I can't remember exactly how old I was, one of my mom's charity group league things changed their meeting time to an evening, so Russell had to put me and Fran to bed. He'd read me a chapter from one of his detective books, well actually I found out later that he made it up, but the characters were the same."

Silence fell over the girls once again for a few moments. The two of them would often find their conversations falling into more meaningful and personal territory and it had been a surprise to both of them. For Quinn who was usually so guarded about her feelings and intimate details of her life it was surprising how easily she shared them with Rachel, who conversely was someone who hated silence, unless there was some kind of dramatic build up, but felt so at ease and comfortable to just quietly _be_ in the blondes presence, without feeling the need or pressure to talk or push for details or entertain.

"What about you, are kids in the Rachel Berry life plan?"

Quinn saw a smirk work its way across the brunette's features.

"Do you know what, I don't know."

"Are you serious? I would have sworn you would have it all planned out, how many, boys or girls, names, already signed up on a waiting list for dance classes and auditions."

"It's not something I really thought about when I was younger. My plans back then were centred around my future career, what college I'd attend, which musical I'd star in first, at what ages I'd win each of my EGOTs,. There were things to do with my romantic life, when I'd lose my virginity, what my wedding would be like, what my husband would be like, but children just didn't really factor into it . . . I suppose when you think about it I guess my romantic dreams all came from musicals and well they all tend to kind of end at the point where the boy and girl get together or get married. Let's face it a lot of what I had planned originally has failed or changed, I thought I'd go to Julliard until I actually had to pick a college and realised they didn't have a musical theatre programme. I thought I'd be 25 when I-I lost my virginity and that my engagement ring would be from Tiffany's and the wedding w-would be a grand lavish affair where media outlets would fight for the exclusive rights. Whatever plans I made when I was younger I'm learning that it doesn't always quite work out that way and sometimes you have to think things through a little bit more."

"So no kids?"

"I just don't know. When I think about how much my dads love me, how much they gave up for me . . . I know I'm spoilt and I can be selfish and that's just it, I think if I'm honest right now I can't see myself having kids . . . there's so much I want to achieve and see and do and I'm not really willing to give any of that up. If I was going to be a parent I'd want to be like my dads, to give that child everything they could ask for and need, even if it means I have to give up things."

Quinn nodded gently.

"I'm sorry that probably sounds really insensitive given everything you've gone through."

"No, no it makes sense, I-I get it. I think it's actually refreshingly honest, I dunno it . . . understanding that, understanding how big a responsibility it all is, how much it can change your life, I think it's good you can recognise you might not be ready . . . but I think the fact you can see and understand how you should be as a parent, as a mother, means maybe you're a little bit more prepared for kids than you think."

Rachel ducked her head down to look at her still sleeping sister as she reflected on the blondes words. Things still weren't perfect between her and Shelby, there were issues that they both chose to ignore rather than deal with, probably because they'd both rather maintain the civil and superficial relationship they had rather than risk rocking the boat and it all fail and sink.

"I'm still never sure I did the right thing."

She looked across to the blonde at the sound of her voice, the other girl's gaze on Beth.

"I don't think there's necessarily always a right answer Quinn. Regardless of what other people think they would do in certain situations I think as long as you're doing what you believe to be the best and right thing then that is always good enough, and that's what you did Quinn, and she's an amazing little girl, and you're a part of that."

As Rachel finished speaking their gaze met and they shared a shy smile for a moment, before Quinn's turned in a small mischievous smirk.

"Did Rachel Berry seriously just say that sometimes that's not a clear and definite answer?"

Rachel just smiled more and shrugged.

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments as always are most welcome._

_Did I actually catch up and get my life more organised during my time off? . . . no. Instead I thought it would be a good idea to take on more work *sigh* I did however very much enjoy the ball I attended and my mini holiday :- )_

_I have got the next half a dozen chapters sketched out and a sort of idea how to wrap this whole thing up (although I have no idea how long it will take to get there). I really want to get everything that's in my head out and avoid having huge gaps between posts but time is rarely on my side, in fact most of the time it's laying in wait to kick my arse, and it also doesn't help that I seem to have developed this thing for writing longer and longer chapters (my aim at the start was around 2,500 words and now I've averaging closer to 5,000). That being said I'm going to post the next chapter in two weeks and we'll see where things go from there._


	19. TMZ aftermath

**A/N:** _I'm glad people enjoyed the TMZ offering. There was an indication from the reviews and comments from the last chapter that people would like to see Rachel's reaction and a bit more on this idea. So, I had a bit of a think and wrote this, hence why it's a little later than planned, but I hope you enjoy this continuation of sorts :- )_

_I can only apologise for any horrific grammatical errors, I usually proof read things a few times, but . . . well it's a long story and it's 1am so I'm just going to post and hope people enjoy. _

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything, don't mean offence, just having some fun.

* * *

**TMZ aftermath**

Balancing their coffees and breakfast in one hand Quinn managed to unlock and open the apartment door. It had already been an eventful morning, her run being disrupted by their agent calling about the TMZ story, the number of messages and texts, and the phone call from her mom. Knowing that Rachel would be awake by now she kicked the door closed with her foot as she dropped her keys in the bowl by the front door and turned the lock on with her free hand before heading further into the apartment towards the breakfast bar.

As she placed their breakfast down on the counter and took a welcome sip of her coffee, she heard Rachel's raised voice ringing throughout the apartment and could already picture the animated and wild gestures that would be accompanying her girlfriends volume and tone.

Walking around the breakfast bar in the direction of the other girls voice she caught a glimpse of the brunette as she walked past the kitchen doorway and Quinn paused for a minute, watching as Rachel paced back and forth in the other room. In the brief flashes she saw of the other girl as she strode past the doorway, she couldn't help but be amused at the animated gestures she had predicted. Her amusement quickly changed to appreciation as Rachel paused partway in the doorway and Quinn was fully able to take in the sleepwear the other girl was still dressed in. Her eyes roamed down the tanned skin that was on display thanks to the brunettes fitted vest top and down to the short sleep shorts, the short clothing more underwear than sleepwear she mused as her gaze lingered on the exposed point at which the curve of Rachel's ass rounded to meet her thighs.

"Sort it."

The exclamation broke through Quinn's ravine and she looked up to see Rachel still on the phone and had resumed her pacing back and forth. Turning back into the kitchen, Quinn moved around the breakfast bar towards the cupboards to retrieve plates for their muffins and pastries. As she placed the plates down, closing the cupboard, she noticed Rachel's laptop on the side, a powerpoint presentation already loaded up on the screen.

"I don't care I want it sorted now and when I say now I mean get down to your office and do the job you're paid for."

She looked up to see the brunette walk into the kitchen as she snapped her phone shut, she was sure Rachel purposefully chose odd and less practically designed phones for the added dramatic factor of she was able to elicit some kind of sound from the device when she hung up. Quinn watched as the other girl put the phone down on the counter top and gripped the end of the breakfast bar as she released an angry huff.

"Honestly I can't believe the incompetence of people sometimes, I mean seriously the girl isn't in the office because she's got an appointment to have her hair done, how does she plan to pay for that, with magic beans, because as far as I understand it you actually have to do something to earn money it doesn't just grow on trees, although there are money plants but they don't actually grow money so I don't get why they're called money plants but maybe I should send her one, she can have a plant instead of a pay check maybe that'll prompt her to actually do something."

Quinn pushed a soya chai latte towards the frustrated girl and watched her take a sip.

"You're thinking of the Jade plant, which gets called the money tree but that title actually goes to the '_pachira aquatic_' or saba nut tree." Quinn began to explain as she slowly moved towards the scantily clad girl. Once she was within range she covered the brunettes hand, which was still gripping the counter edge, with her own, giving it a light squeeze before slowly and lightly running her fingers up the tan skinned arm.

"It's thought that the Jade plant is often referred to as the money plant because the leaves are shaped like coins, hence it also gets called the dollar plant, and also it's commonly given as a house warming present to bring wealth, if you believe in that Feng Shui stuff." She leaned in and began to place light kisses to the curve of Rachel's shoulder, the kisses becoming more lingering as she moved towards the brunettes neck.

"You're placating me, with y-you're stupid sexy fact knowing of t-things, a-and you should be angry as well, why aren't you angry?"

Quinn simply shrugged as her lips began to ascend the other girls neck, her kisses becoming more open mouthed and Rachel couldn't restrain the hitch in her breathing as she felt her earlobe be taken firmly between teeth and lips envelope and suck on the lobe. A lingering sliver of rationality caused Rachel to turn and face the other girl, causing Quinn to stop her ministrations, which the brunette had been enjoying but it was more important to know and make sure Quinn was ok.

"This is serio-" She was cut off by the taller girl dipping her head and briefly connecting their lips.

"Seriously Qui-" Another kiss as the blonde stepped forward, manoeuvring their bodies so she had Rachel with her back pinned to the counter.

"You ca-" Another kiss, slightly longer, and Rachel's hand had roamed to the blondes shoulder which she now pushed against to break the kiss.

"I'm no-" Another kiss which Rachel broke by turning her head to the side.

"Powerpoint!" She exclaimed against Quinn's lips and this time the other girl pulled back with a deep sigh.

"Rach. I'm ok. I didn't want this to happen but we planned for this and I trust Chris and . . . I am angry but it's not . . . this is happening and we have a plan, and I can fight this or I can just go with it and right now being angry or whatever about this isn't going to change anything. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Rachel nodded.

"But what about-"

"Rachel, coming home and finding my scantily clad girlfriend being authoritative and feisty on the phone on my behalf, I can think of _much_ better things I can be doing than being angry." Quinn replied as she ran her hands to the small of Rachel's back and down over the curve of her ass, allowing her fingertips to run along the sliver of skin and plump flesh she had been eyeing earlier.

"Quinn people will be arriving soon, we've got to get Puck from the airport in an hour and Chris will be coming over this afternoon."

Rachel squeaked in surprise as Quinn palmed her ass cheeks and lifted her with a growl. Despite her protests she couldn't help but smile as Quinn leaned forward to kiss her again and Rachel wrapped her legs around the other girls waist, drawing their bodies closer together. She caught the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it lightly as she pulled back, breaking their kiss as Quinn began to walk towards their bedroom.

"Better things eh? I guess we've got time."

They shared a grin before Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn, running her tongue along that plump bottom lip she'd captured a moment ago and deepened the kiss, moaning at the sensation of their tongues moving together as she heard the blonde kick the bedroom door closed.

* * *

"Quinn. Aren't you coming to bed?" Rachel inquired as she emerged from the bedroom to find the other girl still sat on the couch with the newspaper.

"Have you seen this? Seriously how can they get away with writing that and how on Earth did they get that photograph they must have . . . I don't even want to think about it, what is wrong with these people. How did this even get past Chris?"

Rachel just shrugged from where she stood at the end of the couch. She'd been playing the lead role of Elphaba in the musical Wicked for nearly six months now, and with the number of interviews and promotional performances she'd been doing her media profile had risen. It wasn't a dramatic rise, she wasn't being hounded or followed by the paparazzi, but it was enough that the odd gossip piece showed up every so often.

"Have you not seen what they've written about you? How are you not more upset by this?"

"I've always thought there would be a time when the paparazzi would create salacious rumours about me and hide in shrubbery to obtain compromising photographs. I imagine it'll only get worse as my success grows."

"But it seems so predatory, if they did something like that to me . . ."

"I'm sure you'll be fine sweetheart, you just write books and they ar-"

"_What_?!"

Rachel stopped, standing stock still at the tone of Quinn's voice and the realisation of what she had begun to say. Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"I-I mean-"

Quinn held up a hand interrupting whatever apology or explanation Rachel was about to make as she stood up from the couch and shouldered past the brunette as she headed towards and disappeared into their bedroom. Rachel released a deep breath unsure whether she'd just avoided a heated argument or whether Quinn had disappeared in search of the baseball bat Rachel kept hidden under her side of the bed. The blonde returned a minute or two later, arms filled with a pillow and blanket which she proceeded to dump unceremoniously on the couch before turning around and returning to their bedroom, the loud crack of the bedroom door being slammed the only sound that rang through the apartment.

Rachel looked down at the pile on the couch and gave a resigned sigh as she begun to 'make-up' her bed for the night. Sleeping on the couch was not a regular occurrence but both girls had managed to rack up a few nights each on the living room furniture. In some respects it was unsurprising, they could both be unrelentingly stubborn and quick to argue, even when they had just been friends they would sometimes argue, say things they later regretted and one of them would storm out of the room or apartment they were in.

The couch wasn't uncomfortable but Rachel found herself sleeping fitfully, she could see how her comment had upset and hurt Quinn, and you would think she'd have learnt to think a bit more before she spoke over the years. Being dismissive of the other girls career especially when she knew how difficult it was for the blonde to express herself sometimes and how much she pushed herself to achieve the final written product.

Laying on her back she'd been starring upwards in the dark as she mulled things over in her head, the glow from the streetlights outside through the gaps in the blinds meant that she could make out the lines and patterns on the ceiling. The soft pad of footsteps broke through her thoughts and she felt the cooler air in the living room hit her skin as the corner of the blanket was lifted and Quinn climbed under the material, positioning herself to lay on top of the brunette.

"This isn't me forgiving you."

"Ok."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Ok."

Silence filled the air for a moment before Rachel couldn't hold back her apology any longer.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

She felt Quinn sigh, the breath of her exhale harsh against her neck.

"Not everything is a competition Rachel. You of all people, you know. I don't _need_ the fame, I'm not interested, I don't care which one of us is more famous or written about or photographed, or about the numbers and sales, I would happily never speak to a journalist or interviewer again, I write for me and it's taken a lot to get here, where I don't constantly worry or try and appease people but I still, I still, I want to be good enough for you, I-I-"

"Oh sweetheart." Rachel quickly reached out and cupped the other girls face in her hands.

"You are. I just . . ."

"A dramatic pause at this point is not really helping Berry."

Rachel furrowed her brow as she tried to organise the numerous words in her head into something that adequately explained what she wanted to express. There was an odd irony to them as a couple, a writer who struggled to express her own personal feelings and a verbose Broadway performer who sometimes became mute under the weight of her own words and emotions. That was the problem, there was so much she wanted to express to Quinn, not just to reassure but to tell her how in awe and proud she was of the other girls own achievements.

"Hey."

The quietly spoken word along with the feeling of a hand wrapping around one of her own, where it still lay on Quinn's cheek, and squeezing gently made her lift her gaze. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the understanding she saw in the soft hazel eyes and craned her head forwards to press her lips against the other girls in a gentle kiss. It was just a press of lips, a way to connect them together, but after a moment she felt Quinn's grip on her hand tighten and the blonde's lips part against her own, deepening the kiss that felt in some ways like an exchange, a trade of emotions as they slowly explored and shared each other until they had to pull apart breathless.

Rachel let her head fall back, her gaze back to the ceiling, and her hands and arms moved to wrap loosely around Quinn as she felt the other girl rest her forehead against her chin, the short, light puffs of the blonde's shallow exhales tickling against her neck.

"Don't doubt that you're good enough or that you should be anywhere but with me."

She felt Quinn nod against her before the other girl lifted her head and their eyes met again.

"Since when did we progress from having moments in bathrooms to having them on couches?"

"I'm not sure but as long as I keep having them with you I don't really care."

Quinn shifted slightly, putting some of her upper body weight on her side and arm so she could playfully swat at the girl beneath her.

"That was unbelievably cheesy."

Rachel just smiled and shrugged, before Quinn settled against her side, half her body on top of Rachel's, an arm and leg wrapped and entwined around her and the blondes face cradled into Rachel's neck.

"Goodnight Rach."

"Sweet dreams Quinn." The brunette grazed her lips against the other girls forehead as she felt the breaths against her skin become slower and more rhythmic.

* * *

Rachel saw the paparazzi swarm around Quinn and she tensed in her seat.

"Fuck."

"I'll go."

"**No**!" Rachel exclaimed as she tightly gripped the boys arm.

"I'm sorry Noah but trust me it'll just make things worse." The brunette took a few deep breaths as ideas ran through her brain furiously to try and think of a way out of this situation.

They'd eventually managed to leave the apartment that morning to meet Noah at the airport with no issue or sight of any paparazzi. So as they'd reached their apartment building Quinn had gotten out of the car, with the intention of going to speak with the doorman while Rachel and Noah parked the car in the underground parking lot. Rachel saw the blonde reach the bottom of the stoop when she was ambushed by paparazzi, the reporters surrounding her as they undoubtedly bombarded the girl with questions about Beth and the news that had been announced that morning on TMZ.

Coming up with a plan Rachel pulled out her phone and made a quick phone call before she turned to a grinning Noah Puckerman.

"Nice Rach. Didn't know you had it in you. So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to go and get Quinn. I want you to go and drive around the block for five minutes, I think that'll be enough time, and then while everyone is distracted you should be able to drive the car into the garage. I'll have a word with Earl once we're inside to come down to the car park and give you a hand with your bags."

"It's fine, I can manage, and I know my way. Just go save your woman."

"Thanks. Ok show time."

Rachel exited the car and brushed her hands over the front of her skirt and along the back, straightening out her outfit, before she strode purposefully towards the group that had gathered around her girlfriend.

"-at's the deal with the father-Come on Quinn give us a comment-Where's the child now-Rachel, Rachel, can we get a comment from you on the situation-Is it true you're pregnant-What about the rumour that you bought Quinn's baby for your mother-"

"We've already released a press statement and we have no further comments to add so please let us through."

"-ke another statement-Just one comment-Do you know who sold the story-Have you got any more kids-Will you use the same father-So do you support pro-life-"

"We've already said we'll be making no further comment at this time. Oh look, is that someone's car getting towed?" Rachel inquired innocently, as she pointed towards an officer writing a ticket and a mechanic hooking up the car to a tow truck.

"Hey! Hey! What the fuck man!" One reporter stepped forward and shouted as he ran over to the scene, flanked by his cameraman.

The break in the circle of reporters and the events down the street were enough for Rachel to steer Quinn away and quickly into the foyer of their apartment building, where they were greeted by an out of breath Earl as he appeared.

"Ms. Berry, Ms. Fabray, are you ok? I was fixing Mrs. McFarnes kitchen tap again when she saw the commotion out the window."

"Yes thank you Earl, I think the situation is in hand, but we have a friend who will be arriving downstairs in the car park shortly, perhaps you could help ensure he makes it inside without any trouble."

"No problem Ms. Berry."

"Thank you."

Rachel continued to steer Quinn, directing the other girl into the nearby elevator and pressing the button for their floor.

"Well that could have gone better." Quinn deadpanned as the doors closed and she leaned back against the elevator wall. It had all happened so quickly, the reporters seemingly coming out of nowhere and as they'd surrounded her she'd frozen under the bombardment of questions.

"Are you alright, they didn't hurt you did they?" Rachel asked as she stepped forwards and began to check the other girl for injuries.

"No Rach, I'm fine, nothing physical. It's a good job the traffic cop showed up when he did."

"Yes it was particularly fortunate timing." Rachel replied with a conspiratorial smirk.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you devious little minx!"

"Well my particularly attentive girlfriend mentioned something about finding my feisty side particularly appealing, and I didn't get to return the favour this morning, so . . ."

The shorter girl lunged forward, pressing their bodies together, as she sought out the blondes lips.

"Rach, we're still in the elevator and-" Quinn managed to husk out before she felt a hand fist in her hair pulling her back and an insistent tongue swirl around her mouth, causing her to submit with a moan as her arms tightened around the smaller girls waist.

"Ladies, room for one more?"

They both turned to see Puck leaning against the now open doorway of the elevator, his eyebrows waggling as he spoke and a playful smirk on his face.

"Ugh you're disgusting Puckerman." Quinn commented as she led Rachel out of the elevator and towards their apartment door. She was in the process of unlocking the door when she felt the brunette step into her personal space and Rachel's breath tickle against her ear as she leaned in.

"Just so you know this isn't over Fabray, later on you're mine."

* * *

**A/N2:** _As always reviews, comments etc. are most welcome and encouraged. This chapter is a testament to how easily I can cave under feedback/peer pressure._

_Yeah I also have no idea what happened with all the kissing, it just kept happening, even when I completely re-wrote sections it crept back in. I did consider including some smut but it didn't quite work, but no doubt sexy times loom on the horizon. _

_If I was to criticise my own work I'd probably comment on the fact that they've handled this situation quite well. Maybe people would prefer more dramatic and bigger fights and reactions but it's not how I see it happening, certainly not for this story. I've written a few scenes/flashback where they've fought (even not spoken for a few days) or challenged each other and I guess that's how I seen them developing and working on their relationship. They disagree, one of them says something stupid etc. and they work and learn how to deal with it and move forward. That's not to say they don't keep making the same mistakes, but in my experience it's just more real that people get on with things and it's also more often the smaller things that throw people._

_Anyway, next chapter I should be back to my plans and outlines so my aim is to keep posting fortnightly . . . we'll see how that goes . . . _


	20. On the Radio

**A/N:** _Ooops I did it again! There were/are plans and outlines, so many plans and outlines, and what do I do . . . that's right have a momentary flash of an idea and decide to write something from scratch. It's not a bad thing, as I hope you enjoy this chapter, but why I insist on creating more work for myself I have no idea._

_With the whole TMZ thing I know I'm still leaving it open, despite dedicating two chapters to it, but that's how my brain wants it. I might come back to things and maybe resolve them a bit more in the future but for now it's onwards and upwards._

_The radio show in this chapter isn't based on any specific show, although I have taken inspiration from what used to be the 6 music listener's mix and from desert island discs. _

_Also yay and thank you to those who have followed (over 300) and favourited (over 150) and to those who have commented and reviewed, how I've quite managed to reach 20 chapters is a bit beyond me, and I've still got all kinds of flashbacks, odd bits, chapter outlines and notes!_

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything just having a bit of fun, don't intend to offend.

* * *

**On the radio**

"Hello listeners. This week our guest is Rachel Berry. Rachel welcome."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here."

"Now for those of our listeners who aren't familiar with Rachel she recently won an Emmy for her role in the tv drama series Red Academy, and you're off to LA to shoot a film I'm told?"

"Yes I'm heading out at the end of this month to start filming."

"Can you tell us anything about the project?"

"It's a romantic comedy, I read the script and just couldn't put it down, and it's a romantic comedy how I know and love them. Nothing too complex, just the journey of two people finding love with a few mishaps along the way."

"Sounds good, but before all this tv and film stuff you started your career in musical theatre and were the lead role of Elphaba in the international phenomena that is Wicked. How long were you doing that for?"

"It's been just over a year, on and off."

"So Rachel, have you ever listened to the show before?"

"Yes, and I made sure to listen to the show last week so that I could prepare a little."

"Do you feel prepared?"

"No! To be honest I love talking about music but this is a worst nightmare of sorts, having to pick favourite songs."

"Well maybe I'll go a bit easy on you. Anyway, for any new listeners out there the idea is simple I'm going to ask Rachel to pick some of her favourite songs and generally talk about life, love and music, all in the space of an hour so we better get cracking. So first question and I think I already know the answer to this but, favourite artist of all time? It's Barbra Streisand isn't it."

"Yes, it couldn't be anyone else for me."

"When I knew you were coming on as a guest I made sure we had her complete discography, because I get the feeling we'll be hearing her more than once in the next hour. What is it about Barbra that makes her your favourite artist?"

"Just everything. As a performer her versatility, the range of accomplishments and her achievements are something I dream of emulating, but I think as a personality and as an individual she's just . . . an inspiration."

"So if you could pick one song for us to play for our listeners right now what's it going to be?"

"I think people sometimes just see Barbra Streisand as a musical theatre performer, you think of Funny Girl, Yentl and the big musical ballads, so I'm going to go with something a bit different to show that variety and versatility I love about her and her music and I'm going to pick 'no more tears'."

"People might know this song better as 'enough is enough' and it's a duet with the Queen of disco Donna Summer."

**Barbra Streisand and Donna Summer – No More Tears (Enough is Enough)**

"I think that's a great first choice Rachel. I have to confess I love that song, it's a real girl's night out anthem, it's the kind of song that fills a dance floor isn't it."

"Yes and I'm willing to guess that most of us have all sung it at one point at a karaoke night, perhaps slightly inebriated."

"Have you?"

"Definitely. We all have our drunken favourites."

* * *

"Quuuuuuiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn."

Quinn couldn't help but smile into the phone at the sound of her girlfriends drunken voice.

"Hi there sweetheart."

"I am home. I made it. Brittany helped and she was going to stay but then her phone rang and I heard things I really didn't need to know so it's just me but I didn't want you to worry but people are mean and Brittany needed cheering up so we had a little drink."

"Just a little drink?"

"Maybe a few little drinks, but I'm home safe."

"I'm glad."

"But I'm lonely. Quinn why aren't you here?"

"It's just another week of this tour and then I'll be back."

"Why aren't you here?" Rachel whined and if it had been anyone else Quinn would have probably just huffed in exasperation and hung up the phone but for some reason there was something adorable about the other girl being a needy drunk. It hadn't been a long tour but it had been almost a month since they'd seen each other and she was missing the brunette like crazy.

"One more week sweetheart. Why did B need cheering up?"

"The performance piece it got a bad review."

"Which piece is this?"

"The experimental one. They said 'the collaboration between a solo flashdancer and a quasi-balletic duo is like trying to mate a rattlesnake with a teddy bear' and while we did find it an amusing and actually quite accurate description I thought it was a little harsh so we had drinks because Brittany was sad, people shouldn't make Brittany sad, and I had a bad day so we had drinks, there was lots of fruit so that means they have less alcohol in them right?"

Quinn had to smile at the other girls drunken rambling and logic.

"I don't think it quite works like that Rach. Why did you have a bad day, you didn't mention anything earlier."

"The theatre smelt like melting." Rachel yawned.

"It was not pleasant and Jane spent the whole day complaining and disrupting rehearsals . . . it was irritating and most unprofessional." Rachel yawned again and the sounds of her moving through the apartment could be heard.

"I'm tired . . . sing to me."

"Sing to you?"

"Mmhm."

"What would you like me to sing?"

"Don't mind, just . . . stay on the phone?"

"Of course." Quinn took a moment to think of a song as she listened to the sounds of Rachel climbing into their bed, of sheets being moved, and then a deep sigh.

"Ready?" She heard Rachel hum down the phone in answer and cleared her throat before she began to sing quietly.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you._

She let her voice drop into a low hum for the instrumental part of the song and became aware of the rhythmic breaths she could now hear down the phone. Letting the tune trail off Quinn switched to speaker phone, placing the device down on the nightstand beside the bed, she picked up the book she'd been reading when Rachel had called and continued to read with the sound of light snoring in the background.

* * *

"So you've mentioned karaoke there. Are you a fan? I can imagine you've done a fair bit of karaoke."

"Yes, although slightly less now that I'm on stage singing, but back in college it was a near weekly occurrence."

"What's your favourite karaoke song to sing?"

"I think with karaoke either it's a cathartic experience, so you're releasing and singing out some emotion you've gone through recently, or it's just a bit of fun. Certainly with the later I don't think you can go wrong with a verse or two of 'it's raining men'."

The interviewer broke out into raucous laughter.

"I can imagine that is quite a sight."

"It definitely was. I used to sing it with Kurt, my college roommate, and it was our go-to karaoke song."

"Alright then, let's have it."

**The Weather Girls – It's Raining Men**

"So you mentioned your college roommate Kurt, this is Kurt as in Kurt Hummel the designer? How did you guys meet?"

"We went to the same High School together and I'd just moved to New York for college, didn't like living in the dorms, and next thing I know I'm on the phone to Kurt and he's moved to New York and we found a place together, the rest as they say is history."

"You performed at one of his fashion shows a while back where you performed Cheryl Cole's 'call my name', where did that idea come from? Are you a fan of British artists?"

"It was really just one of those ideas that naturally came about. Quinn and I did the photo shoot for that particular range and we were all just messing about singing and whatnot and then Kurt decided he wanted to have me sing live for the show."

"So the choice of song was Kurt's idea?"

"We'd knocked around a few ideas but nothing was really standing out to us and then I was doing some dance work with a couple of the swing cast members that had come over from the Wicked West End cast in London and I heard that particular song on one of the girl's ipod and thought 'that's it!"

"Do you have a favourite song from Wicked?"

"Wow, that's a bit of a Sophie's choice. The musical as a whole I just love and each song in its own right is pivotal to the whole thing. The one I always get asked about and requested to perform though is 'defying gravity'."

"Are you not bored of it?"

"You would think after a year of performing it on stage and at various events I would be but . . . in fact it was my go-to shower song since I was- well since I first heard it years ago and I still find myself singing it even now. It's just such a defining song, not just in the context of the story in Wicked but as a stand alone song, the lyrics I think just resonate with people, they certainly resonate with me so I can't see myself ever getting bored or not wanting to sing it."

"Shall we have a listen."

**Wicked Broadway Cast Recording – Defying Gravity**

"Is it weird hearing yourself sing on a recording like that?"

"Personally I don't find it weird or uncomfortable, I regularly review and go over recordings of rehearsals and performances and I was very happy with how the cast recording came out."

"So while we're on musicals, can I ask what's your favourite musical?"

"When I was younger I would have instantly said Funny Girl, and that still holds true, but I think as I'm getting older it's becoming increasingly difficult. Like for example Wicked will always hold a special place for me, not just because I honestly think it's an amazing and genius piece of musical theatre, but it will always be my first Broadway role."

"So would a role as Fanny Brice in a Funny Girl reprisal be the perfect role for you?"

"It would be a dream come true! But again there are so many amazing role and parts I would love to have the opportunity to play, Evita, Maria from West Side Story, Roxie or Velma in Chicago . . . "

"Shall we have another musical number? You mentioned quite a few legendary female lead roles there, what's the one song you aspire to perform on stage?"

"It has to be 'don't rain on my parade', although I did perform it on stage back in High School for a show choir competition, but to preform it on Broadway . . . that's been my aspiration since I was a child."

**Funny Girl Broadway Cast Recording – Don't Rain on My Parade. **

"I knew it wouldn't take long to get another Streisand classic out of you. Were musicals the first thing you remember listening to?"

"Oh definitely. My dads tell stories about playing the Funny Girl soundtrack to me before I was born and I can remember being sat on my dad's knee while he played the piano and sang different Broadway hits to me."

"I have to ask how do you distinguish between the two of them. I mean I'm named after my aunt and whenever she visits it's confusing whenever someone calls out Claire."

"I can imagine, but it's quite simple one's dad and the other is daddy. Quinn had a harder time of it when we started dating, they both made her call them Mr Berry, it got very confusing."

* * *

"Perhaps if you come round for dinner tomorrow night Quinn and we can discuss this more." Hiram Berry stated in a way that indicated the conversation was clearly over.

"That would be good, thank you Hi- Mr Berry." Quinn answered politely before Rachel took her hand and lead her out of the kitchen. She was pretty sure this moment was about to go down as one of her top three most awkward conversations ever and judging by the look on Rachel's face, as they stood facing each other on the front porch, the brunette wasn't comfortable or happy with how things had gone either.

"I'm sorry."

Quinn reached out, taking one of the shorter girls hands in her own and cupping one of Rachels cheeks with her other hand.

"Don't be, they're your dads, they're just looking out for you."

"That doesn't exc-"

Leaning forward Quinn brought their lips together, cutting off what the other girl was going say.

"It's ok. I'll see you later Rach, don't be too hard on them." She gave the other girls hand a squeeze before she turned and walked to her car, giving Rachel a little wave as she pulled away.

Rachel moved back into the house, closing the front door gently as she took a deep breath and then stormed into the kitchen where her dads were still stood.

"_I can't believe you two!_"

"Rachelah we're just looking out for you."

"_Against Quinn?!_ You've known her for years and suddenly just because we're dating you have some kind of problem with her?"

The two men turned to each other, a silent conversation occurring back and forth between them, before LeRoy finally turned back to face his daughter.

"We don't have a problem per se, we're just concerned. We want to make sure this is really what you both want."

"Your father's right, we love Quinn, but we just want to make sure you girls are doing this for the right reasons."

"I don't understand." Rachel answered in exasperation. She was already drained from the conversation earlier while Quinn had been there and they'd told her dads they were dating, but now without the blonde there for support she just felt deflated.

"Well you two have been friends now for the last few years, what changed, why now?"

"I don't- . . . it just did."

"Uh-huh, it just so happened to change for both of you at the same time."

"Why are you- don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course, but we also want to protect you baby girl."

"Quinn isn't going to hurt me, she's not like that anymore, this isn't some joke wher-"

"Rachel. We know, and we don't doubt Quinn has changed but we just . . . there's no delicate way to put this, but are you sure it's not just misplaced feelings?"

"_What?!_"

"Just hear us out. We know Quinn's sorry for what happened back in High School and she's been a wonderful friend to you since but do you think there's the possibility that maybe this has happened because she still feels guilty and is trying to make things up to you."

Rachel was dumbstruck at her fathers suggestion, and not really knowing how to respond simply grabbed her phone from the counter top and stormed out the house. She didn't have a direction in mind when she reached the sidewalk, but where he had felt exhausted before she was now filled with an emotional energy that she just needed to move and physically exert in some way. Was that really what her dads thought? Was Quinn with her out of guilt? Surely she would know, she would have sensed if this was all out of some feeling of obligation? It wouldn't feel this right if it wasn't real, right?

She'd been walking for a while, letting things whirl around her brain, but now she really needed someone to talk things out with. Normally under these circumstances she'd call Quinn or Kurt, Quinn was a not an option right now and Kurt was back in New York. She knew the boy would do his best over the phone but she really needed someone physically in front of her. Opening the contacts list on her phone she tried to think who might be in Lima that she could talk to. As she scrolled through one name stuck out and as she looked up from her phone, trying to ascertain where she'd power walked to, Rachel had to chuckle at the fact she had seemingly sub-consciously headed in the right direction and was only a few blocks from the boys house.

She knocked nervously on the front door, and upon seeing the shaved headed boy answer it threw her arms around him in a tight hug, further releasing the emotions that had built up as she sniffed and sobbed into the boys t-shirt.

"Hey it's ok." Puck gently reassured as he wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a few moments but felt the brunette shake her head against his chest, he freed an arm to close the front door and lead the girl towards the couch in the living room. Rachel continued to cling to him, even once he's managed to sit them down on the couch, and he just continued to hold the small girl until just the occasional sniff could be heard.

"Rach, what's going on?"

"Just some stuff."

"Bullshit."

"Noah. There's no need for profanity." Rachel responded as she wiped at her eyes.

"Then don't disrespect the Jew circle of trust and tell me whose ass I need to be kicking."

"You're such a dork and I don't need you to threaten anyone, I had a disagreement with my dads and it just made me upset and angry that's all."

"What could you guys possibly argue about, you're like super close and stuff."

Rachel pulled back slightly from the boy. She and Quinn had only been dating for a few months, and aside from a few select people, they hadn't told anyone, wanting to wait until they were officially together. Telling her parents wasn't supposed to be a problem, it was supposed to go smoothly, and then they'd slowly start telling other people.

"My dads do not approve of the person I'm currently in a relationship with."

"Woah, slow down and back up there. What? Who?!"

Rachel paused for a moment as she internally debated whether to tell the boy.

"It's Quinn. We're . . . Quinn and I, we're together."

Rachel watched the boys frozen expression of surprise, as a growing silence filled the space around them, his eyes glazed over as he stared into the distance before he seemed to shake his head and looked back at Rachel.

"That is the hottest thing I've ever heard in my life."

"_Noah!_" Rachel exclaimed as she reached out and slapped the boy.

"Hey, Jew circle of non-violence!"

"I thought it was a circle of trust."

"It's my circle I can do with it what I want. So you and Q huh." Puck waggled his eyebrows as Rachel just grinned and nodded, he was certainly taking this better than her dads.

"How long?"

"Just a few months. We were trying to take it slow, dating and stuff, but then I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes and we decided we should start telling people."

"So aside from your dads am I the first to know?"

"Sorry Noah but Kurt and Santana already know."

The boy just shrugged at that information and moved on.

"What was your dads problem?"

Rachel sighed.

"They questioned Quinn's motives in our relationship . . . they suggested that it might just be misplaced feelings, that she's just still trying to make amends for the past."

"What do you think?"

"I don't . . . it's not . . ." Rachel sighed again in exasperation.

"You know when you leave the house and you get to your car and then suddenly you have this feeling like you've forgotten to lock the front door but you know you've done it but you can't quite shake that doubt?"

"I guess . . . I'm not sure I'm really following this Rach."

"It feels so right with Quinn, I've never felt . . . it's amazing, but now my dads are throwing in these ideas and doubts but I feel like I know what they're saying is not true, I know Quinn loves me, but my brain still can't stop itself from just thinking and wondering 'what if . . .' does that make sense?"

Puck nodded and his eyebrows furrowed in thought for a moment.

"So you guys are like in love and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"And like you believe her, she makes you feel loved?"

Rachel nodded, biting her lower lip as she smiled at the memory of Quinn's words, when she'd first said it, how she'd listed all the things and reasons why she loves her, how wonderful and special she'd felt.

"Then screw 'em. If your dads can't see it or accept it then they're idiots . . . but they'll come around Rach, just . . . if you've found something special with Quinn don't let other people get in the way of that, don't let other people influence and make you doubt your feelings."

"Thank you Noah." Rachel leant forward and wrapped her arms around the boy again in a tight hug.

"Anytime Jew babe. Now are we done with all this sharing crap because I was about to order pizza and watch Transformers."

"Film or cartoon?"

"Cartoon and I was going to order from Lou's."

Rachel couldn't help but smile lightly, as she sat back on the couch, Lou's was the only place in Lima that would make a vegan pizza.

"You do know your attempt at comfort is painfully transparent Noah."

"Whatever, you want pizza or not."

Rachel's smile widened and she simply nodded.

* * *

"Do you and Quinn have a song?"

"I couldn't say. Music has been a big part of both our lives, certainly since we've known each other and there have been plenty of songs which have defined different times and events throughout that."

"Ok. Well everyone loves a nice romantic number but, if you had to suggest an alternative romantic song, something a bit different, a bit less cliché, what would you suggest for our listeners?"

"I have to confess I am a fan of clichés and I'm perhaps not best known for my subtlety, so that's quite a tough one."

There's a pause while Rachel thinks.

"People are always sharing and introducing me to new music and I've got two in mind."

"Ok."

"Quinn introduced me to this British band called Skunk Anansie, they're sort of a political rock band, but they do some songs about love and relationships which are quite bittersweet, like they've got this beautiful sound to them and the vocals are mind-blowing but when you really listen to the lyrics they can be quite heart-breaking. I'm not sure I've explained that very well but my other thought was one of my co-stars on Red Academy gave me a copy of Kylie's Abbey Road sessions and I just fell in love with that. I mean who doesn't love Kylie Minogue but I love that album."

"So what song are you going to pick?"

"Well while the first is definitely alternative romance, I like to think of myself as an optimistic romantic, so I'll have to go with Kylie and my favourite off that album is 'love at first sight', it's a great alternative arrangement."

**Kylie Minogue (Abbey Road Sessions) – Love at First Sight.**

"Do people recommend music to you a lot?"

"Yes. Music is one of those things that just always brings people together, everyone has an opinion and certain tastes and favourites, and whether those preferences are the same or differing it's a talking point, a spark of connection. I think particularly in my line of work you're constantly surrounded by music and this amazing enthusiasm for music that people can't help but want to share new songs or artists they've discovered or love, and I'm just the same, I love introducing people to the songs I love."

"What is it about music for you, that one thing, that makes you love it so much?"

"It's just everything, and it's such an expressive form. I may be going on a slight tangent here, but I think there's a duality with music where it can seem to be so simple on the surface but then there's an intricacy of layers and meanings which means you can never get bored, because it's always evolving, there's always something new to hear and pick up. As a performer that's part of the challenge to break down all these layers, explore each of them, and then build them back up so that you can express this myriad of things in such a way that people feel it, experience it, are moved by it."

"Wow. So what would be a good example of that kind of layered music you were just talking about?"

"Well any music has what I'm talking about on some level . . . but ok, if you take a group like ABBA a lot of their songs are nice simple sounding pop songs but you break them down and not only have you got these wonderful lyrics but they're actually technically quite complex and difficult songs. Something like 'I have a dream' it's a simple melody but the way the vocals move back and forth between high and low is technically difficult to do well and 'dancing queen' similarly is vocally a broad ranging and challenging song."

"Shall we have an ABBA song? Any particular one?"

"I am partial to 'lay all your love on me'."

"Alright then."

**ABBA – Lay All Your Love on Me**

"For me ABBA would definitely be on my guilty pleasures list. What are your guilty pleasures?"

"I've said this before but Salt n' Pepa's 'push it' will always be a guilty pleasure for me. But, I do listen to a wide variety of music, my ipod isn't just musical numbers, so it's quite tricky to pick guilty pleasures."

"What's on your ipod that we might not expect then?"

"I listen to quite a bit of country music, mash ups as well I have a particularly weakness for. I was recently introduced to Pop Chop which is mash ups of rap songs with pop songs."

"Are you a fan of mash ups?"

"I am. There was a period of time when I wasn't so keen, our Glee club teacher back in High School had a particular fondness for mash ups and I think I overloaded on them a little bit, but I'm back to enjoying them now."

"What would be your perfect mash up?"

"Honestly I don't even know where to begin to answer that question."

"Alright we'll move on, what's the one song you wish you'd written?"

"Ok, honestly while it would be nice to be the one to write some epic love ballad, if I could have written any song it would have to be Cyndi Lauper's 'true colours'."

"Interesting choice, not what I expected, why that song?"

"It's a beautifully simple sounding song, it feels very raw, but the message in the lyrics is so positive and, certainly I feel when I hear it, a kind of strength and comfort."

**Cyndi Lauper - True Colours**

"Who are you listening to at the moment, any recommendations?"

"That's another tricky question. Like I said I have such a variety and I'm always swapping music and tracks with people . . . I think just exploring the discographies of anyone I've mentioned so far would be a good starting place."

"Ok last one, bit depressing but we all have one, what's your funeral song going to be?"

"It would have to be Barbra without a doubt, but just picking one is hard there's quite a few that I think would work well so maybe some kind of medley of poignant songs would be best, definitely with 'somewhere', 'best I could' and 'evergreen' in there."

"I do actually have a Barbra Streisand mega mix here but I'm guessing it might be a bit up beat."

"Well funerals should be a celebration of life as well as a time of mourning so a more upbeat selection from Barbra would be perfectly acceptable."

"Ok then. Rachel Berry it's been a pleasure, thank you for sharing some of your musical favourites with us and good luck with the film."

"Thank you for having me."

**Barbra Streisand – Mega mix**

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments are appreciated, no pressure but do say hello and express your thoughts, they are a massive part of my motivation._

_Quinn sings 'fly me to the moon' by Frank Sinatra (at least that's the version I know). Rachel's choice of songs is simply my opinion, feel free to argue. It was a conscious effort to stick with established artists etc. and avoid including anything or anyone too recent, just because I think it works better._

_I enjoy writing bits with Puck, it's fun._

_Credit where it's due I have to thank my sister for some of Rachel's drunken comments, she randomly text me while I was writing this chapter and did in fact write that the theatre she works in smelt of melting. Also the review is a real review of a dance piece that appeared in 'the stage' and she saw one of the performances and forwarded the review to me because she thought it was hilarious.  
_


	21. Dance

**A/N**_: I've gone a bit abstract again, we're back to a 'themed' chapter and I've perhaps gone a bit overboard with some of my flashbacking but hopefully it's all good. Again this is a demonstration on how compliments to my ego and gentle pressure means I get distracted/motivated, there was interest from an earlier chapter regarding a certain tango scene and I thought I'd take up the challenge and give it a go. It has been a challenge because I've got a really strong visual of how this plays out and trying to adequately describe that so everyone understands has been interesting, but I do love a challenge and I hope this has worked._

_Oh my god smut finally! Look away young 'uns, I got a bit excited (with the smut and tension, not actual . . . well some excitement on my part), anyway it's been a bit of a dry spell hasn't it (chapter 12?) and to be honest I don't know if this'll actually provide any relief or just add further frustration, lol._

_I should mention I am hugely sleep deprived at the moment so apologies if it's littered with errors, also one of the scenes was inspired by some of the artwork I saw from dashyice on deviantart._

**Dislcaimer**: Wouldn't it be lovely if I did own them? But alas I don't, so don't take offence, I'm just having a little fun.

* * *

**Dance**

"It's about believing, about knowing and having confidence that you're desirable, that you can display what your body wants and can fight and win this battle."

Rachel was stunned by Quinn's explanation of the tango. The impassioned way in which she spoke and described what Rachel had previously thought of as a series of complicated dance steps, a clinical and choreographed performance that would simply aid her in her future chances of one day playing Evita. Suddenly the idea of letting go, of physically emoting such raw passion and desire, to express and experience that with someone, was enthralling.

"Wow."

"Or at least be able to fake that confidence." Quinn added with a shy smirk.

"Plus Coach Sylvester may have been a complete psycho but she knew her stuff, if we didn't know and have confidence in our bodies, or at least their abilities, we couldn't have done half the tricks and stuff she asked. I had lessons when I was younger but all the Cheerios had 'voluntary compulsory' dance lessons and as part of that I learnt the tango."

"Really?" She saw Quinn nod in response and leaned forward, closing the space between them before she spoke, her voice coming out in a low determined tone.

"Teach me."

They stared at each other intensely for a few moments and Rachel can see a myriad of emotions and thoughts pass through Quinn's eyes. The blonde gets up from the couch slowly and moves towards the ipod dock and speakers situated in the corner of the open living space.

An anticipatory silence hangs as Rachel watches the other girl scrolling through music and then the strains of a classical tango fills the room. She continues to watch the other girl as she moves furniture, opening up the living space more, before walking back to the couch. Quinn stands in front of her, a hand out-stretched, and Rachel looks at it for a moment before taking it and letting Quinn pull her to her feet.

Quinn pulls the shorter girl into a tight hold and begins to lead Rachel through some basic steps. Their movements are crisp and staccato, the sharpness of their actions causing them to grip more tightly to each other. Quinn breaks their hold, creating some space between them as she leads Rachel in a short series of more complex steps and turns, before she snaps them back into hold.

They're close, pressed together so tightly that Quinn can feel Rachels breasts firmly against her own. Their noses touch briefly and Rachel feels a breath ghost across her lips, her heart rate picking up at the intimate contact, and she's sure the blonde must be able to feel the thumping organ.

"It's all about the hold." Quinn husks into her ear.

"The proximity helps to maintain and create speed in the movements, but in Spanish the tango hold is known as _abrazo_ or embrace, being so close, so connected to your partner, it creates an impact, an intimate connection."

It's like they're moving as one, telegraphing their thoughts and intentions to each other, as Quinn quickly half turns her and Rachel lets herself drop to a crouch on the floor, a leg extended out to the side. Quinns grip on her wrists is strong keeping her steady and upright as she's slowly pulled back up, her back being dragged against the taller girls front. As she reaches an upright position Quinns hands release their grip on her wrists, fingertips run down her arms and sides before strong hands grips her upper arms.

"Do you feel it Rach?"

She can't help but lean back further into the other girl, even rotate her hips back slightly at the sensation of the blondes breath caressing her ear and a nose nuzzling into the hair behind.

"Yes."

She's amazed she's found the ability to speak that one exhaled word when Quinn turns her again and this time as they're pressed tightly together they stop. The music continues in the background but both girls are oblivious to it, stationary, their movements ceased, and lost in each others intense gaze, slowly gravitating together. Lips are suddenly crashed together and Quinn is moving, steering her as she stumbles backwards and her hands find and fist into blonde locks, keeping her steady and pulling them impossibly closer.

She can suddenly feel cool air against her skin where the buttons of her shirt have been pulled apart. She feels the edge of the dining table against the backs of her thighs as Quinns hands round her breasts, pushing her bra up and quick hands palm her exposed flesh. She breaks their kiss with a moan as thumbs flick across her hardened nipples before the sensation of nails scrapping down her side is felt and a sure hand moves under the material of her skirt, bunching it around her waist as fingers run through her wet folds. Quinn is now sucking and biting on her neck and, at the feel of two fingers being roughly thrust into her, Rachel's back arches and she throws her head back with a loud moan into the apartment.

She can already feel the tightening tension in her lower abdomen and she's suddenly dizzy with sensation, her mouth hanging open as high pitched sighs fall and all she can do is arch into Quinn's touch and grip the table edge tightly in her hands as sparks begin to fly and light explodes and she's arching higher and higher until she's sat upright in bed with a gasp, her head twisting around as she quickly tries to take in her surroundings in her disorientation.

Recognition of the apartment, of their bedroom seeped in, as her laboured breathing began to slow to a normal rate. It must be early morning she judges from the light that filters in from outside and dimly lights the room. She feels movement to the side and a cooling touch against the hot, flushed, skin of her forearm.

"Rach, you ok?"

Rachel nodded as she watched Quinn prop herself onto her side and elbow.

"Yes, I . . . it was just a dream."

"A nightmare? You ok?"

She didn't trust herself to speak as she recalled some of the more intimate details of the dream and felt a flush heat her body.

"Oh my God you had a sex dream!"

"Did not!"

"Did to, you've got your sex dream face on."

"_What?!_ I do not have a sex dream face."

"Was I good?"

"Who said you were in it."

"Ow!" Rachel exclaimed at the light sting she felt where Quinn had swatted her.

"Don't joke."

"Of course you were in it but we . . . it was . . . we just, almost-although it was quite . . . stimulating. Don't look so smug. You were teaching me the tango and- . . . do you remember back when you made me watch Mr and Mrs Smith."

"It was for your dance class back in first year, right? Finn had done something idiotic hadn't he? . . . that's another beat down I need to give him now."

"_**Say anything like that again Hudson and so help me God I will break more than your face!"**_

_She hadn't noticed the pain in her hand until it started to swell 20 minutes later and Rachel had insisted that Quinn let her dad check her over. A quick inspection and a concern it might be broken had led them to this moment, Quinn sat on the edge of a hospital bed with Rachel beside her holding her good hand._

"_How does it feel?"_

"_It's alright just sore." Quinn held the injured hand in front of her, turning her palm over a few times before splaying and stretching her fingers out. She turned her head to look at Rachel and saw the other girls gaze was on her injured hand which now lay in a relaxed position in her lap._

"_You shouldn't ha-"_

"_**Don't.**__ I should and I will." She stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself, squeezing the hand of Rachel's that she held and waited for the brunettes gaze to meet hers before continuing._

"_No matter what I will always stand up and protect you Rachel."_

_They sat staring at each other, Rachel wanting to argue but the ferocity and determination in Quinns expression made her falter and the look in the blondes eyes only further conveyed the passion of the statement. The moment was broken by Hiram's return._

"_Ok nothing seems to be broken but you've got lots of bruising and inflammation, which is why it's swelled so much, so all you can really do is rest it, ice it and take an anti-inflammatory and maybe lay off the fighting in future Quinn." Hiram looked up from the chart he held in his hands and gave the blonde a playful smirk._

"_Dad, don't start." Rachel warned and Hiram just shook his head, chuckling to himself as he turned to leave._

"_Why don't you girls head out to the car, I'll just be five minutes while I sort out the paper work and Quinn's prescription, and we can get some take-out on the way home."_

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the way Quinn's brow was scrunched in thought and the protective tone with which she'd spoken.

"I think the last time you gave him a 'beat down' was enough sweetheart, you don't need to keep score, and you promised you wouldn't do anything which would result in your being injured like that again."

"Hmm, I recall no such promise, I think you'll find I promised that I'd always defend and protect you.

"Say it again." Rachel asked softly.

Quinn sat up so she was closer to the brunette, their eyes level and locked.

"I will always protect you, to my last breath." She sees Rachel's mouth twitch into a shy smile and feels the brunettes fingertips brush against the underside of her jaw. She copies the movement trailing her own fingertips from the other girls jawline, down her neck and along her collarbone until she reaches Rachels shoulder and pushes lightly, encouraging the other girl to lay flat on the bed.

"So, back to this sex dream of yours, how did it start?"

* * *

Dating. Her and Rachel were dating. Santana had laughed and called her an old fashioned prude . . . ok what Santana had actually said had used much more colourful language but the point was the same.

In some ways not a lot had changed since they'd started dating, they still talked all the time, texting little messages, and skyping about their days and classes, when they visited each other they still just hung out and drank coffee, but in other ways everything had changed. Those extra few texts during the day, the slightly longer phone calls, the added nervousness and excitement whenever one of them visited, those slightly more intimate touches, and then there was the kissing. _God,_ why hadn't they done this sooner, Quinn was yet to find the words to adequately express the feelings, the sensations, it was like a sensory immersion that she was now thoroughly addicted to, the feel of Rachel's lips, the sounds that fell from them, the taste of her skin, the way her scent drew her in and enveloped her, the sight of those sparking brown eyes first thing in the morning or whenever one of them stepped off a train.

They'd agreed after that first night and morning in Rachel's apartment that slowing things down would be a good idea, hence the dating, but the idea of slowing things down had also extended to no sex. They'd agreed a physical attraction and chemistry was undeniably there, but it was the other, less physical, aspects that needed work. Both of them knowing, and having learnt from their previous relationships, that for them to work as a couple they needed to develop a clear foundation.

Things had been going well, especially after a few late night calls where Quinn learnt that Rachel Berry had a very dirty mouth, but the sexual tension between them had been growing and since Quinn exited the train that evening it had become a palpable elephant in the room.

That's where they were now, them and their elephant, in a packed New York club after Kurt had insisted they join him and some of his work friends, stood against the bar, an awkward silence and tension between them. Quinn was overrun with hypersensitivity, from the feel of Rachel's hand as it rested on the bar millimetres from her forearm to the way every so often the brunettes knee would casually brush against hers whenever either of them turned or someone bumped into one of them.

"Oh for goodness sake this is ridiculous!" Rachel exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Quinns arm and proceeded to drag her onto the dance floor.

She finds some space for them, but it's a crowded dance floor and they are naturally being pushed together by the surrounding bodies. Both of them go to wrap their arms around the others waist at the same time, there's a fumbling and knocking of limbs, and things are instantly back to awkward. They have to step back slightly, both muttering apologies and hesitantly standing there as they look to random points on the floor and walls feigning fascination.

Rachel reaches for Quinn's arm again and leans in close to the taller girls ear so she can be heard over the music.

"Why is this so awkward?"

"I don't know. I-I want, I feel like- . . . I don't want to overstep any boundaries, I don't want you to feel uncomfor-"

"I'm not uncomfortable." Rachel interrupted quickly.

Quinn is silent for a moment in thought before she reaches out between them, bringing her hands to rest on Rachels hips.

"So it's ok when I do this."

"Yes, that is perfectly acceptable."

"What about this?" Quinn pulls them closer together, into a more intimate hold, her arms now wrapped around the smaller girls waist. Rachel moves to encircle her arms around Quinns neck and they start to move together, instantly finding a natural rhythm as they begin to relax.

"Still acceptable."

"And this?" There's barely space between them now, their fronts practically pressed together and Quinn's hands have wandered lower, firmly against Rachel's lower back and top of her ass.

"Uh-huh." Rachel sounds out with a little nod of her head, her eyes darting to those lightly glossed lips that are now so close.

They've managed to maintain some kind of basic dance and rhythm during this time and as Quinn shuffles and moves her thigh between Rachel's she leads them into a slow dip and roll of her hips, closing that last millimetre of space between them.

"What about now?"

The movement brings Rachel's centre firmly against Quinns thigh and a whimper to escape her throat in response. Her breathing is growing increasingly erratic and all she can see in front of her is Quinn, those darkened hazel eyes and succulent lips, and all she can feel is Quinn surrounding her, blurring and closing in.

"_Alright enough ladies! _Let's call a time out right now before people start throwing dollar bills at the pair of you."

* * *

"Why do I have to be the man?"

"You're taller." Rachel replied simply, as she tightened the knot she'd tied in the front of the white shirt she was wearing.

"Really Berry? You're going to pull the height card."

"I'm a leading lady Quinn, not a leading man."

"Yeah well what if you got a part in like Victor Victoria then you'd have to be both."

"While I am heartened by your musical knowledge and trivia, no."

Quinn let out a loud huff as she finished her stretches and shook her limbs to loosen her muscles.

"Who are you going to be dancing with on the day?"

"I don't know Brittany hasn't said yet."

Brittany had been asked to put together a medley of dance numbers from films and musicals for a showcase performance and had asked Rachel to help out and perform in it.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"Because the performance is less than a week away and I need to practice this choreography and Brittany is otherwise . . . occupied, so you willingly volunteered because you love me and there may have been mention of certain rewards for participating. So come on loverboy, get in position."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette. In all honesty Rachel hadn't needed to try and bribe her for help, she would have willing volunteered to rehearse with the other girl. Their friends would undoubtedly make some comment about her being whipped but it wasn't even that, she loved it when her and Rachel would share and help each other with their respective work. Being able to share her passion for capturing moments and stories with her girlfriend and being able to share in Rachel's passion for music and performance, it just filled her with a sense of excitement, of joy and belonging.

She ran her hands down her front once she was in position, smoothing out the black wife beater and jeans she was wearing, and waited for Rachel to start the music and join her. As the first notes filled the dance studio they faced each other and came together in a formal dance hold before they started to move around the floor space in a basic cha-cha-cha.

The scene they were rehearsing was from Dirty Dancing, the two lead characters by this point had begun to form some kind of relationship and were dancing with (more like teasing) each other. Quinn couldn't help but smirk as she let herself fall into the role of Johnny, pulling Rachel closer towards her as they moved and letting her hands roam down from their dance hold to run over the smaller girls hips and cup her ass. Rachel equally plays her role as Baby well, dodging Quinn's advances before finally turning around and teasingly moving to the other end of the small studio.

_How do you call your loverboy_

_Come here loverboy_

_And if he doesn't answer_

_Oh loverboy_

They'd watched this film so many times and as she watched the other girl flawlessly speak and sing along with the words Quinn couldn't help but be surprised and wonder why Rachel had been so anxious about this upcoming performance.

_Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one._

They're kneeling in front of each other, their hands reach out connecting and slowly running over whatever they can find before they move to stand. Rachel is the first to her feet and as she looks down to see Quinn slowly climbing up her body she can't help but shiver at the intimacy and the intensity of their gaze. She's happy that Quinn has learnt to not hide her emotions as much as she did in High School, to be more open and honest about how she feels, but then there's the other side of it. The way Quinn's eyes become clear and darker with lust, the way she's looking at Rachel right now, confidently letting herself express and expose her emotions, it's just . . . hot and all kinds of sexy that has Rachel melting at the vision below her, even after nearly four years.

_Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one._

She feels a hand tangle into her hair as Quinn reaches her full height and she's forced to look up slightly to maintain the intense eye contact they still have going on between them. Her breaths are more like pants and she can feel herself drowning in the moment as she reaches a hand up to cover Quinns own in her hair, trying to steady and ground herself. Those hazel eyes are still clear and expressive even as they begin to blur slightly, their noses touch, and Rachel lets her eyes close in anticipation of Quinns lips which can only be a millimetre from hers.

"Rach, you in here? Sorry about earli- oh hi Q."

Quinn and Rachel broke apart, Rachel turning towards Brittany while Quinn turned the other way and stormed towards the ipod dock in the corner of the studio, aggressively stopping the music that had been playing.

"Did I interrupt, were you two . . ." Brittany made a bizarre hand gesture which neither Quinn nor Rachel really understand. Rachel wraps an arm around Quinns waist in a sideways hug as the other girl returns to her side, and leans her head against the taller girls shoulder. She feels the tension in the body beside her start to dissipate as Quinn wraps an arm around her shoulders and places a kiss to the top of her head.

"No it's ok B, I was just filling in and helping Rach out. I'll let you two rehearse."

Quinn turned to leave but was stopped by Rachel grabbing her hand and pulling them back together as she leaned into Quinn ear.

"Perhaps we can finish our rehearsal when I get home."

She placed a light kiss to the side of Quinns ear before moving back so she could look into those clear eyes, biting her bottom lip as she gave a little smile, and waited for the blondes response.

"Definitely."

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments make my world go around._

_I, of course, have to recognise the amazingness that is Dirty Dancing, which I do not own but ugh seriously how hot would it be to have Quinn and Rachel re-enact that scene for real._

_I'm going to continue on with this posting every two weeks thing, maybe I'll eventually find my way back to my actual plans and outlines, or maybe I'll just keep writing this fic forever :-)_


	22. Photography exhibiton

**A/N: **_Well it's been a whirlwind two weeks in which I have been watching students take their exams and I have shared in their pain as I have been handwriting stuff! Oh my the pain, seriously I swear I have some sort of repetitive strain from all the writing, which is good because yay ideas but not so yay because now I have to type it all up._

_I'd been working on this idea/setting for a while and then had a run of ideas, so I hope it makes sense, my apologies and please excuse any glaring errors, I went with the upload and post now option rather than the proof-read 20 times and not post until the weekend, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** My days are filled with daydreams that they will one day be mine, for me to have them do my bidding, but in the meantime don't own them, no offence meant, it's just a bit of fun.

* * *

**Inspiring New York, photography by Quinn Fabray**

Photography had always been an interest and passion of Quinn's, although she'd kept it hidden until she started college. Getting out of Lima was a revelation, suddenly there was this world to explore and photography became a medium and way in which for her to do that. Once she'd started writing the two just seemed to go together well, when she couldn't find the words she'd create the image instead and then the words would come, likewise sometimes she's see something and it would spark a myriad of ideas, narratives, and dialogue in her head.

After the release of her third book she'd been approached and asked about putting together an exhibition of her photography. It had taken some convincing, she couldn't quite see what was so special and different about her photographs, and six months of planning, selecting and putting together the prints, but tonight was the opening of her first exhibition.

The gallery was full of patrons, media, art dealers, buyers, friends, and of course some of the gleeks. Those that couldn't make it had sent her various messages of encouragement and congratulations but right now as her and Rachel walked into the gallery they were surrounded by their old High School friends.

"I can't believe you're an artist and I'm pretty sure I just saw James Peachey." Kurt enthused.

"Who and what now?"

"Seriously Satan he's like the next Richard Avedon, don't you read Vogue or my blog? Anyway, congratulations Quinn the exhibition looks amazing."

"Yeah it really looks good but you didn't include my dance ones?" Brittany pouted.

"I was only picking images of New York and those pictures are just too well known to put amongst this lot, but there are others you're in B."

The taller blonde beamed obviously satisfied with that answer.

"Where am I?"

"Sorry San you didn't make the cut."

The Latina scowled as she turned and made her way towards the bar, dragging Brittany with her.

"So excited, nervous?" Kurt asked.

"I'm feeling ok."

"How did it go getting everything out of the studio and down here?"

"Oh fine, we had a bit of a delay getting some of the prints here but nothing serious."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn are loading up the hire van with the framed photographs and prints. Quinn had been renting a studio for the last couple of months leading up to the exhibition, needing more space to work, get everything prepared, and also to store things. They'd parked the van in the alley behind the building to make it easier to load up the photos, and they were currently both stood in the back of the van, Rachel leaning against the doorway at the rear of the van as she watched Quinn tie the photos to the side of the vehicle.

"Is that the last of them?"

"Yes. I'll just secure these and then we can head to the gallery. Do you want to get lunc- hey why'd you close the door I can't see! Rach? _Rachel_!"

Quinn jumps slightly at the feel of a hand brushing against her side but calms as it moves down and settles assuredly on her hip with a light squeeze.

"Have I mentioned how amazing you are?"

"They're just photographs sweetheart."

"Amazing photographs that you took and people love."

Quinn felt heat rise in her cheeks at the compliment.

"A best-selling author and a soon to be infamous photographer, seriously could you be any sexier."

"Says the Emmy award winner, acclaimed Broadway actress and soon to be movie star."

"Did I also mention you look hot in plaid."

Quinn was wearing a scruffy plaid checked shirt. She had dressed casually that morning, the shirt, jeans, a vest, and sneakers, knowing that they'd be moving things around and wanting to be comfortable and practical more than anything else.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you wore plaid?" Rachel asked, her voice coming out lower than normal.

Quinn swallowed thickly at the memory she knew Rachel was referring to. They'd been painting the bathroom in the apartment soon after they'd moved in together and she'd worn an old shirt from High School that she'd found in the bottom of a clothes box her mom had sent. Rachel had jumped her, muttering something about red check and SING, paint ending up everywhere, ruining the shirt (which Rachel made her keep on) and most of their other clothes. A week later Quinn had come home to find a box in her study, replacement shirts in various checked colours and a little note from Rachel.

"That wasn't the last time. I wore this shirt last week when I moved the first batch of prints."

"I know." Rachel moaned.

"And it had the same effect on me then Quinn. I was so frustrated and turned on when I got to work, you have no idea, I couldn't wait and I had just enough time before the show started."

Quinn groaned at the mental image of what Rachel had been up to alone in her dressing room.

"And the interval."

"Fuck." Quinn whimpered.

"Take these off." Rachel hooked a finger into the front pocket of the blondes jeans and tugged.

"But the door, anyone could-"

"Take. Them. Off." Rachel enunciated as she pressed the key fob and the click of the central locking could be heard.

* * *

"Quinn, Superstar!"

The pair turned to see their agent, Chris, enter the gallery.

"I need to steal the artist, if I may, for a moment, they're going to start the opening speeches soon."

Quinn says goodbye to their friends and gives Rachel a quick kiss before letting the agent lead her towards the centre of the gallery.

"Ready?"

Quinn took a deep breath before she responded.

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok so here's the plan, curator will do the introduction yadda yadda, you say a few words, don't forget to plug the LA exhibition, and then I'm going to come with you and work the room. We go to a group let them ask 2-3 questions and then I'll make excuses for us and we'll move on, ok?"

"What about Ra-"

"Rachel can hold her own and plus she's got Kurt and your delightful friend Santana with her." Chris replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Aw come on Chris you love her."

"I love Brittany, if it wasn't for that girl I would ban you guys from associating with that-"

"Be nice."

"I know, BFFs since High School and all that. I dread the day the paps get hold of that whole unholy trinity moniker you guys earnt back then. Anyway look the curator is about to start speaking."

A young looking gentleman moved towards the centre of the gallery tapping a glass to gain everyones' attention as he begins to give his introduction to the exhibition. Quinn tries to listen but Chris keeps whispering in her ear with little facts and snippets of information, pointing out key people in the crowd, wealthy donors, dealers, critics, collectors.

"So without further ado allow me to introduce Miss Quinn Fabray."

"Thank you, I don't think I can add much more to the kind words that Reuben has already said and written, so I'll be brief. I first came to New York back in High School but it wasn't until college, when I had the honour of having two amazing personal tour guides, that I really fell in love with this city. Rachel and Kurt were equally kind and supportive in my indulgence of my hobby when they let me stay with them while I did a summer internship at a photography studio. I have to thank Nick at Goldbird studio, who unfortunately can't be here this evening, for giving me the opportunity to work and learn all about cameras and lights and settings and everything else he and his staff taught me. It was a wonderful experience and one I haven't forgotten and hopefully I have done justice to their teaching.

The theme of the exhibition is simply New York. I've been exploring this city now for almost seven years, and living in it for three, and it is a wonderfully inspiring city. I am still uncovering and discovering it, but I hope the images I have produced and picked to display this evening reflect my enthusiasm and love for this city. I can only hope that Los Angeles will provide me with even a small amount of inspiration that New York has, for the exhibition there next year.

So, all that is left for me to do is thank you for your support in coming to this opening and to let you enjoy the images and the rest of the evening. Thank you."

There's applause before people begin to disperse, replenishing drinks and wandering around the gallery. Quinn quickly catches Rachels eye as the brunette beams proudly at her and gives her a little thumbs up before Chris is at her side and a small group of people have surrounded her and begin firing questions.

"Is this an exhibition of your books? What's the theme here?"

"Like I said it's New York, this city has been the basis for my inspiration for a long time, both personally and professionally. I mean I take pictures everywhere I go but New York I find particularly inspiring and it's ever changing so you really can never stop finding new things, new perspectives."

"So how exactly do these link to your books?"

"Some of them don't, but when I'm working on an idea I sometimes get very strong visual impressions and, it's almost like storyboarding really, I create the image and then use it as a reference. Sometimes I'm looking for inspiration and I just walk around and take pictures. I did that a lot for 'Flowers for An' just sitting in parks and gardens around New York making notes, taking pictures."

"Yes the quality in the pictures of flowers is really good. What lens did you use?"

"I was so pleased with how they came out. I tend to use a standard wide angle DSLR lens but I just wasn't getting the image I wanted, I'd been debating about investing in a macro lens and in the end I just purchased one and I think it was absolutely worth it. I found adjusting the settings to-"

Quinn was interrupted by a nudge in the ribs from Chris.

"Sorry I can talk technical aspects for hours given the chance, perhaps we can catch up later if you're interested in the specifics."

The other person nods and Quinn and Chris excuse themselves from the group, moving onto the next cluster huddled nearby in front of a group of photographs.

"These are some lovely skylines, you wouldn't guess it was New York if it wasn't for the skyscrapers. Where were you to take these I can't quite work it out?"

* * *

For an opening night it had gone well, only a few minor problems, Steve forgot his opening line in the second act again, but as a whole it had been a good performance and well received. Rachel receiving compliments and congratulations from other students and faculty members as she milled around the group that had gathered for post-opening night drinks in the theatre bar. Along with a group of her fellow students, they'd put together and performed a short play for their second year acting module, their Professor had encouraged and supporting them in performing it at a small theatre festival.

The drinks were coming to a close, everyone aware that while the first night had gone well they still had the remainder of the week to get through. Rachel already had a reputation among her cast mates and the other students that unless they were willing to sit through a lecture hangovers and exhaustion would not do.

Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a red cheeked Quinn Fabray, a rush of irrational anger filled her. She and Quinn had formed a tentative friendship at the end of High School but since starting college, and utilising the metro passes Quinn had bought them, they'd quickly formed a close friendship, best friends in fact. There had been some difficult times and conversations, instances where they'd argued or disagreed and didn't speak but they'd kept working through it. One thing that had been a stable point for Rachel was over the last year Quinn had attended every one of the important performances Rachel had been in. It wasn't a vast number, a solo in the end of year showcase last year, some small parts in NYADA and student society productions, a couple of open-mic type gigs, but she had grown accustomed to seeing the blonde there and tonight had been important.

"Quinn." The brunette stated coldly.

Quinn took in the cold expression, Rachel had the worst poker face, the disappointment and anger clear and evident in her eyes and expression, even as she tried to keep them neutral. Quinn turned to the other people in the group Rachel had been talking to.

"Would you excuse us please." She asked as she took a grip of the brunettes elbow and steered her out of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel hissed once they were out in the foyer, shaking her arm free.

"Rach you can't be mad at me."

"Why not."

"Follow me."

Rachel folded her arms and pouted in stubborn defiance, to which Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to the nearby stairwell.

"Come on Berry stop being a brat and follow me."

Rachel scowled and pouted further but began to follow the other girl up the stairwell. Quinn opened the door once they reached the top and led them out onto the roof of the building. A dusting of snow lay across the roof and as Rachel let her gaze wander to the city skyline she saw the white coating stretch across the city. Snow had been predicted for that week but the sky had been clear when she'd entered the theatre that evening and now she watched as a steady stream of light flakes fell.

"It started a few hours ago and apparently trains and snow don't go well together. We were stuck outside Grand Central for almost an hour, I got here as fast as I could."

Rachel felt guilty for having doubted the blonde and turned to her, wrapping her arms around the taller girls waist in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry."

Quinn encircled her arms around Rachels shoulders, pulling the other girl more into her coat in an attempt to shield her from the cold.

"How did it go?"

"Great, although Steve forgot that line again."

"God even I know his lines and I'm not even in the play."

"I know but, oh Quinn, it was amazing performing in front of a paying audience in a theatre I didn't know it would feel so . . ."

"Wonderful, magnificent, incredible, staggering, perfect, indescribable . . ."

Rachel just nodded against the other girl and hugged her tighter, as they fell into a comfortable silence, watching the snow fall across the city.

"The view up here is amazing, and it's so quiet."

"Yeah the caretaker, erm . . ."

"Derek."

"That's it, he was in the foyer when I got here and mentioned it. If it's still snowing tomorrow I'll bring my camera up here after the performance."

Despite being wrapped in the blondes arms and coat, Rachel felt the other girl shiver.

"Come on let's get you inside."

* * *

"These ones were from the roof of the Ostrich theatre. I know they say New York never sleeps but if you're in certain places at unsociable hours things are quiet and still and there's an eerie apocalyptic feel to it. It was these pictures I used as the reference for Laughing Madonna. Although I sort of reimagined them and sketched how the city would look for the book."

"I've seen those on your blog, they're very good, you should pair the two together."

"The sketches and photographs?"

"Hmm it would be interesting."

"I'll bare it in mind." Quinn smiled, genuinely intrigued by the idea.

She continued chatting, with Chris nudging her and making excuses every so often to move them along, when Kurt appeared at her side. She turned to the boy expecting Rachel to be with him and couldn't help the slight disappointment that she felt when she saw the brunette was across the room with Santana

"Excuse me, could I just borrow the artist for a moment, thank you."

She let him steer her to the bar, picking up a drink as she got there.

"I saw the back of the catalogue."

Quinn didn't respond to the statement, just taking a swallow of her drink. She knew what he was referring to. This maybe her first exhibition but there was already another lined up and she wasn't exactly a struggling and starving artist. Sales of her books weren't Harry Potter scale but she was doing well and with Rachels move into film she'd chosen to waiver the profits of the exhibition, donating them instead to a national cardiac foundation and the cardiac unit in Columbus. She hadn't intended to say anything but Chris had outlined and explained it had to be written somewhere in the catalogue.

"How is Judy doing, Rachel mentioned she came to visit a while back, I was sorry to miss her, I-I know she's been a great help to Carole."

"She's fine . . . pestering for grandkids."

"I can imagine."

An awkward silence fell over them, both looking to the ground and around the room, before the boy stepped closer resting a hand on Quinns arm and squeezing it gently as he softly spoke a 'thank you'. Quinn clenched her jaw, nodding her head in acknowledgement rather than trusting her voice. She'd only spoken to Burt Hummel on a few occasions, but she'd found him to be a warm and welcoming source of support during her own difficulties with her mom and coming out. She knew he'd been a great friend to her mom during that time as well and that Judy would miss him terribly.

She cleared her throat.

"Well keep talking people in buying stuff and maybe we can deliver a nice fat cheque to Columbus General together." Quinn commented, trying to lighten the feeling and mood surrounding them.

"Deal." Kurt chuckled as he wiped an eye.

"I better get you back to your mingling, I don't want to enrage that agent of yours. Sometime I wonder who's scarier Chris or Santana."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere near that fight, it'd be like a nuclear explosion, they'd take out everything within a 100 mile radius." Quinn half joked as they re-joined the group.

"Quinn, this lady was just asking why there's no fashion photos."

"I loved the photographs you did for that one show recently for the new designers."

"The 'must-haves' collection?" Quinn suggested.

"Yes! That's the one."

"Thank you I'm glad someone appreciated my work." Quinn gave Kurt a directed gaze as she spoke, to which the boy simply rolled his eyes as he wandered away to re-join Brittany and Rachel.

"How are you anticipating it being in LA?" A white haired gentleman asked.

"I've been a few times on book tours and visiting friends, and living in New York I'm used to being in a big city but . . . it'll certainly be a new experience."

"Can it really compare to New York?"

"It's inevitable to draw comparisons but they're two very different cities, their history, the climate, and I think I'll enjoy learning about those difference rather than feeling I'm missing something."

"So is your next book going to be based in LA and on things you find out there?"

"To be honest I don't really know. While the photography I do does influence, and work with, my writing it's also separate, it's something I love and enjoy, and the plan is to just explore and enjoy LA while we're out there and exhibit that."

A tight-faced and lipped middle aged woman fixed Quinn with a look, she remember Chris pointing the woman out as a critic.

"Do you only use people you know in your photographs?"

"It's convenience, when I first started back in college I would just buy whoever had a free morning or afternoon coffee and we'd just walk about and I'd take photographs. Sometimes it would be more staged and planned, like the one in the far corner, I had a particular imagine in mind and had Kurt pose in that way."

"Yes, you get the feeling there's an element of posture and posing in them, like you do with paintings in away, but it's represented in a photograph, it's interesting." Interjected a young woman, a thoughtful and faraway look coming into her eyes and face, before she drifted towards the photographs Quinn had pointed to.

"So all of this is like some family album." The critic turned on the blonde once more.

"In a way, but it's not the focus, it's just they're the people who tolerate me taking pictures over and over again."

The woman laughed sarcastically.

"Maybe I should just dig out one of my old albums and exhibit them."

"Why not, personally I find people and their stories fascinating and photography is just an extension of that, capturing moments, wordlessly displaying an event for others to see and share in."

"It probably doesn't hurt to have famous friends to pose and promote your work."

"Like I said it's convenience rather than a calculated decision. I'm not sure how much that changes the imagine in itself. Certainly when I started photography and posting the images online some of them weren't as well-known as they are now and people still liked and used the images."

"It must be a nice earner though."

"They're freely posted on the internet for people to reblog and post as they wish-"

"So how do you justify selling them tonight?"

"Some of these photographs I've never posted or shared before and like any photographic art I think you purchase it in part for the production, the scale and way the photographer has chosen to display and present the image-"

"I'm sorry would you excuse us I can see the curator needs us." Chris interrupted and steered Quinn away from the group and towards the bar.

"I hate that fucking stuck up bitch." The agent hissed angrily.

"I thought you were meant to be keeping me calm and in line not the other way around." Quinn teased as she slide a glass of scotch over to the fuming agent, watching as Chris took a large gulp and a deep relaxing breath.

"So you guys all set for the move? Have you had to step in and sort out superstars packing schedule yet?"

"We're getting there Chris."

The agent smiled and nodded knowingly before draining the remainder of the scotch in a large swallow, placing the empty glass firmly on the bar.

"Come on then, onto the next bunch of cretins."

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments are like sunshine and rainbows._

_Seriously who can say no to a lovely looking lady in a checked shirt?_

_I'm sorry for the whole Burt thing, it just happened. If it helps Kurt ends up persuading a nice handful of people to buy Quinns photographs and the two of them take the trip back to Lima together to deliver the cheque._

_See you in two weeks._


	23. Conversations II - One Week

**A/N:** _Despite being a visual thinker, a lot of things that pop into my head related to this story are conversations, it kind of makes sense to me with Glee and these characters the whole thing and the people concerned are vocal and wordy people. Anyway, so I thought I'd have a go at another conversations chapter but this one is within a particular time frame, in the week between when Quinn and Rachel first sleep together and their first date, but just to confuse things slightly it's not in chronological order but it's in a narrative order. _

_Basically just enjoy : -)_

_For those who are thinking 'what?' or perhaps just need a timeline refresher, back in chapter 2 we saw the morning after they first hook up and then in chapter 15 we see just before their first date, so all this falls between those two points._

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything Glee related or the individuals involved, I'm just having a bit of fun and don't mean any offence.

* * *

**Conversations II – One Week**

"_What._"

Quinn sighed.

"You know most people answer their phone with some form of friendly greeting S."

"Yeah not interested, what do you want Q?"

"I have a date."

"_Finally_."

"I'm a little freaked out."

"It's not a big deal, you're a big girl Quinn, you've been on them before."

"This is different."

Santana made a prompting hum as a silence fell over the phone for a moment.

"It's Rachel."

"You're not making sens-"

"We slept together it was amazing-"

"_Woah_ stop right there I don't need details of whatever bedroom antics you and Linda Perry got up to."

"Who, what?"

"Seriously, I send you those links for a reason."

"S for the last time I do not need a 'gayducation' and for the record last time I clicked on one of those links you failed to warn me it was not suitable to open in a public place! That librarian still gives me funny looks."

"Oh please that was like years ago Fagay, get over it. So, you and Berry huh, I would sound more shocked but I'm on my way out and while I find your lesbo dramas fascinating I needs to gets my drink on. I also saw this coming a mile off, so yeah not really all that shocked."

"What?!"

"It's not just a river in Egypt Q, you've been obsessed with Berry since High School. What happened? One of you finally confess all in some wordy declaration? Did she sing? Did you propose?"

"No! I-I, it just . . . happened, San it was amazing. It just all . . . it felt so . . . and then she said she'd come to New Haven this weekend and then I asked her on a date and oh my Godwhat_amIdoingwheredoItakeherwhatdoIwear_."

Santana had moved her phone away from her ear as Quinn words merged together and her voice got impossibly high.

"You hear those dogs Fabray, they're the only ones that heard and understood that last bit. Now tell Aunty Tana from the beginning."

* * *

They were stood at Grand Central station waiting on the platform for Quinn's train to arrive, their joined hands resting comfortably between them. Neither could remember who had taken the others hand first, when they'd left the apartment earlier it had just naturally happened and they hadn't let go since. Both couldn't help but wonder once they let go and Quinn got on the impending train whether they'll both just try and go back to how things were or whether it will all change.

Being stood on a train platform together Quinn thinks it's like some strange metaphor and microcosm for their relationship, whether they get the train and move forward or just fall into some weird kind of denial and go their separate ways. Although it feels more dramatic than that, like a sink or swim situation or perhaps more like being on a precipice, there's no going back only forward or down. She shakes her head slightly at her own melodramatic thoughts, in reality only she'll be getting on the train because she lives in New Haven and Rachel lives in New York, 80 something miles separating them. The idea of leaving makes Quinns gaze fall to their clasped hands, something stirring in her at how right it looks and feels, how relaxed, but at the same time the desperate tension to keep hold of the brunettes hand. She cleared her throat as she finally looks up and catches the other girls eye.

"So."

"So."

"I was kind of thinking, wondering i-if may-, if y-you were next weekend, if perhaps-"

"I'd love to." Rachel beamed as she bounced on the balls of her feet slightly, before she quickly stilled and a worried expression clouded her face.

"You were going to ask if I'd like to travel to New Haven next weekend, right?"

"Yes."

"Good because I would love to com- _visit_, I'd love to visit you in New Haven."

The two girls smiled shyly at each other before moving their grazes to looking up and down the platform.

"So."

"So."

"Next weekend then."

"Indeed."

Quinn turned to face Rachel, reaching out as she did so she could take the brunettes other hand, and pulled her around so they were facing each other. She looked down at their joined hand between them as she took a few deep breaths before looking up to meet Rachel's brown eyes.

"This weekend, I know we haven't exactly talked but I hope you know what this means to me and I can only pray that it means the same to you because otherwise I'm going to feel really embarrassed when I ask if when you visit you'll go out with me on a date."

Silence fell over the pair but Quinn found herself relaxing and feeling calm as she watched a sparkle come into the other girls eyes and a huge grin break out across Rachels face, unable to stop one spreading over her own. She leaned forward slightly, so her lips were only a few inches from the brunettes, and she squeezed the smaller girls hands as she asked again.

"Rachel Berry, do me the honour and go out on a date with me this Saturday?"

"Absolutely."

She felt the word brush against her lips before they met Rachels, slowly sliding against each other in an unhurried kiss. Quinns hands released the brunettes as they moved to grasp Rachels hips, pulling the other girl closer as she felt the brunette slide her hands up and through blonde locks gripping at the back of Quinns neck. A moan and a flick of a tongue and Rachel breaks their kiss, her eyes half-lidded and dark with desire as she brings their foreheads together.

"Remind me again why you have to leave."

"I have classes Rach."

"Stupid Yale, why do you have to be so sexily smart, what's wrong with Columbia that's still Ivy League, or even NYU . . . Tisch is also a perfectly acceptable and accomplished school for acting and drama."

"It's a bit late to change schools now, sweetheart."

Rachel jerked her head back slightly and blinked owlishly at the term of endearment. Quinn could feel her mouth open and close a few times as she tried to think of an explanation. It had just slipped out, she'd been thinking how cute Rachel's grumbling had been and the fact that the other girl wanted her closer and she'd just felt content and relaxed and it just fell out at the end of her sentence naturally. Had she overstepped a boundary or something? Did Rachel hate pet names? Had someone else called her sweetheart?

Her internal debate was cut short as Rachels lips crushed firmly against hers, the hands at the back of her neck gripping and pulling firmly. She'd only just begun to respond when those talent lips moved away to speak.

"Seriously why aren't we still in bed?"

Quinn groaned quietly at the thought and let her head fall forward, bringing their foreheads together once again.

"You're killing me here Rach."

"I could say the same thing sweetheart." Rachel replied with a smirk. A silence fell over the pair as Quinn furrowed her brow.

"This is-, it's too much."

"Quinn if you want to . . . we can just-"

"No! No it's just . . . it feels . . . this feels important and I don't want this to all be about . . ." Quinn waved a hand around in the air.

"I want this to be . . . I want to do this properly Rach, so I think maybe I need us to just slow down a bit, like can I just take you on this date first because ugh this weekend has been incredible but it's more than that I-"

Rachel silences Quinn with a finger over her lips.

"I get it, whatever you need . . . but I want you to know I cannot wait for this date Quinn Fabray."

She felt the blonde smile against her finger and let it trace the upturned lips lightly before letting it run along the other girls jawline, drawing her into a chaste kiss. Quinn takes her hand and Rachel can't help the slight flutter she feels in her stomach at the brief squeeze the blonde gives as she entwines their fingers together once more. All too quickly Quinns train is pulling into the platform and Rachel finds herself being pulled into a quick but desperate kiss.

"I'll see you in a week."

"Call me when you get home."

* * *

"You seem unsurprised."

"Well the two of you have always had a way about you, you've always acted differently towards each other."

Rachel gave her roommate a confused look.

"Have you never noticed once Quinn stopped being a mega bitch to you how . . . tactile she was with you or the fact that back in High School she was the only person you just hugged." Kurt explained.

"What's wrong with hugging?"

"You always warned people, it was like a hugging bat signal 'I'm going to hug you now'."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow.

"Batman references?"

"And the eyebrow thing, oh my God you're merging already."

"What?"

"I've read about this you'll start merging, becoming one big lesbian entity and before I know it you'll have cut your hair into matching mullets and U-hauled Quinn into the apartment."

"Kurt no-one is U-hauling and no-one is getting a mullet."

They both shuddered at the thought and silence fell over the pair, their attention falling back to their drinks and the trashy reality tv show that had been playing in the background.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Do you?" Kurt bounced back as he took a sip of his tea.

"I think . . . I want . . . I think I haven't felt this before and I wonder if . . . if things I thought I felt before were just . . . I just want . . ."

"I would love nothing more than for you and Quinn to work because I love you both and I can see you guys working in your own special way but just . . . be careful, if you're destined to be together then there's no rush, learn from your mistakes Rach."

"But I-"

"Patience. Rachel Berry you are the most wonderfully emotive human being I know, you exude life and I wouldn't want you any other way, but you throw yourself at things 110% and I think sometimes if you just slow down a little things will naturally become clear and fall into place. If Quinn's serious then she's not going anywhere, you don't have to promise and give her everything right away, just try letting it happen and then you'll know without doubt that it's all real and what's what."

Rachel smiled.

"She already suggested we perhaps slow down a bit."

"See she's scoring points already. She's a smart one that Fabray, you might want to hold onto her." Kurt winked at her.

* * *

"What did you mean the other day."

"Whatever I said you can't prove anything."

Quinn sighed in exasperation.

"Be serious for a minute Santana, when I rang the other day about having a date with Rachel you said you weren't surprised, that I'd been obsessed since High School?"

"And you're asking me this why?"

"I don't . . . I wasn't o-obsessed, I didn't have feelings for Rachel back in High School, I didn't even realise I was gay until I started at Yale."

"Oh Q you really are a natural blonde aren't you."

"I di-"

"Let me break this down for you, and listen carefully because I know what I'm about to say you'll deny but then when we've finished this conversation and you actually think about this later you'll realise I was right, and heads up I will relish hearing you say those words. We did a lot of shitty things to people back in High School, but Rachel, you picked her out personally and tormented her, seriously to anyone who actually bothered to look you might as well have been kids in the playground and be pushing her over and pulling her pigtails because you liked her."

"_What_, I neve-"

"Still talking here and yes you were. One minute it would be moon eyes and the next you're flinging around insults. I spent most of High School choking on your UST and part of the fun of going to Glee club was to see if you'd crack and punch Finnept before mounting Berry during one of her tedious love ballads."

Silence fell over the line.

"Are you freaking out?"

"Maybe."

"Because I'm right?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever, I'll accept a handwritten declaration regarding my awesomeness, or better yet just have mini de Rossi write me into her Oscars speech. Oh FYI that was me referencing and comparing you two with Ellen and Portia, you do at least know who they are don't you."

"Yes." Quinn replied which an audible eye roll before she asked.

"Why is Rachel Portia?"

"Simple Beebo, you're the super gay butch one, ergo you are Ellen."

Quinn sighed in exasperation.

"Beebo? Seriously you're just not making sense anymore S."

"Yeah, well bite me."

Silence falls over the two of them again and there's a change in atmosphere before Quinns speaks out quietly.

"How can she want me San. How can she just be ok and forgive me after everything?"

"There's only one person who can answer that." Santana replied, a softer tone to her voice as she sighs.

"Just talk to her Quinn, that's how you guys have got this far, have got here. Just keep talking and it'll all be ok."

* * *

"I miss Quinn."

"Oh sweet Vera Rachel it's barely been three days and you're going to be in New Haven in less than 48 hours."

"But I miss her, why aren't you Quinn?"

"Because I'm Kurt, your impeccably dressed, extremely tolerant, likes men, gay, bff who is not looking forward to dragging your drunken ass into a cab later tonight."

"I am not drunk!"

"Indeed, you're a positive pillar of sobriety Rach."

"You're mocking me, Quinn doesn't mock me."

"Quinns more sarcastic than I am!"

"Nope Quinn's nice to me."

"That's because you let her stick her hand down your pants." Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt!"

"Are you seriously going to try and argue that point? I still can't look at the sofa properly."

The boy mumbled the last bit but Rachel still heard him, pulling out her phone to type a text as the boys attention moved to take a sip of his drink and scan the crowd in the bar.

**Quuiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn xxxx**

**Hi Rach, how's your night? Xx**

**Kurt id being mean because you like me more.I think he might bee jealous xxxx**

**You were talking about me? Xx**

**Maybe ;) xxxx**

**Good things I hope. Xx**

**Maybee, although what if I don't want you too be good? What if I wannt you to be naughty? Do you want to be naughty with mee Quinn Xxxx**

**How much have you had to drink? Xx**

**If I said you hade a hot body would you hold it against me ;) xxxx**

**Cheesy lines like that will get you nowhere this weekend Berry Xx**

**What if I old you I couldn't get the weekend out of my head, that I thought really hard about it lost night . . . twice xxxx**

**Drunken sexting, really Rach? Xx**

**What air you wearing? xxxx**

**Quinn it's Kurt. Phone is confiscated and I'm taking her home, I'll get her to ring you tomorrow, you owe me! xKx**

* * *

Quinn had been tidying up her dorm room when the ringing of her skype interrupted. Accepting the call, a tired, and hungover looking Rachel Berry appeared on the screen.

"Looking good there Berry."

"Ugh don't. I'm mortified, I'm so sorry Quinn, we haven't even been on our first date yet and I'm texting you for a booty call."

The blonde accepted the apology and dismissed the incident with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry. Did you have fun with Kurt, how were rehearsals yesterday?"

The pair fell into a natural and easy conversation, Rachel recounting how her rehearsal had gone smoothly for the new production she was involved in, how she had another audition coming up in a few weeks time, that her and Kurt had gone for drinks to celebrate.

Rachel asks how the blonde has been, knowing Quinn has her worst class on a Thursday, and learning that she has an assignment due next week.

"Is me visiting going to distract you?"

"Not at all Rach, I can't wait for you to get here tomorrow."

Quinn watches as the other girl becomes thoughtful, her gaze moving to the side of the screen as she bites her lower lip for a moment before asking.

"What changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"What changed, how are we here Quinn?"

"I-I'm not quite sure. Why do you think?"

"Well I guess you know I'm not an axe murderer and I know you're not more talented than me." Rachel joked.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or not." Quinn quipped.

"Seriously though Rach what changed for you?" The blonde queried, wanting to understand and get the answer to the question she'd been asking herself.

"It's hard to say. We've been enemies, friends, best friends, maybe this is just a natural evolution, a progression in our relationship . . . I just, I keep thinking this should be weird but it's not . . . it's weird because it's not weird, does that make sense?"

"Oddly yes." Quinn exhaled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not . . . there's a lot, I feel . . . I'm not really sure what to make of everything."

"Are you regretting it?"

"No! No, just . . . like you said at the station this feels important and I don't want things to be or start messing up before we've even begun."

It's an odd but comfortable silence that falls over them as they both become lost in thought, an audible anticipation bubbling between them of unexpressed and unsaid things.

"Is this going to be our thing, we just take it in turns to sort of freak out?" Quinn teased.

"Maybe, I have been told a few times that I can be high maintenance."

Quinn bites down on her lip, holding back the comment that instantly flies to the forefront of her mind about not minding maintaining Rachel. That bubbling feeling is back, and that feeling that tells her this is important, this is how it should be.

"I really like you Rachel."

"I really like you too Quinn."

* * *

**A/N2: **_Reviews and comments are just like magical unicorn rides filled with glitter and rainbows, can you tell I'm working on a lovely combination of sleep-deprivation and alcohol here, seriously though I love them._

_Yay for more drunken Rachel, she's such a little minx._

_See you in two weeks._


	24. Blog

**A/N:** _I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter I have to confess I really loved writing that one. As for this chapter, just when you thought I couldn't play around with the structure and concept anymore, in a moment of brilliance/madness I came up with this idea. It's a Kurt-centric one, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **If I'm good do I win them? Don't own anything, having a bit of fun, keep smiling :-)

* * *

**Blog**

"_What _did you say?"

Kurt did his best to sink back into the couch at Rachel's exclamation, his eyes flitted back and forth between his roommate and their blonde friend. Quinn was visiting from New Haven for the weekend, having just finished the last of her freshman year exams. She'd arrived only an hour ago, and in that time Kurt wasn't entirely sure what had happened to spark Rachel's outburst, but he knew that tone and unless the next words out of Quinn's mouth were a hasty apology this was not going to end well.

"Oh come on he totally deserved that."

"He deserved it! What are you-I don't get -I mean it's absur- . . . how can you say that?!"

"I don't get what you mean. Anyone who acts like . . . people know the score and if they chose to go against that then they only have themselves to blame for the consequences."

"Unbelievable." Rachel threw her hands up in the air and let them fall back down harshly against the cushions of the couch.

"That, _that_ is your argument, some elementary school conformist misguided logic that individuals who are honest about who they are deserve whatever small minded reaction a mob decides because someone doesn't quite fit in with their idea of a social norm, the nail that sticks out is just asking to be hammered down and so what if that's how it was most comfortable and wished to express itself and if it gets damaged in the process so what, because it was asking for it by being different to the other nails-"

"Seriously Rachel what is your problem?"

"I don't ge- . . . how are we to evolve and grow as a society, as a species, if we quash individuality, if we were to all follow the crowd, to become a society of automatons Quinn, at what point is it ok to punish someone for being themselves to standing out from the masses, I suppose we should be outraged that those silly activists wasted perfectly good tea at the Boston tea party, that we should celebrate Toni Basil as a musical legend because she had a number one single and clearly we should have been thankful to James Earl Ray for assassinating Martin Luther King because he was absolutely asking for it by standing up for civil rights."

With that Rachel stormed out heading towards her bedroom, the sharp slam of her door causing Quinn and Kurt to jump slightly as it echoed through the apartment.

"Wow. Seriously I don't know how you live with her sometimes Kurt."

The boy stared at the blonde aghast for a moment.

"Quinn Fabray do you seriously not get it, because trust me girl I am not above giving you a slap across the back of the head."

"What!? I don't- . . . what is, wait- . . . oh . . . _oh_."

Kurt smiled and nodded at the look of realisation on the girls face.

"I think maybe I should go and erm, you know." Quinn gestured towards Rachel's room.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea." The boy confirmed.

* * *

High School reunions, love them or hate them it's a dilemma we all face. To go or not to go, that is the question and problem I'm faced with after my ten year High School reunion invitation arrived on my doorstep the other day.

For some people the decision is easy, High School was the best years of their life, friends they're still in touch with and maybe even sweethearts that are now wives and husbands. For others the thought of seeing old rivals and bullys from the past fills them with dread and invitations are hastily shredded. Also did any of us really like the people we went to High School with? Weren't we just too young and awkward to make real friends, isn't that what college is for nowadays to meet and make your lifelong friends? Like Zuchermann or Hugh Laurie or Steve Jobs?

Our social skills are continually developing throughout our lives but it is during our early years and childhood that they form, but let's face it by the time we reach High School and puberty and hormones are flying everywhere we're basically starting all over from scratch again. The benefits of childhood friendships are clear and there are many wonderful and moving accounts and tales of lifelong friendship and love, started and forged in High School hallways and classrooms. But these years can be extremely difficult for many young people and the effects can have a lasting negative impact. Isolation, bullying, personal and identity crises, self-esteem issues, social and peer pressure, to just name a few.

I don't want to write a post that's all doom and gloom or even get into some deep discussion about bonding and social interactions, rather I was presented with an opportunity recently to find out more about a unique and intriguing group of High School outcasts. How a group of kids overcame their own differences and social standing to become successful and close-knit friends, and I'm aware I'm starting to sound like an after-school special so let me explain.

Many people will be familiar with at least one of the names, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, but did you know that they all come from the same small town in Ohio? In fact they all graduated from the same High School and were even in the same Glee club together.

I'm just a simple magazine blogger but when I heard that for the forthcoming months magazine edition there would be an interview with Kurt Hummel, the renowned fashion blogger and designer, well I couldn't help but take the opportunity to talk to him about his personal life and friendships while we had him in our clutches. So, I snuck along with Libby, our fashion editor, to meet Kurt.

26! Kurt Hummel is 26! 'I don't believe you' I tell him, seriously, I doubt he looks any different from when he was in High School, to which he laughs and says 'yeah I get that a lot' and produces an Ohio drivers licence that does in fact prove it.

'**How would you sum up your high school experience?'** I ask Kurt, to which he responds with the words 'volatile, very volatile'. He talks very openly about his troubles during High School, his feelings of being different, the fact he had to change Schools to escape the bullying and threat of physical violence because of his sexuality. He mentions the Glee club, which was apparently not high in the social standing at their High School (William McKinley), and the support he found with the other members of the club.

'**Was it an instant connection with everyone in the Glee club?'** His laughter fills the room. 'No, we all had our personal rivalries and I can admit that I wasn't always nice to people when I was younger but you learn, hopefully, and I'm lucky in that I've had the opportunity since to apologise and develop friendships with those people."

'**What do you think brought you all together, and how have you maintained that friendship?**' It's the million dollar question that I've been dying to ask. 'I think it's a common love, in various ways we all loved to perform back in High School. I can't think of happier times back then than we'd just fool around singing and dancing for the fun of it and you just lose yourself in it. Who people are, what drama is going on, it all just falls away.'

"**And since?" '**I think it's the same principle that we have these common passions, even if it's not quite singing and performing we still all do things we love and we all identify with that."

It's not exactly common for so many people to come out of the same small town High School and make such an impact in the entertainment industry, I tell him and wonder '**is it that collective passion that has acted as a driving force for everyones success?**'

'I think that's a fair comment, and yes we are a particularly driven bunch, which is good you know we push and drive and encourage each other, and that has played a part, but we're also all _very_ stubborn, which has caused its fair share of problems.'

'**How do you fix that, how do you get past that?'**

'I think in part we all just grew up. Most disagreements stem from ignorance and stupid little things that if you just think about them for a moment you realise it's stupid. Also everyone has little insecurities or things get a bit out of control but in those times we've generally always called each other out on things.'

'**Like what?'**

'I joined the cheerleading squad at one point and we won the national championship in which I'd performed a fourteen and a half minute medley of Celine Dion hits entirely in French. It may have gone to my head a little and I thought I was Celine Dion until Mercedes talked some sense into me. In fact, I think each of us has also had at least one divavention.'

'**Divanention?'**

'Yeah, like I said we're all stubborn and we're all passionate about performing arts, so we're can all be a little over dramatic, it's inevitable egos get inflated and diva tendencies come out and have to be tamed.'

* * *

"Sit yo' skinny white ass-"

"I'm half African-American!"

Mercedes exhaled loudly through her nose, her lips a tight line as she took a moment. Mercedes had gone to LA after graduation, hoping to try and make it as a singer but also taking a place to study at UCLA as a fall back. A reading week in her studies and a meeting, arranged by her agent, with a New York recording company to try and get her on their books as a session singer had prompted her to visit and stay with Kurt and Rachel for a week or two.

"Sit your skinny mixed race ass down and listen because I can't believe you said that to my boy Kurt. Do you even think before you open that big mouth of yours? When did you start getting off tearing people down? . . . and _you_ . . ."

The girl rounded on Kurt who had been sat with a growing smug grin, which now quickly fell.

"This is ridiculous, the two of you bickering and acting like we were back in High School, grow up! You're living in New York, a college student and a Vogue intern for Gods sake, start acting like the adults you're supposed to be!"

The two looked shamefully at the floor before Rachel raised her head and opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't! I don't want to hear it, in fact both of you go to your rooms . . . and I want written apologies to each other by the time you come out."

Kurt went to protest this time but thought better of it, at the scary and crazed look Mercedes gave him, the two roommates scampering to their rooms.

The girl closed her eyes and exhaled heavily once the doors closed before a sound from the kitchen area caught her attention and she looked around to see Brody stood behind the counter preparing a snack.

"Nice." He dragged out the word as he gave the girl an appreciative look, before taking a bite of the bagel in his hand.

"Bagel?" He asked around a mouthful of food and Mercedes just laughed and nodded.

* * *

I'm struck by Kurts insightful responses and the dynamic he describes. To be honest it all sounds a little too good to be true to me, I mean it's not really normal is it for a group of people from High School to be so close and so talented, maybe there's something in the water back in Ohio?

'Yeah the fact that most of us are gay doesn't really help when we try and reassure people there's nothing in the water.' Kurt quips.

On that note I can't help asking about the romantic relationships that have developed within the group. I think most of us have been there where friends date friends and it all gets a bit 'how I met your mother' which leads to constantly changing dynamics and problems.

'Brittany and Santana are . . . they're just them I can't put it any other way really. Quinn and Rachel though, oh my, those two they were at each other's throats back in High School, they still have their moments now, but in a similar way they just make sense. The three of us were already close friends before they got together and in a lot of ways not a lot changed afterwards, they're both still my friends and I love them both.'

* * *

It was early Sunday morning. Kurt was in the kitchen making coffee as Quinn walked in. Rachel had told him a few weeks back over lunch about the new development in the girls relationship and they'd spent a few nights since talking late into the night with a bottle of wine about the girls change in status. Despite any worries or fears Rachel expressed he'd never seen the other girl so content and happy, not even with his step-brother. There was a lightness about her that he could only attribute to Quinn and he adored the blonde girl, they'd eventually worked through their differences and become close friends, but that didn't mean he could shirk his responsibilities as Rachel best friend.

As Quinn approached the coffee maker he poured her a cup as well, making eye contact as he passed over the cup.

'So.'

'So.'

'You and Rachel.'

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, as she took a sip of coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter.

'You know I have to give you the talk now.'

Quinn smirked before Kurt stepped forward invading her personal space and fixing her with a strong stare that even Quinn would have been proud to give back in her head Cheerio days.

'It doesn't matter if you're Quinn Fabray or the Queen of England if you ever hurt that girl or break her heart or disrespect her I swear on my Alexander McQueen you will regret it. I will not rest until you are beyond sorry.'

'Understood.'

'I'm serious. You two . . . you know the best and the worst of each other, you've experienced it both dishing it out and being on the receiving end and it could all go so horribly wrong. If you hurt her Quinn it'll . . . I promise you'll regret it.'

'I know and I . . . I'm not perfect Kurt. This is me I'm bound to make mistakes and I know sometimes it'll upset her but I'm serious about this and I'll do whatever it takes to make this work and fix things when they need it.'

'Good to know. That's what I wanted to hear. I think you two . . . I've seen how happy Rachel has been the last few weeks and you two . . . it works.' He said with a shrug.

'Thank you.'

'Ok so now that's out the way you have to know Rachel is my bff but I've lived with her for three years, I know Rachel can be . . . intense and difficult. So don't think for a second that if she does something stupid I won't be there to give her a good talking to and a nudge in the right direction."

The pair laughed as Kurt reached out and squeezed Quinns hand.

'Seriously though, I know things aren't always easy for you. If you need to talk, whatever, you can always come to me, I'm here for you too Quinn.'

Quinn simply nodded in understanding.

* * *

'**So no awkward moments?'**

'Oh there have been plenty of those, the things I've walked in on! Brittany lived with Rachel and I for a while, that was a revelation, and Quinn moved in with us when she graduated, so you know people living together, it's going to happen.'

It sounds to me like they've all cracked this friendship and love stuff, '**any advice for my forthcoming reunion?**'

Interestingly Kurt confesses his own nerves and apprehension at the prospect of his future reunions 'I think you just have to try and step back and enjoy these things. I think sometimes we make things difficult by trying to compete with other people and out do them all the time when really if we just recognised our own strengths and weaknesses it just becomes easier. Having said that I'll probably still turn up to my first reunion and flaunt the fact I work for Vogue and hand out a ridiculous amount of business cards with huge logos and grandiose job titles.'

'**Is the whole recognising strength and weakness thing the key thing that has meant you've been able to work and be together as a group for this length of time?'**

'I guess in a way. Realising our differences and appreciating each other for who we are, let's face it we're not the most normal or traditional group of people, but who wants to be ordinary anyway.' I could go on talking to Kurt but Libby begins to make some not so subtle signs that we've run out of time. I squeeze one last question in and ask him to summarise his friendships now.

'It's fun. It took time, but . . . it's simple we just look out for each other. We fight, we bitch, but we're like family, we sit down afterwards hug it out and it's done.'

* * *

Quinn knocked lightly as she entered Rachel's room to find the brunette lying down on her bed, her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"So, erm, that was an interesting rant."

"Really Quinn that's your opening line here? Just leave me alone."

The blonde sighed heavily, taking a few minutes to work up the courage to push this conversation forward. It had taken her a few minutes but the meaning, the subtext of the argument, and potential insensitivity of her comments had dawned on her, and it wasn't that she believed or agreed with it but . . . yeah it was complicated. What she wanted to think and feel were two separate things right now.

Eventually Quinn moved towards the bed before taking the bold move and laying down next to Rachel, imitating the brunette by linking her fingers over her own abdomen and fixing her gaze on the ceiling.

"I'm sorry . . . _so_ sorry for the things I did in High School Rach."

"I can forgive you, I do forgive you . . . I've already forgiven you it's just . . . do you really believe I deserved it? That I was asking for it, because if that's what you really think and feel Quinn I'm not sure I can excuse and forgive that."

"I-I . . . I'm not good at this, and I don't think sometimes, and I lash out and say insensitive things, and I'm not a strong person, and I'm sorry because you're right, people should be able to be who they are and not have to worry about what other's think and say but I-I'm kinda stuck in between Rach because I'm not strong enough to be who I am all the time and not care, but I'm also not strong enough to pretend I'm something else all the time either. The fact that you are so . . . you, you're so open with who you are, it's something I really admire about you, I wish I could care and worry less about what other people think."

Rachel sighed.

"I'm not that strong, I still worry about what others think and sometimes I let that get to me but you must realise by now Quinn that always worrying about these things, always trying to please other people and be what they expect, you'll never be happy and you can't honestly believe that other people don't deserve to be happy even if it's not what certain people think is normal."

"Everyone deserves happiness. I know."

They both lay in silence continuing to gaze at the ceiling for several minutes.

"Is that an I know I know or an I know that applies to other people but I don't think it applies to me." Rachel spoke up as she turned her head to face Quinn, unable to resist just pushing that little bit more.

Quinn gave a little smile as she shook her head, keeping her gaze fixed in front of her as she reached out with the arm and hand closest to Rachel. Taking one of the other girls hands she let them fall, clasped between them, and giving it a small squeeze.

"Let's just leave it at I know for now."

Rachel turned her gaze back up to the ceiling with a smirk and a squeeze of the blondes hand.

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments are wonderful magical things. You guys write the most awesome things._

_I can only apologise for any glaring errors in this chapter, we're opening a massive exhibition at work and I'm writing this around that, but lots of press events/previews = lots of sneaky drinks for me :-) (I'm so classy). _

_This was an interesting concept for me to try and write and I had all these flashback ideas that I was desperate to fit in here and I think it works, but it was tough trying to get them in a good order._


	25. Ellen II

**A/N:** _I've wanted to do an Ellen revisit for a while but I kept coming out with other things._

_Right at the very start of this story I researched Yale and the academy that NYADA is said to be based upon. According to admissions pages, the internet and some of my American friends, it's my understanding that Yale's degree courses can be four years long while potentially Rachel could finish NYADA after two year or opt to do a third year. I've worked on that basis and so to clarify and avoid any misunderstandings or questions regarding the timeline of events, Rachel took three years and around the end of her third year her and Quinn get together (making the first year of their relationship Quinns final [fourth] year at Yale). _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee etc., just having some fun and I don't mean to cause any offence.

* * *

**Ellen II**

"Let's bring out my first guests. It was a pleasure last time and she has just recently finished her first film, Rachel Berry, and author and now acclaimed photographer, Quinn Fabray."

The two girls walk into view from backstage as the audience applaud, and after a brief pause to wave, make their way towards the couch that is opposite Ellen, both greeting the host with a light hug and kiss to the cheek before sitting down.

"Welcome ladies it's great to have you on the show."

"Thank you."

"It's great to be here."

"So Rachel, a lot has happened since you were last here."

"Yes it has. I finished my run on Wicked, guest starred in the amazing Red Academy and I've just finished my first film, Chance Meeting."

"What about this film, it's a rom-com, it sounds great, but you've done live theatre, and tv, and now film, how do the three compare?"

"They've all been very different experiences, but wonderful at the same time. Every new thing I do I just learn so much. It's what I strive for as a performer to have the opportunity to try and develop my abilities, and hopefully succeed in as much as possible."

"I know you're someone who is quite ambitious. Are you perhaps keeping fingers crossed for some nominations with this film?"

"Of course any nomination would be wonderful, but I don't think rom-coms have a particularly good track record with the academy and other institutions." Rachel jokes, before she continues.

"Seriously though just the fact I've had the opportunity and done it, actually starred in and made a film, is enough . . . for now."

* * *

The TV was on, some film they'd found on a movie channel playing, but neither girl was really paying attention to it, too tired to follow the storyline that was unfurling on the screen. Quinn had been working long hours on the concept and outline for her second book and Rachel finally had a day off, free from performances, auditions and rehearsals. The two of them simply enjoying some time in the others company sat side by side on the couch in their apartment, Rachel slouched upright while Quinn was sat with her legs tucked under her and her head on Rachels shoulder, a blanket draped across their torsos.

"How do you measure success?"

Quinn made a tired, quizzical noise in response.

"How will you know when you're successful?" Rachel asked again.

"I don't really . . . I suppose . . ." Quinn sighs as she wriggles slightly against Rachels side, hoping the small movement will awaken and focus her mind.

"There's lots of ways, I suppose . . . I could make lots of money, win certain awards, I could top the best-sellers list, I could sell a million copies of my book . . . but the fact I wrote a book and it's out there is a success to me, and to keep doing it for as long as I enjoy and want it, that's I guess the marker of success for me."

Rachels brow furrowed as she thought on Quinns words.

"Do you think my goals in life are too selfish, too extrinsic?"

"Do you think they're extrinsic?"

"Well I basically want to win the top four awards in the performing arts, that's kind of a bit extrinsic, wanting such accolades and external approval."

Quinn sighed as she raised her head from the brunettes shoulder, moving back slightly so she could clearly meet questioning brown eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with your goals Rachel, they're just like mine in a way, wanting to be the best you can be at what you love and to replicate that. I don't doubt you'll win the EGOT but if by some twist of fate you don't it won't be because you didn't do all you could or because you weren't successful enough."

"I don't want to be a Lansbury."

Quinn chuckled.

"But is she successful?"

"Yes! I mean she's like one of the greatest actresses not to win an EGOT, it's a travesty . . . and I see what you're doing. I want the awards, I want the recognition but deep down just doing it, living my dream is really enough."

Quinn nodded sagely as she watched another thoughtful expression develop on the other girls face.

"I know it wasn't your original career plan but do you love it?"

"What writing?"

Rachel nodded.

"I think I do. I find it challenging but a lot of things I love are challenging." She smirked in jest towards Rachel, who smiled and lightly swatted her knee.

"I just . . . putting it all together for someone else to read, to dream and experience in their own way . . . yeah I love it."

"But?"

"I don't know, sometimes I think it's more the creating I love, finding ways to express things and while I love trying to do it with text and words I love trying other ways, other methods of creation and representation . . . I showed San the sketches the other day when we had lunch."

"And?"

"She said I need to do something with them."

"I think she's right Quinn."

The blonde laughed loudly and Rachel joined in, the two brunettes rarely agreed on anything.

"Don't say a word to her or I'll never hear the end of it."

Quinn made a sealed lips gesture.

* * *

"So what's next for Rachel Berry? By my calculations it should be onwards to conquer the music industry next?" Ellen joked and the audience laughed.

"Funny you should say that but while we were filming I had the opportunity to write and work on a couple of songs for the film."

"Really?! Oh my God I was joking, how did that come about?"

"They just couldn't find the right songs for the soundtrack and myself and one of the crew, who plays piano and guitar sometimes, had the reputation on set of performing at some local open mic nights and jamming on set, so they asked if we could put something together."

"That sounds great, what kind of songs are they?"

"It's difficult to describe . . . I suppose they're ballads but there's a bit more to them . . ."

"They're amazing." Quinn interjected.

"It's just Rachel and James so it's a wonderful acoustic sound and there's a bit of a country feel to it, but it's just . . . incredible,"

"So are they going to be released or what?" Ellen directed towards Rachel.

"Honestly I don't know yet. We're still in post-production, but we've definitely got a few songs on the soundtrack which I hope people will enjoy. I suppose we'll have to see how the film does."

"Quinn, how do you keep up with her?"

"Rachel has always been passionate about music and I love seeing her perform, I can't imagine ever tiring of it."

"You're quite busy yourself, three books now published and you've recently branched out into photography, how has that come about?"

Quinn let herself fall into the familiar explanation of her writing and creative process. As Rachels and her own success continued to rise she was getting the hang, more and more, of interviews and the standard questions and responses to expect. It allowed her mind to wander to other things. This was their first proper interview together and they'd agreed to not be overly 'coupley', both agreeing that overt displays of PDA were tacky and unnecessary, choosing instead to sit with a bit of space between them while they chatted with their host. However, the brunette had snuck in subtle little touches throughout the interview so far, which Quinn was immensely glad for, more than anything she'd discovered that she craved and was calmed by Rachels touch, however small and innocent. It was something they both shared, and had fully realised once they'd become a couple, how much they sought out contact with each other.

Rachels hands had been resting in the lap of her crossed legs but Quinn now felt one of the brunettes fingers lightly poke her arm. It was only a brief touch but from it she knew that Rachel was letting her know she needed to pay attention again to what was happening.

"Quinn very kindly invited Portia and I to her exhibition opening last week, for our audience could you explain a bit more about it."

"It's simply me exploring New York and Los Angeles. I go out with my camera a lot-"

"Everywhere, she takes it with her _everywhere_." Rachel interrupted with a grin.

"I do love capturing images. It's part of the creative process of my writing I'll see something and it just sparks an idea, if I'm stuck I look for inspiration around me, and ultimately I just love New York. We're from a small town the novelty and excitement of living in such a cosmopolitan and large city hasn't really worn off yet and of course LA is just as big and exciting. Then after starting up the webpages I was asked about the idea of doing an exhibition of my photographs and when I looked back on them they were just so varied, but they were all primarily of New York so I went with that."

"So, just to clarify, the new exhibition is of Los Angeles and previously you did an exhibition of photographs of New York, how have you found living in LA?"

"We've been living in LA for the last nine months, nearly, and I've loved having that opportunity to come to a new place and just explore. It's been a great change of pace and scene for us and it's also been really inspirational."

"So is your next book going to be based in LA?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Quinn replied with a smirk that clearly indicated she wasn't going to give anything further away.

"I hear that some of the images from your New York exhibition are being featured in National Geographic?"

Ellen turns to look behind her as an image appears on the back screen and Quinn blushes lightly as the audience applaud.

"Yes the forthcoming issue has some of my photography from the exhibition in it. It's been an absolute honour."

"Quinn is a huge fan of National Geographic, she's subscribed to it for years." Rachel adds.

"I have to confess I have a subscription as well and I can't wait for the issue, they're beautiful images."

"Thank you." Quinn answers softly.

"Rachel, you must be very proud."

Rachel instantly beams with pride and nods her head, as she reaches out subtly and brushes a finger against Quinns arm.

* * *

The anticipation is killing her. Every fibre of her being wants to grab the blonde, drag her down the hallway, and point out the framed image, showing Quinn what she's done. But she knows she has to wait for the blonde to discover it herself, so she busies herself with heating up dinner and making coffee for them both. Quinn'll need a quiet moment to soak it in, or at least that's what she hopes, part of her is still worried that she will hate it and want to instantly tear it down.

They had come back to New York for the weekend to find the advance copy of National Geographic, featuring Quinns photographs, waiting in their mail slot. Rachel had waited patiently for the blonde to leave that morning for a play date with Beth, feigned jetlag as her excuse for not joining them. Once the coast was clear she found the advance issue and left the apartment for the framers. Julia had worked with Quinn on her exhibition in New York and was only too happy to do a rush job of mounting and framing the magazine, displaying it so it was open and perfectly pressed on the double page spread containing Quinns photographs.

Along the hallway, in their apartment, towards their bedroom and Quinns study there's a shelf for Rachels awards. She'd encouraged the blonde on numerous occasions to share in displaying her achievements and Quinn had always dismissed the idea, but Rachel knows this one is different.

It only occurs to her when she's back home with the framed magazine that she has no idea how to hang a picture. Even after goggling and watching a few DIY youtube videos she then realises she also has no idea where their tools are kept.

A text from Quinn saying she has Beth for the afternoon now as well and won't be home until dinnertime is a welcome relief as Rachel frantically calls her dads, and is thankful for her daddys patience as he talks her through the process of hanging a picture several times.

Quinn came home a little while ago, Rachel staying patient and quiet as she listens to her girlfriend talk about her day with Beth, loving how animatedly she speaks and re-enacts funny things the little girl has done. The blonde excuses herself to freshen up before dinner and Rachel distracts herself with reheating the food and making coffee. But with dinner warming in the oven and coffee brewing her impatience eventually wins out and gets the better of her, also Quinn's been at least ten minutes, that's plenty of time Rachel thinks as she makes her way to the hallway.

As she approaches she sees Quinn stood in front of the framed magazine, but even as she gets closer she can't quite make out the other girls expression. Once she's beside her she reaches out a tentative hand to lightly squeeze and rest on Quinns upper arm. Her actions seem to bring the other girl back to reality and suddenly she's being pulled into a tight sideways hug.

"Thank you. I-I . . . I love it."

Rachel smiles in relief.

"I'm glad, because I don't think I can get it down."

They laugh at the brunettes comment and Rachel rests her head against Quinns shoulder, a hand running to the small of the blondes back and slipping under the material there so her fingers can trails across the other girls skin, as they both stand and stare for a moment at the framed magazine.

* * *

"So seeing as I have the two of you here, and this is your first time being interviewed together isn't it?"

Both girls just respond with a nod.

"I can't not ask about your relationship, especially as last time Rachel was on we ran out of time a bit and you dodged telling us how you guys came to be together. Is that a story you would be happy to share with us today?

The two girls looked at each other, before Rachel turned to Ellen.

"It's not that interesting a story really, it all just kind of happened. I mean Quinn asked me out on a date and things just progressed from there."

"What was your first date like?"

"Interesting. We were both still in college so I went to visit her and we had an old fashioned dinner and movie date."

Rachel turned her head slightly so she could see Quinn better, wanting nothing more than to press herself into the other girls side and wrap an arm tightly around her at the memory of their first date. Instead having to be content with watching as a light blush appears across the blondes cheeks as she briefly described the event.

"She'd found this wonderful little Italian place and an old movie theatre near her campus that just showed classic films, and then we strolled back to the campus through one of the local parks, it was perfect."

A few 'awws' are heard from the audience.

"Quinn, you went to Yale didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How did you guys handle the distance?"

Rachel interjects with an answer.

"The distance was difficult, and it was also at a difficult time in our lives, I'd just graduated from NYADA and was auditioning lots and Quinn was in her final year of college . . . but we made it work."

* * *

"Quinn we need to talk-"

"Rachel we need to talk-"

The two girls gave a short laugh at the identical sentences they'd spoken together. They were currently video chatting, which wasn't usual but for the fact that they hadn't spoken properly for nearly a week, a fact that worried them both. They'd been together for over 6 months now, Rachel had graduated, and they'd spent an amazing summer together. Quinn had moved in with Kurt and Rachel once again during that time while she interned at a small theatre, but now she was back in New Haven for her fourth and final year. Going from seeing each other every day to long distance, the growing pressure of Quinns college work, and Rachels busy schedule of work and auditions was difficult and neither of them were adjusting well to it. Even when they'd both been home for Christmas they'd barely managed 24 hours together, Rachel being whisked off to her grandparents and Quinn having to return to New Haven straight after New Year to finish assignments.

The watering of the brunettes eyes and the slight tremble of her bottom lip wasn't lost on Quinn.

"Sweetheart please don't cry. I hate this, I hate that I can't be there to hold you right now and just be with you and wake up with you, cook for you, just argh! I hate this. I can't do this Rach."

Rachel looked like she'd been slapped across the face again and the tears now fell as she angrily wiped at them.

"_No_."

"What?"

"You're not leaving. I won't . . . how can you even . . ."

The growing rage in her was blocking the words from coming out, how could Quinn just give up, how could she just go back on everything they'd planned and promised, everything they'd worked for and shared.

"What?! I'm not- how can you think that? I never said . . . is that what you want?"

"No! Yo-you said you couldn't do this."

"I meant not being with you, not talking and seeing you. I want you here or me there, I don't think I can handle six months of this, it's two weeks since I last saw you and it's killing me Rachel."

Her heart softened at the blondes words. Quinn had made friends at Yale but Rachel knew a lot of those friendships were superficial and still guarded. Some could be considered close friends but she knew it was her and their gleek friends that if the blonde needed someone to talk to she would turn to. Which Rachel knew left the other girl alone and isolated at times, to think and dwell too much on things.

Rachel on the other hand had thrown herself into college life and living with Kurt was a constant support that she knew Quinn didn't have. If she felt sad or lonely Kurt was always there.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know." Quinn sighed.

"But I do know that breaking up is not an option, so get that through your head right now Berry."

Rachel smiled and nodded as they both fell into silent thought, the brunettes brain whirling and kicking into life to find a solution.

"Get your diary."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Go on, and your class schedule, anything you have a date and time for the next six months. It's simple really if we can't naturally find time then we just have to make it happen Quinn, know where and when the other is free. Some charts, a bit of order and discipline is all that's needed."

"Say that again." Quinn husked.

"No time for that. Planning first Fabray, and then we'll see about other things." Rachel replied with a mischievous smirk.

A few days later Quinn received a New York Metropolitan museum of art calendar in the post, filled with colour coded dates and times, when they would call, when they would visit. She hugged it to her chest, grinning like an idiot at the thought and gesture of her girlfriend. It had taken almost an hour to work everything out over skype and they knew it wouldn't work perfectly, times would change and need to be rearranged, more things would fill their time, but there was a plan now. Six months had suddenly been filled with weekly skype calls, biweekly visits and even a long weekend together over Spring Break. After leafing through the calendar one last time she opened it on the correct month and pinned it to the board directly above her dorm room desk.

* * *

"So films, books, song, photos, as if you guys weren't busy enough already I've managed to talk you into joining me for the next PETA campaign, which is a little strange because Rachel you've been a spokesperson for the last year or two and I can't believe our paths haven't crossed sooner."

"I know, and it's an absolute pleasure to have the chance to be involved. Animal rights has always been something that I've felt strongly about, in fact we both do, Quinn's been involved with the Wildlife Conservation Society in New York for a number of years."

"Well I look forward to working with you both. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry everyone."

The audience applaud as Rachel and Quinn give them a little wave.

"So after the break we've got a big surprise for one lucky member of the audience! We'll be right back, don't miss it."

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments = feels._

_Maybe this is TMI but I typed a lot of this one handed, not because of anything naughty (actually it's quite boring all I did was trap a finger in a door at work, I didn't break it but it did swell up beautifully so I had to strap it up and all kinds), so any major errors it was because I was a hand down._

_Also for anyone who didn't follow the last chapter, I did mess around with structure quite a bit, here's a little break down; first part is a flashback of the first half of an argument between Rachel and Quinn, next part is the start of a blog article which interviews Kurt, a flashback of Mercedes putting Rachel and Kurt in their place, back to blog, flashback of Kurt giving Quinn 'the talk' now that they're dating, back to blog, and then flashback of the second half of Quinn and Rachels argument from the start of the chapter. I hope that clears things up :-)_


	26. Contact

**A/N**: _So kind of like the conversations chapter I got this idea about 'contact' in my head a while back and then I wrote some stuff along that line in the previous chapter so I thought 'hey I should actually just go ahead and post this', so ta-da : -)_

_As with the conversations chapters I've not really given much in the way of timeline indications but hopefully people can roughly work it out/guess._

_It's like all of two sentences but I feel the need to explain and disclaim that my medical knowledge is superficial, even if I do work with medical teams, so while it would be lovely to be 100% accurate, I apologise for any mistakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and I mean no offence, just having some fun.

* * *

**Contact**

The surgery hadn't taken long and as soon as Rachel was brought out and moved back to her room Quinn was at her side taking a limp hand in her own. The doctor addressed the blonde, talking even though the girls focus was on the unconscious brunette.

"All pretty routine, it hadn't burst but it wasn't far off, a few more weeks and it would have been a different story I reckon. Anyway she won't wake up for a couple of hours and even then we need to keep her in for the day, make sure everything's ok no complications, infections that kind of thing. She'll probably just sleep tonight and she's gonna be sore for a few days, not very mobile, but a week or twos rest and she'll be fine. Don't look so panicked it's all good."

Quinn felt the doctor's hand on her shoulder and managed to look up and give a weak smile before returning her gaze back to the sleeping and pale brunette. She pulled the nearby chair closer to the bed and sat down, just continuing to watch and hold the sleeping girls hand.

She didn't know how much time had passed when Santana and Brittany walked in, Brittany was in New York working for a dance studio at the moment while Santana was here on one of her frequent visits to the city.

"What's the sitch?"

"Appendicitis. They operated, removed it. It hadn't burst, they're keeping her in for a bit as a precaution and she should be able to leave this evening, maybe, but she'll need some time to recover."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"How are you Q?"

"Fine, better when she wakes up."

Quinn had only looked up briefly when the two girls first walked in before returning her gaze to Rachel. From her position at the end of the bed Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's response, folding her arms and jutting out her hip in a stance of annoyance, while Brittany moved towards the blonde, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. The taller blonde can feel the tension in it, knowing that neither of them is going to get any compliance from their stubborn ex-captain unless she relaxes. She remembers how scared she was when Santana was in the hospital, it's not quite the same thing but she had still been scared, and even when everyone said the Latina would be fine and that she would wake up soon she couldn't sleep, let alone relax, until she heard the girl's voice and saw those deep brown eyes.

She lifted her hand up into Quinn's hair, running her fingers through the blonde strands and smiles when she feels the girl relax slightly at the contact. She moves closer and pushes to sit in the chair beside Quinn and keeps going until the other blonde has no choice but to pretty much stand. She wraps an arm around Quinns waist and pulls her back to sit down in her lap, trying to give her as much physical support as possible, and as her arms encircle her loosely she feels the other girl relax a bit more, her head falling into Brittany's shoulder as she accepts the gesture of comfort and support.

Santana had been flicking through Rachel's chart and notes on the clipboard at the end of the bed and looking up she smiles at the sight of her woman doing her thing, Brittany cuddles are magical.

"_What do you need San?"_

_Santana finally looked up at Brittany, her vision was starting to blur and she hated it, she hated that her body couldn't control itself around the other girl, that it refused to hide anything._

"_I can't . . . I-I just, I don't . . . can you just hold me right now."_

_Arms circled her and pulled her tightly to the taller girl's front and she can't stop the release of everything at the contact._

"What do you need Q?" Santana asks gently.

"I need to tell Hiram, LeRoy, the theatre, Kurt. Sort the insurance, get clothes . . . and coffee, coffee would be really good right now." The blonde laughed weakly, her gaze never leaving the unconscious brunette.

"Done." Santana moved up the side of the bed and reached out moving some hair out of Rachel's face. She turned to the two blondes and kissed Quinn on the forehead before dipping down to give Brittany a chaste kiss on the lips. As she turns to leave she feels someone take her hand and looking down she's met with tired hazel eyes.

"Thank you."

Santana squeezes Quinn's hand, simply shrugs and leaves the room.

"How long til she wakes up?" Brittany questions.

"Doctor said it'll be a few hours."

"It's 3 am."

Quinn nodded.

"You're tired."

Quinn nodded.

"You're going to stay awake."

Quinn nods again and both blondes smile even though they don't make eye contact.

"What will Rach eat now?"

"I don't underst-, what do you mean B?"

"Well she's vegan and she can't digest grass and stuff now. That's what your appendix does digests grass, so can she not eat plants now?"

"I-I don't know B, I didn't even know that's what your appendix did. We'll ask when the doctor comes and checks on Rachel."

"Ok."

Quinn smiles to herself at her friends bizarre knowledge and train of thought, as Brittany tightens her grip around the girl. She still holds onto Rachel's hand, focusing in the silence that fills the room on the small contact, occasionally running a finger up to the other girls wrist to feel the steady reassuring beat of her pulse.

* * *

Quinns tongue dips into her belly button, causing her to squirm slightly. Quinns hands are at her sides just above her hips and their grip tightens slightly to keep her still as the blonde continues to runs her tongue around Rachels stomach. Rachel can feel how erratic and shallow her breaths are, she's desperate to move, to grab at Quinn and move her where she wants, needs, her most. She looks down her body to where the blonde is still lavishing attention on her, that tongue now running along the underside of her breasts before their eyes meet.

The intensity and intimacy of their gaze and the situation causes Rachels breath to hitch. She can see everything in Quinn's eyes, every dirty thought and fantasy that she wants to do to her, every way in which she wants to physically and emotionally break her, to merge with her, consume her, take away and free her from all her negative thoughts and feelings, and then build her back up, bigger and better, and watch her shine.

Quinn has made her way back down the plane of Rachels stomach to tan thighs and Rachel watches as that tongue emerges once again as Quinn leans forward, guiding it in a long firm lick through Rachels folds. As she reaches the hard bundle of nerves at the top Rachel finally breaks eye contact as she arches off the bed with a loud cry.

* * *

Rachels alarm went off as it did every morning at 6:30am. She quickly rolled over to shut it off, not wanting to disturb everyone else in the apartment. It was early December and cold, in fact it was freezing, they'd even had snow earlier in the week and more was forecast. As she got up and out of bed Rachel grabbed some sweat pants and a chunky knit cardigan, putting on the layers to keep her warm as she made her way to the kitchen. Normally she'd be preparing to go for a run or head over to the gym at NYADA, but she'd quickly learnt last winter that going running in the snow in New York was not fun, nor was leaving the apartment when it was cold. Quinn was visiting for the weekend from New Haven, so the idea of just staying inside and watching crappy movies for the day was far more appealing.

As she entered the kitchen area she found it was empty and the apartment quiet. Between her and Kurt she was always the first up, but it wasn't uncommon that when Quinn was visiting the blonde would rise early and either be making coffee and breakfast or be dressed and ready to go for a run. Setting off the coffee maker she walked across the open living space to the couch, peering down to see the blonde still fast asleep, tightly curled up in blankets.

She noticed the girl shiver a few times in her sleep and reached out, placing her hand over icy fingers, which peeked out of the blankets they gripped, and then moved her hand up, running the backs of her fingers over an equally cold cheek. Rachel turned and headed back to her bedroom, emerging a few moments later with the fleece comforter from her bed and placed it over the sleeping girl. She just watched for a few minutes as she saw Quinn begin to relax into the extra warmth and her shivering stop, her hand reached out again of its own accord and ran fingers through the blonde hair. The sound of a contented sigh broke through Rachel's trance and she ran the backs of her fingers over a pale cheek again, pleased that it had warmed and moved back towards the kitchen area where she could smell the now ready coffee.

* * *

"Quinn are you rea-, s-sorry, I-I'm sorry." Rachel stammered, as she stood in the doorway of her bedroom, hand still gripping the door handle, as she stared at Quinn who was stood in the middle of her room in a skirt and bra and nothing else. Nope nothing else, just a bra, a bra that showed off her friends bare, naked skin and she should be apologising and perhaps making eye contact about now.

"Sorry I-I'm sorry."

"We covered that Berry, I'm nearly ready just trying to find the top I brought last time, seriously how do you find anything in here aren't you normally like super-OCD about things being tidy and in their place I mean this room could give some of the boys dorm rooms at Yale a run for their money-."

Rachel had zoned out, closing the door as she walked further into the room towards the chest of drawers against the wall. She knew the top Quinn was talking about and she'd actually folded and put it away in the drawer she'd started for things Quinn left in the apartment. The blonde had been visiting her and Kurt regularly now for most of the academic year and it made sense for her to leave certain things and to just give her a space for them.

She couldn't stop her eyes from flitting towards the skin on show, she'd seen Quinn change before it wasn't a big deal but she hadn't realised until she'd walked in that she hadn't actually seen the girl change since the accident. After the accident Quinn had always just turned up at performances already in costume or would disappear and come back changed. The blonde's body wasn't any different, still soft looking pale skin, toned abs, the only difference was the series of scars along her left side. Not a great expanse or vast area but a collection of lines along the girls ribs and disappearing down below the line of her skirt, in varying shades from a light red or deep pink to that blanched white colour scars often heal to.

Taking the top out of the drawer she moved in front of the blonde holding the garment out between them for Quinn to take.

"Here, I er started putting your things in that drawer so that it's easier I mean everything's in one place it's easier for you to find . . . here."

"Thanks. Rach, why are you being weird?"

Rachel couldn't stop the flit of her eyes again at the question, hoping it went unnoticed by Quinn.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are to."

Rachel could tell by the tone of the other girls voice that she wasn't going to drop this, and in reality Rachel didn't want her to drop it either, in a masochistic way she wanted to have this conversation. They'd been making such progress, they were friends, best friends now, but there was still a lot to be resolved between them.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed, reaching forward she let her fingers come into contact with the skin on display in front of her, letting the tips run along the raised and dipped lines and catching the sound of a light hitched breath from the blonde.

"Do you blame me?"

"You really want to do this?" Quinn exhaled.

Rachel nodded.

She felt the deep breath Quinn took under her fingers before a hand cupped her cheek in encouragement and she opened her eyes to meet Quinn's intent gaze.

"Honestly . . . yes in the beginning at some points I blamed you, but I was scared and I blamed a lot of things that had nothing to do with it. I blamed my car keys for not being in the right place, I blamed the cup of coffee I drank that morning for not being strong enough, the men doing the road works on Jameson . . . you didn't cause the accident Rachel, _I_ did. I could've been texting anyone, it could have happened the week before when I was driving and text Santana or even the day before when I was driving and text my mom to say I'd be home late. You didn't cause anything, I don't blame you for it."

Rachel's gaze fell back down to look at where her fingers are still running along the marked skin, she nodded her head in acknowledgment of what Quinn had said and felt tears sting her eyes.

Quinn watched the first tears fall down the brunettes cheeks and brought her other hand up to Rachel's face, cupping both of the girl's cheeks now as she wiped at the tears with her thumbs. She saw Rachel bite her bottom lip, trying to keep herself together, but then her head broke free of her grip and fell forward against Quinn's shoulder. She felt the brunette shake with sobs against her, and wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders and neck, pulling her more tightly against her as she holds her.

* * *

The ping that came from her laptop and the little skype message window that popped up in the bottom right hand corner pulled Quinn's attention from the assignment she'd been working on.

**New contact request. Shelby Corcoran.**

After Shelby had left Lima again in senior year, she'd moved to New York but with the promise of keeping Quinn and Puck updated about Beth. They exchanged emails and recently, after moving to New Haven and making her first trip to New York, they had broached the subject of Quinn seeing Beth again. Talking over skype was to be the first step.

She watched as the little window disappeared, moving back down into the taskbar.

Opening her skype she went to the contact request, taking a moment and a deep breath before she clicked on the 'add to contacts' button.

* * *

**Bucket list item number 37:** Enjoying cocktails on a sunny New York afternoon. (Otherwise known as getting tipsy on cosmos before 3pm).

Kurt finally got the front door unlocked and the three friends stumbled into the apartment.

"I can't believe you actually did it!"

"I can't believe it came off so easily."

"It looked alive, was it alive?"

"No Rachel, it was a toupee not a tayra."

"A what now?"

"It's a type of weasel."

"Haha weasel." Quinn snorted as she laughed out loud, before collapsing onto the couch.

"Well, it was fun ladies but I need a disco nap, may I suggest take-out and trashy tv later this evening while we nurse our inevitable hangovers."

Quinn grunted from her slouched position on the couch and Rachel emerged with a slight stumble from the kitchen area with two bottles of water, handing one to the boy.

"Sounds good Kurt."

"Ok. Ladies." He said as a goodbye with a wave as he disappeared into his room.

Rachel moved to the couch and sat down as she drank half the water while Quinn struggled to kick her shoes off. She nudged the other girl handing her the bottle to finish as she sat forward removing her own shoes and tucking her legs under her.

"I'm glad we did this."

"Me too, it was fun."

"Everything is going to start getting so crazy this year, I mean it already is and I know you still have another year and Kurt is working now, but it's strange isn't it to think that in less than a year I'm going to be a college graduate and hopefully that little bit closer to Broadway."

"No bits you'll be on it Rach."

"Bits?"

"What?"

"You said bits, did you mean buts?"

"You wish pervert." Quinn quipped as she swatted at the brunette, before leaning into the shorter girl, resting her head on the other girls shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Er Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Sshhh sleep time now." The blonde replied as she snuggled closer.

"And people think I'm the needy drunk." Rachel teased, she knew deep down that Quinn was a tactile person. It was something that had emerged from their growing friendship, seeking physical assurance and comfort, whether it was a hug goodbye, taking the others hand on a crowded New York street or one of them curling up against the others side and falling asleep while they watched tv.

"Less talking more napping . . . unless you want me to tie you up and gag you Berry." Quinn joked as she raised her head from the brunettes shoulder and gave her a quirked eyebrow expression.

"Ok still an angry drunk."

Quinn pulled further away and glared playfully at the girl before lunging forward, a squeak escaping the surprised girl under her, as she pushed Rachel down onto the couch. Positioning herself to lay on top of the other girl, treating her like a human mattress, her head finding its place back on Rachel's shoulder which was shaking slightly with the girls quiet laughter. After a few moments she felt the girl beneath her eventually still and yawn, triggering her own yawn in response as arms encircled her, securing her in place atop the brunette, and Quinns own hand gripped and twisted the fabric of Rachel shirt beneath it.

"Knew you'd come round to my way of thinking Berry."

"Sshhh sleep time now."

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments as always. Honestly I can never get enough, they are like Brittany cuddles._

_Speaking of Brittany, I'm not sure how into it people will be but I had a couple of (I guess you would call them) 'ficlets' around Brittany moving in and living with Kurt and Rachel and I've posted them separately on here._


End file.
